Best for Us
by Inflatable-Lilo
Summary: He said nothing, tossing my bag into the corner of the room. I shook my hand gently out of his before settling onto the sofa. I curled myself up, resting in the corner by the armrest; my forehead on my knees, my arms wrapped tightly around myself. "So… You finally left?" He began quietly. An Inflatable-Lilo and Ouch-Thats-Hot collaboration. Karmagisa/Karunagi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Best for Us**

 _"But mum, it's just getting too long… can't I get it cut a little bit shorter?"_

 _My mother's face darkened, her grip became rigid round her coffee mug. I hated it when the subject of my hair came up, it nearly always causes tension whenever it needs trimming. Unfortunately, with March rapidly approaching and the intensity of assassination training, I wasn't the only one looking for a shorter, more practical haircut. Most of the girls in Class E had somehow been allowed to have boyish cuts… I didn't think it was that unreasonable to ask for the same, I mean, I am a boy._

 _Though mum forgets._

 _I forced a laugh with the intention of hiding the chattering of my teeth, letting my fingers smooth out the itchy, lace trim of the blue skirt I was involuntarily shoved into from the moment I got home. I balled my hands in it, willing them to become still has I built up my courage. I kept my eyes focused my tea, not daring to look up._

 _"It's not as if it won't grow back. Besides, loads of people in my class are going for shor-"_

 _"No."_

 _The mug slammed onto the table. I took a hesitant glance up to her. Mum was standing, her hands planted firmly on the table. The bags under her eyes seemed to manifest at once. As though her contentment alone could conceal the dark aspects of fatigue on her face. However, her paled skin reflected the touched nerve, its surface shiny from a cold sweat._

 _I chewed my lip, never before have I wanted to be the chair I was sitting on more than now. Assassination training made even the most threating of enemies appear like mice, but looking up to the ghoul in front of me, I doubted even Koro-sensei would be able to take down this formidable foe without shrinking away in fear._

 _"Why would such a lovely young lady ever want to cut such beautiful hair? It looks perfectly healthy, I'd imagine you are the envy of many girls… doesn't it make you feel empowered?" She jeered, as if all this could make me feel better._

 _I just wanted my hair cut._

 _"Do you hate me? Is this why you are trying to hurt your own mother like this?" She stood and circled around the table like a lioness. Her face contorted into a sorrowful expression, though the purple underneath her eyes was still present, washing out any sense of maternal solace I could have gained from her penetrating stare. I sat paralysed as she closed in. I stopped breathing as she ran her fingers through my long hair, stopping just passed my shoulders. She exhaled, encircling her arms around me from behind._

 _"I love you, Nagisa. I just want what's best for you… Best for us."_

 _I nodded numbly, tears prickling my eyes as her words sliced through me… it's only a matter of time before I'm cut into small pieces. The will of my mother overwhelmed me with ease. I had lost this round._

 _"I know… I love you too."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Slip N' Slide**

Along comes Wednesday morning, and lo behold, another discussion between me and my mother has left me late.

These were the days I hated how far away our classroom was from the main campus. I also hated how steep the hill was up to our classroom. I hated the ice awkwardly coating the path leading me there and the frosty bite of wind bashing against my bare legs. I hated how the skirt – the one I was forced into this morning and didn't have time to change out of - flapped around my thighs, raising dangerously high up on my leg. You could almost hear the thirteen year olds scrambling with their phones for a panty shot, though I doubt they would be too impressed with the sight they would be met with. I wonder what I actually look like, running up the hill in a skirt, an all too large jumper and my hair bouncing around my shoulders. Probably a bit of a mess, not exactly the kawaii school girl as expected.

The next part of my journey was probably quite an impressive sight. I swung my school bag in front of me, tearing open the zip and pulling out a pair of pale trousers. Ever the athlete, I scramble to put my legs in each hole whilst making the uphill trek. Now, usually, the hike includes me hopping up the hill putting on the trousers, my hair being whipped into two cute pigtails and ends with me arriving on time, my hair tied up beautifully and my uniform impeccable.

Apparently today wasn't going to be that way.

As if the gods knew I was late, they cursed me. My foot got wedged in the trouser leg, and, mid hop, sending me crashing face first into the ground, filling my mouth with soggy mud. One leg in my trouser leg, another stuck halfway, butt raised into the air as if it decided to take up worship to the Sun god (or in this case the Moon god). My skirt decided that it was not going to cooperate by flopping over my back and that now would be the opportune moment to reveal my rather fetching black briefs to the world. Oh, and let's talk about how my hair decided that mud treatment is great for split ends, getting stuck together and was now absolutely unimaginable. I groan, spitting out the mud from my mouth and rolled over onto my back. I think I laid there for a good ten minutes, staring at the trees blankly. I was absolutely done.

Then hysterical laughter broke my quiet time.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun!"

Ah yes, the ever charming Karma was now laughing at me. Well. Not laughing. You know, I couldn't be sure if he was laughing or had whooping cough. Whatever he was doing made him red in the face and unable to breathe. Karma saunters over, squatting next to me and taking all of my dignity with him. His mouth struggling to keep his composure.

A pause followed, his eyes examining me, for what, I'm not sure. Before I knew it, he lifted me from the ground, somehow managing to pull my trousers up and remove the skirt as he did so. I felt like asking, but I feel as though his response would be either a trick he learnt from a previous girlfriend or it was going to be something illegal. Probably the latter.

"There. Sorry for laughing, but it was…"

"Yeah, I know." I gave him an incredibly monotone laugh, though Karma's amused smirk swiftly fell. He put his hand in my hair, gently tugging on a knot.

"You'll have to cut your hair... that knot doesn't look like it'll be shifting any time soon."

 _Cut_. I raised my hand to my hair, trying to detangle the knot with my fingers. I yelped as I pulled. Yeah… that's not going any time soon.

Before I even had time to worry about what my mum would say, Karma had taken my hand and began marching me up the hill. Karma became oddly… cheery. I don't think I can ever remember the last time he has been excited to get to school. In fact, I recall him spending most times bunking of 'unnecessary lessons' and having an innate hatred of physical education.

His hand squeezed mine tighter, a smug expression on his face as we got to the school clearing.

"God, my mum's going to kill me," I whined, letting go of his hand to shake some of the mud out. He looked like a little loss puppy when I let go suddenly, pausing his stride from the absence of warmth my hand emitted.

"Well, you didn't like it long anyway," he replied in a matter of fact tone, clenching and unclenching his hand as though something was missing until he started to walk once more.

"Yeah, I guess. But mum loved it long. Though maybe I could get a girlfriend now!"

"You? Dating a girl?" Karma's nose exploded with a loud snort, his laugh erupting from his throat. I cringed. Dear Lord, he had such an ugly laugh.

"Is that so shocking?" I huffed. Rude. I could totally get a girl if I wanted to… but not with my hair like this…

"A tad!" Karma scoffed, poked me playfully on my side. "Nagisa, we both know you don't play for that team."

"What team?" Wildcats! This knot will kill me, the mud has dried. It's all tangled. I pulled it in front of my face to get a better look. I wonder if Koro sensei has any detangle spray at school… Because I'm worth it.

"You know," Karma held out his hands, his thumb and forefinger creating a circle which his other hand then penetrated with his index. "That team."

"I'm not deaf, Karma, stop trying to use sign language!" I rolled my eyes at him, perhaps I should just answer him from rough context. My hair is fighting its own battle. This knot did want to move for the life of it.

"No, no," Karma huffed. "Look I'm going to say this plainly. Nagisa, you are gay."

"I am extremely happy, yes." Maybe, water would remove it?

A pause. I could literally hear Karma's gears working away in his head. If only my hair would just untangle itself. Please. Lord Jesus hear my prayer. Blessed be thou who untangle my hair. I will try to pray at Christmas. Sorry for not confessing. Please send down the Herold angels and let them do their work.

"Well, I can make you happier… with these red hot buns I've got going on here," he winked, the smug tone in his voice that couldn't be hidden. Paul Hollywood over here has to seriously chill the fuck out.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder "Karma, cooked buns would get cold really quickly if you left them out in this weather."

Karma glared at me with the most unimpressed expression he could fathom.

"Let's go to class." He deadpanned in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Nagisa the Host King!**

The old classroom door slid stiffly open, groaning as we stepped over the threshold. Karma was pulling me into the classroom where it appears we have missed the first half of Chemistry.

Oh no, how horrible.

"Ah, Koro-sensei! How well can you cut hair?" Karma called out, drawing up a chair and pushing me into it.

 _Cut hair?_

As I opened my mouth to protest, Koro-sensei was already behind me, having set up a miniature hair salon and was halfway through shampooing my hair with some nauseatingly floral smell. I knew he was fast but this was getting ridiculous.

"Why, I learned hairdressing whilst on a food tour in France! Not only do they serve the most interesting cuisine, but I find their hairdressers are the trendiest in the whole of Europe!" He cooed proudly.

Karma had found a nice place to sit, observing me with his feet propped up on the desk. A pleasant smile was thrown to me, I could see the smirk hidden behind it. I knew what he was doing. The sneaky sneak.

"So, Nagisa, I think due to the upcoming summer we should go for a shorter look," Koro-sensei said as he tended to my hair, one tentacle brushing my hair, another spraying water on it and another flicking through a hair catalogue.

"Erh, I don't think mum will-"

"This one! He will have this hair!" Koro-sensei declared, showing it to the class bigheadedly, his face turned stripy as they politely applauded his choice. I couldn't stop my eyes rolling. This was ludicrous. You'd think Tamaki Suoh just waltz in and sacrificed himself in order to try peasant's coffee. With a sigh, I stood up and turned around to my 'hairdresser' holding up my hands in an inoffensive gesture, shuffling away from the perplexed teacher.

"I can't have it cut," I mumbled uneasily, "My mother won't like it, she-"

 _Snip._

As if in slow motion, the scissors came into contact with my hair. I turned in time to see the blue locks fall dramatically to the floor, splaying out in individual stands. That was at least four inches… I felt hands quivering at my side until I grabbed them to cover my now gapping mouth. I can't hide this. It won't tie up. Mum will notice. I couldn't breathe normally out of my nose anymore, my breaths erupted from my mouth in fast and shallow busts. I'm in so much trouble. Mum's going to go ballistic. Karma. I gawked at him standing a few paces away from me. The bastard, out of his seat and had attacked me with a pair of scissors which now lazily being twirled in his hand.

"There, now, that wasn't so bad, was it Nagisa-kun," Karma hummed in a taunting manner.

…sneaky, sneaky bastard.

So, let's skip forward ten minutes. Karma has a grin on his face which I was more than willing to slap into next week. The girls watched in awe as Koro-sensei showed them the perfect cutting technique, demonstrating several styles as my hair got shorter and shorter. This was humiliating. He eventually shooed out the class as he quickly performed my hair cut. Koro-sensei had draped a towel over my head and I was abruptly relieved from seeing. He scurried or slithered out, his tentacles flailing with excitement, to get the class, preparing them for the 'big reveal'.

I felt like sulking. Maybe if I had sprayed the damned octopus with the water spray when I had the chance I would have slowed him down, assassinated him and used the ten billion yen to buy myself a wig and go home miserable to my mother who was going to put me in another dress and then I would use my nine billion yen to leave home and get someone else to cut my hair. Yeah. That would show him. Perfect plan.

"And so, using inspiration from the hit show 'Ouran High School Host Club', I present to you, my dear students, _Nagisa the Host King!"_

Nagisa WHAT?

With a whoosh, the towel came flying off my head. A gasp of amazement carried around the class, I struggled to open my eyes, the sun hitting my face. Blinking them open, all I could see were the star-struck eyes of my class mates, all of them lovingly staring at me. I was a bit taken aback. I shook my head, running my hands through it, only for it to come back with a handful of glitter. _GLITTER._

What happened to my hair?

I stood up quickly, feeling wobbly as my head shot up far faster than intended, the lighter weight was certainly something I had to get used to. The room was so quiet, it was starting to freak me out. I stumbled over to a small mirror Koro-sensei had helpfully set up in his mini salon. I hastily grabbed it, pulling up to my face.

I don't know what to say.

On top of my head was bouncy, flowing locks of blue, shining under the artificial classroom lights. It was long… for a boy. I ran my hand through the new side fringe, a small smile creeping over my features as it fell gracefully back into place. It was so soft, it was short, and it framed my face much better than my old style did. It was like looking at a completely different person. I gently picked a small blossom out of my hair, they seemed to be everywhere. Cherry blossoms cascading the entirety of the classroom. I heard Koro-sensei giggling to himself and so I shifted my gaze to his newly turned pink face in the corner of the room, decked out with a big-arse fan while throwing tentacle-fuls of blossoms into the current. I moved the mirror to the side, trying to get a view of the back of my new do.

I smiled softly at my hair, pleased with the results. My eyes focused into the background of the mirror. Karma was leaning forward in his seat, looking at something with utter adoration, his cheeks beginning to go rosy. I've never ever seen Karma so enchanted by something, delight overwhelming the light in his eyes. I could actually see him being at a loss. It's interesting how happy someone could become just from your own happiness. It was so out of character compared to his usual, mischievous expression. I felt myself blush from it alone, though quickly shook the thought away. Don't be stupid. He's obviously looking at something else.

"That's such a good look! Koro-sensei really out done himself!" Okuda giggled, standing beside me and peering at my hair enthusiastically. Found the culprit. Everyone knew Karma had his eyes on her, he admitted it himself once on a school trip. The idiot needs to be a bit more discreet in the future.

I peered at him in the mirror, sticking my tongue out at him. He noticed, and boy did he jump, immediately pulling himself together and sticking out his tongue back with a smirk.

I wonder what mum would think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Enter the Lion's Den**

School ended. I stared at each bump of paint on my front door with a much keener interest. I just couldn't bring myself to open it just yet. I tried to ignore the harsh chill irritating the back of my neck. Fuck, short hair is cold. My ears stung from the air, I could almost feel them going red. I took a deep breath and turned the key in the lock. The click almost making me rethink of entering and instead running back to school rather than confront her.

I don't like home. It's not the most warm and welcoming place, there's hardly any pictures or flowers or anything else that indicates a home. It's immaculate, nothing is out of place, and it's a very clinical environment. My mother was always one for show, whilst guests loved how simple and spacious the house was, I found it suffocating.

"Mum, I'm home!" I called out as levelly as I possibly could, not allowing my nervousness to set her off before I even settled in. I slipped off my shoes and walked cautiously into the living room. I could hear her in the kitchen, the smell of bleach wafting into the room. I could barely stomach it at this moment.

"How was your day?" She called sweetly from the kitchen.

"Erm… it was okay." I paused, carefully placing my school bag down by the living room door and slowly walking towards the kitchen. I stepped as silently as possible when entering the room. She was standing over the sink, washing the last of the dishes that piled up during the day. I thanked every single star in that fraction of time for the fact she wasn't looking at me.

"Well? Just okay?" She questioned playfully, humming to herself while placing plates and glasses on drying rack. If only her mood would continue on a high, I might actually survive this evening. I stuck my hands into my pockets, slowly breathing out as I braced myself. In a very quiet voice, I said it.

"Mum… I got my hair cut."

Suddenly everything seemed to cool instantly; despite the harsh blur of the internal heating of the house, every particle in the air seemed to freeze into place. A lump in my throat stopped me from breathing. The stillness of the room was suffocating, the icy pressure of the situation dawned upon me as I waited.

She seemed to dismiss it at first, a shrill laugh cutting through me. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I got my hair cut." I whispered again quickly.

She paused once more, the temperature of the room seemed to drop further in an eerie silence. Then her acrylic nails tore through the frozen air in a short rhythm of taps.

The only sound.

Tapping.

Continuous tapping of lilac coloured nails against the kitchen counter. Each tap scratching at my eardrums causing a cold sweat to form upon my brow.

"…You what?" She hadn't turned to face me yet. Her words seemed to filter out through gritted teeth. The entire atmosphere seemed like blizzard from my shaking eyes. She became this perfect, petrifying halo of black hair and controlling lightning. When will this storm end?

"I- I had to get my hair cut."

Her hands flattened on the counter abruptly. Exhaling a sharp breath and turned towards me. "Well as long it was just a trim-" Her words veered into the thunder between us once her eyes had settled, eyes striking relentlessly at the abomination on my head. I wished my hair was back again, perhaps even just to cover the skin on my neck from the biting feeling of her cold scowl adorned with dark, purple bags of raging storm clouds.

She stormed towards me, grabbing the top of my arms and hastily looking at my hair to be certain it wasn't a mere trick of light. Her nails dug deeply in my skin though I could feel that her grip was shaky, aligning me with her own movements.

"What have you done?" She barely whispered, a hand unsteadily leaving one of my arms and running her fingers through my hair, my fringe gently moving from the breeze of her light touch. Her teeth began to grind together from her locked jaw, her fingers erratically tangling themselves in what was left of my hair, wrenching on each strand right from the roots. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

She snapped in that moment and yanked my head to the side, sending me crushing to the kitchen tiling with a groan. She rushed into the living room, running, back and forth, digging through piles of paperwork carelessly left on the sides. She was flinging them over her shoulder, desperately searching. She finally stopped in the centre of the room, frantically looking around, rubbing her face roughly in her search. "Oh God. Oh God!"

It was when I began to sit up that I noticed tears framing her face. Her palms pressed against her eye sockets with her skin turning red underneath them. "My little girl!" She cried to herself, her knees finally buckling to the floor as she began to cry more. "My poor little girl!"

She was by my side again, in an instant, violently snatching me by the shoulders. "Why?! Why couldn't you just behave? Why couldn't you do as you're told?"

I desperately tried to tear her hands away from me, but her grasp burrowed into my flesh, I struggled against her. The stabbing nails hurt me as they pierced. I could feel my shoulder slightly going damp from where her nails were too sharp. I managed to push her hands away, but she came straight back. Grappling her ghoulish claws towards me causing me to fumble further along the kitchen floor. Like a lioness who hadn't been fed for days coming across a small fawn. I could see her striking veins in her forehead, forks of dull blue lightning rising from her rage. "How could you do this to me? Do you hate me? Have you always hated me?" Her tears were close enough to fall on my face. They burned, rather than a clear liquid they almost seemed silvery, mercury cutting into my cheek, acidic from the ghoul looming over me.

I rashly shook my head, trying ever so slightly to shuffle a little further away from her. "No, of course not! Mum! I-"

"Then why would you betray me like this? How could you!"

"Stop it! I only cut my hair!"

"How dare you! You've ruined everything I worked for! Everything I struggled for!"

"I only cut my hair! What's your problem?!"

She stopped. I've never seen eyes so… empty. They were almost glazed over, as though she was animated corpse. Just, watching me. Dark eyes an eclipse in a sky of smooth, white skin. Perfectly still. Watching. Then her lips slowly began to move once more.

"I've lost my only child."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Trees are Dangerous**

I couldn't stay for any longer. I needed to go.

I paced around my room, hugging myself as I walked.

Mother had thrown me into my room, locking the door behind her awhile ago and I've just been left to my own thoughts for hours. She hadn't said anything when she did but she looked horrific. Her entire face looked tired and worn out, as though she had just formed all new wrinkles surrounding her mouth and eyes. They seemed deep, adding more darkness to her appearance. Her eyes never shook away the dead look. All her gazes seemed unfocused. Her expression hardly changed.

I must mean nothing to her.

My stomach moaned at me. Oh right, I hadn't eaten. I collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling, flopping my hands out to the side. She had been screaming earlier, as though she were addressing to someone, perhaps on the phone. Maybe work tried to bother her in her time of mourning. After that all I heard was the thunderous noise of plates crashing against the wall. Despite no longer being in her presence, it wasn't over. Feeling tears attempting to cling on my lashes I rolled over, grabbing the pillow and covered my ears to cancel out her tempest downstairs.

The duck feathered pillow failed me, the crockery still turning into fragile, jagged birds with my mother's throws. Either way, they were still freer than I was. Stared out the window, the moon was slightly concealed by clouds and the tree in the garden. Wait.

I leapt off the bed to get a closer inspection. The tree was grounded right by my window, its branches winding past my room. It would have been a bit of a jump but I reckon I could make it.

I need to pack. I need to get out. I grabbed my bag, stuffing as many of my personal things into it before I could leave. My school books were already crammed inside so I shoved as many items of clothing as physically possible into the free spaces. I had a few outside pockets. I rummaged through my chest of drawers grabbing my tacky, fake leather wallet and my outdated phone. It pains me to have to leave some of my processions here, not with her. I know when I leave she'll go through all of my things. I'm glad to leave my girl clothes behind. I guess that's one thing I won't regret leaving here, the stupid dresses and skirts. I'll be glad to leave. She used me. Used my for her own sick ideals. I hastily grabbed my charger from the draw, knocking aside an eyeshadow pot, causing the powder to splay all over the bottom, shades of violets and pinks dusted over a few other items. I grumbled as it covered my hard-earned collection of limited edition stamps. I guess I can't take those either, though I don't know what I'd do with a large stash of fancy stamps anyway. I shoved the charger in my backpack. Then, I laid down on the floor and pressed myself into the carpet, looking under my bed, there right near the back I stretched for the light briefcase, full of anti-sensei weaponry. I'm going to need the money more than ever now, if I'm going to make it on my own. Besides, it would be stupid to let her find this, I can't her find out about this part of my life. I scanned the room for anything else I may need but that was when I heard it.

Mum's footsteps on the staircase.

I need to go now. I can't stay here. I looked around urgently grabbing anything I may have forgotten in that last minute. Third step. Fifth step. She was getting closer.

I threw open my window, my bag flung over my shoulder. I was ready to aim for the tree, placing my foot on the sill. But before I could I realised. I rushed back into the room and went straight for the bookshelf. Sixth shelf, three from the left. I snatched the literature from it, flipping through its many pages. Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five! The page revealed itself and perching upon it was a photograph. I chucked the book on the floor, retreieving the photograph from its hidding spot. The smiling man looked up at from the film, his blue hair bright against the white background and a formal black suit. Dad... If only you were here. Or I was there with you. I wonder what you would of done if you saw us right now.

The echoing sound of mother's footsteps hollowed out. Shit, she was on the landing. I shoved the picture in my pocket, racing for window. I could hear her by my door. I stepped up on the window sill, hopping out into the darkness. I could her mum fondling with the keys to my room. I landed on the branch but my footing was off, making me lose my balance slightly. I waved my arms frantically, until I was perfectly balanced, standing on the branch. For once, thanking every god for my petite stature. I went to climb down, dropping and hanging from branch to branch. The door was opened. I was already on the water-clogged ground and dashed straight for the street. My feet hit the concrete and I sprinted faster. The end of our road broke apart into three different directions, assuring me of a successful escape. I began to run blindly from the tears that started forming, trailing cold down my face due to the chilled night time. The last thing I heard in the house was my mum's screeching voice.

"NAGISA!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Welcome to My Crib**

"Nagisa-kun? Ah I see, can't keep away from me?" I heard Karma tease from behind the old front door of his apartment, fiddling with the many bolts going down the side. I can't remember how I got here, I just ran until my legs ached from the exercise. I don't like Karma's neighbourhood, it didn't have the same emphasis on community like mine did. It is really quiet, only the sound of a screeching cat could maybe be heard or a group of drunken youths passing by. I kept my eyes focused on the peeling brown paint on his door, shaking slightly from the cold. Maybe I should have taken my coat...

From the number of locks he was unlocking, I can only assume that crime in his area had increased by tenfold. I'm not surprised, but the length of time it was taking him was causing me to feel on edge. I don't particularly fancy some random man finding me like this whilst Karma takes his sweet time unlocking the damn door. I remember my last visit… I never ever want to be wolf whistled by a drunk homeless man again. I hear Karma laugh, unbolting the last lock.

"It's rather late for booty call, don't you think?" I gripped the bag over my shoulder tighter, tensing as he swung open the door. He briefly turned away to kick something out of the way of the door's opening.

"You know, if you missed me so much you could always-"

That was when he finally looked at me. The teasing tone and smug face immediately disappearing.

"Oh," he said flatly, his eyes unreadable. I couldn't hold eye contact, shame overwhelming me as I feel his eyes look me up and down. I must have looked awful. Swollen eyes and the muck and leaves from the tree sticking to my clothes. I hear him sigh, the door creaking open wider.

"You want to come in?"

He stepped aside and I shuffled into his home, standing quite pathetically in his porch. His home was warm and welcoming, very unlike mine. Though the peeling paint on the door would suggest an untidy resident, his home was kept in order. Unlike my home, it was full of Knick knacks and shelves lined with photographs of Karma as a child and family holiday pictures, it's a welcoming change of environment. Karma locked the door behind us, before turning to me, looking me once over. He took my bag from me with one hand, and with his other, led me to the living room.

He had a fire going, well a small plug-in one cotching awkwardly near the television. I was more than grateful for the blanket of warmth it gave me. Pushed up against the wall was a settee with a fluffy looking blanket bundled at one end, obviously it's well loved, and looked incredibly inviting to my weary body. A small coffee table was situated in front of it, with a book and a half drunk cup of tea resting on top of its surface. I must have disturbed his reading…

Karma said nothing, tossing my bag into the corner of the room. I shook my hand gently out of his before settling myself onto the settee. I curled myself up, resting in the corner and putting my forehead on my knees, my arms wrapped tightly around myself.

"So… You finally left?" He began quietly.

I whimper, I didn't mean to but I couldn't stop myself. I could hear him move to sit next to me on the sofa, turning to face me. I can't look at him, feeling his eyes examining me in concern. It's not fair on him, I shouldn't be worrying him like this. I probably shouldn't have come.

"Did she get angry?"

I breathe out shakily, trying to answer. There's no power to my voice. Karma shuffles closer, placing a hand softly on my cheek and slowly moving my face to look at him. I don't resist, and feel the shame of my puffy red eyes begin to overwhelm me. My dried out face suddenly felt cold and wet. I was crying again, and my eyes were running out of tears. He didn't say anything else, just took me into his arms and held me, rocking me ever so tenderly as I buried my face into his chest. He hesitantly raised a hand before running it through my hair, I could feel him resting his head on top of mine.

"You can stay here as long as you like…" He murmured into my hair, making small comforting circles on my head. I nodded wordlessly.

We sat like that for a long time. I was pathetically curled into his arms; having stopped crying long ago. I'm surprised at how comforting it was, my eyes slowly closing as I waited for sleep to take me away from today. Karma hummed to himself, shuffling as discreetly as he could without disturbing me too much in order to get comfy. I think he noticed me beginning to dose off, as he gave me a gentle poke to get my attention.

"Nagisa, do you want to sleep here or would you like to sleep in my bed?" He whispered. Somehow, despite my weight, he had moved to lie long ways, with me still curled up on his chest. He placed his hand on the small of my back, tracing shapes on it with his fingers. I shake my head, glancing up at him. I'm really not worth all this trouble… I feel awfully guilty about this.

"I can't kick you out of your bed, Karma… I'll sleep here," I say hesitantly, taking a moment to pause before nodding my head in confirmation.

"Okay then," he said, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling and becoming clouded with thought.

I don't get Karma. When we were younger, he was so much easier to read. You could predict a mile away if he was going to do something to cause mischief, or if he was unhappy with something. Now, it's different. He speaks more, sure, but that doesn't make him easier to understand. I know he is intelligent. I could tell you that he was very particular about the way things were done, and how he doesn't like to eat anything he hasn't cooked himself. This however is not quite the Karma I know. I suppose, more recently, he has been more cheerful… More thoughtful…

"I'll go to my room then, if you need anything, don't hesitate to shout," he looked down at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back sleepily, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. This Karma is different, he's held me all evening. He's calmed me down. He didn't turn me away at the ridiculous hour I arrived, or poke fun at me. He didn't beg me to answer his questions, and now he has opened his home to me. He does have a nice smile… it's different to the smug smiles he wears during class. I feel his hand trail up my back, coming to rest at the crook of my neck. His face… is it getting closer? No…

"Good night, Nagisa-Kun."

He brushed aside my fringe, and softly pressed his lips to my forehead. I paused from the contact, feeling his lips smiling against my skin. My sleep fogged mind suddenly became hyperactive as I realised what happening. My stomach twisted, encouraging my heart to take on gymnastics my chest. He pulls away, and we are nose to nose. I can see a light blush dusting over his cheeks, I wonder if my face looks the same. I licked my lips nervously, gazing into his eyes in anticipation. My eyes flicked to his lips, they looked really soft… I wonder how they would feel against mine or maybe just what they taste like... They are so close, all I'd have to do is take the leap.

Against my own nervous system my body moved closer to his but as I leaned in, he moved his head to the side, taking me into an embrace instead.

And with that, he gets up. Quickly opening the airing cupboard on the way to his room, chucking me a pillow. I was left in the living room with a blanket and my confusion. Sleep aching on my eyes. Did I imagine that last bit? I sat there, bewildered. I wonder…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - I've Fallen in Like**

Thursday morning was surprisingly uneventful.

I woke up to Karma sitting at the end of the settee I had slept on, watching TV quietly and eating his breakfast. I sat up, rubbing my eyes free of sleep. He was fully dressed and appeared ready to leave at a moment's notice. I looked over to the TV, the screen displayed a small clock; six thirty. I groaned, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

He looked over to me after hearing my groan, nodding once in good morning, mouth full of cereal. I suddenly froze from the brief eye contact, he always did have a handsome face... I swallowed a lump in my throat, oh wow… That's new. Karma turned his attention back to the TV, munching away happily.

Oh that's right… he kissed my forehead last night. I buried my face in the blanket, feeling an unwelcomed warmth grace my cheeks. His lips were so soft... Oh no, no, no. Karma is a good friend. Right? He probably kissed me because he was glad I was safe. Friends kiss each other sometimes, right? Not saying that I've kissed my friends, but they do it. Maybe Karma only kisses those closest to him. I'm avoiding the glaring issue here.

I wanted to kiss him… Properly…

I peeked back up to Karma, only my eyes leaving the safety of the blanket. The butterflies invited a swarm of bees to join in with my stomach. Friendly bees. I guess… I guess I do still want to try and kiss him. Friends can still make out right?

I think I've accidentally fallen in like with my best friend.

Oh… god. I could just feel my face rushing into a deep red. I rolled over, my face pressed into the pillow so there was no way Karma could see the utterly unwanted colour I was fashioning. How embarrassing. I literally just spoke to him yesterday about me getting a girlfriend and here I am swooning over the said red head. Nah uh. That's not what the doctor ordered. It was appealing to scream a little into the cushion, hopefully it would muffle the sound. Though Karma would still probably hear me and wonder what the hell is wrong with me. The pillow seemed to welcome the concept of smothering myself in that moment. I slowly rolled a little bit back, glancing over the blanket at the boy next to me. He was still eating, quite content with the television he was watching. I studied his jaw closely, it was gently moving with each bite. How. How is that seductive to me?! How does one eat cereal seductively? Or am I just really smitten right now? He put another spoonful in his mouth. Stop tempting me will you!

My eyes flicked to the clock once more, perhaps distracting myself from him would get this disgusting blush to go away. Six forty… Usually Mum would have had me up at five, I don't know why I'm complaining about it being early. Mum liked to get me up so she can check I look presentable before she left, of course that would mean I had to look as feminine as possible. She used to spend half an hour brushing my hair and fixing my skirt… That was where we had the argument yesterday morning, she had tried to stick a pinafore on me instead of a skirt for a change. It's stupid, it's harder to walk up a hill and take off a pinafore over a skirt. Of course, she didn't know I changed on the way to school.

She used to try and swamp me in perfume too, she only succeeded once… Though I will admit I smelt great. It is sad floral smells aren't exactly masculine, I may or may not actually choose to wear it.

"Nagisa-kun, we have to leave in less than an hour," Karma told me in between his chews, his voice making me jump slightly, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"At half seven? You aren't stopping off at mine to get me, why go so early?"

"With the two of us walking and talking it will take longer." He stood with his empty bowl, rubbing the remainder of sleep out of his eyes with one hand. "Besides, you won't have time to eat if you don't get ready now."

"Eh… I don't usually eat breakfast anyway, I'll get up in ten minutes," I yawned, rolling to put my back to Karma. Hey, if there is no rush, why get up? I can just imagine what our kiss would have been like if maybe I leaned forward, or he leaned forward, or I did some convenient tripping over. Can I say I have a crush on him? I think I might be able to.

"I see… so you have chosen the ice," Karma shook his head solemnly, though when I looked up at him he had already begun to slowly walk out of the room, leaving me alone, I could swear his mouth was twitching at the corners despite the sorrowful movements of his head. Good, he's gone. Now I won't be harassed to move, ah, I think I might treat myself to fifteen minutes of relaxing. His sofa isn't that bad after all, it's rather comfy. The soft material of it seemed to persuade me that here was where heavenly bless was, not standing up which was away from the warmth and comfort that beckoned me. Maybe twenty more minutes. Yeah, Karma wouldn't mind.

Wait, what was that he said..?

ICE?!

Oh no… I could hear a tray clattering open from the kitchen, the objects dropping simultaneously with my stomach. Suddenly, his heavy footfalls pounded against the floor, he sprinted back to the living room. In his hands were ice cubes, slowly melting. A grin was stretched ear to ear across his face, causing me to recoil into my blanket for protection.

Stay the fuck away from me.

He advanced quickly, pouncing onto the sofa. I threw up the blanket as though it were a shield, to which he quickly tore down with his elbows, in turn, his elbows knocked away my flailing limbs. I fought back, desperate to try and knock him off the sofa and onto the floor. I struggled against his weight which pushed my arms in a bent position making it that much harder to wiggle free. There's still hope! I can still escape! Be free of this ice menace!

That was when one of his hands lashed out, grabbing the front of my shirt collar. Shit. I tried one last attempt at knocking him off with a kick, but he was too tall for me and had caged in my legs already. Fuck you and your height. He forcefully shoved the handful of freezing ice down my shirt, causing me to squirm, and with a wink allowed the shirt to ping back and contain the ice closer to my chest. I screamed out of shock, oh my god that was cold. I thought my nipples would drop off! Finally managing to kick Karma off, and letting the bastard crash to the floor in hysterics I was able to stand up, frantically shaking it all out.

"I'm up, I'm up! Jeez Karma!" I cried, rushing out of the room to go and get ready before his royal highness decides to throw mash potato into my hair to force me to shower.

So, the morning routine took effect. I showered, then made my way to Karma's room where he oh so graciously allowed me to get dressed in. I dressed rather quickly, feeling a bit self-conscious in someone else's room (you never know what he could have in there… surveillance wise). I made sure I had everything for school, it's not like I can just waltz home and get stuff now...

Mum must be going absolutely insane…

"Nagisa! We have to go!" Karma called, knocking on his bedroom door. Wow, that was strangely polite of him. I half expected him to walk in, I mean, it is his room.

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec!" I gathered up my bag, checked and tousled my hair in the mirror on his wall, I stopped for a brief moment upon my reflection. It was strange, having a lot less hair. I really did look much more masculine. I'd admit Koro-sensei outdid himself. I moved away from the mirror and I then hurried out of Karma's room. He was in the porch, buttoning up his duffle coat with a scarf hooked in his fingers. If one thing is to be said about Karma, he does have a rather good sense of fashion.

"Will you be alright without a coat today? You can borrow one, if you'd like?" He said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. I really don't want to be more of a burden than I already am…

"Nah, it's okay. I'll have to go home at some point and grab it," I shrugged, my hands pulling on my cardigan sleeves and folding my arms over my chest.

"Sure that's a good idea?" Karma questioned, a doubtful tone in his voice. He pulled out his key and opened the front door, cold air creeping in.

"No."

"We'll sort it out later, let's go before my apartment turns into a freezer."

And with that, we walked out into the cold. Only two weeks till the end of term, surely I can survive until then?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Playing with Sugino's Balls**

Class went on as usual. Koro-sensei continues to fascinate me more and more each day we spend with him, I mean, it was only last week we discovered he didn't trust food that was naturally blue. I don't know how this information will be useful, but I'm sure it will pop up one day.

Don't question me, I'm the only one writing these bloody things down.

You'll see, when the time comes everyone will be begging me for the answers. _'Hey Naggy, what foot size is most attractive to Koro-sensei, we have a foot related assassination plan and need your help!_ ' Yeah. Just wait and watch. Soon I'll play an important role in an assassination.

"Now, as you all know, winter solstice is up and coming! I hear that the town is hosting a fayre in honour of this, and my, wouldn't it be a wasted opportunity if we didn't attend!" Koro-Sensei chirped, having drawn a rather beautiful chalk landscape of the fayre as he envisioned it. The stretched smile on his face appeared to grow bigger, surely I can't be the only one who finds it a little uneasy. "Of course, it won't be anywhere near as spectacular as the German stalls in celebration of Christmas, but none the less! I refuse to let your last Christmas on earth be missed!" His faced annoying turned green and yellow, his evil chuckle resonating around the class. Has anyone got a pellet gun?

"Isn't the school running stalls? Surely we have to make something to sell? Or how about we run an activity?" Sugino raised his hand, a smile coming along his face. It's going to be baseball. I know it will be. You can literally see in his eyes that baseball is his idea. It's just baseball. Yes, you can throw really well. Can you throw a knife or a bomb in Koro-sensei's direction then hot shot? No, because you fucked up your wrist last time we played. It's Christmas. No one wants to play baseball. Snow balls? Yes. Baseball? No. Honestly. No hard feelings really, it's nice that he has an idea of what he wants to do with his life. I'm just sick of hearing about his ball technique. I digress.

Ideas were bounced, like Sugino's balls, around the class, Koro-sensei commenting on each choice. I wasn't really listening, particularly due to the amount of times Sugino had said something like 'but baseball is seasonal'. I wonder if he sleeps with his bat.

"What do you think, Nagisa?" Koro-sensei beamed, the class looking at me expectantly.

"Eh? Oh... Oh yeah, I think that's a great idea." I nodded, before the class burst into fits of giggles.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that! So, Nagisa will be wearing the –slightly revealing– Santa costume to draw in customers! Anyone for the role of the elf?" Koro-sensei smacked his tentacles together in a clap, turning to the list on the board.

Well, shit.

"Ah, well I do believe it's high time for lunch. I heard about this great Barbecue place in Australia, I'm simply dying to try the most popular dish of the country: 'Shrimp on the Barbie!'" Koro-sensei chuckled, diving out the window and into oblivion.

As soon as he was gone the class erupted into movement, chairs being pushed around so we could all sit in our friendship circles. After a scuffle of chairs and tables being pushed together, I was surrounded by Sugino, Kayano and Rio. I guess I was the centre today. They all began to take their lunches out, placing it on the large table we created from mine and two others' desks.

"You know, Nagisa, when you walked in this morning I barely recognised you," commented Kayano, pulling out a small box containing some fruit. "I think it will be a while before I get used to it!" she carried on cheerfully. Is it really all that different? It probably looks a mess, I didn't get much time to sort it out this morning.

"Heh, I suppose it'll take me a while to get used to how light my head suddenly feels," I smiled, reaching down to my bag to take out my lunch.

Oh yeah… I didn't get a chance this morning to make one… This was a bit awkward. I couldn't nip home, make a sandwich and come back. I couldn't bear to think of the rage mum must be in now. I'm surprised she hasn't contacted the school, if she has, Karasuma-sensei has been very quiet about it. I don't think there is any possibility of me going home just yet…

"What's wrong?" Sugino questioned through a bite of a sandwich.

"Ah, I think I forgot to take my lunch from the counter this morning," I laughed nervously, they didn't have to know I was staying with Karma. Could you imagine the scandal?

 _YOU'RE LIVING WITH KARMA? Is it true he keeps snakes? Does he really have European art work on his walls? Is it true he has a collection of knives? I heard that he keeps cameras everywhere in his house in case he gets robbed. Does he actually have a tattoo on his leg? Does he piss with the door open? Have you guys kissed? Are you getting married? The baby's due for June?! Awwwwwww!_

Wait, brain what the fuck.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun," I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning to find Karma with a little blue lunchbox. "I made some sushi last night for dinner, though, I think I made a little too much. You like it right?" Handing the box over to me with a small smile. He made sushi last night? Well… he might have before I came over, but he only needs to cook for one?

Somehow I doubted this was an accident.

"Yeah, actually, it's my favourite… Thank you" I said, looking up to him with a tentative smile on my face. He nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and went back over to his seat.

I turned, and was met with the extremely up close face of Rio. I swear I just shat myself. I nearly dropped the box in fright. Luckily for me, it landed on the table. If I had dropped it, I would got up and made her fight me.

"He's poisoned it," she hissed in a suspicious whisper, leaning in very close to the offending box on the table. "He's going to practise an assassination on you. Look at that smug bastard's face!"

I'm not surprised Karma looked alarmed as the three stooges snaps their heads up to look at him, each with a look of distrust. This was embarrassing. It's just lunch. He wouldn't kill me, I mean, if anything I think he would kiss me over killing me… Oh dear. My face is heating up. Memories from the night before filling my head. I hope I don't look guilty. Or girlish. Oh god, I turn to look at Karma. Oh thank jeebus he's looking away. I turn back to my lunch, staring at it intensely.

"Oh would you look at that?" Sugino pointed passed my shoulder, a look of interest coming over his face. "I think Okuda is gonna give Karma a gift."

A what now?

"It's about damn time she confessed to him, I'll tell ya, the last sleepover us girls had she was pining for Karma like crazy!" Rio rolled her eyes, flicking the straw on her juice carton. "I think she made him some sort of smoke bomb. A weird gift, but I think he'll like it," she shrugged, taking a sip.

I suddenly felt… weird. As though my lungs were being compressed by what I was hearing. My head even ached a little. I could make a smoke bomb if I wanted too, it's not all that hard right? I mean science is only... my worst subject. More importantly, she actually liked Karma back? I mean... Yeah, I guess they are suited but I was not going to actually stand for it.

I don't care if he said he kind of liked her, I kind of like sushi but I wouldn't fuck a fish.

I stole a look around my shoulder, getting a glimpse of the blushing girl and the smirking red head. My lungs seemed to tighten even more, pressing uncomfortably against my ribcage. Nah uh, nope, I'm not about this life. Is.. Is this what jealously feels like? No, I'm not that petty surely. She handed him the neatly wrapped box, and he took it, saying something I couldn't hear.

It was jealousy.

Hey, excuse me four eyes, I may or may not have dreamt that Karma actually kissed me last night. On my face. I think he did. Okay. If it was a dream I have no excuse to be mad and I am sorry about the four eyes thing; but excuse me and take your hands off of my crush. Like. Get the fuck off.

Crush…? Crush. I admit I've got a few small feelings for him, after last night. How could I not? I'm comfortable with calling him my crush for now.

"Aww, he seems really pleased. I wonder if he's going to open it now?" Kayano sighed, looking over to Rio, about to go into full gossip mode. Excuse me, Medusa I'm trying to monologue my feelings.

"Nah, he'll probably open it later, there's got to be some mushy love note in there. I'll ask her what it says later," Rio said proudly, watching Okuda as if she had been mentoring her for this. She probably has. She absolutely has. I turned around again and stuffed a roll in my mouth. Jesus. It's really, really good. No! I will sulk if I damn well please, but this sushi roll is really ruining my bad mood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Girls 101**

After lunch, our standard assassination training began. I think it's pretty safe to say that no one eats a large lunch, especially if we are about to do flips and run circuits or cross country around the mountain. This one time, Terasaka ate this great big noodle thing and to be honest it looks just as gross coming back up as it did going in. I guess it wasn't his fault he didn't know we had circuit training. Though, I think Karasuma-sensei could have been a bit kinder than forcing him to continue immediately after throwing up. I just felt sorry for him, no one deserves that.

I stood at my desk, digging through all the caverns of my schoolbag just before class started. Ah hah! Thank god I had packed my PE kit. That would of sucked if I had left it in my bedroom back with mum. Last time someone forgot their sports clothes they didn't get to sit down on the sidelines and listen to their headphones like they so thought. They weren't prepared for the wrath of Koro-sensei that was bestowed upon them for their tardiness. Koro-sensei would conveniently get you into something more 'suitable' at high speeds so you had no excuse not to take part. Though he only seemed to find rather revealing girls' sports clothing, consisting of a tight tee shirt, ridiculously lingerie type shorts with matching knee high socks. Considering the last person to forget was Isogai it was – to say the very least – an interesting sight.

A small tap on the shoulder interrupted my past reflections on Isogai's awkward, linen-covered bulge, my god he was such a flustered wreck when he had to go out with the rest of us only then to be partnered up with one of the pretty girls in Class E. I guess karma does that to you. Literally. Karma hid his gym gear on the roof. Anyway, I glanced over to see a Cheshire smile. Speak of the devil.

"What's up?"

"What did you think of the lunch I made you?"

"Oh? I thought it was last night's leftovers?" I shook my head. Called it. He must have gotten up early this morning. No wonder he was already dressed by the time I woke up. Realisation swamped over Karma, he froze from his little white lie. The only thing moving of him now was all the blood streaming into his face. He looked… Really cute, actually. His hair almost perfectly matched his skin, I couldn't help myself from smiling at the display. I covered my mouth, in a desperate attempt to not go into fits of giggles from this unusual spectacle. Walking together towards the boys changing rooms, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "It was delicious."

Once we got out onto the playing fields we all started to divide off into our specialities. Whilst we all do the basic knife, gun and general fitness drills together, Karasuma-sensei decided it was best to begin to split. So you've got your snipers, your scouts, your planners and… Well… Okuda is on her own as potions master (you can imagine who gave her the endearing nickname). I haven't really figured out what my role is yet… I think I'm more of an all-rounder. No one does any sort of speech related training here. We all have pretty dodgy English (fuck l's and r's, they can die in a pit), and the only one half good at riling up an enemy is Karma. Now, I would have made a comment on his dirty talking, but I don't want to get into that hole.

I think everyone is getting a bit nervous now March is quickly approaching. The training is getting harder, and we are really being pushed into making this ultimate plan. I hate this colder weather too, it makes all of my reactions slow. I tugged on my workout jumper, fumbling with the sleeves. I don't know what we are going to do… The thing that worries me is… What if we miss again, and he goes into his ultimate defence mode again? We'll be too late.

"Nagisa! We are about to start! Hurry up!" Kayano sang as she waved to me from the small group in the clearing. Heh, let's get started then!

I jogged over, oh, okay, so we are doing knives? I feel as though Karasuma-sensei is training us to be fully fledge assassins, rather than just training us for this one job. Not that I mind, it just seems a bit too hopeful.

"Nagisa, you can be Kayano's partner," Karasuma-sensei commanded, pairing up people to begin the lesson.

"Aww, Okuda and Karma are together again! It's destiny!" Kayano cooed, touching my arm and looking over to them with a look of adoration. Yeah, okay wow, they are together again. Karma and I walk home together every day and no one says anything. We could have held hands for all you know. I smiled with Kayano, putting a hand on my hip.

"I doubt they would be together though, Karma is too erratic for her, and she is far too shy for him." That's right Naggy, say your piece. I'm feeling a bit conflicted, like, I can see them being together, but it's really hurting my soul. I pause, biting my lip in thought. He did say to me he would date her…

"Nah, you was there when he confessed that he liked Okuda!" She clapped her hands in excitement, beaming up to me. Yeah, I was literally just thinking that, thanks for your input. I watched as the pair talked, Karma flicking around the practise knife, probably saying something stupid-

Wait a minute.

She's playing with her hair, twirling it around her fingers. She's giggling, pushing up her glasses cutely. I squinted at her. My mother taught me enough for me to know that girl is flirting. If my hair was still long, I bet I could pull it off a million times better than her.

Actually, I remember mum having some of her work associates round for dinner a few times. It's funny, though it was her event, they always seemed hell bent on having me dine with them. They would admire the dress Mum had carefully picked out, or comment on my appearance… even how I was growing up and looking so much more mature. It makes me cringe, just thinking about how they would stroke my hair and talk to each other about how soft it was. Ugh, why did that damn octopus cut it off?! I could be charming Karma senseless with my gorgeously soft locks. Hell, if mature men took an interest in me, how hard could it be to get Karma to notice me? Why does he keep looking at this chick with glasses?!

"I guess… Say, do you know if she's going to actually confess?" I questioned, going into a defence stance as Kayano held out the knife, perfectly balanced in her hand. I really hope it wasn't going to be any time soon, I can't deal with this kind of heart break.

"Hmm… I think so… But she's needing like a world of convincing- YA!" She lurched forward with the knife. I blocked, smacking my forearms against hers to stop the swing of the plastic blade. She nodded in approval, handing the knife over to me.

"I wonder what he would say?" I questioned as innocently as I could. Of course I know what he would say… In my mind. A big fat nope. Though, in reality, I'm sure he would easily take the leap.

I lurched forward, aiming my knife for her centre. As if the world around me slows, I can see her block a mile off. I lower my stance, dropping my arm so her block misses and gently pat her in the stomach with the tip of the knife.

"Heh, you got me!" She said cheerfully, shrugging her shoulders in a playful manner. I stand, handing back the knife. She's far too cheerful at being stabbed in the stomach.

"You know," She said, tapping the knife against her lips in thought. "I think he would accept. It just seems to make sense, you know? He-"

A practise knife came speeding passed my nose, another millimetre and it would have grazed me. I stumbled back from the sudden movement, falling into a sitting position on the floor. Is someone trying to kill me? I snap my head to the side, clenching my fists, ready to beat the person who tried to make me nose-less. I saw Karma, clapping at the air with a slightly miffed expression on his face. What on earth…

"Karma-kun! You almost killed me!" I shouted, waving my arms in air in an attempt to get his attention. He didn't look, instead, continued clapping the air. What the fuck is he doing? He's clapping his hands in some sort of circle, his eyes are following something with scorned interest. "Karma?" I called again only to end up talking to thin air. Suddenly, he looked down at his hands, pausing before he lets out a loud cheer, leaping into the air unable to contain his glee.

"Nagisa-kun, I got it! I got the damn moth!" He laughed. He nearly killed me for a moth?! He ran towards me, hands outstretched and glittering with the dust of the fallen moth. I took a step back, he's got a fully-fledged grin on his face and his eyes are glittering with unprecedented delight. Uh oh.

"Nagisaaa, I think we should play face paint!" He said, mashing his palms together to spread the dust across his hands. Is he gonna put that on _my-_ LORD JESUS I NEED YOUR HELP AGAIN. I don't care if he thinks that I would look good covered in the dust of the enemy!

I turned on my heel and sprinted away, I can hear him going into goose laughter mode. UGH THAT LAUGH IS DISGUSTING. As if I needed another incentive to run faster. OH! Karasuma-sensei! He's running the session. He'll save me! I hear Karma calling for me, and he's hot on my heels. Lord, if you choose to bless me with a superpower, please make it super speed. I am not about to be called 'Nagisa Mothnozzle' for the rest of the year. I ran as fast as I could, if I just made it to Karasuma-sensei I would be safe. There he is! Sweet freedom is just there! I can make it!

I didn't make it.

On a more positive note, it turns out he can draw fierce looking facial war patterns with moth dust.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Shiver Me Timbers**

The day ended. School was over, well, for the most part. Koro-sensei has this awful habit of setting disgusting amounts of homework. Considering we may not even live to see results day, I don't know why he is bombarding us with all of this. It's not even assassination related.

My walk home is different now. It begins as usual, Kayano, Rio, and Sugino walk with Karma and I to the station. Sometimes, Isogai comes with us, but that's only if Koro-sensei isn't keeping him behind to help him with Biology. I don't know how Isogai does it, juggling everything he has to. I admire him for it, I wish I was as good at keeping home in balance as he does.

I don't actually think any of us need to go on the train, but it's become the place where we split to go home.

This is where it changed. Karma tends to take the long way home, stopping outside my house before continuing on. We didn't walk that way today, much to the confusion of Sugino.

"Oh, that's unlike you two to come this way?" He rubbed his hands together to beat away the cold.

"Nagisa-kun is coming over this evening, is that a crime?" Karma hummed, his hands stuffed into his pockets. I regretted rushing out my room and forgetting my winter gear. Maybe I should at least get some gloves. Or maybe he could just hold my hand, just a little. I'm sure the shared warmth would be enough.

"But… you never walk this way? Like, ever?" Sugino stopped outside his house, raising his eyebrow at us.

"It's a shorter route, I'd rather not be in the cold for any longer than I have to," Karma specified. Sugino's eyes flicked to mine, and an obvious 'text me' message came through. Did he think something was wrong?

"Alright, well I hope you two get home quickly!" He smiled, briskly walking to his front door. He turned and waved to us as we left. We returned the gesture, then continued on our way.

I really, really wished I had thought to grab my coat, I'm freezing. I rubbed my arms, trying to push back the Goosebumps forming all over them. Ugh, we still have another ten minutes to go. I would give anything for some warmth. I wonder how many layers I could sell my soul for. Maybe like… Two? Maybe I'll phone up Satan and be like 'ring, ring, need a coat'. I wish. It would be handy. This cold is driving me nuts. I wonder if I'm doomed to Hell anyway, my mother probably thinks so. I hear Hell is pretty warm at this time of the year. I should take a trip. Bring some sun cream, I'll be fine. Karma glides closer to me as we walk, whistling to himself a bit. I doubt he can sing in real life. If his laugh is anything to go by, he's probably got this weird nasally voice. I wonder if he sings in the shower. I'll probably encounter it at some point. Good thing he's pretty.

"Nagisa, I can hear you thinking," Karma teased, looking towards me with a playful glint in his eyes. "What do you spend all your time thinking about?"

You.

"Oh, just that it's cold, that's all." One day, I'll build up the courage to say something. I almost feel like 'crush' isn't actually the right word for Karma. He doesn't suit it as much as I thought. Maybe it's too girly for him. I'll have to work out what to internally call him later. We walked up the stairs to Karma's apartment, with him searching his pockets for his keys.

"We can go shopping at the weekend if you like? I mean, you can't go around without a coat."

I'm glad he suggested shopping over selling my soul to Satan or worse sneaking back into mum's house. I don't think I'm entirely ready to go back there.

As we walked through the door, my pocket buzzed. I took out my phone to look at the display. Sugino?

' _Find out what his intentions are with Okuda. Also, is it true he used to be in a gang of modern pirates before middle-school? Look out for stolen gold!'_

God's sake.

So, before we do anything else, we get homework out the way. It's nice, sitting opposite each other and working. Karma can speed through work like lightning, though, I think its English he is doing. For once in my life, I finish my homework before him. He raised his eyebrows at me as I took out my notebook from my bag, and stowed away my homework. I smirked, yeah, that's right Karma-kun, I finished my work before you. Maybe I should have placed some sort of bet on who could finish their work first… Maybe the penalty would be a romantic date for me somewhere nice. He can use all that stolen gold to treat me. I'm actually kind of curious. Karma is so clouded in mystery what if he actually was a pirate? Maybe if I look under his bed I'll find a hook and an eyepatch. He rolled his eyes at my smug expression (I hope it was at that anyway), turning his attention back to his work with a sigh.

Then I remembered. I still had Chemistry to do. Shit.

I quickly rampaged through my bag once more, grabbing my most detested notebook. I heard Karma snigger when he worked out my haughtiness had all been in vain. Shut it ya land lover!

I flipped the pages, having them land on the task Koro-sensei set us. I stared at each one of the equations on the page. I was wrong. We weren't trying to assassinate our teacher. He was trying to assassinate as with these questions! No, calm down. You got this. Science wasn't my strong suit. I was far better at English. It's true, I am pretty damn good at English. Not fluent, obviously, but I can do the 'L' thing okay. I continued to glimpse at all the questions. They were filled with complicated maths and lettering. Oh my fucking god what am I doing?

"Do you need help?" Karma asked, obviously noticing my soul crumbling dread upon reading our homework. He flipped open his Chemistry book and finding pages I was looking at despite already completing the task. How kind of him, maybe he has moved on from his high sea villainous ways. Though maybe I should just make sure. Test the water a little.

"Ai matey!" I answered, impersonating the best pirate I can muster while keeping a straight face. He furrowed his brows, and just kind of stared at me. Though eventually he shook his head, maybe thinking he had just misheard me and leaned closer to the table to read the page. Karma, I don't think by moving it closer you are going to help me understand it better. He always has this air of confidence with his subjects that makes him seem so much more superior to the rest of us. It's refreshing to say the least, him knuckling down to actually try and teach me. He mouths the word on the page, his eyes darting as he repeats the sentence to me and begins to explain the problems.

It's not the first time we've sat together and worked, but it's certainly the first time I've noticed Karma's mannerisms. He's very still when he works, poised, as if he was about to strike his target. His eyes are sharp, utterly focused. I noticed each crease forming as he squints to read the question, how he frowns momentarily as he thinks of the answer. I've never noticed that he bites his lip when he works before, or how much his expression changes as he finishes each problem. I took my time mentally noting these things down, maybe they'd be important to remember. After ten more minutes of us struggling through the Chemistry we finish and he finally relaxes, dumping his book back into his bag and exhaling.

"Nagisa-kun, you feeling alright?"

"Ship shape!" Bollocks, I panicked. That one just slipped out. I must be getting seaweed brain. Overthinking this whole pirate rumour thing, I must of just been sat here ogling at him.

Oh shit, his got an eyebrow raised. Don't let him notice you have been staring Naggy, pretend you are really interested in your notebook. Yeah. Good. Wow what an interesting blank note page you got there, mm, what great paper creases. Okay, now we can look back to him. He's stretching. I couldn't help but stare at the hem of his shirt. Please ride up please ride up please – damn it, his shirt is too long. That's a shame. I could have seen some stomach action. I wonder if the rumours are true that he has a tattoo... A pirate tattoo… I really doubt he has, considering we can't actually get them for at least another two years. Maybe he has some weird friends that can tattoo, his crew from the seven seas maybe, though, part of me thinks he's not entirely that bad boy enough for a tattoo. I don't remember ever seeing a hint of one when we change for training. Not that I was looking. Much. Maybe because it's on his inner thigh? Maybe it's somewhere much more exciting… One day I'll see it. If I play my cards right. Oh well… You can't have it all.

Karma watched me, an amused smile on his face. I hope I didn't say any of that out loud.

"You wanna order take out?"

"Ai, ai captain!"

And so we did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Me and My Big Mouth**

The evening wore on, and fatigue seemed to dawn on the both of us.

"Right, I think it's time for bed," Karma yawned, exiting the living room to the door of his room.

"Well... I guess it's good night then," I smiled at him, grabbing my pillow and began to fluff it up before placing it at the end of the sofa. Another night on the settee, probably the worst part of staying at Karma's. I wonder what he would say if I asked to come to bed with him… The idea of it had replayed in my head since we finished dinner. He probably wouldn't mind. No, he would absolutely mind. He would most certainly know my feelings, probably reject me and I'll be homeless. Then that weird homeless guy that lives outside the building would try and curl up to me in the night. I would have no way to fend him off, because I would be left out in the cold with a broken heart. We'd share stories with each other and I'll find out his hobby is playing really intense games of Cluedo. Oh goodness. I'll go to school the next day stinky and Karma really wouldn't want to be with me. I'll have to date the weird homeless man. Oh no. He'll propose and I'll be forced to say yes. I would have stinky babies. I don't want stinky babies! Wait, I'm a guy… But what if Karma did say yes, and I talked in my sleep? He would hear all of the bitching I've been doing towards Okuda! He would absolutely hate me… And things were going so well.

"Aren't you coming?" A provocative purr wafted past my ear. I regarded him in bewilderment, only to be greeted with Karma's face alight with his trademark smirk. What does he mean 'Aren't I coming?'

"Coming? Where am I going?" I questioned, okay, I don't know how I feel about this. Is he really..?

"To bed," he stated simply, "With me… You can't keep sleeping on the sofa."

Eh.

Right Nagisa, we need to pick a path and go for it. We are friends right? Nothing weird about two friends sharing a bed. Might be fun, you know? We could share stories, cuddle or spoon, and we could have a moment and that would be really, really cute. Maybe I could touch his arse a little. No wait, what did Bitch-sensei say about dating…? Gah, it was something like... Teasing them? Yeah! Play hard to get! Let's do that one!

I scoff. Good start. I can't let him know I've been thinking about this all evening. Play hard to get. Bitch-sensei said something about an arrogant bored look. Okay. I stared at him with what I hope was a seductively bored expression. Are my eyes too bright for this? He doesn't seem phased. Okay, okay, say something tough. Maybe I don't want to sleep in your bed, huh, Karma-kun. I bet your pillows are all lumpy, because you know… You have a nicely contoured face… No, think of something else.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you," I turned my nose up. Go Naggy. Break his heart a little. Keep em keen.

"Yes, yes you are," he almost moaned, marching briskly towards me. His eyes glowed like devious, dancing fireflies.

What. Oh no. ABORT ABORT ABORT.

I tucked and rolled to the floor. Nah uh. Not making the same mistake this time. I will make sure of my certain escape! Though before I knew it, he ambushed me between the coffee table and the television; the playful grin on his face looking far too keen for my liking.

"Hey, wait I-" he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I did not consent to this! I flailed, trying to wriggle out of his grip, locking my arms against his shoulders trying to pry myself away. He's laughing so bloody loudly, the bastard! I had to duck my head while we went through the doorway to his room. You know, this is not how I pictured this at all. I continued my struggle, not that I don't appreciate the closeness or the view of Karma's behind, but I really hate being upside down. He stopped his stride for a second, standing in front of his bed humming to himself.

Swiftly, I was cast onto the mattress, bouncing off the bed lightly, breaking my fall. I sprawled out from my unforeseen trip to Karma's bed, probably looking rather ridiculous. This is so embarrassing. He's shaking his head at me, I must look flustered as hell. I can't sleep here, this is far too humiliating. We are friends! I should sleep on the floor or something, not in his bed! Run while you can!

"Karma, I really can't sleep in your bed," I stuttered, pushing myself up with my elbows, readying my attempt to scramble out of the room.

Unexpectedly, he dropped forward. Placing a hand on my shoulder and forcefully pushed me back into the soft duvet.

"K-Karma? Come on, I'm not sleeping here," I stammered. Gently placing my hand against his chest. I already felt guilty for taking up his living space. Something flashed in his eyes. Suddenly he clambered onto the bed; and with one swoop of his leg, was straddling me, quickly taking hold of my wrists and pinning them up behind my head.

"Are you quite sure?" He whispered but a breath away in my ear. The vibrations of his words echoed through me. Playing my nervous system like a musical instrument with his voice alone, causing me to shudder. His breath was hot, softly gracing the back of my neck and making the hairs stand as an orchestra of their own. Conducted by Karma's actions and words.

I blinked in astonishment. This boy moves fast. I strained against his grip, trying to wiggle out from under his straddle. Oh no, this is starting to go awfully bad. He moved slightly, observing my face. Our foreheads millimetres away from touching. The smell of his cologne sent mist over my thoughts. It was intoxicating. Exhilarating. I had a new found desire to snuggle into the crook of his neck to experience the scent better. Oh my god is this happening?

"Nagisa-kun," his voice took a deeper, more suggestive tone to it. "You're sleeping here tonight."

I felt a blush swamp my face as he presses our foreheads together, his soft locks tracing along my skin and intertwining with my hair. His lips parted slightly as he tilted his head closer to mine. I feel dizzy, maybe I hit my head today, surely this wasn't real, or maybe it was. Surely this is a sign for me to finally take the leap. I've never felt so consumed within a moment in time. So encaptivated that all my senses had heightened, allowing me to experience Karma in every way possible. His hands entangled with mine, lacing our fingers together. It never occurred to me that the places between my fingers fit his perfectly. His hips dropped a little, hovering just above mine in some unbearable tease. It's really hot in here, it's so hard to breathe. Our breaths seemed to mingle with each other between us. He leans in closer, our lips about to touch. Our eyes made contact.

Suddenly, his eyes gained a wicked glint. And just like that, I realised my mistake.

He darted his tongue out of his mouth, and before I could even pull my hands down to defend myself, a long, wet lick was administered completely up one side of my face.

"KARMA-KUN!" I squealed, attempting to embody a worm as I wiggled and twisted to get out of his strong grip. He didn't let up. He is revolting. Dear lord I'm gagging, get off Karma, I'm going to be sick, oh my god. "KARMA! GET OF ME! YOU SICKO!"

He stood back up, sticking out his disgusting tongue at me. Uh, that was not what I envisioned. He clutched his sides in a hysterical laughter, putting his tongue back into his mouth and gave me a lopsided grin, oh fuck off Karma.

"You taste delicious, Nagisa!" He declared, getting off me and jumping cheerfully on the bed. I attempted to glare at him with the best of my ability while being jolted up and down from him hopping on the spring mattress. You little shit. Ugh, and I was so hoping it was going to go differently.

"That wasn't very nice, Karma," I muttered, sitting up and wiping Karma spit off my face with the corner of his blanket. I folded my arms, I think I'm going to sulk now until he apologises. Wait. Wait. What is he doing now?

He shrugged off his cardigan, letting it drop to the floor. What. He had turned to away from me, off of the bed, and had walked over to his dresser. What. Pulling out a pair of pyjama trousers. IS HE JUST GOING TO CHANGE IN FRONT OF ME?!

This shouldn't be weird. Keep a level head Naggy. We are just two guys, sharing a bed because I've fallen under difficult circumstances. I look back up to him, just as his beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Keep it together Naggy.

That was when he began to take it off. Though subtle, his back muscles were easily noticed. His undressing gently stirring them, tensing them, as he removed the fabric from his bare skin. He revealed his forearms to me next. Toned underneath the white piece of clothing. Carefully exposing more flesh until the shirt fluttered to the floor alongside the already neglected cardigan.

I may be drooling.

"Feel free to get ready for bed yourself," he called, twisting round to face me with his belt undone and hanging loose as he unzipped his trousers. I can't take my eyes away. It was as though they distorted what I was seeing into pictures playing one after the other in slow motion. Karma's hand seems to move lightly. My fixation allowed me to register almost every fibre of muscle and bone in his hand. The soft bumps of his knuckles shifting seductively with how his fingers pulled the zip down. Maybe I'm being a little too observant. I should stop. Oh tits, it's too late. He's noticed.

"What? Like what you see, Nagisa-kun?" He uncovered beautiful, white teeth in a cocky smirk, placing a confident hand on his hip. His flies open up enough to reveal the whole front of his boxer briefs. Is that Calvin Klein? What excellent taste.

"Yes. Absolutely" Please, carry on. I want to see more, please, show me more. My eyes absorb every single piece of skin being presented to me. He is, undoubtedly, gorgeous. I wouldn't be saying no if his trousers dropped a little more. I was transfixed...

Until Karma coughed.

I looked up at him. Karma's usually pale face immediately flared up in a feverish red blush. His eyes held a strange uneasiness to them, I don't think I've seen that before. He looks like a flustered tomato. The world's most precious tomato.

Wait.

Why is he blushing? Did I just.

Fuck me.

He looked away, laughing nervously; "Right…Eh heh...Um..."

Oh I fucked up. Did I really just say that out loud? Lord, if you find it within your kind, kind heart to dispose of me, a humble piece of trash, please do it now. Save me from this absolutely mortifying event. I am a good person. I don't deserve this. Karma bit his lip awkwardly and nodded, quickly gathering up the rest of his pyjamas and swiftly exiting the room.

I lay back on the bed and rolled onto my stomach, smothering myself with the fluffy pillows. If God is taking his sweet time in ending me, I may as well give him a head start. I push my face further into the feathery depths, awaiting my destruction. It's so comfortable, I can imagine sleeping ever so cosily here, his arms around me. Too bad I fucked up. I can't believe I said that out loud. Why couldn't I be blessed with wit, so I could have saved the situation? He could have gotten completely nak-

I am not thinking about that. I put my hands behind the pillow, and screamed out my embarrassment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Lettuce Bed Like Rabbits**

"Go brush your teeth!"

"No."

"Nagisa… Get up and brush your teeth."

"No."

"I don't care anymore! I'm over it, just get up and brush your teeth!"

"No. Never!"

"Nagisa, I'll yank you off the bed if you don't get up."

"No! I can't look at you! What's the point in anything!"

So here I am, with God being fashionably late to end me and my face firmly planted in the pillow. I tried suffocating myself, but I couldn't last more than five seconds. I don't have big lungs. Cruel fate demanded Karma to return at the worst time, and he's been trying to coax me out of bed ever since. It only strengthened my resolve to stay very still. I don't know if he's properly dressed. I can't look at him if he's not. What if I say something wrong again? He'll think I'm really stupid. He fled the room last time! He hates me.

"I swear to God Nagisa, if you don't brush your teeth now you will not sleep here," he growled through gritted teeth. He hates me so much. Look, he even wants to kick me out of bed. But I don't want to go. What about my chances?! No! If I'm kicked out then I can't discreetly spoon… I can never leave this spot. I gripped the pillow tighter, I will stand my ground. I am going to sleep here whether he likes it or not.

Then he grabbed my ankle. I regretted every single decision I had made that evening.

I clawed at the pillow as he went to pull me off. Fuck, I'm leaving. Goodbye, sweet friend. Our time together I shall remember forever kind pillow.

"Get. Off. The. Bed."

And with that I felt his grip on my other ankle and was pulled off. I dug my fingers into the duvet, sliding off the bed and heaving it with me as Karma yanked at my legs. In the end, I had to let go of the duvet, perhaps the last time I will ever get touch it. I think I got carpet burn on my stomach, since Karma started dragging me along it toward the bathroom on the opposite side of the corridor. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea throwing a tantrum. Karma did seem to get annoyed after the first five minutes, I'm surprised he survived half an hour without smacking me stupid.

As I was dragged, I reflected upon my selfish behaviour. Maybe I should just go and brush my teeth. But like hell I can't him win!

I grabbed onto the doorframe to his room, I don't care if I am being childish I just want to stay. Karma continued to tug on my legs, to which I defied him by clinging tighter on the frame. His room is nice, and I really, really wanted to share it with him. Karma snorted at me, am I ruining my chances? Perhaps I may, slightly, look, just a little, bizarre, hanging horizontally across the hallway attached to Karma and a doorframe. He started chuckling to himself. I'm ruining my chances completely.

"Nagisa, let go of the door."

"No!"

"You're such a baby."

"You're a baby!"

"Gisa for fucks sake, you look ridiculous."

Gisa? Eww. Did he just give me a nickname? I don't think I like it.

"Don't call me Gisa."

"Then let go of the door, Gisa-kun." I'm gonna vomit all over this name. I tried to turn my face to him and give him my signature glare. Though it's not easy when he's behind you and holding your ankles up. I don't like this, in order to fully convey my fury I tried to glare at him once again over my shoulder, only resulting in an angry looking pout.

I could see the corner of his lips trying to tug in a smile, his lip quivering as he tried to conceal another bubble of laughter. Oh am I not threatening enough for you Karma? He cocked his eyebrows at me as though he read my thoughts, slowly raising my legs and loosening his grip.

Oh shit.

He let go and I fell with a thud on the floor. Okay, ow.

"Alright! I'll go brush my teeth." I stood, rubbing my abused belly. He's so petty can you believe what I have to put up with. "I'll be the bigger person here!" Karma stared at me in disbelief, watching as I strutted into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Once I had returned to the room, Karma was fixing the duvet back on the bed, circling it as he neatened the edges. My God he was still shirtless. Why haven't I noticed that his hips swing ever so slightly when he walks... I'm so pathetic, I shouldn't be so captivated by a walk.

"Okay Nagisa-kun, we need to go over a few rules…"

He gestured for me to sit on the bed. Lord. It didn't help where my eyes, against my own will of course, kept drifting to his chest. I have to physically remind myself to look at his face again.

"Is there a contract or anything?"

"Oh no, no. It's just a few… Bedroom rules." He lowered his eyelids slightly, tilting his head to watch me better with the suggestive nature of his words.

What.

Why do I always seem to get into these situations? This can't be good for my health. I think it was a mistake to fall in like with him…

"So rule number one, this is my side." He gestured to the left side of the bed. "This is your side."

And look up Naggy. I nodded, that seemed simple enough. My own side how gracious of him, though I wouldn't mind sharing the middle. Ooo- should I ask if I can have a draw? How romantic.

"And no going over the line! Though, my leg likes to be diagonal so I know it's your side but my leg is an exception."

I'll allow it. Maybe I could discreetly curl my leg around his… I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I've fallen in like so hard it hurts. Karma continued, waving a finger in the air as he rattled off another rule.

"No jumping or eating on the bed."

"You just jumped on it earlier!"

"Hush Nagisa, I'm talking. What was I saying? Oh yeah no jumping." He must not wear shirts to bed, I'm so happy, does this mean he'd be snuggling up against me? Without a shirt on?! "Nagisa?" Oh my God, I'm so lucky! Who gets to have their crush offer to sleep with them shirtless? Hmm? Not Okuda. His shoulders all sculpted and strong. To be all warm and snuggled next to this hunk of a redhead. Maybe there is a chance of a goodnight kiss? Eeee that would be so cute! Maybe I'll – _click._ I blinked to see Karma's fingers directly in front of my eyes. "Oi my face is up here."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, no snoring. Or you sleep in the bath."

Oh no… what if I do snore?! Then there would be no goodnight kisses or leg holding. I'll have to make sure he goes to sleep first, just in case I do begin to snore. I'll have to like discreetly plug my nose, or make sure my mouth is shut the whole night. I need to breathe. Does breathing too heavily count as a snore? Heavy breathing is very annoying.

"I'll try not to snore, but I can't guarantee anything," I rub my eyes, it must be getting really late. I fell on my side. He had such a comfy mattress. I looked up only to see Karma with a smug expression. "What is it?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't realise how easy it would be to get you to sleep with me."

Alarm bells started ringing. A red hue must have formed on my face, as my cheeks suddenly felt very hot. I looked away from him, covering my face with my arms. Bitch, you hustled me here!

"Sh-shut up!" I spluttered, in attempt to regain control of the conversation. Great. Well done. So manly. Such a brave sport.

"Oh?" Karma breathed, walking closer until he was perched on the bed next to me. He leaned in close peering at my face, with a large Cheshire grin. "Make me."

My breath caught in my throat as the proximity between us seemed to shrink. I jerked back, nearly slipping off the bed but landed safely on the mattress. "Hey Karma-kun come on…" He crawled after me, now on all fours and hovered over me.

"Or what?" He whispered, drawing closer as I attempted to cover my face once more, tossing my head to the side.

"This isn't funny." I was blushing more furiously. Not this situation again. This was even peskier than the time I had to wait in a line for six hours to get a limited edition sparrow stamp. He gently moved my arms away and caressed my chin with his forefinger and thumb, softly tracing shapes along my skin as he lifted my face back towards him. To think I could hide from him so easily when he was preying on me. Though I still attempted to slink back. How I thought it would lead me to safety I wasn't sure. If anything I was descending deeper into his domain, letting him succeed in his hunt as I sunk closer into the pillows.

"Oh no you love it." You got me there.

Maybe if I rolled I can get out? To find an escape out of his desirable snare. I attempted to surge to the side, though he simply smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist before I scooted away. I was awkwardly pressed against him as he held me up with his arm. My back arched off bed from his grip. We were alone together there, the heat of his body overwhelmed me. His fingers tracing across my back. I was melting, drifting away from the veil between reality and fantasy, though the warmth of his arms beckoned me back to him. Stealing me away from everyone, everywhere else.

I rested my hands on his chest, unsteadily skimming them across his collarbones.

"Karma I-" Then I remembered. He was shirtless. I shakily looked down at my hands to see to them flat on his chest. His skin was so soft underneath my fingers. I never felt heat cross my entire face faster than that moment. I scrambled out of his grip, and landed face first on a pillow. "That's enough for this evening! I'm so tired you know! Hah hah, yawn!"

Though before I could roll back over he was there leaning over my back, his arm gently going round the front of me to rest on my shoulder. His head was next to mine.

"You can't be that tired? You haven't even gotten out of that school uniform yet." He hushed, I could almost fill his teeth brush against my earlobe as he spoke, and I trembled from the sensation alone. He may as well be biting it. Crap he was right. My bloody waistcoat was very much present on my petite form. Why didn't I change when he first left the room? "What if I helped you out of it?" He purred, I swear to God he is nibbling my ear. Well, I don't usually need help but my fingers are shaking and he is offering so…

He squeezed my shoulder, guiding me over until the ear he whispered in pressed down on the pillow. He turned on his side and smiled cheekily at me. Karma ran his hand down my arm, the warmth of his hand leaving goose bumps across my skin. His fingers seemed to quake as it brushed along my arm until it was upon my hand. He was so close to me, I could hear his breath becoming almost as hitched as my own. He hand smoothed across my stomach, reaching for the first button of my waist coat, sliding it out of the button hole with just his thumb. He shifted, his leg rubbed against mine. Our legs becoming intertwined at the bottom causing us to be even closer together.

Then interrupting my emersion I felt a lump against my groin. What the fuck is that? I paused and it went very, very quiet in that room. We stared at each other, Karma's face went extremely pale, quite frankly mirroring my own. Awkward.

"I didn't realise you were so happy to see Karma…"

"Excuse you, you're happy to see me."

"Sorry?"

We both looked in unison, to discover who culprit was. There, underneath the covers between us was a small mound. I got myself upright and removed the covers to see what it was.

It took a moment for me to realise what I was looking at. Though, I couldn't be sure if it was a trick of the light or simply just my imagination. An embarrassed groan came from Karma.

"I meant to move him before you came in," he mumbled, swiftly scooping up the pastel yellow rabbit plushie which had been conceal under his covers and totally ruined the seductive atmosphere. Him?

"So… who's him?" I'm not curious or anything, I'm just trying to be supportive. Also I'm curious. Karma held the small toy to his stomach, stroking the tip of one of the ears with his forefinger and thumb in small, bashful circles. He kept his head down, facing away from me. Sweet prince.

"Sir Snuffles…" That… Is the cutest fucking thing to ever come out of his mouth. "I've had him since I was little." He stood and strode over to the other side of the room, placing him gently on his chest of draws. He carefully propped the toy up against some books he had, folding one of its ears over its face. I think I've seen that toy before… Where was it? Oh right! It was in some of the photos of little Karma in the living room. It's sweet that he still has it, proving my theory that Karma is not as bad arse as everyone thinks, and definitely not a pirate. Pirates don't have stuffed toys.

"You still sleep with it? That's cute, Karma-kun," I smiled tenderly at him, it's a heart-warming thing to think about. Thug at school, adorable at home. He span to me, a light dusting of pink on his face. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah… New rule, we do not mention Sir Snuffles to anyone outside of this bedroom."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Grainy Vision**

"So… why do you still sleep with Mr Snuffles?"

Karma quickly took on a defensive stance, folding his arms over his chest and walked back over to the bed. "Firstly, it's _Sir_ Snuffles. He didn't work hard for that knighthood just to be called 'Mr.'" He plonked back down onto the mattress. Geez Nagisa, show some respect. There is a knight present! He was quite a wise and noble looking bunny. "Secondly, I'm on my own all the time. Mum and Dad are always away on business. They only come back for a month or so at most, it's been like that for years."

I get it… Being lonely…

"So… I guess it just became a habit to sleep with him next to me. Comforting, you know?"

"Well, at least somebunny loves you."

I had never seen such a look of sheer disgust on Karma's face. I thought that was a great joke. I mentally high-fived myself.

"You cut me deep Nagisa. I trusted you."

"I thought you wouldn't carrot all?"

"Rule number seven! Do not make fun of Sir Snuffles."

"Sorry."

We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. I say awkward. More like Karma judging me for my awful rabbit puns and feeling uncomfortable with Sir Snuffles not being in his usual spot. Have I caused some deep offence by insulting Mr- I mean Sir Snuffles? I hope not. I barely got back into the bed, I can't mess up anymore. I'll just have to follow his majesty's orders. Especially with that knight's relentlessly judgemental stare. I'll have to prove myself to the holy knight of the bedroom kingdom that I am worthy of Karma. Speaking of whom, his gaze appears to have returned to me.

"You still need to get ready for bed."

Please don't tease me again I don't think I'll be able to handle it. My nervousness must have been plain to see, as Karma continued on, a light tease floating in his voice.

"Don't worry, I won't try to undress you this time." Well thank God.

My pyjamas laid over the back of Karma's desk chair. I got up off the bed, and turned my back to Karma. I'll just scurry into the bathroom and presto I'll have a nice, completely normal and not nerve racking night. It will be fine, I'll just have to going under the rule of Prince Karma for a while, maybe that way I can secretly get what I want but still keep my dignity. That can't be that ba-

"Strip for me."

You fucking what mate?

"You were watching me, how is that fair?" Karma whined, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out like a stubborn child. Well, for one you're clearly the reincarnation of Adonis. Two, I'm not exactly some steaming hot slice of muscly beef cake.

"Fine, fine! I won't look."

My already half undone waist coat was easily removed, which I placed neatly on the seat of the chair. Next, I thought to remove my trousers… This could be problematic. I don't think I can bare my arse to him yet, unless… Are you meant to remove your underwear if you are sharing a bed with someone else? I mean, I'll have my bottoms on, right? I peeked over my shoulder at him. He's discreetly trying to peek. Maybe I will keep them on. I hastily undid my trousers, feeling a little self-conscious as I could feel Karma's eyes observing me as I did unto him. I really hate briefs man. Far too much leg is exposed at this particular moment. Why would he want me to even do this? I am literally nothing, no lean muscle to be seen. None. Zlitch. Nil. Zero. Just lil old me and my chicken legs looking as though their feathers had just been plucked. There was a horrid draft floating around Karma's room which was hell bent on preparing me for storage in the freezer to be roasted later. Where's the annoying buzz of his electric heater? Don't tell me he left it in the lounge. As lame as it is I'd rather not be shelved on the frozen aisle. I shoved my legs into the bottom's, pulling them up and drew the draw string around my waist.

I could feel my skin prickling under his stare, only intensifying as I unravelled the tie around my neck and rolled it up into a neat ball, placing it on top of my folded trousers. A steady exhale from Karma alerted me to the fact he was watching me, causing me to fumble with my buttons. I took a deep breath as I began to remove my shirt, insecurely letting the material slip down my arms. Before letting the shirt fall, I bravely peeped over my shoulder to look at perv that was Karma. He seemed… puzzled. His head was tilted to the side, eyes narrowed to something on me. What is there a spec of dirt or something? I shrugged, it was really cold in here and I just wanted to get into bed. I wanna get to some snuggling. I pulled the shirt off and began to fold it up. Yet I dropped it from the sound of something crashing on the floor. I flinched, spinning around to see Karma abruptly on his feet, the lamp on his bedside table on the floor.

"Karma? What's the matter?" I fumbled, watching him because of his intense outburst. His jaw clamped forcefully together, his hands were clenched into rigid, almost painful looking fists.

Everything in the air faded into Karma, as though the room had become void, all energy swirling to his silhouette. As he began to step forward the room became hazy and hot like a desert. His furrowed eyebrows emitted as though strong dry winds were blowing over this wasteland that was the room. As though sand was rushing past me, cutting and stinging against my arms glass shattered pieces of glass, with every step he took. Loose clouds of sand and dirt rose. They repeatedly strike the ground, dust was so dense as to obscure every light source within that room reducing my visibility. Everything was black, I was surrounded in the darkness of the storm he emitted. I quickly stepped back, this rage I had never witnessed before. It was so familiar. A storm discharged by a mere person. Swallowing me up, and suddenly, I'm lost. Within the static of all this dust all I saw was Karma's solarette eyes. Whirling tornados of grimacing sand. A sun gasping to make me see it through the anger. Blinding me amongst the dark. Glaring at me. Suddenly, Karma charged towards me. Oh God. I fell backgrounds, and desperately tried to crawl back. Away from him. Before long I hit the chest of drawers, unable to escape the storm surrounding me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I shielded my head with my arms, guarding myself with my own darkness from the raging dust.

Though, nothing came. I sat there in my abyss. No pain came. Nothing grabbed me, nothing struck me. Nothing. With hesitance I removed my arms away from my eyes little by little until I was no longer lost within my own mental cage. The light filtering the room once more with gentle warmth. I adjusted to it, eventually setting my sights upon Karma once more. He stood about three steps away and seemed completely bewildered. His eyebrows were knitted together, the stitching of his frowning skin perfectly locked in the concern that stained his eyes. Karma began to shift his hand towards me in the most gradual movement he could muster. I flinched at first, stopping him in his tracks. I was soon to realise the nature of this seemed to lack any sense of malice and tried to look at him better once more. The colour of his face had been swept away with the wind of his sudden wrath. With a minor quiver in his hand he attempted to move it closer once more. Trying to be even slower than the first time. It floated close to my face still quivering. After one more bit of eye contact, I timidly took his hand and he lifted me back up to my feet.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." He whispered, gently still holding on my hand to keep me from stumbling on my own feet.

With the upmost tenderness he turned me around, and letting his fingertips caress my skin as he moved them along my shoulders to my back. I followed his hands and then I finally saw where we had truly cast that storm. Across my shoulder blades crusty, crescent shaped scabs lined my back in quadruplets. One scab was situated above my collarbone. My memories flickering back to harsh weather of lilac painted colours. Karma continued to trace his fingers to trailing down my back and gently pressed his hands on my sides. The pressure on the right side increased drastically, my eyes snapped to his hand to see the offending source. Pain ricocheting up my side, causing me to wince. Up the entire right side along my stomach up to where my shoulder and arm meets was a purple, bulging with veins bruise. I never realised how bad the fall was, it had only ached a little until Karma had touched the tender, discoloured skin. I had never once thought to check it. I was turned back round again. Facing Karma once more, his eyes twitching from my bruise to staring me in the eye.

"Do you want to tell me what really happened?"

I felt my mouth go completely dry, my tongue dissolving into sand. The truth would just make this worse. I don't want him to be angry at me again.

"Nagisa?"

"All parents are like this sometimes!" His eyes enlarged at my response, his mouth hung slightly open. "R-right? They all act like this?"

"That explains why you never called the police."

"The police?! Don't be insane."

"No, I really mean it, you should have phoned them."

"Mum did it because she cared about me! It must get annoying when I don't do what I'm told, it's my fault for not trying hard enough."

Karma walked past me, his stride quick from controlling an anger bubbling deep inside him, he grabbed my pyjama shirt, placing it on my back. I stared as he paced the room, biting on one of his fingers nails. I shoved the sleeves up my arms.

"Your parents would do that too right?" I asked, looking down the fabric of my shirt, twiddling it between my fingers. I heard Karma's muffled footsteps halt on the carpet. Despite there being no more sound, his final step rang against my eardrums. He began to walk back and once he reached me he gently began to do up the buttons of my shirt. He fumbled with a few of them, as his fingers shuddered while placing the bits of plastic through the slots. I found the courage to look upon his face. He looked so tired, his brows firmly knitted together from his concentration being firmly on his hands, until he realised I was staring. Our eyes met once more. This time, his eyes were riddled with concern, worry was almost glimmering in them. As though he couldn't control the urge anymore, he took me into a sudden embrace, having me in a tight hug.

"K-Karma."

"I am never letting you go back to that house."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – I am One Thirsty Ho**

I think woke up early on the Friday morning, feeling very warm and comfortable. Is it obvious I'm obsessed with the days of the week? I hardly think I am, I'm just setting a time scale for myself and my hopeless falling in like. Don't mind me. Just making notes. Oh yeah, I managed to worm my way into Karma's bed. You'd think I'd remember something as important as that after an entire scuffle about it last night. I hope I didn't break any rules. I need a drink. My eyes began to adjust to the dark, tiredly blinking as my hand in front of my face become slowly more detailed. Wait. That's not my hand. I tried to move it, just to check it wasn't my hand. My fingers tapped against my stomach, looked down to check they were both there and, there they both were. So this isn't my hand up here. Nope… Then...

I turned my head to the side, and was met with the shoulder of none other than Karma. Who else would it be? I dunno, maybe the homeless man broke in, wouldn't that be an exciting turn of events, waking up next to the homeless man. Karma had wrapped an arm around my waist underneath my form, snaking up to my chest and the other resting limply across the top of me. My, how… Intimate. Excuse me Karma, I believe you said this was my side. You broke the rule. In the bath you go. Though…After last night…I shuffled a little closer to him, the warmth of his skin was very soothing against my back. I don't think I've ever felt so safe. The soft puffs of breath against my neck was strangely reassuring, letting me know that I wasn't alone. You know, they say you can only sleep around people you really trust, something to do with idea that you won't be attacked by them. What a weird thing to be thinking about right now. I lay still, only now noticing that our breathing is in sync, feeling the slow rise and fall of Karma's chest on my back. His hold on me was very gentle, as though he was holding something very fragile. I wonder if he thinks I'm fragile, I admit the recent events have been very hard on me, but I am no means… weak. Maybe he was just being careful of the bruise that swamped my side. Who could say? It's a very protective type of hold, by any means. His fingers quivered in his sleep, indicating that he is deep within his dreams, at the same time placing small, soft taps against my chest. I wonder what he's dreaming about. It must be a nice dream, if he somehow wound up holding me…I could stay here forever-

Shit, I really need a drink.

I began to slowly ease myself from his hold, in the hopes I don't wake him. Though his arm on top of me weighed me down and I was unable to shift from his spoon. I looked around for my alternative escape routes. I attempted to shuffle downwards so I could sneak out from under his arm, get a drink and then I could return to his sweet embrace. He exhaled softly, my disturbance only causing him to tighten his grip around my waist. Karma no! And with that he pulled me closer, his face nuzzled in the nape of my neck. God damn it. I never knew Karma could be so affectionate, so unlike his villainous ways. Sure, he's asleep now and is vulnerable but I've never seen him like this at all. I glanced at the door, it was slightly ajar, teasing me with the sweet oasis that was the sink at the far end of the kitchen. It seems so close yet so far. My throat is so dry. I felt like a tumble weed was scratching against the walls of my neck. I just wanted a little glass of water. I'm so thirsty. A droplet of water would be enough. I couldn't move anymore, partly because Karma had me snared and partly because I didn't want to get up. I stared at the sink, and the agonising wait for Karma to wake up began.

Karma tends to wake up far earlier than I, and usually spends the first half an hour of his day scrolling through his phone. I guess that's just a typical teenager for you, and if I had any sort of social media, that would be my life too. Not today though. As I had been up for the last two hours attempting to persuade the sink to get up and get its arse over here so I could have a bloody drink. It's rather hard to bargain with a sink. Apparently it wasn't swayed by the concept of me shining its taps or unclogging the drains, just so I could have a drink. That whore.

I felt Karma begin to stir behind me. He was groaning softly, stretching his arms out as he yawned. However, he paused when one of his arms didn't move as far as he wanted to due to something being on top of it. Still half asleep he gently poked my side, trying to determine what was blocking his morning stretch. That was when he went completely rigid. He must of realised he had offered his bed out to me only to relentlessly spoon me. I peeked over my shoulder, to see him. Despite the dark it was obvious he was blushing furiously behind me, I could see his eyes wide with his embarrassment… though do I detect a sense of contentment? Sorry Karma, the cover of the night can't save you now. I tried to reassure him, smiling softly over my shoulder to greet him.

"Heh… Good morning, Karma-kun."

I can see the beginning of a routine forming between us as we move around the apartment to get ready. Karma, being the early bird he is, would shower first whilst I can imagine I would sit in bed contemplate never ever leaving, however on this occasion I was at the sink, chugging down gallons upon gallons of water to quench my long night of thirst. He took his clothes with him, unfortunately. I do think I've buggered up anymore undressing moments between us until the end of time. I'll just have to be extremely discreet with my admiration in the changing rooms. I stroked the bruise that had formed across my side, luckily it was going a gross yellow colour rather than the harsh, ugly purple. Perhaps I'll have to be careful too... I don't think I could deal with the others finding out about this too…

Friday is the most dreaded day of the week for us in Class E. You'd think that's weird, our school lets us free on both Saturday and Sunday, and cram school doesn't run. So we have a full weekend, and Friday should be rejoiced, but not for us. Not because of some test Koro-sensei imparts on us, not because we have double P.E in the afternoon. No.

We have assembly.

We trudge as a class down the Hill of Humiliation (as it is now affectionately known by myself after my little accident with it previously). Karasuma-sensei lead the way, marching our weary souls down the trail towards the main school building and giving us so many words of encouragement.

"Don't let them get to you," he assured us firmly. Okay like six. He unlocked a chain link fence that would let us into the back of the building, closer to the assembly hall. It was true we scored better than almost every single one of those bullies in there, but still… Facing them isn't something I enjoy.

Though his words mean well, not all of us are exactly confident. The snickers of our fellow schoolmates echoed in the hall, much to our embarrassment.

The teacher at the front encouraged them, pointing at us and calling out in a sarcastically, sympathetic tone. "Aw, the walk down from the cabin was difficult huh, Class E? Never mind, you are only ten minutes late."

The hall laughed in an inaudible noise of pig snorts, bird squawks, and hyena cackles. I hate them all. The mortification my classmates and I felt for simply being here was preposterous. We all deserve to be in this hall. Sometimes, I wish I could scream at them that we are trying to save their miserable lives. I won't, looking away and keeping my eyes trained on the floor in front of me.

"Karma didn't show," Maehara breathed into my ear. I looked out of corner of my eye towards him, rolling them in response. Of course Karma wouldn't be here. He probably found some sort of excuse to stay with Koro-sensei. He's lucky he gets away with these types of things, I wish I was manipulative enough to do that. I could do with a hand to hold.

"Since Class E has decided to grace us with their presence, I suppose I shall have to repeat the announcement about the fayre," the teacher drawled. "Students must report to the local park at four. The council have sectioned off a part of the park for the school. The class representatives must report to the office and submit their class stall idea, any late entries will-"

I stopped listening.

I somehow don't believe they have already said the announcement. I look over my shoulder to Karasuma-sensei, who was regarding the teacher on stage with a harsh glare. I'm glad he's here, though there isn't much he can do to stop the wrath of the main factuality. I wonder what it's like for him trying to keep up pretences as an actual teacher. The staff room must be awfully awkward for him.

"You are dismissed. Have your idea's submitted by the end of the day."

It's within Class E's best interest to scarper as quickly as we can once assembly is over. We are allowed on site, but the students aren't exactly what you would call welcoming. We linger for only ten minutes outside the building, a few of us had borrowed library books and needed to return them before we receive a heavy fine… it's so surprising that we are the only class fined for late books, you'd think they hated us or something.

Yes, I am being sarcastic.

I was waiting for Kayano outside the girls toilets, she begged me not to leave her behind. I feel like I've set myself up for some sort of gag. Oh joy. The rest of the class waited around the corner, looking a little nervous as the rest of the school began to filter onto the playgrounds. Sneering at us, spitting at the ground, and laughing at us. I scowled at the floor in front of me, pushing my back as far as it could go into the wall behind me. Keep to the shadows… No one would notice me, and they'll leave me alone. The door opened beside me, Kayano straightened her blazer before looking around to find me. I cleared my throat, which got her attention causing her shit herself making the previous trip to the bathroom futile. I must be getting better at hiding in plain sight. Don't ask me how I do it, I have bright blue hair and a sparkling personality which no one seems to notice. Can you still tell I'm being sarcastic?

"You gotta stop doing that," she sighed, taking a small step over to me.

"What?"

"You know what, let's get back to the others."

Unfortunately, it appears we didn't leave fast enough. As Kayano and I approached the class, it was plain to see that something had rubbed them all the wrong way. Please don't let there be a fight.

"Don't be like that, I'm only asking if you want to make this fayre more interesting," Asano arrogantly put, heading the front of his little group of lackys. Isogai appeared to be heading ours, shaking his head and trying to look as unintimidated as possible. Kayano and I slipped in with the group, turning to each other with equally confused expressions. What on earth?

"There's nothing we want from you," he responded, backed with the nods and murmurs of agreement from the rest of us. Asano didn't seem convinced. It was obvious he had something up his sleeve, otherwise, why on earth would he try and talk to us in the first place. He turned to his friends, a malicious 'sweet' smile growing on his face.

"I wouldn't be so quick, you haven't heard my offer yet," Asano was handed a small flyer, to which he turned the paper around so we could see. "I doubt you would have been told about this, but the school is holding a New Year's Ball this year. Apparently the school has reach its hundredth year anniversary." I never heard anything about this, and from looking at the others expressions, neither had they. Obviously no one would have sent the flyer up to the old classroom, and we aren't down here enough to see it. Asano continued, seemingly pleased now that he had our interested piqued.

"Now, of course, you aren't invited to attend." Psh, I already worked that one out. "However, I think we could come to some… arrangement."

"Oh yeah? Why would we want to share a shitty school ball with you? You'd only ruin it for us," Rio spoke up, folding her arms over her chest distrustfully. This does seem odd. Surely the school is content with us to not show, so why create a proposal. There must be something else he wants. Asano handed the flyer over to Isogai.

"I promise you, we wouldn't want to associate ourselves with you once the Ball begins. We want to offer you the opportunity. However, this Christmas Stall business is awfully tiresome." Ren flicked his fringe, placing a hand on his hip as he leant over Asano's shoulder, his eyes gliding over our suspicious expressions. He glanced at Asano out the corner of his eyes, silently asking for permission to continue. Permission granted.

"We want to make this event more interesting," the twat continued, "what do you say to a little friendly competition?"

"No."

I don't want to get involved in any of these plots again, and I can vouch that everyone else would say the same. Arse-ano brush off Ren, taking a step closer to our group.

"Gain more profit than us at the stalls, and you will be allowed to attend the ball. If you refuse, or we win, we will leak to the rest of the school your personal files kept in the school office. I'm sure there is information in there about your personal lives that you don't want us to tell everyone right?" Asano's eyes studied each one of us carefully, gauging our uncomfortable reactions.

"It's a bluff," Karma's voice rang over from over the playground, sauntering over to us with his chin in the air, attempting to intimidate the five with his superior air. Right on time. Smugly, he approached Asano. "That is an invasion of privacy, surely a crime, no?"

"Potentially, but who would you charge…us? We aren't as stupid to do it ourselves," Asano stared at Karma, looking for a moment to gain an advantage over him.

"Oh really, you had me fooled." Karma shrugged and turned to us, with a pleasant smile and gesturing over to the gate we entered through this morning "Koro-sensei is waiting for us. We should get going." With that, we began to filter out. I don't know how to feel about this, I'm sure the school has information about me that I don't want people to know about… My missing father being one. Actually, I should ask Karasuma-sensei if he could get any information on him. I know it's a random thought, but I can't stay with Karma forever and I don't have any family nearby at all who'd be able to look after me. I wonder if Dad is still in the country, I doubt he could have gotten far. If anyone would be able to find out, it would be Karasuma-sensei. Asano's irritated voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Akabane, I'm sure there are secrets you don't want out. You know, I was most surprised when I read your file. I never would have expected such a princely character such as yourself to be swanning around a humble school such as this." Karma stopped abruptly, turning to Asano with malice. Asano got him cornered, and he knew it.

"My, my, who would have guessed that _you_ are the son of-"

"Shut up. Fine, we accept your challenge, but don't underestimate us," Karma snapped, much to the shock of the class. Karma sneered at him, before tilting his chin back up into the air. "We will crush you, and your pathetic class. I hope you aren't too embarrassed when you lose, it would be such an awkward situation for yourself."

"I thought you would say that," Asano scoffed, gesturing to his group that now was the time to disband. "Ideas submitted by the end of the day. Or else, you best try and find your files before the information finds you."

A silence followed, before the seething Karma took it upon himself to lead the class back out of the playground and up the hill. What did Asano mean about Karma? Princely character? Karma is most certainly not royalty, I know that for certain. You'd think I'd notice a knight or two in his room if he was a… Oh. I expected his guards to be more human over a rabbit, but who can say? No, don't be stupid, Nagisa, Karma isn't a prince. In fact, I find it odd that Asano described him as 'princely' at all, Karma isn't quite the ideal 'princely character'. I've said prince so much it doesn't sound quite right anymore, isn't that weird? I look up from my feet to Karma, who walked ahead of the mass group up this god damn hill. I wonder… Who is Karma, really?

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning my attention to Sugino who walked along side me. I raised my eyebrow, was he wondering the same thing?

"Nagsia…" He began nervously. "Do you think it's a bad idea to discuss the baseball activity for the stall now?"

It wasn't until lunch time, that we finalised the idea and sent Isogai racing down the hill with our idea slip in hand. As it turns out, we are doing a café, with not a ball in sight, much to Sugino's disappointment. And yes. I'm still to wear a stupid, sexy Santa outfit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Sup Brew?**

Going out shopping with your friend is obviously a lot different than shopping with your parents. Parents get a say in nearly everything you pick out or take interest in. Though, when shopping with Karma, I didn't really know what to expect.

We walked into the shopping centre, all brightly lit and decorated for Christmas. A few stand-alone stalls specialising in Christmas treats were dotted around in between shops, making the place seem quite crowded. It's rather cute, actually. Though, my companion appears to be bothered by the loud jingles of nearby stores. I never really pegged Karma as someone who would enjoy Christmas. We are here on a coat getting mission, I think it would be best for the sake of Karma's grumpiness that we get it done as soon as.

It was incredibly busy, with people buying gifts for their family. I remember mine mainly consisted of girl orientated presents. Sometimes those work associates would come over with gifts, though, Mum always opened them first and I never really saw them again afterwards. I'm sure last Christmas I got an invitation to something, but Mum declined and said maybe when I was older. I still have no idea what it was an invitation to. I'm glad she's not out here with me today, I can see some display of some winter dresses which would have caught my mum's eyes. It was so humiliating when we had to go clothes shopping. I didn't really get a choice in anything, somehow, I doubt Karma is going to be that nick picky. On the topic of home, maybe I should ask Karma if I could stay with him until after the holidays. I don't think the Christmas Spirit would have reached the dark pit mother calls her heart.

"Nagisa, do you want to get a drink before we start shopping? It's on me," Karma glanced over, a hopeful look glittering away.

"Sure, we can figure out how to get around this place and survive the Christmas shoppers," I nodded, to which Karma took hold of my hand and laced his fingers around mine. I would have blushed and perhaps had a cardiac arrest if I some had time, though I was far too preoccupied keeping up with him, leading and weaving us through the crowd to a small coffee shop situated in the middle of the centre. I couldn't help but feel a small twinge in my chest. He's holding my hand. In public. I don't think I'm wrong to assume it's a small victory, even if he's trying to keep tabs on me in the crowd. He pushed open the door to the café, surprisingly, it wasn't very busy. It's a bit of an odd one, it's not a brand name or anything. A rather cutesy layout if anything, maintaining a home like atmosphere with tiny coasters and table clothes, and the counter displaying a large number of freshly bakes treats.

"Odd choice," I commented, reluctantly letting go of his hand as we entered.

"What? It's not usually busy, I thought we could at least sit down," he shrugged, walking up to the counter, gently tugging on my sleeve.

"What do you fancy?" He asked, pulling out his wallet and examined the board. A huge selection of coffees and teas were available. Some of which I have never heard of before. An Eggnog latte? That sounds a little too fancy for me. A hot chocolate? I'm not particularly fond of café hot chocolates, they never get the milk to chocolate ratio right, and never put enough whipped cream on top (you can never have enough whipped cream). My eyes scanned for something else sweet. Maybe a fruit tea? I am quite fond of fruit tea… They sell hot squash? What on earth is squash? What qualifies as squash, can anything be a squash? Like… The vegetable squash? Sounds a bit gross if you ask me…

I can't pick.

It's a rather westernised board now I'm looking at it properly. Some of the trendier drinks seem to be written in English… I can't quite figure out what those drinks would taste like, I think I'm getting it a bit muddled.

"Can you pick for me, Karma? I have no clue what half of these things are," I looked up at him, a little helplessly.

"Huh? Oh sure. Find a seat and I'll join you in a moment. You don't like coffee, right?" Karma gestured to the back of the shop where the seating area was before approaching the cheerful women at the counter.

"Right," And off I went in pursuit of a table. I can't believe he knew I didn't like coffee! Having found a rather cosy spot, tucked away in the corner, I didn't wait long until Karma returned; holding two mugs of hot drinks. He placed one down in front of me;

"I got you a fruit tea. It was one of the only things I could be sure of that you liked," he said as he took his seat opposite me. "Pear and Guava."

"Interesting flavour, thank you for doing this for me," I smiled, he really didn't have to buy it for me, I did bring my own wallet. I wrapped my hands around the mug, lifting it up to my lips. The sweet smell was delightful, this was definitely a good choice on Karma's part.

"It's no big deal," he waved a dismissive hand before lifting his own mug to his lips, blowing on the hot drink carefully. "It's not exactly expensive, you know?" He took a sip, then placed the mug back down on the table "About… What… 640 yen?"

"That's a little over priced for tea, don't you think?" I blew on the surface of mine, the little swirls of steam rolling off the top and floating gracefully over the side. Maybe I can't read properly, but I thought small café like this don't sell tea for that much. Maybe this is a chain shop.

"Maybe… but I like it here. It's quieter than some of the more popular places." The shop's atmosphere does seem rather… Relaxed, than what I had expected Karma to choose. Though, I have no idea what he is drinking, but it looks very dark and very bitter. Just like my attitude to life. Hey, maybe it's the drink I've been waiting for. Is it rude to ask what it is? I don't think I will. A man's drink is a man's business. I can probably guess its coffee.

Onto business, I need a coat. After taking a sip of my tea, I put it back out onto the table and took out my wallet. Let's see… A decent coat would be around 7,405yen. I flicked it open, looking at the rather empty notes section. I have a 2,000yen note… Oh dear. I frowned, unzipping the coins pocket. It's laughable how much money I actually left the house with. I guess if it wasn't for my feet taking me to Karma's, I would be on the street.

"Hey… Nagisa," a hand reached into my view, covering and closing my wallet. His voice was quiet, reassuring "let me cover today. Anything and everything you want, I'll get it for you"

What?!

My eyes raced up to meet Karma's, who had appeared to have finished his mystery drink. A pleasant smile fell over his features, anticipating an answer as I gawked at him. Pay?! For me?! No way, this is far too much.

"B-but, no, I can't ask that of you!" I stuttered, yet put my wallet away regardless. I can't allow that, I'll never be able to pay him back. I'm sure I can find some cheap coat. There are loads of second hand shops, I could find one cheaply. Karma didn't seem swayed by my protest.

"You didn't ask, I'm telling you. Besides, it's just clothes. It's not like I'm buying you a house or anything stupid like that," he stuck out his tongue at me, in his trademark cheeky manner. Clothes as in plural? What on earth is his thinking?

"I just need a coat!"

"Ah! So you are going to let me treat you? Excellent! Finish your tea and we can get going!"

This feels like it's going to be a headache.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – But Shit It Was Ninety-Nine Yen!**

Maybe it wasn't a good idea letting Karma buy everything for me.

It started off innocently enough, he dragged me into various shops to try on different coats. I refused to let him buy me an overly expensive one, and he refused to show me the price tags on any of them. I didn't know Karma was so enthusiastic to go shopping despite his eye twitching every time another annoying Christmas song replayed. He particularly liked bundling coats upon coats into my arms, carting me off to the dressing rooms and waiting for me to show myself. This repeated itself more times than I can count, making me feel a bit dizzy and rather like some fashionable model. Maybe that was his plan. This is giving me awful Deja vu to the time he kept trying to make me cosplay or something stupid like that. I feel exploited, and the feeling didn't leave as I stepped out of another changing room in shop number I-Lost-Count.

"Is this one okay?" I asked, holding my arms out to the side to check the sleeve length. The bottom of the coat finished midway on my hips, and was fairly plain. Multipurpose. I like this one in particular, though I feel weird asking Karma for his thoughts, considering he's adamant on buying this for me.

"Hmm… yeah, that one is good. I liked the buttons on that one. It fits you nicely," Karma nodded. Thank god for that, a coat we can agree on. "You know, I think I saw some jeans that would match the coat perfectly," he mused, looking out of the changing room entrance and appeared to be searching for the jean rack. Oh no.

"I don't need any jeans, I think the coat would match anything. Anyway, would it be alright if we got this one?" Karma glanced back to me and grinned, waiting for a moment as I carefully took it off and placed it back on its hanger. Damn it. I couldn't see the tag. I have no idea how much it is… I guess I just have to trust it isn't anything ridiculous. Once I had my jumper back in place, he handed me back the coat and gathered the rejected ones, giving them to the nice man with the most disgruntled face upon seeing Mount Coatest placed in his arms to put back on the shop floor. I began to get suspicious when Karma didn't make a beeline for the checkout. Instead, he took his time meandering around some shirts, failing to be discreet as his eyes flicked to me, sizing me up.

"Your hair is a bit of a pain to colour match, isn't it… I see why you wear quite plain colours."

You… Have bright red hair. I am the only seeing this? Huh? Anyone?

"You aren't buying me anything else. Come on Karma, we've still got more things on your list to buy!" I can't believe this.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I was just looking. I still haven't decided on what to get you for Christmas," Karma's hand ran along the shirt racks. He's thinking about getting me a gift? No way.

"You don't have to do that! I meant to ask, actually." He raised an eyebrow at me, a wave of nervousness suddenly hit me. "Do you think it's okay if I stay with you until Christmas? I don't know if-"

Karma interrupted me, his voice sounding very stubborn. "I said you could stay as long as you needed to… And I don't want you to go home until I know you are safe there." He shook his head at me, circling around the rack to be back by my side "Besides, Mum and Dad seemed okay with the idea of you staying with me."

"You already told your parents?" I don't recall him doing that at any point…

"Obviously, they have to know if someone is going to be staying with us for a while… It would be a shock if they came home suddenly and you were cotching on the settee?" He took the coat from me, and began to walk in the direction of the checkout. "You know, Nagisa, I do think you deserve some more presents…"

Eh.

It didn't take long before Karma had wormed his will into the shopping trip. We began collecting ingredients for the biscuits he was assigned to make for the café. Not many people seemed to trust him, therefore, I was assigned to be quality control. I'm not a babysitter, I don't quite understand why they chose me to do it. Maybe because they know Karma is my best friend and he actually sometimes listens to me.

Today appeared to be the occasion he didn't. After making me carry the ingredients in a rather cute brown bag, my coat now upon my body after Karma insisted that I needed to wear it now, he discreetly dragged me around the shopping centre. Ah well. He tugged me into yet another shop, making me drag my heels. I don't want him to spend any more money on me!

"Nagisa, go pick something," Karma ordered picking up a basket as he vanished into the shop. Ugh, now I'm lost. I don't want anything else, no matter how much that really gorgeous shirt with the grey collar is winking at me. Nope. Sorry gorgeous shirt, I have no money, and I don't want Karma to buy me anything else. I feel guilty enough for the coat, which was now feeling rather heavy on my shoulders. Where did he even go? This shop is like a maze, all brightly lit with attractive models on the posters. I did have a browse… I may as well whilst I wait for him to come back. He'll find me. Wow, these are really nice actually. I glanced around my shoulders, the unwritten rule of me not being allow to look at the price tag just begging to be broken. I turned the tag of the rather gorgeous grey shirt and… Fucking hell?! That much for a shirt?! My heart just broke. I held my head sadly, it'll just have to stay the gorgeous shirt not my gorgeous shirt.

A hand reached out and took the shirt out of my hands. Karma stood in front of me, his basket already looking swollen. "You want this one?" He asked, holding it up and examining it. "It's nice."

Fuck.

He went to put it in the basket. Wait.

"No! It's too much! I can't ask you to buy it for me!" Karma tilted his head, a questioning look on his face.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No… I loved it but-"

Karma threw the shirt into the basket and sprinted off, a cackle bouncing off the walls. Apparently he's not going to listen to my protests any longer. Oh man. Where did he go now?

I caught a flash of red dashing off towards some socks. Maybe this is all for him and I'm thinking rather selfishly. I need to go and find him. I jogged over to the socks, finding myself shocked at the nearly full basket. He sure filled that quickly. "Karma! Do you have any idea how much the stuff is in here?!" I squeaked, "Are you sure you'll have enough?"

"Yup," Karma responded, shoving pairs upon pairs of socks into the basket. I couldn't help myself, I have to see how much they are. 1916yen each?! Karma must be stopped.

"Karma! They're so expensive stop putting socks in the basket!"

"I'm sorry Nagisa, I can't hear you over all these socks I'm putting in this basket!" He threw in another five pairs, before turning his attention to the other products on the rack. I want to go back to Karma's now.

"Oh, you would look stunning in these!"

"Karma! Put those stockings down!"

"Boo," he placed them back on the rail, looking slightly disappointed. DISAPPOINTED? HE THOUGHT I WOULD AGREE?! The disappointment didn't last long, his attention was swiftly redirected across the shop.

"Oh look Nagisa! Hats!" He dashed off again, this time grabbing hold of my arm and carting me off.

"I don't need a hat!"

"What was that? You want two hats?"

"KARMA!"

After he shoved two more hats into the basket, he skipped off again, leaving me to hunt him now around the racks of clothes. I found him minutes later, looking in a display case at a leather strap watch with great want in his eyes. "What do you think of this?" Karma asked me, glancing up momentarily. I shrugged, it was nice, but I don't really wear watches… I think it would suit him.

"I think it would look great on you." Karma shook his head, puffing out a sigh. "Nagisa, I was asking if you wanted it. I'll take it as a no." Oh, so that's the thing you'll listen to me about? Not the five hundred other things I said no to earlier?

Again, with his decision made he moved on from the watch. He sure moves quickly when he shops, maybe he's an impulsive shopper. What I'm wondering is where he is getting the funds to do this so carefree? He must have an amazingly well paid part-time job… Wait, the school doesn't allow those… Maybe some kind of savings pot?

"I think we are about done here. I'll go pay for these, stand over there and look cute."

Karma briskly walked away, heaving his overflowing basket with him towards the checkouts. I don't think I'll ever understand his shopping habits. I'll have to give him some money, I got to try and give him something towards all of this, and he's probably spent a fortune today. I walked over to the front of the store, and stood dutifully in the mouth of the maze. Who even goes to such shops like this? We'd had literally gone into big designer's stores all day. It's where you would go if you had won the lottery or if you wanted to spoil someone. Spoil someone…

Wait a moment… What did he just say to me before he walked off?

… Cute?

It took Karma about twenty minutes to queue and pay for everything. He probably bought the whole shop, and came out with five full bags of clothes. "Here, let me take some," I relieved his hands from two bags. He smiled at me appreciatively.

"Right, ready to go home?" I'm so happy he said that, I couldn't handle the stress of one more shop.

We made our way along the stretch of shops, Karma seemed to be quite pleased with himself, as he walked with a stupid smile on his face. If the sun died, we could just use Karma's sunny mood. I wonder why he is so pleased with himself. On a more pressing topic, did he mean it when he said be cute? Did he mean go and pretend to be cute? Do I get a ranking on how well I did? Or maybe it was a compliment… Did he mean I am cute, and that I should continue being cute over there? So many questions… He needs to be clearer. I'm still confused over this recent crush development, but I don't see how he would feel the same way about me. He just teases me a lot, he knows I've never been in a relationship… Maybe this is just his way of reaching out and trying to be closer to me. I'll never know.

Karma stopped outside of a second hand shop, staring through the glass. Oh no…

"Nagisa, do you mind if I pop in and get that shirt? I know I said we'd go home now…." What is he going on about, didn't he buy loads of shirts in the last shop we went to?

"Sure I guess…" And with our final stop, Karma bought himself an ugly Hawaiian shirt. I'm not joking, out of all the shirts he could have bought today, he bought that. Something about a collection. I myself bought something too, for a special certain someone at Christmas.

"What have you got there?" Karma was most intrigued. He tried to look around me to see what I was looking at. Ha! I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I'm not going to tell you what it is. Nosey Parker. Just know that I bought it myself, and that he'll be very, very pleased with it.

At long last, we left the shopping centre. I find it a little sad how many people beg or busk outside the centre, but I guess it's a good call. People with money are walking around, so I guess it's a good a chance as any to get some coins. I felt a little bad for them… So, as me and Karma went passed, I dropped a few coins in one of the person's pot. Maybe it might get them a drink or something. Karma on the other hand, kept walking. I don't think he meant it meanly, but he did smile at the person who I gave money too.

"He's the guy that lives outside our building," Karma explained as we approached the station, ready to board a train and zoom home. "I would have given money to the woman on the end, at least she isn't a drunk." Oh… Never mind, at least I tried to be charitable. His next drink was on me, it seemed.

"Did you enjoy today?" Karma asked as we sat on the train back to Karma's, our bags swamping around our feet, leaving very little room to stretch our legs. I nodded happily.

"Yup! Thank you for the coat and the shirt… Do I owe you anything?"

"Nope… You can try on the other stuff I got you when we get home, there was a particularly nice pair of shoes which I thought that shirt would have gone well with, so I-"

"Karma! You bought me more things?!"

"Well, I've got dibs on the Hawaiian shirt." He just laughed at me, finding my flailing arms and furious blush utterly hilarious. Earning us stares from our fellow passengers.

Damn it Karma.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – Hitting the Right Spots**

I don't know if I have the strength to hold this position for much longer, sweat was dripping from my forehead and running down the side of my neck. My arms trembled, struggling to keep me up. I can't let him win, I have to last longer than this. We've been at this now for at least an hour, and my stamina is depleting fast. He doesn't seem to have a problem, his arms locked against the floor, supporting himself as he hovers over me. He bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do next. The slow movement of his lip being pulled by his teeth made my breath hitch, I so wanted for him to continue, to get closer. Neither of us are exactly experienced at this… It was Karma's idea, he told me he's only played this 'game' once before. Don't get me wrong, I am extremely nervous, I don't want to disappoint him, what if I suck? I opened my legs, and found myself unable to look at him as I unwittingly trapped Karma's hips. He had nowhere else to move. Now I know how he plays, I felt the urge to prove myself, show him I am not useless. Neither of us want to give in first, the fiery look in his eyes tell me that much.

"Nagisa, move your left leg a little higher for me."

I tense, my toes bringing themselves to a point as Karma wraps his right arm underneath it, forcing my leg to stay in positon. He puffed out a heavy breath, his fingers stretching against the ground as he continued to hold himself up. My leg shook, trying to push back against Karma's arm as he moved himself into place. He made a strained noise in the back of his throat as he shuffled.

"Can't you reach?"

"Ugh, no I can, just wait- Got it."

Karma's hand lay flat next to my side, moving the other over my head, caging me in between his arms. I squirmed beneath him, his temperature escalated my own as I felt him pressing against me more. His shirt hung from his body, skimming against my stomach. If it rode up a little further… I felt nothing but desire, desperate to rip the shirt off him. His arm slid further along, his head going daringly close to my face, his hair tracing along my forehead.

"Oh. Nagisa, left hand blue." Signalling his turn over. He nudged the dial with his foot, spinning the needle and waited to call out the next instruction. Twister was such a tense game. My arms shook furiously, unfortunately, Karma noticed.

"Are you going to throw in the towel?" He asked, his voice light with tease but dripping with exhaustion. No, I will not give up. I've made it this far.

Fuck. The last blue dot was by my foot. I sighed, letting myself collapse. There's no way I could have reached that. I didn't expect Karma to fall on me, it turned out my leg was around his elbow pulling him down, making him land face first into my stomach.

"OMPH! Karma!"

"Sorry… I-"

BUZZ.

You buzzed did you? My phone rattled on the floor, just in arms reach. The display lit up with Kayano's name. Ooooh a message. I'm so popular. Nearly all the class have my number. I get loads of texts. You know, from people like Karma… Maybe Sugino… Sometimes my alarm goes off.

I began to reach out for the phone, I could barely trace the edge of it with my finger before my arm ached from how much I had to stretch it as Karma, being a fat arse, was still on top of me. Yeah, he's skinny, but he can be so fat when he wants to be. This one time, in Art, I once saw him eat a whole bag of crisps and then half of Itona's sweets. I mean, I was worried for him after eating Itona's stash of marshmallows but it was when he started firing them one by one into the back of Okajima's head that my concern grew. I was more worried for Chiba who looked like he was about to have an asthma attack from laughing as the marshmallows flew over his head and increasing Okajima's fury. Apparently Karma needed a challenge. My concern grew even more as the speed of the marshmallow cannons increased, the flurry of marshmallows cascading down onto Okajima's head and quite frankly ruining his sculpture.

The lard on top of me was making it extremely hard to reach my phone without breaking or even worse, dislocating my arm.

"Eh… Karma could you move off me?"

"No."

Whatcha mean no?

"The gravity is too strong." He sighed, dead weighting me in the process. This is starting to get a bit uncomfortable. "I couldn't possibly get off." His head pressing against my chest, smothering in my 'abs'. "The gravitational pull is just too intense."

Too intense my arse.

He smiled cheekily, tongue poking out between lips. Oh. So it is to be war between us!

His body went limp, deliberately squashing any and all air from my body. I need to get on top if I'm going to win this time, everyone knows it's the bottom that has the least amount of power in these situations. My first attempt began with me lifting my legs up to push into Karma's stomach, feebly trying to lift him up with my legs. Karma cocked his eyebrow, pushing back. I can't let him win! Not again! My legs slipped, accidently causing my legs to ensnare his hips once again. I've never seen eyebrows raise so quickly on someone's forehead. They are literally gone, hidden in his hair. Okay, I need a plan. I can't clap in front of his face, he knows that technique now. So, and thrusted myself to the side, flipping him over. I can't use that one move to make him pass out either, he's already on the floor, there's no need. I quickly scanned his body, I need a weak spot. I look up to his face, trying to figure out his feelings to give me the edge. I can tell his heart is racing, but I can't figure out why.

I threw my body to the side again, causing both me and Karma to roll along his living room. He gripped onto my shirt, trying to keep me on the floor. I refuse to let him, I will force him to submit to me. I latched my leg over his, pushing him over and allowing me to straddle him.

He's oddly relaxed? I can't figure out why, he's meant to be fighting me?! I notice his shirt beginning to ride up, his navel being shown to me. This gives me an idea. I grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, causing Karma to inhale sharply. He went rigid under me. Slowly, I slipped my thumb underneath his shirt, stroking it against the smooth skin of his stomach, his shirt gently raising as I traced my thumb around each bump and dip in his abdomen. His once crossed arms that had been behind his head were slightly risen from the carpet, frozen into place with eyes fixated on me.

I don't understand why he's staring so intently. So, I striped him more. I finally found his weakness. He hates his belly being shown, that doesn't explain why he was parading around shirtless all morning... Oh well. Why is he smiling at me? I smirked, my eyes flicking to see his glazed over, his focus melting under my touch. I got it, the perfect payback. Feeling confident, I pulled his shirt up above his pecks. He shuddered from the harsh movement. Karma began to bring his hand close to my face, gently lacing his fingers through my hair. His fingers caressed along my jawline, moving me down and closing in the space between us. He had a half-lidded expression, allowing himself to sit up. He must want something. Shit! I rapidly grabbed his wrist, pushing it down and while gripping the other, placing them above his head. His face completely dropped, apart from the wideness of his eyes. Yeah, I knew your plan, think you were going to topple over me again! He attempted to speak, but any words trailed away with his struggle to breathe. I winked at Karma, who looked rather excited and dipped my head down.

I brought my lips down to his chest, trailing them leisurely along. Gosh, I can barely contain my giggles, this is going to be so funny. His sensitive skin prickling into goosebumps as his breath was uneven, deeper and swallower. I let my lips wonder down his stomach, tracing them close to the side of his hip. I felt him tense, squirming under my hold. Karma let out a small whimper, finally, he understands my pain at being tickled. I should cherish this moment, I really doubt he'll ever let me this close again. I looked up to him once more. His eyes were screwed shut. Now.

It's raspberry time.

I blew out all the air I could, my lips causing vibrations across his stomach. Karma yelped in surprise, but ended up lying there and just letting it happen. Finally, I have asserted my dominance. I am the better wrestler. Best in hand to hand combat my arse, I'm the best in lip to stomach battles. I wonder if Koro-sensei would create a category for just me. Bitch-sensei did say I was the best kisser. Maybe I'm the best raspberry blower.

I looked up from his stomach, my lips still in a pout. Karma looked… Disappointed. He hands flopped to the floor, looking down at me completely unimpressed. My work here is done.

I stood up from Karma, feeling rather pleased with myself. Karma got up stiffly, mumbling to himself "I'm going to take a shower." He made a beeline to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I distinctly heard the lock slide shut. You think he'd want to keep me out or something. I hear the beginning of water rushing out of the shower head. Do you think I've annoyed him somewhat? It was only a raspberry.

I heard small yelp from the bathroom, so naturally, I went over to investigate.

"Are you alright?!" I yelled at the door.

"Yeah, the water is just cold." The door replied.

"Why are you having the water cold?"

"Cause Nagisa, I. Need. To. Cool. Off."

"But it's winter?" I called back.

I only got silence in response.

I snatched my phone from the floor, mooching off into the bedroom as the moody broody taking a shower is being less than conversational. I looked down at the screen and unlocked it. Kayano had sent me three messages in time Karma was trying to pound me into the carpet. She must have thought I was dead…

 _'Morning Nagisa! (^W^) Have you got Karma's birthday pressie yet? I can't decide what to get him (T-T)! KKxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

 _'Hello? Nagisa? Are you dead? Or worse? IGNORING ME?!'_

 _'If this is about the creampuffs it wasn't me, it was Megu, she told me to eat them (; - ;)''_

I knew it.

' _Hello Kayano 1) How dare you eat those. I was saving them. For me. 2) Oh yeah, I did get him a really cool present, it took me ages to find it, I had it shipped from America! It was a pain to wrap. I had so much trouble hiding it under my-_

Shit. I left back at the house. I knew I forgot something. Ah, bother.

 _'Hello Kayano 1) How dare you eat those. I was saving them. For me. 2) Oh yeah, I did get him a really cool present, it took me ages to find it, I had it shipped from America! It was a pain to wrap. I left it back at home though'_

I went to put my phone down, but didn't even get a chance. My display showed two new messages from Kayano. Holy moley, she types fast.

 _'Whattt? You aren't at home?! You never go out?! :O :O :O'_

 _'That was mean, I'm sorry xxxxxxxxxx'_

That was mean. I am hurt. Should I tell her I'm at Karma's? Maybe she could help me out actually… I trust her enough for her to not blab out this hot piece of gossip.

 _'I'm staying with Karma for a bit. But I need to go back home to get his present, can you help?'_

Karma exited the shower, drawing me away from my plight for his present. To be honest, considering how suggestively low his towel hang around his hips I had become much more interested in his package. We had an awkward moment of eye contact as he slowly slid into the bedroom, grabbing his black dressing gown from the door and slunk away again. I don't understand why he's being so off with me right now, really. It was just a raspberry.

Another buzz from the phone pulled me out of the gutter.

 _'MEET ME IN THE PARK IN FIVE MINUTES (∿°○°)∿_ _︵_ _ǝʌol'_

With that strict time limit, I had no time to waste. I hastily left the bedroom, pulling on my jumper as I went. I do love my jumpers. Anyway, as I trooped over to the porch to put my shoes on, I encountered Karma in the living room. He was perched on the sofa, drinking more coffee and engulfed in his fluffy bathrobe, watching some crap on TV. It appeared to be a cooking channel. He is totally a middle aged mum in disguise. That does make me the rebellious teen? Sneaking out to go and see his friends?

It absolutely does.

I decided to tip toe passed him, careful to not make any noise. He'll never catch me out, this is what I'm great at. Sneaking around. I've nearly made it to the porch, my shoes are in sight. Just a little further. I'm so good at being rebellious, and sneaky. I should have tried this sneaking out business ages ago with mum. I felt my new found independence surge through my veins, my adrenaline-

"Where are you going?"

I jumped six feet into the air. I could have slam dunked a basketball with the height I achieved. I gawked at Karma.

"H-How did you know I was there?!" I panicked. This is what I'm good at, how the hell did he notice? His addiction to coffee? He is rather alert… Cameras? Where the fuck are they?

He turned to me, his lips pursed trying to contain his internal hysterical laughter; "You mumble all the time."

What.

"So, where ya off to?"

I embraced my inner teenage rebel.

"I'm going out," I strutted over to my shoes, slipping them on and shrugging on my coat. I turned back to Karma, who was now shaking his head at me, as though I had said something really stupid. Maybe I had. I don't need this stress in my life. I stuck my tongue out at him, like hooligans do, and slammed the door behind me. I did cringe at the door slamming, but God I felt alive. I did it. I have left Karma's house without him in tow. On my own.

Nagisa, making his debut to the park. Look out world. Here I am.

"So…" I heard behind me. I momentarily paused in my triumph, turning my head round to see Karma leaning against the frame of the front door, his eyebrow raised and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips with his coffee still in one hand. "Where are you going?"

I looked down to the floor then back to him. My arms still raised from where I may of forgot to put them down from where I was celebrating my newfound independence.

"Out with Kayano." We just kinda stared at each other. Bit awkward. "I didn't hear you open the door." I stated a little sheepishly.

"It bounced back open."

"Oh."

"Well… Have fun!" He ruffed my hair, messing up it up thoroughly. With a wave of his hand he closed the door leaving me to my new adventure. Though not before I hit my head against that railing a few times for good measure to knock the embarrassment away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – Help Me Shampoo You're My Only Soap!**

I headed down to the park, shoving my hands a little further into my pockets. The temperature has been dropping dramatically, I'm pleased we went shopping yesterday for my coat. I don't know what I would have done without it today. The insides are soft and warm, feeling as though I was being embraced by thirty hot water bottles. It's nothing like being held by Karma, but, it'll do for now. I pushed my chin passed my collar, letting my chin gain some relief against the cold. I should have gotten a scarf too…

I entered the park, looking around for the familiar blob of green. I usually wouldn't suggest the park, green against green would be hard to find, but since the snow has been slowly pilling on since Friday, she was easy to spot. She waved me over, smiling cheerfully at me, bouncing on her toes to keep herself warm.

"I was waiting for ages!" She called as I approached her, "I only heard rumours you've been spending loads of time at Karma's, but I didn't think you was living there?" She raised her eyebrow at me, waggling them. Her suspicious smile was enough. I knew what she meant. I don't know why she's so excited by this news. It's not like we are even going out. I waved my hand dismissively at her.

"Come off it, it's nothing like that. Mum's being a little difficult at the moment. Besides, we are just friends."

Why does this implication keep coming up? I really don't think he likes me in the same way I like him. There's no signs of him even considering me datable, he's just trying to look after me now I'm out of a home. I still feel guilty over how much he's done for me already. Kayano didn't look convinced.

"Sure, okay then. Oh yeah, that reminds me, since you are so close to Karma now, maybe you can help Okuda pick out a birthday present for him? She's soooo worried about it!" She strolled in front of me, swaying with confidence as she walked, leading us out of the park. "She wants to know what would make him fall head over heels in love with her."

Alarm bells started ringing in my head. Oh no you don't. I will fight her for him. Wait, what am I saying? He'll definitely go for her if he finds out… Maybe I could just make the confession a bit more inconvenient for her. I glared at the back of Kayano's head, who peeked over her shoulder.

"What's wrong Nagisa, not _jealous_ are you?" She sniggered, thoroughly enjoying hurting my feelings.

I scoffed once, twice, and again for good measure. "Of course not" I said, gritting my teeth and sweating. Me? I'm not one for jealously at all. I just really hate the idea of Karma being romantically invested in her. And not me. I scoffed for a fourth time, making my point that she was being ridiculous, to which she mocked me, scoffing sarcastically back.

"Then why the angry face?"

"No reason. I'm just cold."

"How can you be cold when your face is so red?" She teased. Dammit. "But onto more pressing matters, why aren't you at home?"

And so I explained, giving as little information as possible to why I was at Karma's. I decided I'd leave out my slowly healing bruise, and the state I showed up at Karma's in. I don't want her to threaten to call the police, it was hard enough calming down Karma after he declared that he didn't want me to go back home. It took about an hour before he finally stopped pacing around the room and passed out on his bed from exhaustion. My explanation took us up to my front door, of a house I truly didn't want to go back into. I can't believe I thought coming back was a good idea, my chest tightening as my mind wandered back to her. I felt like an escaped prisoner returning back to his cell, the menacing cage of my personal hell beckoning me back. I shakily reach for the door knob, the freezing metal numbing my fingertips. Kayano noticed my discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I stared hard at it. The peeling door worse from the harsh weather than before. Flakes of paint fluttering away in the wind, escaping away from this cage. There was no car on the drive. Mum must still be at work, I dug through my pockets in attempts to find my keys. I thank my lucky stars. That means I have at least three hours to fly in and escape back to my freedoms embrace. My hand was only greeted by empty space. I checked the other pocket before pulling them both inside out.

"Don't you have a key?" Kayano tilted her head at me.

"No, I must have left it here."

"I guess we'll just have to think of something else to get him."

Her words made my blood run cold, as though all the nerves of entering the house which were twisting in my stomach just dropped. No, it was perfect! I don't want to be held back by this fear of my own house. I saved up so much to get the gift for him… If Okuda is going to be trying to compete with me…

It's worth going back into that house. Anything for a chance.

I rushed past the front of the house, running round to the back garden to inspect it to see if there's a way in. Mother always locked every window and door before I left, her obsession with security didn't diminish any further. I tried the back door, but like I expected, it was locked.

There! Hauntingly, my window seemed to remain open from that night. The dark rooms beckoning to re-enter that storm I had feared. The tree bearing broken branches at my escape, splintering off at the ends where my hands had grappled for leverage.

"Nagisa! What are you doing?!" Kayano squeaked, looking around frantically as I walked up to the tree and began my ascent. I managed to get my foot on a low branch, hoisting myself up. Kayano panicked, holding her hands up as if it catch me if I fell.

"Getting into the house." I could easily reach up and get the next branch, my window isn't as high up as I thought it was.

"That's clearly not safe! We can get something else for him, this is so dangerous!"

"No! We have to get it!" I called back down stubbornly, struggling to get my leg up on the next branch. Kayano pleaded with me

"Stop! Be careful! Why is it so important?!"

"Because it's for him!" Maybe that is too much. But it's true. As I clambered onto the branch parallel to my window. I stood tall, staring determinedly at the windowsill. I can make it.

Actually… Karma would be livid if knew I went back for something. Especially if that something was for him. He won't forgive me for it. I need to though, this is too important for me to just leave it here. Kayano had fallen completely silent, I can tell she is nervous about this. My hand reached for my window sill, using all my strength to lift myself into the room. I felt an immediate sense of dread flood my stomach, looking around my...

The room before me was only a cardboard graveyard of what I had once remembered. In the middle were a pile of boxes, filled with my belongings, packed away haphazardly. I hesitantly opened my chest of drawers. All of my clothes I had left, all of the processions I longed to have taken with me were gone from their original place. It was like she was trying to erase me from this room. It was as though I was never here… Confusion creeped into the back of my head; it was like a spare room. I hadn't even been gone a week… It was like she was expecting me to never return. My posters were taken down, the blue tack holding them in place having taken the paint off the wall. I brushed my hand along its fractured surface. A split second change, and I had faded into the cold emptiness of her memory. My eyes began to prickle as realisation of the complete disregard for my own existence. I am her only son. Packed away. Hidden away. As much as I'd like to feel like I belong here, the world I had once knew now sleeps beneath waves of cardboard and tape.

I stepped back from this memorial for myself, pushed my back into the wall, shakily slipping down to the carpet from my now haggard breath. I eyed around in disbelief. A forgotten world trapped in this dark ocean, yet I was the one that was drowning.

It was though I was just a mere visitor to a dead child's life.

She wanted to destroy everything I was. That's how she always acted. Intoxicated with the cruel desire to carve me into something else, chipping away at the person I really was. Repressed memories of never being allowed to play certain games or never being told bedtime stories ringed. All I had was lonely, stormy nights where the raindrops as they fell would whisper their own stories to me until I stopped feeling afraid for a moment. I was able lie inside myself for hours until I finally feel asleep from exhaustion. As much as I would like my past not to exist, it still does. No, I didn't belong here. As the only way my mother's obsession could continue on I had to die every time. I remember playing in my room, fields of small, paper stars I had made. Feeling sick of the plastic dolls was provided for a 'young lady'. Finally, I had little, lucky stars, puffy from me folding multitudes of paper together. My creativity soaring with them into the night, letting me get a small taste of the sky. Though storm clouds had to eventually conceal the drops of freedom I could only get in the early hours with the monster beginning to call my name. Clipping the wings that would let me fly. Screaming the room scarlet as it was wrong to try and trace my fingers along the atmosphere's seams. I was out of touch. In the wrong, trying to escape the rampant chaos that she had twisted into my every day. Forever seeming to watch with stained cheeks, ripping each star from the sky with lilac claws.

Those images of falling stars and raindrops crashed against my heart. Cutting through me like silver. My hands shook until I balled them into fists. Tight enough that bones were almost tearing through my skin. I was violated by her. It made my blood scold the inside of my veins, bubbling around body. I wanted to make her feel that way. To make her feel the way that I do.

I felt the weight of the world in my fist as I slammed it down onto the nearest box. I could see her face where it has been burned in my mind, sneering and twisting on every surface. I wanted to break it all. Consumed in a tsunami of cardboard, swallowed up in the sound of my screaming. I could hear my own belongings shatter and crack under my fists, but I didn't care anymore. The crunching sounds continued to spur me forwards, grabbing the highest box and hurling it across the room, its contents flung in all directions. I was unleashing all of the unheard screams I had caged in over the years. I howled, taking the box itself into my hands and shredding it to pieces. I've had enough. I can't take it anymore.

Enough of her trying to make me what she's dying to see. Enough of her burning my wings, I'll scatter the ashes for myself.

I will no longer be hold back by who she wanted me to be. They meant nothing to me.

"Nagisa!"

I paused, my breath stuttering out of my own control as I turned to see Kayano on one of the tree branches by the window. Desperately trying to reach the windowpane. She stared at me, shaking and clinging onto the tree for support. I kicked a box as hard as I could muster, trying it dispel some of my rage. I grunted under my breath, taking a moment to cool before Kayano could get any closer. She had managed to climb in through the window, taking a cautious step towards me.

"Nagisa…" She trembled under my scowl, far too vicious towards someone who only wanted to help me. I tried to calm myself, putting my face in my hands and pressed them into my eyes. I took deep breathes, my anger still present and coursing through me, pulsating at the tips of my fingers and causing my knees to weaken under its command. I want to hit something else. "Nagisa I-" She didn't know to do. I can tell she was frightened, her mind was working so hard to think of something to say, anything to calm down the incredibly tense atmosphere. She clasped her hands to her chest, wanting to protect herself. I can imagine what she's thinking. _Nagisa is going insane. He's nuts. He needs help. He's mental. No wonder he's a fucking mess, he's pathetic, he's weak._ Not her too. I can barely take the weight of her own judgement.

She didn't run away or pity me. Instead, a comforting hand touched lightly at the top of my arm.

"Kayano…"

She looked up to me, concern filling her eyes. I felt ashamed of myself. How could I lose my composure in such a childish way in front of her, It's just going to create more questions than I can answer. The rage and anger rushed out of me, my head ducking down. She wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. My hands trembled as I brought them up to hold her closer, listening to her soft whispers; "it's okay, it's alright."

"I'm sorry." I murmured into her hair. All my adrenaline gone.

"Shush it's alright! Let's… Let's just get out of here. Did you get the present?"

"Crap. I didn't. I'm not sure which box it'll be in."

"I'll help you look."

Suddenly, the piercing sound of car door closing erupted through the house. We stared each other in sheer horror.

"She's home!" Kayano cried as the sounds of rattling keys spiralled through the walls, scraping at our eardrums.

"Quick! We can't get caught!" I snatched her hand, running with her into the hall. The door creaking open downstairs making it really hard to think of a good hiding spot. "Here!" I threw open one of door and shoved us both in. With the best skill I could muster I closed the door without it making a noise as my mother's heel tapped across downstair's hard floors. We were huddled together in the airing cupboard, staying completely still. Unable to distinguish whose panicked, rushed heartbeat was whose.

"Nagisa wha-" I clapped my hand over her mouth. Keeping her as close to me as possible. I've gone and dragged her into a dangerous situation, like hell I won't get her out of it safe. We were immobilised, as though frost had trailed all over us. Our eyes locked on the gap of the door, focusing on the little visibility of the hall we were granted. Everything will slip away if we get caught. Only shattered pieces will remain of the memories filled with freedom and sanctuary. Despite Kayano being so close to the point I could feel her body heat radiate on me. I couldn't feel any of my senses. I just felt the cold.

My mother was talking loudly, in a hurried voice. Her heels clacked in purposeful paces, and through the small gap her large gestures became incredibly ominous. Her voice under stress cracked like grimacing ice on pavements.

"No, I'm not sure where he's staying." Me? I don't believe it. She is looking for me… But that doesn't explain the boxes. I moved a little, to get a view of her face, feeling Kayano grip onto my sleeve out of pure terror. Unable to comprehend why I would even think of moving an eyelash. Of course she doesn't understand… Mother paused, listening and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She frowned, her face contorting into a menacing scowl.

"I can't call the police are you insane?! Don't you think they'll be suspicious that I didn't report him missing forty-eight hours after?"

Another pause. The situation turning more and more frosty.

"No, it's out of the question. It's too dangerous for me" I don't get it, she isn't looking for me? "He's probably with one of his friend's. I know one of them is quite the pedigree, maybe he's with him."

She walked down the corridor, just past our cupboard, the pair of us tensing as her heavy footfalls shook the bottom of the cupboard. She made her way to my room, causing my heart to nearly leap out of my throat. The boxes. The room is wrecked. She'll notice someone's been in the room. Her hand came to rest on the door handle, looking as though she was about enter.

"Hmm? Oh, very rich. Probably worth a large reward."

Both Kayano and I stopped breathing. Her hand began to turn the handle, the door creeping open.

"No, it'll be fine. I have someone keeping an eye out for that." She shut the door, and walked back down the stairs. We sat paralysed for a moment, our lungs becoming starved as we waited for her feet to hit the bottom step. I glanced to her, and we both seemed to have the same idea.

"Let's get out of here." I breathed to her, she nodded frantically.

After taking a painstakingly long time to open the door as gently as possible to not make any noise, we fled the cupboard, rushing through my room and out down the tree. I landed on the ground, never feeling safer on sludgy, water clogged grass. I gave a hand to Kayano to get her securely down from the danger of the tree. We dashed into the street, the safety of the concrete houses around us allowed me to finally breathe properly.

"It's okay Nagisa, we can sort this," Kayano reassured me as walked down my street, her hands still shaking from her experience. "I know we didn't do what we wanted… but I-"

"It's better you don't ask..." I ran a hand through my hair, distressing. "I don't know what I'm going to get for Karma now."

We entered the main town in a silence, processing what just happened. I know she wants to ask, but to explain the last eight years of my life is a far too painful a discussion. I looked blankly at some shop windows. I guess I could find something now. I turned to find my companion had disappeared from my side. I twirled back again, trying to locate her when I see her standing by the main store. "Nagisa? Didn't you say Karma really likes these?" It's the perfect gift.

It was a lot heavier than I originally thought. The plastic bag threatening to rip at any moment. I lifted it and placed my hand at the bottom to support it. Kayano smiled back up to me, her cheerfulness slowly returning. "I'm sure he'd understand. If you're right, he should love it."

But as we walked back to the park, a thought struck me. "What should I do? Karma's at home now."

"I'm on it." Kayano whipped her phone out at lightning speed, typing away at the screen before holding up the phone proudly with a text addressed to Karma.

 _'OMGG KARMA! Terasaka tried to pick a fight with some mime in the park! Said he was looking at him funny BUT NOW THE MIME IS WINNING WITH AN INVISBLE CHAIR LOL YOU GOTTA SEE!111!'_

If that doesn't get him outside, I don't know what will. He did always have a morbid curiosity for beating people up. I mean that in the nicest way possible. He isn't a violent psychopath.

Her phone blipped, Karma's name bright on the screen.

 _'I'm there. I'll bring popcorn.'_

She winked at me skipping further into the park. "You have two minutes tops, lovebird! Better head back!"

"Thank you, Kayano."  
"Anytime."

I went and dashed for the street towards Karma house. It would be so awkward if he took the same route to the park that I did on my race to get home. I could just duck behind the bins or something if I see him.

Wait…

What did she call me? I don't have time to worry about that, I don't know how quickly Karma would make it to the park and back. I rushed through the door, speedily hiding the present underneath my side of the bed. Close to the bedside table so it couldn't be detected with ease. Now to act natural and as if I have been here for a couple of minutes.

I raced back to the porch, waiting for Karma to enter before I take off my coat. The door opened, and there was Karma. Que the best natural coat taking off ever. He slipped his shoes off and huffed as he placed his scarf on the radiator. "I missed everything. How boring." He groaned walking through the living room to finally notice me there. "Oh Nagisa, you're home?"

"Yeah, I missed the mime too."

He smiled at me, darn. I was so focused on taking off my coat I wasn't listening properly. He thinks I'm stupid. Again. I need to start learning how to multitask. How to 'hold a conversation' for dummies.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower if that's alright?" I asked, putting my shoes on the rack. Karma was already waltzing off into the kitchen.

"Go ahead."

I strolled over to the bathroom, ready just to wash away the events of today. Maybe I could wear those new comfy pyjamas I got when we went shopping. I don't really like that there's a penguin on it. Maybe I can get over the penguin, it does have a fetching bowtie. I wonder if Karma would make me a hot chocolate if I asked really nicely. That sounds nice.

Then I opened the door.

"CHRIST."

"What?! What's wrong?!" Karma sprinted to the bathroom door, sliding on the hardwood floor, his socks sending him back to the front of the house, severely overshooting the bathroom and may as well be trying to send him back to the park. He reappeared at my shoulder.

"What the hell is this?!" I pointed at the abomination that was the shower. Shampoo mercilessly slathered on every surface. I picked up the offending bottle. The plastic was completely crushed with shampoo still oozing out of the newly formed holes.

"Oh, eh… That's none of your business." Karma quickly turned around and dashed for the bedroom.

"It's completely destroyed! I like this shampoo!" I yelled at him, throwing the bottle after him.

"I was just letting out a little frustration." He cried, ducking to the side to miss the missile of the shampoo bottle. I groaned loudly, I really liked its smell! I looked up.

"Oh god it's on the ceiling, Karma!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen – You Stay Here I'll Go on a Head**

Karasuma-sensei looked up from his laptop, peering over his half of the desk with a squinted gaze.

"You want me to locate your father?"

I should explain. After spending my first weekend in Karma's house, it kinda hit me, hard, that the arrangement we currently had could only be temporary. I know Karma wouldn't let me go home to mum anytime soon… He's been very, very good at reminding me about that. He's doing a good job. I only waited what... Four days until I tried to re-enter? What he doesn't know won't hurt him. He wants to keep me safe, and I understand that completely. I can't help but feel like a burden to him. So, that in turn inspired me to think a little out of the box.

From memory, my father was happy to see me… Whenever he came home from work I would rush to meet him and he would lift me up, asking how my day was. I would reply with _oh I watched TV or coloured in all day!_ He'd ask to see my drawing and because it was always amazing he would hang it on the fridge with a magnet I painted for him at school. I recall feeling extremely loved by him as whenever he could he would take me to the zoo or the beach, usually taking as many pictures of us together as he could. I guess the question that always bugged me is that, if he did love me so much, then why did he leave me with mum? They had always argued from what I remember but he never called, never emailed, never sent anything in the post after he left. I'm glad I found that photograph of Dad… After eight years his face would have become a blur. Eight years is a long time to be apart from someone… I've long since forgotten his voice.

So, here I am, at break time, begging Karasuma to find out about my dad. I'm walking a very thin line. Of course, Karasuma-sensei had no idea about my leaving of my mother, as far as I am aware. It did take rather a lot of persuasion on my behalf to make Karma keep the slowly fading bruise a secret. He was so close to telling. Could you imagine? I'd be taken away to some care home, and my mum would be arrested. I couldn't let that happen. Yeah, she can get a little rough, but she does- Well, did love me. She's given me so much. I mean, she gave me my life. It wouldn't be right for her to rot in prison… She's my mother. It doesn't make my task any easier. Now, on my own, with a government official, I will have to lie to his face about where I am staying, and why, after all this time, do I want to find my father.

"Yes, Sir."

"Can I ask why?"

Okay, we rehearsed this. Deep breathes Nagisa. One… Two... Three… And now smile as though he asked you if you like the warm weather.

"Well… March is nearly here. I was worried that, if we did fail to kill Koro-sensei, that I'd never see him again. It just doesn't sit right with me, you know?" I rubbed the back of my head, faking nervousness at my question. Please buy my story. Please don't ask.

"Why don't you ask Ritsu? You know she could probably find the information much faster than I?" Karasuma gave me a rather confused look, folding his arms in front of him and leaned back in his chair. Shit. I didn't think of that.

"Well… erh." I fumbled for my words, come on brain, why didn't I ask Ritsu… Ah hah! "I'd rather not have information about my family on her history. It's not that I don't trust her, but I don't want anyone else to get their hands on that information…"

"I see. I can try, but don't expect anything immediately. It could take some time." He returned his attention back to the laptop, beginning to type away.

"Thank you, Sir!" I replied rather cheerfully, bowing a little as I turned to leave the room. My shoulders feel a little lighter now. I stepped back into the classroom, a few minutes before class restarted. Karma attracted my attention by waving me over. He's been watching me rather carefully all morning, I think he might have noticed my rather anxious body language earlier. I reached his desk, to which he beckons me a little closer.

"How is the bruise? Do you need any painkillers? You've looked off all morning." His voice riddled with concern, tilting up to look at me. I smiled warmly, it's nice that he is looking out for me. It makes me feel a little bit special. I shook my head, opening my mouth to reply before I was rudely interrupted by Bitch-sensei.

"Alright, alright, sit your asses down." She strutted over to Koro-sensei's podium, flipping her hair behind her shoulder as the class settled. I shrugged at Karma in apology, moving back to my desk and thoroughly sitting my arse down as instructed. I flipped open my notebook, taking out my pen. I like Bitch-sensei's lessons. I think it's her slutty way of teaching that keeps us all engaged. Don't read it like that. That was such a bad way of phrasing that. What I mean is, it's not a usual way of learning. Like, her dirty pick-up lines and her lessons on seducing English businessmen is kind of valuable, I guess. I feel like I'm digging myself a hole. What I mean is that the rapid fire English makes it more important for us to pick it up quicker. It has kind of worked, I can get the jist of what is going on.

"So, Koro-sensei said something about you guys wanting to do a Victorian England themed stall?" She folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them up ever so slightly.

Okjaima coughed.

"Yes, Bitch. It was Isogai's idea!" He slowly raised a hand to cover his nose, just in case. He needs to find some chill. I rolled my eyes. It did used to get me, Bitch-sensei's boob lifting. Especially her unnecessary flirting with little old me. However, my recently turned gay arse has figured out a new target for my affection. He could probably bring me to my knees with a simple hair flip. What would I do for a proper kiss from him…

I coughed.

Maybe I should try my hand at flirting. Oh, right, Bitch's lesson. My attention zoned back into the conversation.

"We really liked the idea of getting all dressed up all formal and stuff. It's a good time to do some Black Butler cosplay!" Said the guy in the front row by the door. Who. Who is that? How long has he been here? I have never seen him in my life. Is he new?

"That is a really good idea, Kimura. Very stylish." Kimura? Is that a real name? I have nothing. Who is he?

I leaned over to Kayano, whispering; "Do you know who that guy is?" I gestured over to the turnip headed boy, who was loving the attention from Bitch-sensei, yet another poor soul trapped in the snare of blonde locks. "He's new right?"

Kayano looked at me as if I had grown another head, squinting at me as though I was a complete idiot. "Nagisa, you talked to him the other day?"

"I did?" I do not remember this at all.

"Yeah, you were talking about running" I don't run. Why on earth would I be talking about running to a turnip boy? Kayano blinked at me.

"What?"

"You told him you were great at running!"

"I suck at running, when did I even say this?"

Ritsu bleeped up on my phone, filling my display. Her cheerful voice quietly whispered through the speakers as to not disturb the lesson. She leaned forward and waved her finger knowingly. "At fourteen hundred hours, on Friday!"

"Ritsu, photo evidence or not believing!"

Suddenly, after a short loading screen, pictures appeared of me next to this minor character in the changing rooms. Why don't I remember this at all? I flicked through the pictures, bored, until finally landing on one with Karma shirtless teasing Terasaka in the frame. Me blatantly ogling at him and paying no attention to this kid. Ah, that's why. Kayano made a noise of disapproval.

"You're awful Nagisa, how could you not remember his name?"

Excuse me. I am the protagonist. I have bigger things to worry about rather than the feelings of a secondary character.

"Yeah... I suck. Sorry"

The filler character continued; "We also thought it would look really impressive to Class A." A murmur of agreement swirled around the class, since when was he this popular? Maybe I'm being really big headed.

"Ah, so you'll have to better your English too. However… You do realise that you'll have to learn a lot of manners in order to make it impressive?" She paced around the front, her lips swiftly turning into a sweet smile. "You must also know the proper ways of addressing others. Like saying 'Sir' or 'Mam'. Also saying 'Thank you' often makes you seem that much more polite and pleasant."

"So, unlike you then?" A voice called.

"Shut it, you brat." She walked passed me, heading to the back of the classroom and grabbed a handful of books. This is going to be bad. "I am going to teach you on how to blend in with the height of British nobility. To blend in with high society is a very valuable skill in the world of assassination." She nodded knowingly, strutting back to the front of the room, plonking books on the top of my row's heads. "Alright. First, your posture. The English elite love those who look composed and collected. If you are all hunched over, what kind of presence would you give? So stand."

Everyone rose from their seats, in unison about half of the classes' books fell to the ground in loud crash, followed by an array of groans and one loud "Dammit!"

"Now. Try walking those who actually managed to keep it on their heads." Bitch-sensei sneered, beginning to file her nails at her desk. I started pacing around the room, this was too easy. My mother had me do this all the time when I was younger. I placed another two books on my head and proceeded to walk between the desks. Mum was very adamant that I would have perfect posture, often balancing an apple upon the books that were already balanced on my head. If it fell off I'd usually be yelled at and we'd continue for another two hours or I wouldn't be allowed dinner. I found two more books by Itona's desk and placed them on top of the others. Oooh gum! I asked Itona for a piece sneakily when Bitch-sensei wasn't looking. He was just sitting reading his magazine never once actually bothering to get up and held up the packet to me. I placed the chewing gum in my mouth and proceeded to stroll getting another book in the process. I saw Megu drop her book and quickly struggled to grab it off the floor before Bitch-sensei could disqualify her. Really, cheaters never win. I wonder what Karma what will make for dinner tonight? I really fancy broth or something. This gum is making me hungry. Maybe if I chew it harder the taste would go away. I don't need my stomach growling. I absentmindedly continued chewing when Kayano's book fell by my feet. She moaned, bending down to grab it.

"Don't worry, I got it." I yawned, bending down to pick up the hefty chemistry book and handed it to her.

"Oh thanks Nagi-" She paused, and slowly began to squint at me. Then at my books.

"What is it?" I questioned innocently. "Well, if you don't want it I'll have it." I took the book back and plopped it on my head, smiling at her before I moozied off. Maybe I could get another bit of gum, I regret making it flavourless. It tasted like rubber, very gross.

Then I realised, the class was really quiet. I stopped in my stride. No one else has any books. I have seven. Ah.

"Nagisa hold still!"

What?

Karma was standing on the desk next to me, being passed up random class objects, pencil cases, rulers, the plant pot and Okajima's ruined sculpture on top of the pile. My head being weighed down substantially. "Someone pass me the class goldfish!"

"DON'T TOUCH SUKI!"

"Karma no!"

Then the next ten minutes had me desperately darting around the desks with me being Nagis-a-roo with the high mountain of classroom objects while Karma chased me with the fish tank.

Well, he didn't touch Suki.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty – Karma Makes Me Wet**

I must say, I quite like being a resident of the Akabane household. I think it's fair to say that it is off to a great start, more or less. It's been actually quite calm. Once we got home from school Karma began busying himself with chores, humming as he swept up the living room floor. I guess when your parents are away on business most of the time, someone has to clean up. I do feel a bit like a freeloader, I mean, he's not charging me to stay here. I feel like I should help out at some point.

So, here I am, sitting in the kitchen and eating my wonderfully exciting cereal. Karma has gone off for a shower. I'm only slightly, slightly disappointed that the kitchen doesn't have direct sight to his bathroom. I mean, I don't want to see him leave the room shirtless or anything. Nope. Me? Nooo.

This cereal is actually less exciting than I thought it would be. I picked up the box and stared at the mascot with distain. You know, for a box with a tiger on the front I was under the impression I would be feeling fierce after eating it. I just feel sad. The box is just deceiving. Deceitful box. Box of lies.

Actually, thinking back to Karma doing chores in the time I fixed myself an afternoon snack is starting to make me feel guilty. If I helped out a bit more, maybe he might let me stay longer… Maybe I'll earn a few brownie points in the progress? With that, I gathered all the dirty cups and dishes from around the apartment, dumping them into the sink and began the task of washing up.

He's going to love this, he's going to come out of that shower, all hot with the towel suggestively low on his waist. Steam rippling off his toned muscles. Karma is gonna dry his hair out then do a really sexy swish with it, with like cherry blossoms coming out of nowhere. Then he's going to be all; _Where's the dishes gone? I had to clean those next_ and he'll see me in the kitchen. I'll be all cute and act all innocent like; _Oh? I cleaned them for you Karma._ Giggle a little, blush a little. He'd love that shit. Then he'd come over to me, finding my charms completely irresistible as I flutter my eyelids at him, then he'd kiss me and then we would-

BANG!

I was rather rudely interrupted from my wonderful daydream by a bang, followed by a muffled scream from the direction of the bathroom. I paused. Probably next door, this neighbourhood is crazy. I continued in my washing of the dishes. Karma is going to be so pleased with me. You know, next door have a pet fox? I'm pretty sure it's rabid. Sometimes you can hear it scratching outside of our door, foaming and breathing really heavily. There's this one time it nearly got in when I was round Karma's for movies once, and let me tell you, I'm not scared of many things but it tried to get in through the cat flap and I was preparing myself for death. Karma managed to beat it back with this really ugly flip flop and everything was okay but it was a close call. Oh, and three doors down, there's this obese guy with a massive-

"Nagisa."

I clutched the cup I was holding to my chest. Sweet Jesus what was that? I turned around slowly, feeling the cup shaking in my hand. Had someone broken in? I looked down at the frightened cup curled into my chest, I feel as though the fearful expression presented in the glass mirrored my own. I didn't know one cup could feel this way…

"Hello?" I called out, holding the cup with two hands to steady his nerves. We tiptoed our way down the corridor, edging towards the eerily quiet bathroom.

"Nagisa!" A frightened whisper came out from behind the bathroom door. There is a ghost present in the house, I'm not surprised. Someone must have died in here.

The cup was scared. I could feel him trembling in my steady grasp, if glasses could speak, I'd think it would tell me to get Karma and hightail it out of here. I looked down to the tiny thing in my arms, don't be scared little one. We'll get through this. I heard noise coming from the inside, my protective grip on the cup getting stronger as I place my ear on the door.

I would hear some shuffling and a small eep…

"NAGISA GET IN HERE IT IS AN EMERGENCY!" Karma shrieked.

I didn't think twice as I burst through the door, staggering as I nearly tripped on the bathroom mat as I slid in. I look around the room, eyes searching for a robber, a man in a coat, that fucking fox from next door or that obese guy with the massive-

Dick.

I think that was the first thing that leapt out to me as my eyes settled onto Karma. Why… That's quite a dick you got there, Karma. Nice job.

My eyes glided up the rest of Karma's body, oh goodness, it was like looking at the most delectable sushi platter I have ever seen. A trembling sushi platter. With abs. I feel a blush grow dangerously fast across my face, forcing myself to look at his face. Is it bad of me to have completely missed the look of absolute terror he had plastered on his face, his eyes fixed wide open looking at the shower head?

"So… What's wrong?" I stuttered. Damn Naggy keep your cool. Don't let him know you are fazed.

He didn't look at me, instead, he waved his hand out towards me to grab my arm and forcefully pulling it into the shower stream. Great, now I have a damp arm. Thanks Karma.

"Look at it." He whispered into my ear through gritted teeth, pointing just passed the shower head. I couldn't really see what he was looking at, the small issue of water cascading down on us was kinda blocking my view of the thing he was point at with a shaking finger. "It's a moth."

Oh no, a moth, whatever shall we do?

"You're joking?" I deadpanned, turning my head to look at him as he pressed himself into the corner of the shower. What a dork.

I went to leave, all my adrenaline had been running for no reason, and now I have a jumper to dry out. Before I could exit the bathroom, Karma yelped, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me completely under the spray. Karma you sure know how to charm a guy. He pushed me forwards, as if he was using me as a shield. The water was getting into my eyes, my fringe now stuck to my face and I was struggling to breathe as he held me in front of Niagara falls. Ugh, fucks sake. I shook him off, pushing fringe away from my face and looked at him as if he was crazy. He really was terrified…

With a new found sense of determination, I held up my glass. It's your time to shine buddy.

"I'll get rid of it, hold on."

But as I approached the shower head, I soon realised my mistake. There, hiding behind the shower head, lay the beast. My eyes widened.

Fuck off that's a moth.

Satan has come into the bathroom and left this demon behind. My body is burning, being consumed by the hellfire blazing in its beady eyes. The cup was frightened, hell, I was ready to cry. It beat its wings in a display of dominance. Oh sorry, Mr Moth, you can say here. Sorry for the interruption. I don't fancy shampooing, it's all yours.

"Nope." I retreated back into the shower corner with Karma, my eyes not leaving the juggernaut before us. "This is your problem, you deal with it." I stated as calmly as I could. That is the biggest fucking moth I have ever seen in my life. I'm not getting involved with that.

"No Nagisa! Please! I'll do anything!" Karma shook my shoulders. Anything? Surely he knew better than to say such things?

"Alright, alright, fine." Okay, round two. Let's go.

I approach the winged monstrosity, leaving behind the safety of the corner and my trembling damsel in distress. The promise of 'anything' isn't something I can pass up. The cup and I are going to have one more crack at this, we need to do it for control.

I raise the knight in shining glass above my head, entering the moth den once again. This time, we are ready, ready for the spurge of hellfire we are about to enter. I know its tricks, and the cup has been in hotter water than this. This ragtag team will not be beaten. It is within our sights, the hissing winged beast before us, as frightening as Medusa on a Monday. It beat its wings once again in a display of dominance, it's okay cup. Don't be intimidated.

The creature crawled onto the tile, edging its way towards the soap holder. Oh, shit it's on the move. It's filthy, hairy legs spreading disease and disorder as it left a grey smear in its wake. I frowned, building up the courage to initiate a battle that will most certainly go down in history. A long, willowy limb reach out and touched the bottle, claiming ownership of the new L'Oréal grapefruit and jasmine scented shampoo. Ha! A fatal mistake, for we are not here for the shampoo! We are going to make your moth arse silky smooth with the matching conditioner you mothy bastard!

I took aim, lining up the brave Sir Cup to the belly of the spawn. The final stand-off between Cup and Moth, long awaited by the rival clans. Centuries ago, the unlikely tribes men came into contact, and the fierce rivalry began. Sir Cup is a direct descent of the Ikea family, renowned for their-

"NAGISA WILL YOU FUCKING CUP THE DAMN MOTH ALREADY!" Karma bellowed, nearly making me drop the fine warrior. Time to restore honour to your family.

Without hesitation, I slammed the cup to the tile, praying to Lord Jesus in heaven above that I had caught the moth within my translucent snare.

It flew straight into my eye.

I dropped the glass in agony, clutching my hand to my eye. The moth had a strategy all along! I swung my hand around, trying to find something to grab hold of as my eye watered horribly. My hand smacked into flesh. Ah Karma! I hear a shriek, Karma, in a fit of panic, tugs on my jumper to use me as a human shield once again against the moth. Nah uh, I'm already blind!

I kicked my feet up, trying to get out of his grip. Unfortunately, we are in a shower, and showers are slippery. He tries to pick me up, probably to throw me at the moth. I'm not doing battle with that little shit again, scrambling to get out of Karma's arms. He slipped, sending us crashing down to the hard floor and ending up in a tangled mess.

The moth, has now decided to embody the beauty of his butterfly cousins, and, as he considers his work here to be done, flutters gracefully out of the open window.

We stayed in our heap for a moment, unable to process what the fuck just happened.

The shower continues to run, my face pressed against Karma's bare chest and our legs entangled to the point which it's hard to tell whose is whose… Except mine are clothed… Clothed. Karma coughed uncomfortably.

"Hey, Nagisa, is it me, or is there a bit of a draft in here?" Karma says stiffly.

I looked up to his face, which has turned a very dark shade of crimson, his head determinedly looking to the far-side wall. I look away, looking down and seeing… Ah… AH.

I leapt up, shaking off the offending naked, moist limbs and backing out of the shower cubicle. I threw my body into numerous apologetic bows, so much so I nearly gave myself whiplash.

"I'M SORRY KARMA I DIDN'T MEAN TO I WILL BE GOING!" I yelled at him, scurrying out and slamming the bathroom door shut. I sprinted into the kitchen, busying myself with my abandoned washing up to take my mind of the gorgeous body I was draped against moments prior.

I've never seen Karma naked before. I don't think I ever should have. I mean, in changing rooms, yeah I saw a lot. This was huge. I wasn't meant to see _that_. Any of that. I've stepped into unexplored territory. At least I didn't kiss him. Could you ever imagine? Me? Kissing him? Naked? NO NO NO, I cannot think this way. He… This was an accident! I scrubbed the dishes harder, don't think about that again. Don't think about it. Cool off Naggy. He is your friend, and friends don't think about friends being naked and kissing, right?

A cup dropped into the sink beside my hand, jogging me away from my thoughts.

Karma stood next to me, in a fluffy bath robe and a prominent blush still present on his face. He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"You forgot one…" He turned away, shuffling out of the kitchen, before pausing in the doorway. "Oh… and… if you are still interested, you are still entitled to an 'anything'." He said quietly, turning towards me with an embarrassed smile as though he was thinking of a scenario himself.

Heh… This is going to make things a bit more interesting than before.

…Maybe I should of asked for a towel.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One – Apparently I Have Nice Skin**

It's been a week since the forehead kiss incident that happened when I first moved in with Karma, and to be absolutely honest, I'm confused.

Karma is making my head spin. It's hard to place it. It's hard to stop my gaze turning towards him during assassination practise. It's hard to stop feeling like a million butterflies are fluttering in my chest whenever he looks at me, when he smiles or when he laughs. I'm not sure if his laughs is something I'll ever truly get used to… They freak me out a bit.

He scares me, though. I can't read him like I used to be able to. Not anymore. I can't sneak up on him during practise, he's the only one who's managed to catch me out, much to my shock. I can't level with him. I wonder if my own feelings are beginning to disrupt my abilities. I need to start writing these things down, just so I can figure him out.

I flipped open my notebook, tapping my pen on my lip. Stretching out a little on the shared desk as Kayano went to the bathroom. Right, so from living with him so far, I know that he absolutely loves to cook and gets cross if you don't make your side of the bed in the morning. I guess he has a strong liking of designer clothes, except he's a doofus and collects crappy Hawaiian shirts. He's got a nice butt. Then… From class, he's really good at maths, struggles with English…. Oh, and he is frightened of moths…This list is pointless. What is it going to tell me that I don't already know?

Oh no wait, one day I can charm him into falling in love with me by frightening away the moth gangs that chase him relentlessly. I slump in my chair. He's not an assassination target.

"What's that, Nagisa?" Kayano's questioning voice rang in my ear. When the fuck did she get back from the bathroom?! I quickly flipped the book shut.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." For all you know it could contain military secrets, or a dangerous experiment, or my past… Or my doodles of me and Karma. Does it matter to you? No. Sit the fuck down in your own seat.

"Sure, cause every time someone says that they totally aren't hiding something." She tossed her hair to the side, scoffing. "Come on Nagisa, there's got to be something great in there if you are so intent on hiding it" She slunk into her chair, an evil glint in her eye.

"Nope, this isn't the important one, this is just a doodle book." I said, like a liar. No way is she going to get her hands on it, nope, nah uh. "Honest, there isn't anything of interest in here!" She gave me a doubtful look, reaching over to the book in an attempt to snatch it before I could do anything.

All of a sudden, the classroom doors slammed open, causing her to swiftly retract her hand.

"Why can't we just ask? We are all friends here!" Okajima sulked over to his chair and swinging his feet up onto the desk. Isogai was hot on his heels, a dusting of embarrassment present on his features.

"It's not something you can simply admit to! It opens up a world of uncomfortable conversation!" He waved his hands in front of him quickly, trying to waft away the discussion. This in turn, caught the attention of current room occupants and only succeeded in riling up more interest as we began to slowly gather around Okajima.

"To be honest, Isogai… It would seem as though you are hiding something from everyone!" Okajima swept his feet from the desk, taking an inquisitive lean towards the slowly roasting Isogai. A taunting grin expanded over his face, his eyes taking a more teasing glint as he glanced around the group and back to his victim. Isogai let out a flustered meep, crumbling underneath his interrogator. Okajima drawled "I suppose I'm not surprised, a handsome guy like you wouldn't really be one now."

What on earth are they talking about?

Isogai covered his face, groaning as a mixture of shame and humiliation overwhelmed him. "I only told you cause you asked, if I knew it was going to be this big a deal I would have kept it to myself!" I stared at the pair in complete confusion, getting out of my seat to stand next to them, putting a comforting hand on Isogai's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not a bad thing… Whatever it is you aren't?" I say in a soft voice, attempting to be consoling. Isogai squawked, batting my hand away, giving me a look of utter betrayal. What the hell was that…? I guess answering from rough context wasn't a great idea. He melted to the floor, unable to stand with the weight of his shame. Oh dear. Someone will have to clean that up later.

"Well, I love chicks. You know, you just have to handle them just right and then they become putty in your hands!" Terasaka's loud voice came from outside the classroom. Okijama snorted, calling out into the corridor.

"Ah! Terasaka! Aren't a virgin either?"

Instantly, my sixth sense started tingling… This is going to be painful, for me. Not that I in person have anything to confess to… I think it's pretty damn obvious what my status is. I can just feel that this is going to end in embarrassment. I looked at Isogai, who was currently crawling on the floor towards his seat. I don't want to end up like that. Terasaka poked his head around the door, holding in his hand a juice carton, an arrogant look on his face.

"Of course not! Fifteen and a virgin? That's a little sad don't you think?" He entered the classroom with a swagger, high fiving Okajima as he went passed. I didn't feel self-conscious about it until now… Is it really that bad a thing, being a virgin? From the amount of cheers and laughter circling the class, I guess losing it is something to be applauded. I want to know where these people got relationships from, let alone... Bedroom partners. Terasaka clapped the shoulder on the burnt out Isogai, who currently had his face welded to his desk. A small cough came from the back of the class. Itona, situated at his desk, back to the class group, relaxing with a motor magazine in his hands. Slowly, he span around to us, on his recently modified swivel chair. Of course he would have a swivel chair.

"I don't think it's that big a deal, to be honest, Terry." Itona peered over the top of his magazine as he turned. Terasaka huffed, stabbing his straw through the box and taking a sip. He calls him Terry? That's new. I guess they have gotten a lot closer recently. Terasaka rolled his eyes.

"What would you know, virgin. You're just missing out on a good time." He spoke in great confidence, if he had longer hair, flip it would go. Itona sighed, smoothing down his magazine on the desk. With a perfectly angelic expression, he said in the sweetest voice.

"But Terry… You told me you was a cherry boy"

There are days in which I wish I had the gift of hindsight. I would have gotten my camera ready and taken the world's greatest picture of the most shocked expression ever to grace Terasaka's face. Then, I would wish for a Hollywood film crew to capture the juice being expelled from his nose, and the noise of a thousand cat's drowning as Terasaka choked on his orange juice, His eyes bulging as he leaned forward to spit some out. Itona smiled, picking up his magazine and continued to read, now ignoring 'Terry'.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE" Terry the Cherry blurted out, wiping away some of the liquid which clung around his mouth with the back of his hand.

Itona nodded smartly, turning the page as he said dismissively; "and I am telling the class in confidence. Really, you can't just lie about these things, it's not that impressive."

If Itona was a closer friend to me I would have hugged him, no way would I be brave enough to say something like that to Terasaka.

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ARSE, BANDANA FREAK" Terasaka yelled at Itona. Itona put a hand on his chest, looking up to Terasaka with a faux-hurt expression, looking much more offended than anything else.

"If you are trying to hurt my feelings, try and pick something more creative. My experiences with the tentacles is an open book. I'm disappointed." Oh Itona how I wish I could marry you. I'm sorry for not trying to be your friend earlier, we could have tag teamed this sass-ination. Itona continued; "besides, you bought me this bandana, if anything you are hurting your poor choice in fashion statements."

"I swear to God I am going to-"

"I know how you can tell if someone leads an active sex life!" Kayano quickly interjected, standing next to me with a hand in the air, grabbing the attention away from Terasaka and my new favourite person in the class.

"Oh really?" Enter Karma, who had just returned from the vending machine. "Go on then, what is it?" He walked over to me, handing me a carton of strawberry milk before leaning against the desk I was perched on. Strawberry milk? It's not my favourite but the gesture is nice. Hey now, it's not that unusual for Karma to get me a carton, he does it every so often.

"Alright! According to 'Girls Gossip', you can tell if someone leads an active sex life if they have a glowing complexion! So we know for a fact that Terasaka is a virgin, he's as grimy as a sunbathing rat!" Kayano point at him, laughing as Terasaka chucked the juice box on the floor, stamping on it and sending juice flying. He stomped towards Kayano, fist raised to beat the shit out of her, only to be held back by Itona holding onto the back of his jumper.

"Sit the fuck down, Terry, you're embarrassing me." Itona flung Terasaka back into his seat, causing Terasaka to cry out in pain as he hit his funny bone on the corner of his desk. "Oh look, a new line of crankshafts and spark plugs have been introduced for the 2016 series."

He didn't even look up from his magazine to stop him. Colour me impressed.

"Okay, okay, but then who else?" Rio nudged her, returning the conversation to the pressing topic at hand. Her eyes sparkled as she went back to observing the class with an excited expression.

"Well, you aren't a virgin, but I don't want to give away too much" Kayano tapped her chin, to which Rio snorted, slapping her playfully on the back.

"You are far too observant!"

Glowing complexion eh? I looked around, sipping on my straw. I can pick a few. I'm not going to name and shame out loud, that is just far too mean. I'll let Kayano be hated for that, I won't be throwing myself under the bus for a simple class topic. Let's see… Now I know what on earth Okajima was bullying Isogai about now, it's clear as day that the statement is true. Yes Isogai, no matter how much you are trying to hide your face now, your radiance shines bright. Just accept it.

Maehara, rather unsurprisingly keeps the trend going, he is a bit of a ladies man after all. It's just occurred to me that the potential un-virgins all trying to avoid Kayano's eyes. Its glowing complexions not glow in the bright eyes. Terasaka is glowing… With rage. Poor Itona, having to put up with him all the time. It's sweet. I wonder if they have something going on underneath it all. I mean, since Itona re-joined the class full time, Terasaka has kept him firmly under his wing, whilst Itona has kept him tightly wound around his little finger. I heard a rumour that they spend most weekends together… Do I ship it?

Yes I do.

"Ah! I knew you two did the deed!" Kayano, now directing her finger at Chiba and Hayami. Now there's a surprise. I think they are the only official couple in the class, from what I remember, they've been together for around six months or so? Sounds reasonable enough. The couple exchanged a side glance, communicating with each other with that weird stare thing they do. Chiba shrugged, turning his attention back to Kayano, in a rather matter of fact voice he confirmed her suspicions.

"There are worse things we could have done." What does he mean by that?!

Kayano, seemingly pleased with her results so far, swept her gaze across the remainder of the class. I think everyone is giving off the vibe for her to not mention them. That's fair. I took another sip of my milk. That was surprisingly painless for me. Of course, as I have reminded myself previously, I have nothing to confess to. I did once get into a tight spot with that rich kid from the island… I think his name was Yuji? Anyway, that was a close call and I'm glad that the girls saved my life. That's not exactly a secret, so I'm fine. No dirt on me. I relaxed, finally able to enjoy the taste of strawberry milk coating my tongue.

"Karma is looking rather radiant, don't you think?" Rio stared at Karma, who appeared to not be listening. She bit her lip and frowned. "I can't think of who it would be with… Unless…" Her eyes darted to the rather un-florescent Okuda, who shook her head so violently I swear I thought it was going to be flung out the window. Rio frown deepened.

Karma smirked, his chin up in the air with his over confidence shining through.

"Me? I wouldn't want to say either way, that's my own business." He stared at Rio, his eyes challenging her to question him further. She didn't get the hint to stop.

"Hey now, we are all friends here. You must have lost it. No way has someone as confident as you still have a V card" Rio snorted. Kayano took a step forward, examining his face. Karma was loving this attention. The class began throwing questions left and right, most of which consisted of when, who and why it wasn't Okuda. I groaned, squeezing my way out of the ever tightening crowd of Class E to get to the bin. I chucked away my milk carton, and sighed.

"Did it happen whilst you was suspended?"

I highly doubt it, he was like… Fourteen when he got suspended, and no one gets that lucky at fourteen... I have lead a sheltered life, if anyone hasn't guessed yet. I stand by my judgement that Karma isn't as big of a bad boy as everyone thinks.

A rustle from the bush outside the classroom made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, someone was listening in, and I bet you my entire stamp collection I know exactly who it is. Why does the feeling of impending doom seem to be flooding my belly?

"Nfu nfu nfu nfu!" An evil giggle came from the bush.

"STOP EAVESDROPPING YOU CREEPY OCTOPUS!" Rio screamed at the offending hydrangea.

Suddenly, Koro-sensei shot out from his hiding spot and leaped behind his podium, the ruckus causing the crowd to whip their heads round to stare. Koro-sensei, unable to contain his love for a good natter, started speaking excitedly, tentacles flailing in all directions.

"Allow me to insert my own knowledge of class gossip!" His face flushing pink as he envisioned his gossip. "Recently Karma and Nagisa have been spending huge amounts of time together, I see that they have changed their routes home from school to nearly always end up back at Karma's home." He held up a tentacle pointing at me and another to Karma.

Please let me die. I looked at the bin, maybe I can just throw myself away and end it now.

Koro-sensei giggled excitedly as he rambled; "Though, I assume from all the sleepover's Nagisa has been having around Karma's, it's very unsurprising that Nagisa has been smelling more like Karma everyday!" Koro-sensei flailing intensified. "You know, I was very shocked when I smelt two Karma's. Just like how I smelt two Chiba's, not so long ago. How scandalous."

The silence that followed was the killer.

The class, turned to look at Karma, who simply shrugged. Thank you for throwing me a safety line Karma, we could have worked together to get out of this mess, but never mind.

"You know, you do have great skin Nagisa…" Kayano peered, jiggling her eyebrows at me.

I wonder if god was looking for a great place to build a new sink hole. I highly recommend the land underneath my feet. For just one simple human sacrifice, you too can have a sink hole built underneath you, I am willing. Please. Do it. I do not want to be in my body at the moment. How can I ascend to be by the lord's side if I have to live in this embarrassing body? The class's penetrating stare was extremely unsettling, and I can actually see Kayano covering her mouth in excitement and looking ready to wet herself. Maehara slowly put his hands over Okuda's ears and curls her protectively into his chest, protecting her from the horrific rumour of her crush banging this small blue toad in front of her. It's not true! We aren't banging!

A loud sniff brought me out of my thoughts. A sniff?

I turn my head right, and was met with the nose of Chiba, who was currently making himself very well acquainted with my shoulder. I froze. Oh no. He's checking. Electric purple eyes shocked me from underneath his fringe, rooting me to the spot… He knew. The corner of his lip curled into a malicious smile. Surely I don't smell that strongly of Karma, right? It's not like a week or so of using his soap, living in his house and sleeping in his bed would make me smell just like him… Right?

Chiba backed away from me, and slowly turned on Karma. He suddenly didn't look so smug. The crowd of students waiting in crippling anticipation parted to allow the detective through. Chiba stalked over to Karma, nose first. The unshakeable Karma stood incredibly still, allowing Chiba to take a good long sniff of his arm. Chiba sniffed once. The class leaned forward. Chiba sniffed twice. The class gritted their teeth, desperate for an answer.

The third sniff.

"THEY BOTH SMELL LIKE GRAPEFRUIT!"

The class went fucking nuts.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Terasaka Gets Sticky**

Even at the beginning of lunch, the class was still up in arms about the virginity fiasco at break. It had never been the plan to let the class know that I was spending time with Karma. I'm just grateful they think it's just a sleepover every so often. I recall speculating this eventuality last week. True, I was asked if Karma kept snakes, surveillance cameras, and indeed, the reoccurring rumour of a tattoo on his leg were brought up. After yesterday evening, I am pleased to confirm that Karma does not have a tattoo, though he does keep quite an impressive snake.

I can't believe I said that.

I won't think about that in class. That would just create for me yet another problem I will have to overcome, and to be quite frank, I think I've encountered enough problems this week. Of course, my day wouldn't remain problem free. As Koro-sensei declared it was lunch, and how he was very excited to eat traditional fish and chips in the popular English county of Cornwall. I felt the all familiar rise in eagerness in the class. This always happens before something interesting transpires. He jetted off and the class sprang into action, the routine shuffle of desks into their lunch positions and the clacking of chairs being drawn. It wasn't my lunch that mainly caught my attention today though, as delicious as steamed rice and vegetables are, it was Rio was had alerted me to today's problem.

"Karma's talking to Okuda. I heard him saying to Terasaka this morning that he has a plan for her." She leant back against her chair, throwing her gaze over to the gorgeous redhead. I feel as though the class topic of the day has giving her some ammunition to tease me. There's no way people actually seriously believe we are in a relationship. Because, much to my own distaste, we aren't. So I wouldn't be lying to dismiss those claims. Whatever. I stuffed my mouth full of rice, my cheeks puffing as I deliberately prevented anyone from asking me anything. Have I become a bit too moody? I wonder if I seem more negative than before. My growing foul mood only worsened as I followed Rio's gaze to object of my affections.

There he is, half an arse cheek on Okuda's desk as he leaned on it, examining a piece of paper she held in her shaking fingers. He turned his attention from the paper to Okuda every so often, his striking butterscotch eyes sparkling in exhilaration from whatever it was she explaining to him. The charming crease of a smile directed at her as he gave his approval making me sick, the sickness intensifying as he leaned in a little closer to her to say something. I felt a simmer of the green eyed monster flare as she reacted all flustered. I finished chewing and swallowed aggressively. This is hardly fair. How come he wants to spend all of his lunch time talking to her and being disgustingly couple-y with her, when he could just do that with me.

Although, I can think of at least three different reasons why he wouldn't want to start something with me. Let me make a mental note. Reason number one: I have been nothing but trouble for him since I arrived on the scene. Reason number two: It has only within the last year that our relationship had repaired itself, I am expecting far too much by wishing for him to want to take it a step further with me. And finally, the most glaring reason of them all: She has a lot of things I don't. Brains, she's pretty and well… A more natural ability to tend to his needs, for lack of a better way to put that delicately. At the sound of her giggle, I turned my concentration to my bell pepper, and stabbed my chopstick through the heart of it.

"Nagisa!" Karma's voice called me out from my jealousy. Kind of. As I clipped the lid of my lunch box back into place, I stood up and meandered over to Okuda's desk. As I got closer, I made eye contact with her. I need to let her know as subtly as I can that I am her competition. So. I flicked my fringe to the side, bedroom eyes time. I shall seduce him. Is it working? Okuda looks uncomfortable. Karma never seems to react to these things. I probably just look like I need to go to bed, not 'take me to bed'.

"Erh, right, Nagisa, we need you to help tape up the classroom." Karma continued after my poor attempt at being charming.

Oh lil old me? Oh really, you shouldn't have. Wait. What

"Tape?" I stared at him as he shoved a roll of tape into my hands. He strutted off, going back over to his desk and pulled out a tube of glue. "Why?"

"We are going to perform an assassination, of course." He tosses the tube in the air and catches it in his hand. "We are going to create an unescapable environment for Koro-sensei."

That's a fair point. Koro-sensei isn't strong enough to tear off a piece of ordinary tape, I can't imagine him ripping through walls of Duct tape. He has to get Isogai to tear off tape for him, and he gets all flustered. Ah well. Armed with my thick roll of tape, I set about following Karma's instructions. Basically, all I have to do is cover the entire classroom with tape. Tape, tape, tape. I was assigned the bottom half, because I can only reach halfway up the wall. I hate being so short. I jumped with my bit of tape, trying to tape up the top. This is so embarrassing. Tape.

"Do you want to sit on my shoulders?" Karma teased behind me, gluing up the corner of the room.

"Yes." I may have responded a little too quickly.

"I was joking."

"Oh."

I think he may of noticed the look of sheer disappointment that had graced my face as he started fuzzing around me and tripping over his words. "I can lift you up if you'd like?"

"No, no, it's fine." Oh no, you already shot me down once. Now my feelings are hurt. So hurt. Yeah, that's right, continue fussing. I pasted a piece of tape on the wall sadly and sighed for good measure. Nothing he could do or say right now could make me feel better. Not even a confession. Okay maybe I lied, but I'm being realistic here.

Suddenly, I felt Karma's hands rest on my sides. I have never flinched so hard in my life. This is new. Quite the development. He effortlessly lifted me into air allowing me to reach the higher windows. What a beautiful human being. You watching this Okuda? I turned my head to the side noticing her confused and unimpressed face. Yeah, thought I was stealing your man Okuda? Well, he's stealing me! Blue toad strikes again! Don't be smug, Nagisa.

"Are you going to put the tape up, Nagisa?" Karma questioned below me.

In a minute, I'm savouring the moment. But fairy tales have to come to an end, and I did have to put the tape up on the wall, sealing parts of the window shut. I was set down rather gently, which was nice. Karma ambled off, finding something else to stick together. Maybe our hearts.

I set off to find something else to do. It came to my attention that nearly everyone in the class had a roll of tape in their hands. Even Itona was joining in. Kind of. Do repairs to your swivel chair count? I hope so. It's rather amusing looking around, Isogai is doing battle with a piece of tape stuck to his fingers, and appears to be having a lot of difficulty getting it off, flicking his hands violently to get rid of it. I feel sorry for him.

"HEY! KORO-SENSEI IS COMING!" The unimportant character from the front row called out. I never will remember his name. I can never speak to him again. Not that I need to. I'm sorry. I'm a bit crabby today.

Anyhow, Koro-sensei is about to enter our trap. I'm excited. I can't wait. I can almost taste the ten billion yen already. Karma is a genius sometimes, and this is the perfect cage for an idiot octopus. I lobbed my tape roll at the back of the room, the class gathering towards the window to greet him for the last time. He'll never know what hit him.

Neither did we.

Koro-sensei came hurtling down from the sky, slowing down from Mach 20 to not destroy the classroom upon re-entry. He called out in glee; "MY STUDE-"

He slammed into the side of the classroom, making us leap back in surprise, all of us yelling out in fright. Koro-sensei cried out as he ricocheted off and was flung towards the sandpit we use for sports. Yes, we had made the perfect, unescapable trap. The problem is he tried to get in from the outside. There's a reason why we are in Class E, and this is it. We don't think of escape routes. Oh no. Kurahashi was out there!

The class leapt into action, unfortunately, we had taped ourselves in. We frantically banged on the windows, screaming at her.

"KURAHASHI!"

"RUN!

"HE'S COMING!"

"BEETLE BRAINS FLEE!"

Certain death was upon her, for by the time she had stopped examining the sand for stag beetles. It was too late. The last thing we heard from her was a shriek of terror as her vision filled with yellow. It's a shame. I liked her. The class went silent. She was such a valuable member. We all mourned the loss of a team mate, staring at the crater Koro-sensei had made for her grave.

Koro-sensei dragged himself up from the canyon he had made out of our beloved sandpit, looking more than pissed off. His face red, tentacles waving around him menacingly. Oh dear.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT IS NOT GOOD FOR A SAFE SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT"

Then, as though the sun had come out after a miserable rainy day, we saw the large pile of sand next to Koro-sensei move. Could it be? Yes! Kurahashi struggled out like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. A sandy cocoon. We all breathed the biggest sigh of relief as she began to cry.

"Koro-sensei" She whimpered, rubbing her eyes. "You got sand in my eye!"

She began to bawl, the shock of the octopus flying into her face at Mach 20 catching up to her. He instantly began fretting over her, yelling and apologising as he tried to make her feel better after nearly ending her little lifespan. Like a beetle's lifespan. I'll stop with the bug jokes. I'm a horrible human being.

But not nearly as bad as Karma. This is all technically his fault… Or was it actually Okuda's? Whoever drew up the blueprints was at fault. We all got into trouble anyway for posing a health and safety risk by blocking up the fire exit. The whole class is a walking health and safety risk. We carry guns.

Anyway.

Everyone began to settle down once more, today's events finally seem to be coming to a close. Thank the Lord for that, I don't think my day could be filled with anything else. My virginity and a death hazard all in one day? More than enough. I slumped back down in my seat, having to take up most of the tape I had put down. I wonder what Karma did with all that glue. Actually, where is he?

Ah, there he is, slinking back into the room like the minx he is. I noticed the tube was still in his hand.

"Hey Karma, do you want me to put the glue away?"

"No, don't worry, it's empty now anyway."

"What? But it still had over half left when we had finished?"

"Yeah well. I had another idea for it."

"What have you done? Give me the glue."

He handed over the glue, looking rather pleased with himself. That's never a good sign. I read the label and nearly choked on my spit

"Karma! This is industrial strength glue!"

"What's your point?"

"They use this to stick metal sheets together! What have you done?!"

I didn't have to wait long for my answer, as a loud scream of anger bounced down the hall. Ah.

In stomped Terasaka, unable to get fully dressed as his hand was welded to his head, as though it had set as he was shampooing his hair. I looked up at Karma in disbelief

"You didn't."

"I did."

As Karma's shoulders began to shake with hysterics, Terasaka's shook with rage. He only succeeded in increasing Karma's joy as he tried to point at him angrily, his fingers stuck together.

"IF I COULD MAKE A FIST I WOULD BEAT YOU SENSELESS"

Karma snaps his own fingers at him, displaying full use of his hands and probably making Teraksaka feel rather jealous. "Ah, but you can't!" Sauntering past him and wiggling all of his fingers at him.

"I'll slap you instead then," he grumbled, stiffly moving to his seat and sitting down. Karma seemed to find this even more hilarious.

"You are so stupid. Who _doesn't_ check their shampoo for glue before they shower? Right, Nagisa?"

"I'm not getting involved."

"You son of a bitch!" Terasaka went to stand up again, ready to slap Karma's lights out. However, he only seemed to bounce on his seat. Odd.

"Oh right," Karma drawled, an evil glint flickering in his eye. "I forgot to mention…" A look of sheer horror came over Terasaka, shrinking away as Karma came closer "I glued your chair."

Terasaka groaned, slamming his head onto the desk. Karma gave a belting cackle, practically skipping around him in glee.

That was when there was a load thump as the desk hit the floor with Terasaka attempting to move his head off the desk only to bring it with him. Even Karma paused in his celebration.

"What have you done now you ginger twat?" Terasaka growled. It would have been intimidating if, you know, he wasn't addressing a table.

"Firstly, I'm a redhead. Secondly, what the hell are you talking about? I didn't put any there."

What? Karma didn't do it? Who else would have the cruel nerve to do something so me- Oh shit.

I clasped my hands over my mouth, and with subtly not being my strong point drew Karma's attention to me. "Oh, Nagisa…" I never seen a grin so large, his teeth were practically glowing in the dark mood that emitted from Terasaka. He raised his eyebrows at me and nodded in approval. No! It was an accident! "You didn't."

"I did."

"YOU WHAT?!" Terasaka bellowed at the table, trying to pick it up to whack me over the head with.

"I'M SORRY! I SPLIT IT EARLIER!" I shrieked dodging the table.

Karma at this point being the most supportive, helpful, reliable friend spent his time clutching his stomach on the floor, a hand shakily holding his phone to record everything.

Once, the chaos had subsided and my head still intact. Everyone was huddled round Terasaka, trying to work out how to change him back to his human form rather than the weird chair-hybrid he was at minute.

"What if we apply hot water to it?"

"That'll burn him!"

"What if Koro-sensei ran around him at Mach Speed?"

"Would he even be able to make the right temperature to melt the glue?"

"What if we each grab a part of his hair and pull?"

"I'LL DIE."

I thought that was a pretty solid idea. Oh well. It's not too long until the class restarts. Maybe Koro-sensei will be able to fix it. He's gotten into similar sticky situations before. It was a slight surprise when Karasuma entered the room, wearing an awkward expression. We aren't meant to have him for the rest of the day. He didn't even acknowledge Terasaka's situation, looking over the top of the huddle around him.

"Nagisa, can you come with me for a minute?" Karasuma called, a sombre tone seemed to drip off every word.

I nodded frantically, and quickly followed him out the classroom. Gazes of the other students watched us as we went. Probably just as wary as I was from the striking expression Karasuma-sensei was pulling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Case File #815165**

I found myself sat in front of Karasuma-sensei, feeling a little intimidated under his gaze. I calmed myself, I'm not in trouble, I can tell. His breathing is forcibly steady, as though he was trying to pull a mask over his true feelings. His expression never seemed to falter as though his face craved out of stone, keeping the atmosphere tightly professional and tense. It was making me feel a little on edge, causing me to be highly alert to every movement he made. I flinched out of surprise when he finally moved, leaning forward in his seat as he locked eyes with me, keeping his cool. His breathing changed once again, as though he was bracing himself.

"Nagisa," he paused for a moment, appearing to be thinking over his words very carefully. I tilted my head, interested. This had to be important… Was it about Koro-sensei? Surely then he would tell the class if it was vital information, not just me. Karasuma-sensei reached for a plastic folder on his desk, taking out a smaller, brown paper file. "I got the information you asked for…" Then slid the file across to me, I grasped it in my hands. This… This is it. This will tell me where my dad is. This could be the chance to finally move away from mum's for good. It seemed so fragile, the endless information leading me to a whole new life resting inside this file. We'll be able to reconnect, talk about what we've done for the last eight years. About my hobbies and interests. Maybe he likes similar shows to me? We could discuss all of this over a coffee... maybe a hot chocolate for me instead! Or we could talk about my school life, how despite the hardships of being in the lower class of a private school, my grades were improving. English becoming my favourite subject. Would he be proud of me? I can barely imagine coming home to someone who would be interested in my day, who my friends are, how I'm feeling. Would it be like before? We could go out at the weekends and do the things eight years apart had stopped us doing. It's so hard to imagine what it's like to have a parent who is interested in me, not what they want me to be. I'll no longer be rushing against stormy waters; I will finally be able to walk on water with him by my side.

Karasuma-sensei stood, peering out of his office window. He still seemed edgy, his hands formal behind his back, but it was clear that there were nerves present from the twiddling of his fingers. I watched him, observing each movement slowly. "Listen…" He sighed, finally looking back at me. "You don't have to come in to class for the rest of the week, if you don't want to." Something in his eyes made me hold my breath, clutching the file closer to my chest. They seemed glassy, unsteady. He quickly glanced to the floor as I felt my face distinctively fall. "I'd understand."

I began to rise from my chair, curious about the information resting in my arms. I bowed to him quickly. "Thank you… For this."

He nodded to me once before opening the door for me, allowing me to read over the information. Once I knew the door to his office was firmly closed I ran towards the exit. The narrow walls were suffocating. I ran out of the building, the crisp air cold in my lungs as I breathed it in and out. I steadied to a walk, finding a suitable step to perch on. All were wet from the harsh weather but it no longer seemed to matter as my anticipation grew. God give me courage. I held my breath letting the file flip open. If I could just see him…

Everything would be all right.

Case File #815165

Forename: _Omitted_

Surname: Shiota

Status: Deceased

Reporting Officer: _Omitted_

Incident: Suspected Homicide

Date: 19/07/2007

Details:

At 14:32, the subject was discovered at an intersection in Chiyoda, Tokyo prior to a court enquiry. From the surveillance camera footage in the surrounding area a motor vehicle failed to stop and swerved across the pavement where the victim was walking, knocking them down. CCTV identified the car as a black Lexus LS 460. Upon investigation of the number plate, the car was written off. Eyewitnesses claimed the car reached speeds of around 50mph, and drove off immediately after the incident occurred, with one comparing it to a "hit and run." No other casualties were reported, and bystanders attempted First Aid on the victim. Police investigators arrived on scene at 14:55. Metropolitan Chiyoda Ambulance crew declared subject dead upon arrival.

Inspection showed haemorrhaging across abdomen and victim's left arm. Further medical examinations determined the cause of death to be from blunt force trauma sustained to the left side of the head. It is unclear whether this was caused by the collision with the car or from the impact on the concrete.

Additional Information:

Detective Inspector _name omitted_ led a small investigation on the suspicious circumstances surrounding the victim's death, most notably into the court enquiries prior to the incident and one the victim was due to attend. Upon closer inspection the court cases showed the victim and wife Shiota Hiromi trying to claim custody over their son Shiota Nagisa. The court case following the incident was due to be the final hearing. After questioning eyewitnesses of the court cases themselves there were multiple claims that the subject was to bring 'conclusive proof' of Shiota Hiromi's incapability to maintain custody and that many present speculated he would become the full-time legal guardian of Shiota Nagisa. Upon his person at the scene of the crime the assumed evidence for the court date (USB drive) was destroyed upon impact, which has led to investigators suspecting potential foul play. The case has been submitted for reopening.

Update: Court case close 16/11/2007. Shiota Nagisa to remain in the full-time custody of Shiota Hiromi.

CASE DISBANNED 12/04/2008

Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Waves of information crashing over my head, becoming overwhelmed by the shapeless form of this ocean. Sea salt burning my throat, blocking my windpipes as my breath hitched and wheezed causing me to feel nauseous, making me unable to see as it began to sting relentlessly at my eyes. The sheer thought that my father was buried somewhere, alone with sculpted angels, their only purpose to be these grand, cold, and monumental things made my stomach recoil in on itself. They just seemed like the wrong companions to accompany him in that soft, brown earth. He was a warm and gentle man. It should have been me.

I know he had never meant for me to find out like this. He hadn't led me here to drown. My grip hardened on the small file, shakily tightening around the paper, but instead of the flimsy paper I was expecting, the page between my fingertips was hard. There… There are more pages? I quickly lifted the page to inspect what resided underneath, my rashness beckoning God to undo what I had previously read. Attached to the back of the file, was a little pocket, filled with around twenty photos. With an unsteady thumb I gradually slid each photo out. All of them were of my dad. I spread them out carefully on my lap, examining each one. They were all photos used to identify him with, but why the police needed more than one I couldn't be sure. It seemed obvious mum had stockpiled the photographs and gave them all to the police. That was why there were none at home, that much was clear now. All the thoughts in my mind were swirling. I put a hand over my mouth, feeling my lip quivering harshly as I looked. It was though I was submerged in deep water. The hopes of the surface frightfully far away. Dad with me. Dad on his own… Dad.

"Nagisa?"

I registered hearing my name be called but I couldn't look up. From my lack of response small, hesitant footsteps tapped against the wooden staircase I resided on.

"Nagisa…? Are you alright?" Okuda questioned, slowly approaching me.

"Oh… Yeah…" My voice wavered, my eyes never leaving the multiple images of my father that I had laid out on my lap. She walked down the steps; coming to sit beside me, her arms wrapped around herself as the cold seeped through her uniform. I could just see her lean over my shoulder, looking at the photos.

"Who's that?" She asked quietly, pointing at a picture of me and my dad. Out of the corner of my eye the sweetest of smiles came over her face… She was so willing to take an interest in me. Encouraging me to speak in a time of pure loneliness. How could I have been so awful to her?

"My dad," I whispered softly, there was something compelling about the photographs. I couldn't even look up at her just in fear of him vanishing off the paper, washing away forever.

"Oh?" She encouraged me further, placing a comforting hand on my arm. "It seems you two are really close."

"I guess were…" I wish I could remember him in his entirety… not just through stills. I looked down at the photo on the top of the pile. It was one of the oldest ones there. It was probably taken by my mother. Dad was holding me as a baby on his chest, the pair of us fast asleep and wearing the same opened mouth expression. I smiled down fondly, my eyes slowly beginning to drip tears, I wish I could remember. I wish I could hear his voice again, knowing that I never could. Something. This is everything I have left.

"You both look really happy…" Her voice trailed off, noticing my body beginning to shake. "Hang on a second, Nagisa." She stood up quickly, dashing off into the classroom. Something panged in my chest. I wasn't ready for her to leave. Not yet anyway. Something about her presence made me feel comforted. A pause in my mourning that was threatening to collapse down on me. I couldn't take the loneliness as I felt tears threatening to fall. The silence was holding me under the clouds in my head. Letting the current rush closer and closer to the darkest caverns of my head, the pressure was overwhelming. It wouldn't let me breathe.

Eventually, I heard a few murmurs behind me, two people, one boy and one girl. Okuda. The other person seemed to approach slowly as Okuda ran off back into the building. Perhaps she's sent Karasuma-sensei to talk to me. Maybe I was too quick to judge her. She wanted to make sure I was alright. Perhaps she wasn't sure how and so took the time to get someone who possibly could. She hadn't abandoned me or chosen to ignore me. She went to seek help for me.

"Nagisa?" Karma's voice came from behind me. He paused for a moment, then sat cautiously beside me before I could look up to him.

"Karma…" I spoke no more than a whisper. I couldn't trust myself to speak volumes for fear of my voice losing its composure.

He gazed down at the documents and photos resting on my legs. "Did you want to talk about it?" He spoke slowly, his voice barely a murmur as though I was a small, injured animal he didn't want to startle. He turned so he could get a better look at my face, his hand coming to rest on my cheek. I was willing to just get lost in his eyes. They were flooded with concern, absorbing all of my features. Among the murky, dark waters that had immersed me, Karma's eyes seemed to glisten through. Like lively fish effortlessly swimming through my mind. Showing me a way to crash against the surface. A way of hope.

My eyes started dripping like rain, slowly falling from the sky, changing the pavement to a sparkling grey in front of me. I've had enough. I'm done. I'm through fighting it. I feel broken. Lifeless.

Karma jolted slightly, before quickly rubbing the top of my arms. His touches felt warm through my clothes, even though I felt completely cold. I screwed my eyes shut, in final attempt to stop the floodgates from unleashing everything I had. His words divinely diluted the shadowy water surrounding me. "Hey, hey… It's alright. I'm here."

I finally gave up.

I collapsed into his chest, curling up as I did so. I let it all come rushing out, sobbing into the material of his shirt. My hand found itself balled in the material, clutching onto him until my fingers felt sore from their curl. It's not fair. It's not fair. My heartache tore through me, my voice growing hoarse and raw; making me cling to him for dear life. He enclosed me into an embrace, tucking me under his chin, one hand gently stroking my hair. "It's okay, I'm here, it's gonna be alright."

"Karma..." I tried to wipe away at the tears that latched to my eyelashes, hiccuping as I rubbed my face raw in an attempt to keep it dry. He only held me tighter.

"Yeah?"

I fell still, resting my head against him tiredly. The silence that rang between us surprisingly reassuring, letting me take a moment to rest against him. Karma had the ability to pull me out of this current. To hold me and make me feel alive again. I gave myself to Karma.

"Take me home."

"Of course."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four – I've Fallen in Love**

Karma took me home.

He had wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked, keeping me tucked closely to him, protecting me from the biting cold. My mind went numb. I don't remember the walk home. I don't remember Karma helping me through the door or how I got out of my coat. The next time I paid attention to what was happening to me, I was lying on the bed, curled up on my side and clutching my dad's file to me. Karma knelt beside me, his hand on the file, gently trying to pry it away from me. My dad… He did want me… He wanted me so much. Why did Mum never tell me that my father was dead? Why did no one think to mention it? I gripped the paper file in my hands, holding it tighter to my chest. Why didn't mum say anything? He did love me. He didn't leave me on purpose.

"It's going to bend if you fall asleep on it… I'll put it on the bedside table" Karma said quietly. I whimpered in response. It's the only thing I have left of him. I don't want to let it go. I don't want to let go. I squeezed my eyes shut, clinging to the file as though my life depended on it. I felt Karma stroke the side of my face, wiping away tears with his thumb. His hand was warm, and so soft. I was inclined to move closer to his touch, tilting my head a little so he could rest the palm of his hand on my cheek. "Nagisa… Can I put the file on the bedside table?"

I gave in, curling further up into myself as I let him slide the file out of my hands. I heard the sound of the file being placed carefully onto the desk. Then, the familiar sinking of the bed beside me, as Karma shuffled over to me. I rolled onto my back, looking up to the ceiling blankly.

He's been dead this whole time. My fantasy ticket out of her snare, the plug on the god awful treatment suffered. A happier life I could have lived ripped away from me forever. Now… I have nowhere to go. I… I will have to go back home. I'll get absolutely murdered for leaving her for so long, she will be furious. She has no idea where I have been for the past two weeks. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Yet at the same time… She doesn't even recognise me as her own child; the boxes were enough evidence of that. I felt hot tears spill over the sides of my eyes, and I forced my mouth shut, bottling any noise that threatened to leave. I lifted my left hand, and covered my mouth as I felt my lips curl into a painful grimace. I tighten my hand on my mouth, willing myself to stay silent. I shook in pulses, my silent sobs wracking my body and causing me to shut my eyes once more. The dreadful reality that I had no one else left forcing itself down my throat and leaving it feeling as though it was about to slice into two. I'd have to beg for her forgiveness. I'd have to plead with her to make her take me back. To be known to her once again as her daughter. I wanted to scream at how unfair it all was. I felt like I was falling back into the all-consuming darkness I dwelled in before, a thick smog filling my nostrils, blocking my vision. The unforgiving particles within the mist of lace and silks scratching against my skin. The insistent tugs of brushes and hands that threated to tear my hair off my head. The excruciating smiles I was forced to use to mask it all under. I will be back there soon. I will have to face her once again, on my own. Another sob pulsated through me, causing my head to go dizzy. A pang of a headache. Alone once more. Freedom is just an illusion, as though I thought I had somewhere else to go. But I don't want to go home right now.

I suddenly felt a hand rest on my own, wrapping its way round my palm in a simple hold. I gasp, the tender touch similar to a lantern in the dark, its warmth guiding me away from the storm I had consumed myself in. I turn my head towards him. Karma too was on his back, his eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. They held a sadness in them I hadn't seen before. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, my face becoming hypersensitive to its material, stinging me as I looked back up. I squeezed his hand. I slowly began to calm down, and we laid there. Our hands joined in between us. Maybe I am wrong. I… I can't be alone if he's here.

He turned on his side then, looking at me with worry. No… It was something else…

"How are you feeling?" He spoke barely above a whisper, his eyes examining my face, quickly flicking to my quivering lip. In all honesty, I can hardly pin point one emotion. I rolled to face him, a deep sigh emitting from my throat. I'm not sure how I am meant to respond to that. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "I wish there was something I could do to make this better… Maybe some sleep would do you good?" At that his eyes light up, sitting up rashly as an idea erupted from his mind.

"I'm going to nip down the shops; we haven't got anything for dinner." He sprang off the bed, taking out his wallet from the drawer next to the bed. "Don't be worried if I'm not here when you wake up."

I quickly sat up after him. I grabbed the back of Karma's shirt, nuzzling my face into his back and stopping him in his tracks. I was ready to trade all that's made me just to have one moment with him. Willing to let go of all that I knew, with the simple thought of knowing that he's here with me.

"Don't leave me here alone."

He froze, tilting his head to look down at the shuddering mess behind him.

"Nagisa?"

I gripped onto his shirt tighter, my fingers twisting into the material as I held on. I shook my head against him, more tears threatening to fall as they trailed along my eyelashes. I know he could feel my emotions emitting from me somehow. All I wanted to feel was him in this moment. I would give up forever just to touch him. He was the closest to the sky that I'll ever be. To freedom. I just don't want to miss him.

Karma turned back round to face me, kneeling down in front of me. A hand gently went to caress my face, the other wiping the tears away.

"I'll stay with you." He softly whispered, as he slowly went to sit beside me. The sudden fear I had felt rinsed away as I collapsed against him. My worries almost vanishing as I leant against him, letting his warmth comfort me.

"Thank you… Karma."

I suddenly felt very drowsy, the exhaustion overwhelming me as I snuggled into Karma. My eyes hardly being able to stay open and with that I drifted to sleep.

It only seemed like a few minutes had passed, when I found myself being coaxed out of sleep. Karma was just beside me, tentatively tucking some stray hair behind my ear, stroking along the strands as he went. My vision slowly cleared of sleepy fog, blinking open and focusing on his figure. He sat on the side of the bed, slouching over. I can see he has changed out of his uniform, looking much more comfortable.

"Hey," he said tenderly, a welcoming smile pulling me further into consciousness. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." I stretched out my legs, uncurling my arms letting them click.

Karma stood up slowly, putting his hands in his pockets. "I ran you a bath. Ah, not because you smell or anything, erm, I mean… I thought it'd make you feel a bit more comfortable, you know?"

"Yeah… thank you." A bath does sound really nice right now. I really want to get out of this uniform.

Karma nodded, scratching his cheek perhaps a little sheepishly. "It's okay… I left a towel in there. I didn't know which soap you'd prefer, so I put both in." He turned to leave the room, pausing at the door for a moment. "I'm making dinner; it should be done by the time you get out… N-not saying that you need to worry about getting out quickly or anything. I'm not exactly timing you… Erh." He fumbled a little over his words. I felt a little sorry for him, he's trying his best. I sat up, and began unbuttoning my waist coast, taking it off and leaving it on the top of the bed.

"I really appreciate it... Thank you." He regained his smile, and left the room.

I find that it's particularly hard to think at the moment. A numb feeling still clouding my mind, making me doubt if I really had woken up. Though I suppose, if it was a dream then I wouldn't be dealing with this almost zombie like state of mind. I left the bedroom and entered the bathroom opposite. True to Karma's words, in front of me was the most inviting looking bubble bath. A sweet smell filling my nose. Ah...

After shutting the door, I undressed and slowly lowered myself into the bath, letting the hot water relax my muscles and wash away any tension my body held. The steam clearing the grogginess of sleeping. I'm surprised at how much Karma is doing for me. I was already starting to feel a lot more refreshed. Bubbles floated carelessly around me, almost mimicking the precious fragility of Karma's actions towards me. Who knew I'd be blessed with such a kind-natured Karma.

A long while of bathing passed before there was a faint knock on the door. "Nagisa?" Karma called to me through the door. "Not to hurry you or anything, but dinner is ready."

"Oh, no, I'm about to come out." I reluctantly got out of my bubbly haven. Drying myself off before pulling a fresh t-shirt over my head, fluffing up my hair in hope of it drying quicker. I threw my clothes into the dirty laundry, and left the room.

I found Karma putting out plates on the kitchen table, blocking whatever it was he had made. From what I can see, he's already set out a small dish of what appears to be dipping sauces. It must be something fancy. He heard me enter, and turns to be with a pleased smiled. He moved side, showing me what he had made. I could barely contain my smile. On the table lay a small plate of different types of sushi, obviously with the intent to share, as there were two different kinds of each.

"Did you make these?"

"Yeah… It's nothing too fancy, but it's your favourite." Karma went over to a cupboard, taking out a two glasses. "What do you want to drink?"

Needless to say, dinner was extremely tasty. I almost wished I could have had the whole plate to myself, there's just something about Karma's homemade cooking which makes me feel… Well, right at home. After dinner was over, Karma shooed me away, insisting that I relaxed. I can't fight against him, I guess, as I found myself lounging in the bedroom.

I eyed at the file on the bedside table for a while. Conflicted on flicking though it again. I gently slid it across the surface before picking it up. It was weird that such a thing could hold a life changing truth. I stared at the photo of dad sitting beside the bedside lamp. He had a really nice smile in the photo. It seemed careless and free compared to his sharp suit. I flicked to the back of the file to where the other photos were, splaying them all across the bed in front of me. I picked up the one closest to me, stroking a finger down the edge. Within the frame was dad at the beach, me sitting in front with a bucket and spade. Another photograph showed me on his shoulders at the zoo, where I was laughing a little too much at the deer exhibit we were walking past. Why were they so funny to me? They just seemed very content with their grass and whatnot. Dad seemed to find it amusing. Oh! I remember this one! The photo showed dad teaching me how to ride a bike. God, I hated that bike. Horrid machine with metal, glaring teeth. Death machine. Though dad does look proud in that picture, his hands were together as he watched me pedal on my own. Finally, I picked up the last one, us two at the hospital when I was first born. Both of us fast asleep, dad in the chair and me on his chest. I smiled at the photographs. Each one held a little memory of my time with dad. Never to let me forget him.

"Nagisa?" Karma called, strolling back at the bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw all the photos. A little hesitantly he began to move forward again before propping himself next to me. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, it's dad." I gently sighed, placing them all in a neat order in front of me. "I got them all in the file."

He glanced at them, though abruptly he stood up again, ready to race to the door.

"Karma?"

"Wait here!" He rushed past me, aiming for the direction of the living room. "I've got something for you!"

So, I waited rather awkwardly on the bed for his return. That was quite the outburst. Suddenly, he clambered back in, no longer leaving me to wait. In his hand was a heavy looking bag that he plopped on the bed beside me with a proud smile.

I blinked, looking from the bag to him. Nice bag. It's from one of those big department stores, so it's nothing fancy. Just your stereotypical shopping bag. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well? You going to look?" Karma chuckled, circling back round the bed to belly flop onto it.

There, in the bag, were loads of fancy looking picture frames. I turned to Karma, him looking rather pleased with himself.

"I saw the photos earlier, so I bought these while you were asleep."

"Karma I…"

"We could put them up on the big chest of drawers if you'd like?" Karma offered, picking up one of the frames.

"This- I… Thank you…"

Eventually, each photo was assigned to an appropriate frame, and placed neatly around the top despite the amount of times we had to stop cause Karma couldn't stop laughing at a photo where I had accidently poured an entire bowl of baby food on top of my head and my dad in the background very clearly panicking. Ah well, baby me obviously has more charm than me now.

I perched myself at the end of the bed. Smiling brightly at the nicely framed collection of photos. It seemed to give dad a lot more justice. Karma was currently in the shower and so I was left to my own devices. I was surprised that I couldn't think of what to do with myself. The overwhelming act of kindness on Karma's part had left me a little out of loop. I am so grateful to him though. A little grin stayed firmly on my face as I flopped back on the bed. Things just seemed to have become a little clearer again.

I glanced at the ceiling, debating on what could be a fun way to past the time. I sat back up, my attention turning to my school bag. Pandering on it for a moment, I grabbed it, taking out a book and tearing out a few pages at the back. I remember when I was little dad taught how to make these little paper stars, they were a great escape when mum was acting more erratically than usual. Just taking a long strip and folding it until it become a pentagon type shape. I recall be rather unimpressed with them at first as dad was showing me but it was until he began to press into the sides of it that I saw the wonder in them. They puffed up, slowly transforming into little stars before my eyes. It was as though they could eventually be so full of air that they would begin to float up into the night sky. They took me to a place where I was at peace, made me feel safe, as if they would fly me to the moon when I was feeling scared or alone, making the clouds part that little bit more.

I had never heard Karma exit the shower or when he re-entered the room, he was already dressed for bed, hair practically dried. "Yo, Nagisa I-" He paused in his stride upon noticing the floor, I followed his gaze. There were at least twenty of the little stars sitting quite happily along his floor. I hadn't realised I had made so many. How long was he in that shower for? "What… What are you doing?" Karma queried, looking around at the array of little stars I had scattered on the floor.

"Oh… Just a little origami."

"Huh… What are they?" He walked towards me, bending over to pick one of them up. He inspected the little star and his eyes beamed. "These are so cool! Show me!"

"Eh?"

"Show me how to make one!"

So, with Karma sitting opposite me on the bed, legs crossed I began to teach him each little fold. I loved how fascinated him seemed, sitting silently and carefully observing what I was doing. Then I showed him how to fatten then up. Karma had a similar reaction to me when I first witnessed this step. The little fireflies shone. Amazement gleaming so much in his eyes that they lit up the room. Karma's face was overwhelmed with such familiar a star truck expression. It seemed similar to the one he pulled when I first cut my hair. I couldn't help but swallow the lump in my throat. Something panged through me, watching him be so full of wonder to something I was so interested in. I handed him a strip. "Here you try!"

He happily took the paper, attempting his first star. It was rather lumpy compared to mine. He looked at it disappointed but quickly got another strip, chucking his with my pile on the floor. "I will get mine to look like yours!"

Slowly, the piles of stars on the carpet grew and grew as we continued to fold together. I never knew this could mean so much but he seemed so content with the more he made, each one becoming more perfected. His determination rocketing the bigger my smile got with each one of his finished work. Everything that had happened earlier in the day seemed a lot more distant. I don't feel so alone when I'm with Karma. The water was clearing from the storm and I felt as though I could finally breathe.

"Look! Orion's belt!" Karma drew my attention towards him; he had placed a paper star in each drawstring loop of his pyjamas, giving the most beautiful hip rolls. "Get it?"

I have a big, fat crush on you and you're shaking your hips at me. They are rather distracting.

I snorted, half laughing at his display, half try to cover up my awe of it

That's when an idea appeared before him.

"Just a second!" He rushed out of the room to return with a large stack of different coloured paper. "We can make more with these!"

I had never used anything other than white paper before. I started on a few more stars, throwing little yellow ones to join the others, then blues, then reds. My sky had become the entire spectrum in minutes with Karma also making his own stars. The colours lit up the night sky carpet below us; we were already way past the satellites at this point. Soaring through the atmosphere.

"Woof." Karma gently threw a little brown star at my head.

"Did you just throw Sirius at me?"

"Maybe."

I could feel a grin stretch along my face; I went for a blue star and aimed it for him, making the most inaudible dolphin noises I could muster as it hit him on the cheek.

"Was that meant to be Delphinus?"

"Maybe."

He started laughing loudly as he threw a few more stars at me, naming a constellation to match it. Something about his laugh has changed. Though it still had the same goose like cough to it I found myself… Liking it. It seemed to jingle like Christmas bells in my ears. I wanted to taste this moment more. I threw some back, laughing with him. I never want to not hear that laugh; it seemed to dance perfectly with each little star we had made as they floated between us. I've never felt so liberated. Everything was astoundingly clear. Each star brightening up the room with their spectacular colours.

All I ever wanted was to just get a taste of the sky. To feel safe and sound when I could finally see an opening between the clouds.

Karma had built an entire galaxy with me.

"Shooting star! Make a wish!" Karma yelled across to me, letting a small white star drift higher than all the rest.

A wish huh?

Karma's smiled glowed as I gently caught it. I don't understand how he didn't notice the awe I felt towards him. To think he could stand there and I not be moved by him. I cupped the little star in my hands. He was all I could ever ask for. All I could ever want or need. He was everything. Everything and more. I held the small paper star to my chest, beaming back at him.

I wish I could tell you I love you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five- I'm Feeling Crummy**

My body felt so heavy upon my waking the next morning. Or was it the afternoon? I was very disorientated by the closed curtain, though I don't really know if I care about it now. My eyes flicked to the small framed photograph on the bedside table, the creased picture of my dad in his suit. I still don't know how I feel overall. My grief still sat within me, whirling in the back of my head, yet… Something doesn't sit right with me.

I tucked the duvet tighter under my chin, breathing in the comforting scent I have grown to love, closing my eyes once again. I breathed out, feeling the warmth of the bed relieve me of my confliction, letting me feel the most content I have been in a while. Wrapped up in my little cocoon, concealed in the small concrete apartment building, hidden away from the rest of the world.

I let my eyes flutter back open when I hear the door slowly push open, revealing Karma to be standing in the doorway holding a mug of something that looked like it had a whole load of whipped cream on top. Were those marshmallows? _And_ sprinkles? I had to hide my quickly forming grin, nuzzling my face back into the blankets again.

Karma hummed in amusement. "Oh, I was about to wake you… Seems like you beat me to it," he came and sat on the bed by my legs, steadying Whipped Cream Mountain in his hands. "Sit up. Be careful not to spill it." And so I did, propping myself up against my pillows. He handed me the mug carefully, his eyes watching as the liquid perfection inside nearly made its escape.

"Ah, I could get used to this." I teased, taking a little sip, just in case it's too hot. Karma scoffed, shuffling a little closer now that he wasn't holding my drink in his hands. He sat by my stomach, waving his finger dismissively.

"This is a one-time thing. You know the rules, no eating or drinking in our bed."

Since when had it become _our_ bed? I'm not complaining about this progression, he must not have noticed the slip of the pronoun. I wonder how long he's considered it ours. I rolled my eyes playfully, earning an equally playful stuck out tongue from him. A glowing, happy feeling rose in my belly, and I don't think it's entirely from his superior hot chocolate making skills. Speaking of which, I found myself very involved in its creamy goodness. Who wouldn't be happy, in the same room with their two most favourite things in the whole world? I smiled into my drink, cream sticking to my top lip as took another sip.

"I called you in sick, by the way." Karma stated while looking down to his knees as he absentmindedly swung his legs a little off the side of the bed. "I think they understood what I meant."

"Mmm, thank you." I pressed the rim of the mug against my bottom lip, pausing in thought as I looked at him, clearly not his school attire, with a quizzical eyebrow raise. "Did you call in sick too?" His mischievous side eye was enough to tell me that he had actually bunked. I guess there's no changing some people, even if that person was phoning in on behalf of another to explain their absence. "I don't know how you get away with it." I sighed, moving the mug for it to sit in my lap.

"We had P.E today, they'd know I wouldn't be coming in," Karma snickered quietly to himself. "I keep forgetting, you only met my parents in passing. They do a lot of fund raising for the school, they even donate sometimes." He shrugged. "I guess they like the students whose parents help fund school projects, regardless of them being in Class E. I suppose getting top marks doesn't hurt my attendance records either…" He trailed off, biting his lip.

"I thought you were a scholarship student?" I don't like to think about my pre-Kunugigaoka days. I mean, it was pretty horrific trying to get into Kunugigaoka in the first place with a single parent trying to convince the school she could fund my primary education; let alone trying to get me into the middle school. Though, from moving into Karma's charming, but rundown apartment with its leaky taps and patchwork front door, I could only assume he was a scholarship student.

"No? We pay the full fees like everyone else."

"Oh, I just-" Don't mention the broken apartment. "-Thought, because you're so smart, that they offered it to you." Nice save. I put my mouth back on the mug, maybe I should go back to minding my own business.

"I'm flattered, but, yeah. Paying in full unfortunately." He stuck out his arm to his side, leaning back on the bed with it. "I guess it's harder to get a scholarship than we can imagine. You'd have to work a lot harder than I do."

"You work your arse off, don't even lie!" I sniggered, batting him with my free hand.

"I so don't, I call it natural talent!" His smug little face made me laugh, from assassination to his studies to his pranks there is nothing he does without a whole lot of work going into it behind the scenes. If his cheering up session yesterday shows anything, it shows a great deal of thought and preplanning. As his number one fan, I can confess that he doesn't have a natural compassionate disposition, but he makes up for that in his determination to do something once he's put his mind to it. I think he's made himself a shining example of how to properly care for someone in great pain when you lack the sufficient bedside manner.

"Come off it, since when have you ever half arsed anything?"

"Shut up!" He shoved my leg, which I flicked out in a retaliation kick. If he wants a fight he will get one. "Wait! Don't spill it! I don't want to have to clean them again this week!" He held down my leg, trying to stop the jostling of the mug. Shame. I was ready to beat him again. I totally won our last wrestling match, and I am completely and utterly up for round two. The blue snake will strike again. I snorted, settling myself back into the pillows and taking another sip. He laughed, looking from his knees and back up to me, a warm smile sending rays of sunlight into my chest.

I like -no- love the version of Karma only I get to experience. Whilst I'd imagine most of Class E visualise Karma being a tear away at home, just like he is at school; I think they'd be pleasantly surprised with early morning, groggy Karma. Or, the just been shopping Karma, determined to carry more bags of groceries in the race up the stairs than me. I wonder how they would feel talking to Karma moments before he fell asleep. Listening to the small noises he made as he dreamed.

I love the Karma that is sitting in front of me and everything else that came along with him.

"Oh pfft, you have a cream moustache."

I let out a soft 'oh', poking my tongue out to tentatively lick the top of my lip. Ah, I knew I had a little, but I didn't realise I needed a shave. That's a phrase I didn't think I'd need to say for a little while yet. It's so unfair, having baby smooth skin still. I bet I'd look ten times manlier with a sweet beard. I don't think I could pull it off though. I frown a little, not wanting to pull a weird face in front of him. "Have I got it all?"

He shook his head, shuffling a little closer and pulled the sleeve up of his jumper over his hand. "Nowhere close." His eyes focused on my lips, bringing his hand to wipe away some of the mess around my mouth. I should be complaining, with him treating me as a child and trying to clean me up. I don't have the heart to, and he certainly doesn't mean it. His other hand touched my cheek, tilting my head in a way so he could wipe more away.

Though instead of wiping off the cream he paused, inspecting my lips carefully. He always seems to get so close. Too close for us to dismiss this space as just friends. I can't trust my eyes to give a neutral look. I can't let him know… Not yet. I close them, letting him sort out my face. His jumper is soft against my lips, each bit of thread tracing along my skin and, naturally, I let them part slightly. I feel him hesitate in the movement of his jumper, I find that surprising. Now that I'm thinking about it, he has been more hesitant in his actions. I didn't even get a chance to finish where I was going to go with my analysis of Karma's reluctance. A small breath graced past my lips, causing me to snap open my eyes. I can barely believe it. There he was. His eyes too were closed, his nose bumping lightly onto the tip of mine.

"Oh, erh..."

Karma's lips had just been about to brush against mine when his eyes snapped open, startled. He withdrew his head quickly, a furious blush spreading across his face like an inferno. He made a weird noise from the back of his throat, his eyes avoiding mine as he searched around in that brain of his for an excuse to be getting up and personal with my face.

"I… I saw some cream and needed to just double check"

"Double check that it was cream? What else could it be?"

"Do you want me to explain to you what else is white and sticky?"

I raised an eyebrow, lowering my voice ever so slightly. "Enlighten me then." I'm not stupid, I know exactly what he's talking about. It's not everyday someone tries to get a close up of your lips with their eyes closed. We seem to be on the same train of thought.

A pause, seeming to consider my offer. He abruptly stood, shoving his hands in his jumper pockets, looking very flustered at just being caught out.

"…I have chores to do… Cleaning and stuff." He briskly walked to the door, in a hurry to save his face. "Don't spill your drink, or I'll make you lick it off the sheets"

"Like how you wanted to lick the cream off my face?"

"I am leaving the room and changing the subject!" He scooted round the door, covering his face with one of his hands as he went. He couldn't hide his stupid blush now; it was a little too late. I couldn't stop the shy twinge of a smile rise at the corner of my lips. I felt a little smug.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready for that to happen today. I hadn't even brushed my teeth yet this morning! I don't want my first kiss with Karma to contain my bad breath and chocolate residue. Is it likely this is going to happen again? No. Yet…

I wonder what Karma actually thinks of me. I gently swirl my mug, the dissolving cream blending in with the pool of chocolate bliss. I'd be stupid to think that that was nothing. How can it not be something? Maybe he does like me. He tried to initiate a kiss in the first place!

Karma has always been quite a complex character. Just like with Koro-sensei, I learn so much about Karma the longer I spend with him. I really am pleasantly surprised by the person he actually is, compared to who he makes himself out to be. I like to think of him as a giant puzzle for me to collect the pieces for. I'll figure out how he works, what he thinks and how he feels. I'd say I've gathered around half the pieces, making him a very close friend, yet tantalisingly mysterious enough to continue my pursuit of him. It's exciting, isn't it? Being in love. I hear a frustrated groan coming from the kitchen. I suspect he is still in the midst of a crisis. I'm taking this kissing malarkey a lot calmer than I thought I would. He nearly kissed me. Like. His face was pretty much merging into my face. I hummed, taking another mouthful of hot chocolate. This was a far much better situation than the forehead kiss incident. He wanted a mouth kiss. I have a little regret for making a noise now. We could have made out. Nah... I'm rambling again.

With my hot chocolate now being a warm chocolate, I decided it was time to go and find him, and slid out from under the covers. I tipped back my head to get the last dregs of chocolate, which, might I add, I am very sad to have finished. I should have put some more cream on my lip, maybe which would entice a second attempt.

I shuffled out in my pyjamas into the kitchen, finding Karma with his sleeves rolled up and taking out some stress on the rolling pin he held in his hands.

"You're baking?" I asked, walking by him to put my mug in the sink. He nodded, smoothing out the dough on the floury counter. Though it looked more like an industrial bomb site.

"Yeah, I left it to proof for a bit whilst you were having a lie in." He smiled, setting the rolling pin to the side and patting the mixture. "The stuff for the fayre, I thought, since we had a day off I could get them done now."

"I have a day off, you bunked."

"Still counts, I'm off today." He leaned over the counter and grabbed hold of some cookie cutters from the kitchen draw. "You can help me cut the shapes out if you want?"

So, still in my pyjamas, I set myself to the task of cutting cookie shapes with Karma. He turned out to be very particular in how they must be done. For example, I was lightly scolded for twisting the cutter ever so slightly to dislodge the shape. Apparently, I should have pushed down harder and moved the dough away instead. Karma took this biscuit business very seriously and even started to make a second batch of dough when he declared it would not be enough for the fayre. He kneaded his new mixture, pressing all his body weight into the dough. His sleeves rolled right up allowing me to get a good view of his upper arms. His muscles seemed to tense as he pressed and flipped the dough into itself. Suddenly, he got faster, lifting the dough into the air as slamming it into the counter.

"That's rather loud don't you think?" I tried not to stammer, gazing at his tensing muscles work their way into that cookie dough.

"It's the French method." Karma claimed, increasing his speed as he continued to flip and bang the dough. I was rather fixated by all this. He's really going at that dough. I wish he'd bang me on the kitchen counter. Don't say that out loud.

"Nagisa, you have been cutting the same shape for a while." I think… I think I got caught staring. He placed the exhausted dough in some cling film and plopping into fridge after all that hefty banging.

"I'll give you my heart-" What? He's giving me his heart? Who would have guessed his confession would have been this straight forward. How do I respond? Yes Karma, I will gladly accept your heart, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. Is that too cheesy? Should I pretend to consider? That way I won't sound clingy and needy. Karma cleared his throat.

"Nagisa."

"Yes."

"Are you listening? I said I'll give you my heart shaped cookie cutters in a moment. You can't keep cutting out angels." He flicked some flour at me, splatting my top and my face. He snorted at my reaction which was adorned with spunky new white highlights, his mouth plastered together, trying not to grin. Oh no he didn't.

"Hey!" I rubbed my fingers on the counter, gathering enough flour to flick some back at him. I won't allow myself to be floured without him receiving an equal measure of payback. Then I remembered. Karma is the type of guy who would see my retaliation as a challenge. I have made a fatal mistake. He reached in the flour bag with a measuring cup, gathering up the powder. I should run. He lifted the over flowing scoop out of the bag. He quirked an eyebrow, seeing my face, my eyes darted to the cup, then back up to Karma, he isn't…

He is.

He flung the flour at me, the powder dispersing around my face and getting lost in my hair. I took a few steps back, spluttering the flour out of my mouth. How dare he try to take on me?! Nagisa! The assassination king!

I have to win.

I darted forward, grabbing hold of the bag of flour from the counter and embraced the mentality of a steam train, puffing the packet into the air and creating a fog of dust to conceal my position. I can see the silhouette of Karma, who turned to try and find me as I ran. With my fog shield only capable of lasting for a few moments, I needed to think of a plan quickly. Karma waved his hands in the air, trying to clear the air around his face.

"Unfair!" He laughed, trying to find the counter to help him stand steady. He's unbalanced? Perfect. I crouched, scooting around to stand in front of him. I stuck my hand into the flour bag and stood on my tiptoes, covering my fingers with flour. Actually with all this cover, and the fact he can't see me, I could kiss him right now. Then who would I blame the sneaky kiss on? Sir Snuffles? Unlikely. I guess I'll have to put it off for another time. I decided to draw on him instead, covering his nose with flour and making some cat whiskers on his cheek.

The smoke covering fell away, leaving me standing very close to Karma with my hand in a bag of flour. I hope he didn't want to use the rest of it, it's not very hygienic. He gave me a very strange look, I mean, I just ran around, made a mess of his kitchen and achieved in drawing half a cat on his face in flour. I lifted my hand back out of the bag, and moved my hand over to his other cheek, creating more whiskers and finishing up my cutesy masterpiece. Karma is now a cat. Purrrfect.

Of course, I couldn't possibly help finish the cookies if I didn't sport matching whiskers, and it wouldn't be fair if I drew them on myself, Karma taking up the task of drawing on me with great pleasure. So they we both were, cutting out shapes, baking and icing the cookies looking like floury, white cats. All in all, I think we made about fifty or so cookies, perfectly reflecting the Christmas spirit. Some even had glitter would you believe? I really didn't know Karma was so good at baking and decorating. I'm quite impressed to be honest.

It was an afternoon rather well spent.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Cumming Down Chimney Tonight**

The day of the Fayre arrived, and I am not afraid to tell you that I am really really dreading it. I know exactly what is in store for my poor soul; I am not excited for the costume they have prepared for me. I'm also not excited to be in competition with Class A. Why on earth they wanted me to dress up as a sexy Santa I'll never know. I had brought the first batch of baked treats to sell, and I had rather reluctantly left Karma behind to pack up the remaining biscuits. Karma hurried me out the door, and told me to tell the others that he'll be there in half an hour. I'm a little sad he had to stay behind…

I arrived to the clearing early, making a beeline for the classroom's changing tent the school had set up for us by our stall, I don't know if it was done to appear nice to the public or what not. What lies this school tells. People like to think our private school is extremely la de dah, and these public displays certainly would fool the untrained and uninitiated. Even Class A was pleasant enough as I passed through the crowd of students, carrying the rather heavy box of goods. Wow, I thought I was going to be tripped. Even Asano smiled at me as I walked passed. Or it could be a smug smile. He probably thinks he's going to win the bet. How fucking rude, no way am I losing to a self-entitled tit. However, I smiled back, and I would have given him the finger, if it wasn't for my box. Self-restraint appears in many forms.

I refuse to become a play thing for him, big headed twat face. He's not even that pretty anyway…

The tent was small, with the larger, more open space dedicated to make up and final fixes for both genders, with the rest cornered off for the respective genders to change. I had yet to receive my costume, and no, I haven't forgotten what I agreed to. Some members of the class had already arrived, all busing themselves with the arrangements of the stock and rushing to and fro from the stall to the tent.

"There you are Nagisa!" Isogai waved, walking over with his arms out to take the boxes away from me. I'm glad Isogai saw me enter; I'm ready to drop these. Karma would not have been pleased if I had done that. They took us hours to make. "Karma made all of these? I'm impressed… They are safe right?" He eyed the boxes carefully, it's not like one is about to explode.

"Yeah, they are fine. I helped too actually," I passed all the boxes over to Isogai. I know they are safe, and they taste delicious, not to ruffle my own feathers. A voice called out for Isogai, to which he looked over his shoulder. "Sorry, I need to get back to the front. Thank you for bringing these up!" He turned to leave, but not before pausing and saying offhandedly "Also, the girls are after you. I think you ought to run." He winked at me, and strode off out the tent flap to the stall.

The girls are here? All of them? But I've only seen about five of us boys here…

I heard giggling come from the changing areas.

Oh no.

Before I knew it, at least seven hands grabbed me and pulled me into the female changing area. So many hands started pulling at my clothes, grappling at my coat, tearing it off and tossing it aside. I pulled my arms back and tried to make a break for freedom, only to be grabbed again by the hands. The evil laughter of the malicious girls flooded my ears, my shirt hem being pulled up and tugged off in an attempt to behead me. I choked, but not before I spied an escape. The opening of the changing area was moved aside, showing me the light at the end of the tunnel. God has shown me the way, and who am I to not follow? I clawed my way for the exit, only for Hara to slowly walk ahead, staring me dead in the eyes with an emotionless expression. She reached for the zipper and the flap opening for the girls changing room was sealed. I was trapped. A scuffle ensued.

"Nagisa! Hold still!"

"Come on, you agreed to this!"

"Hey! Let go of me! I don't consent!"

"Consent? You left that at the door! Come on now, strip!"

"Girls, the trousers!"

"RIGHT!"

"Nagisa don't hit me! I'm only following orders!"

"Woman up Nagisa! Honestly, we aren't trying to kill you!"

"Did you just fucking try to bite me?!"

"LET ME GO!"

They removed my jumper, with help from my frantic flailing and backing away like a cat who just got their head stuck in a toilet roll. My shoes were wrestled from my feet and my socks torn away from their protective embrace with my feet. I refused to let them remove any more clothes from there. The girls of Class E had forced me to strip to my pink briefs (which they found very fucking funny, and I should also note that they were white until Karma put his red socks in the same wash), and shoved my head through a very very tight piece of material. I batted them away once I felt their hands travel to my belly button to force the costume down further, purely out of fear they might accidently pull down my underwear for shits and giggles. You never know. They have a chart of all the dick sizes for the classroom, and mine was the only one uncharted. That was a highly embarrassing revelation for us boys, I was disappointed by a few sizes, but I'm not going to tell you who. I could tell you Karma's, from merely looking I could tell you he is arou-

"Nagisa, if you won't let us help you, at least pull it down more. I can't stand your chicken legs" Yada loudly said, poking my legs. I happen to like my chicken legs, thank you very much. I pulled the costume down further. Is this rubber?! Where is the rest of it?!

It took a horrifying moment to realise, after trying to pull it to my mid-thigh, there was no more material. I let it go and it slowly creeped back up my leg to rest just underneath my arse. If I bent over, everyone would see my butt. This is a very precarious position I am in. How embarrassing would it be if I like farted or something… What kind of noise would it make? Imagine if I was walking around outside like this, drop the tray and the costume breaks my arse free… Feeling self-conscious, I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Wow, I didn't realise your hips were actually that big in real life." Rio tilted her head as she observed, reaching forward and placing her hands on my waist trying to get a measurement. I squeaked, in turn causing my cheeks to flush and making me tighten my hold. "Maybe we should have put you in a thong, that panty line looks awful." No, Fuck you, Rio.

"Here look!" A mirror was wheeled in front of me. Holy hell they aren't wrong. My legs look like chicken legs, but holy moley my hips looked huge. Could you imagine how embarrassing it would be if Karma walked in? I'd never live this down. This is not how I would want to reveal my body to him. In fact, my skinny frame seemed to fill out most of the rubber dress, if only I had a bigger chest. I don't want a bigger chest what on earth am I thinking? I am a boy. I don't need a big chest to feel good about myself, that's such a girly concern. I folded my arms over my chest. I really don't want to go out in this. My mother's influence always seems to creep back. Oh no… I don't feel very comfortable.

"I'm not going to lie to you Nagisa." Kayano said in an almost bitter tone. "Your arse looks amazing." She glared at my arse, folding her arms like a child. "How come he gets blessed with an arse sculpted by angels and I can't even reach a B cup." I can't help it. Do you think I like having this figure? I want to change. Surely there was something else.

"What bra size do you reckon he would be if he was really a girl?" Hara tapped her chin in thought, "I think a solid C cup."

Kayano spluttered, her bitterness now turning on Hara. "A C cup?! No way! Double A!"

"We aren't talking about your boob size; we are discussing Nagisa's." Hara waved her away, to which the scowl festering upon Kayano's face darkened. Is this what girls talk about? My hypothetical boobs? I don't even know why they are putting letters into the mix. How do you work out the size? I can only imagine its some sort of algebra. Bra is in the word after all. Bah dum tsh. Luckily for myself, I'm at the age where being completely flat is still okay, so Mum never forced me into a bra. I'd be absolutely mortified if that had happened. Parading around in a bra… Ugh.

This is awful. I turn around to Rio, cringing as the material squeaked against my skin and slowly threating to ping over my arse. I don't want to participate in a game of flash. Rio raised an eyebrow, noticing the discomfort which was probably completely obvious on my face.

"Don't you have anything else? I don't care if it's revealing anymore, I refuse to wear this." I whined, to which she hummed in thought.

It turns out she did have something.

So that's why I am now standing out in the freezing cold, shirtless. Loose suspenders over my shoulders and baggy red shorts which thanking the lord reached my mid-thigh. I could not deal with booty shorts right now. Not at all. Rio had been gracious enough to bestow upon my legs some thigh highs, so my legs were nearly completely covered, bar the tiny strip of skin which probably looked rather sexy. I don't feel sexy. Not when compared to the buff model on the box, I don't have a six pack, nor do I think I ever will. My slender figure will just have to do.

The girls shooed me out of the tent, fixing a small Santa hat on my head as they pushed me towards the cookie tray collection point. It was my job to go around handing out cookies and direct people over to our stall.

You know the moment when you realise that it is only going to get worse from here? That moment occurred to me the moment the frosty breeze hit my chest, immediately causing Goosebumps to show. I have never felt so embarrassed to have nipples, and in an attempt to hide the issue, pulled the suspenders over them. Yeah, that's better, no one will notice them sticking out a bit.

"Nagisa, we are gonna clip Mobile Ritsu on your suspender." Itona held up a small clip, with a screen on it. Ritsu waved, and appeared to be talking, but I couldn't hear her. Itona then pulled out a pair of headphones from his pocket. "She's going to be coordinating the running of the stall, and keeping us up to date on sales." He plugged the headphone in and passed one to me, which I stuck in my ear. I did tense when Itona pulled at my suspender to attach her to me. Please don't notice my nipple.

"Hello! You will be outside and advertising for ages!" Ritsu said cheerfully into my ear. For ages? Thanks Ritsu. So supportive. "You need to fill a quota of 150 cookies. I calculated a profit of 9632.41 yen!" Ritsu continued on. "Up to the task, Nagisa-kun?"

"Yeah, ready when you are."

Itona finished securely attaching Ritsu to me, apparently unseeing of my pointy nip, thank goodness. He took a tray of Karma's Christmas cookies from the station behind him, handing them over to me with a very serious expression. "If you need more, Ritsu will direct you to Isogai. Isogai is running it all really. Anyway, you can come back if you do get too cold." Itona shrugged, maybe he had seen it. "Also, don't go into the back of the stall, Koro-sensei kept getting in the way so we put him on tea duty." Itona paused for a moment. "He's sulking."

They put Koro-sensei in time out? I looked over, through the curtain Koro-sensei was wistfully watching me, reaching out a tentacle in hope of me rescuing him. I shook my head slowly, pulling an equally sad face. I will not dare defy Itona. I still wanna get the low down of his weekend escapade with Terasaka. Koro-sensei looked back to his tea set, pouring the water into the tea cup sadly. Aw…

"So, Nagisa-kun, we have a group of girls on the right, I predict that at least 70% of them will buy a cookie each. Please head over there." How on earth does she work these things out? To be honest, I do sometimes forget she is a machine. Very awkward when I accidently asked her if she wanted to share lunch with us. What can I say, I was trying to make friends and forgot. Ritsu did take pity on me and printed out a friendship bracelet to dispel my embarrassment. I thought it was sweet. I need to ask Itona to upload one from me onto her. It's very weird talking about a friend like this. Sure enough, the group of girls did buy a cookie each, and Ritsu was right. Scary.

"How do you do that? Work out who's going to buy before it even happened?" I talked into the small microphone, glancing down at her tiny screen.

She shrugged. "It's in my programming. Don't go to the man on the bench, he's got a nut allergy and won't buy any." I wonder how much data she has exactly on the guests at the Fayre…

"What about the group of boys over there?" I asked, shuffling my hands underneath the tray to get a better grip.

"…"

Uh… Is she ignoring me?

"Ritsu?"

"…"

What is she doing, I looked down at the clip, and saw her staring blankly ahead of her. Is she having a melt down? Too many boys? Wait, does a computer have a sexual preference? Maybe I should ask… Suddenly, she sprang to life, rattling off stats into my ear at what I can imagine some who talks at Mach 20 sounds like.

"100% sale rate, two each for the boys in the white shirts and four for the rest. Girlfriends around the corner, wait two seconds after sale to the boys to target the girls. 100% sales for the following girls, one has 60% chance of buying two. Potential mother around the corner with three children and one has thrown up on a Class B student shoe. Sale 30% likely if directed to mother, target sad child and become a hero, entice mother equalling 100% chance of selling four cookies to her."

Bloody hell I am going to die, Ritsu gave me the full run down for everyone, a set of directions to each person, how to deal with the situation in order to achieve maximum sale, and even the correct way to point my arse out at someone to encourage them to take an interest in my wares. The last instruction was rather frightening. However, I endeavoured to follow each and every command she gave me.

At the end of first the hour, my tray had been emptied, and Ritsu, once again was very accurate in her calculation. My costume had pockets, so I had stuck the change in there. Looking like I had enough money to rule the world, Ritsu and I strutted back into the café, getting a bunch of odd looks from the patrons. Oh yeah. I'm in a slutty Santa outfit… In a Victorian themed café. I guess the sexy costume sticks out amongst the suits and formal maids.

"Nagisa! You sold all of them?!" Isogai called out from the café counter. He waved me over, and as I weaved my way towards him, I noticed something beautiful. Appearing from a curtained off area, was Karma, dressed in a perfectly fitted tail coat suit. Across the room his silhouette began to make his way to me. He fiddled with the fob watch tucked into his ornate waist coat, then smoothed down the lapels of his jacket. His watch almost blinded me as it reflected his radiance, making him almost seemed to sparkle among the crowded tent. He had even done his hair, I can only assume he has hair sprayed it to the side. He was called over to the tils, and nodded to me before he headed over. I was completely wonderstruck. Suddenly, I felt very self-aware of my very little clothing.

"Nagisa. I have to alert you to the huge increase in your heart rate. It will kill you if you allow it to continue to rise." Ritsu informed me casually as we made our way back into the changing tent. I tried to force my heart to slow, unclipping Ritsu from my suspender and placing her on the small dressing table. She nodded seriously, taking a seat in her virtual igloo. She stared at me through the screen. "If you would like to know, I have calculated the effect of you and Karma establishing a relationship on the assassination of Koro-sensei." That got my attention. I paused in fixing my hair back to normal, trying to react as casually to that as I could. I knew she wouldn't believe me. In a matter of fact voice, she stated "It has a 2% chance of compromising the assassination of Koro-sensei. Class gossip may increase by 60%, but that is purely situational." Her image broke out into a huge, cheese smile. "Soooo have you kissed yet?"

I laughed, who would have thought a computer would have been able to notice such small details. She isn't just a simple computer, mind. She is a great friend, and I have no doubt her support is spawned from her own free will. I shook off one of the suspenders from my shoulders "Hardly, it's gotten close once or twice, but something always got in the way. Though, just between you and me, he did kiss my forehead once." I tossed the suspenders of the costume to the side, a blush taking over my face. I can trust Ritsu completely; she's an incredibly secure person. Incredibly good at keeping secrets.

Ritsu squealed, kicking her legs up and scooting closer to the screen. I shook my head, my laughter ringing out lightly. She began to ramble as I undid the buttons on my shorts. "This is so exciting! You know, I have sufficient data to suggest that he-"

"Nagisa! I found you!"

Interrupting much. That's a vaguely familiar voice that doesn't belong to any of my class mates. Ritsu and I looked up in unison from our conversation to who had called me. My jaw nearly hit the floor. There, in the mouth of the tent, was Yuji, with his hands placed firmly on his knees and panting as though he had been running. His signature cap fixed on his head. "I searched for you everywhere!" He straightened himself out, with a one last pant and a big smile. Though his smile faltered slightly and his eyes seemed to widen when his gaze finally fell upon me. What? Is there something on my face? Oh. I realised in that moment that I was nearly naked. There was nothing on my top. My face was fine. Who's stupid idea was it to put me in a stripper costume?! Yuji seemed to notice too, his eyes drifting down my frame, taking every inch of me in.

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I heard you had another festival and thought I'd stop… By…" He seemed to trail off, his eyes glistened with a more… Hungry quality. Hey, my eyes are up here you know.

"Oh, erh… Great!" I chuckled awkwardly, hoping he wasn't stripping me down further with his eyes. Though his expression told me otherwise. "Did you try any of the cookies yet?"

"Yeah, already posted a review on my blog."

"Ah, good." I smiled at him till it hit me. That means I'm technically alone with him in here for a bit. His blog was popular; everyone would be occupied with sales with the new brought in customers. At least we'll win against Class A now, but that's not my biggest concern right now.

"How have you been?" Yuji asked, in what I assume is meant to be a sultry voice, slowly making his way closer.

"Oh you know, I've been warmer." I laughed trying to make myself believe the look he was giving me was probably just something in my eye. He seemed content with that response.

"Listen, Nagisa…" He got closer to me again, now finally in the tent and stood about two metres away from me. "I really wanted you to see you."

"Oh?"

"I had planned to sort of, burn the image that you were a guy into my mind. I mean, your new haircut helps."

"A-ah so you're over me now then?"

"No."

"What?"

"I couldn't really get over you. At all."

"What?"

"Nagisa, shall I call for help?" Ritsu piped up from her little screen. Witnessing the events so far, looking a little distressed.

"Yes please Ritsu."

"I'll call Karma."

"What?! NO DON'T CALL KARMA!"

"Calling Karma." Boop boo boop de doop. Well, God damn it.

The call connected and Karma appeared on the screen, inaudible shouting in the background erupting the speakers. "Hey Nagisa, what's up?" Karma's voice came out of the speaker. Oh thank god. I took a step back, coming into frame. My bare side to the camera, as I was backing into the dresser. "Is now the right time for a strip tease?" He laughed on the other end, suddenly clipping short as I can only assume Yuji came into frame with me. Concern flooded Karma's slightly static voice, "Nagisa? What's going on?"

"I'm in love with you, Nagisa!" Yuji suddenly yelled at me before I had the chance to answer Karma. Leaving the two of us in a shocked, dead silence.

I started to back off a little, putting my hands up. Trying to find the words to say but only to awkwardly chuckle as I took more steps backwards. This has got to be a joke, really. I don't want a part in this. This wasn't who I wanted a confession from. "What?"

"I am completely in love with you!"

"B-but I'm still a guy?" I stammered, afraid to take my eyes off him for even a moment.

"I don't care about that anymore! I can't get over you. I refuse to!" Whelp, this is how I die. Yuji prowled closer, his chest heaving with excitement.

I attempted to back away only to find that I had the dressing block my way.

He advanced towards me, his hands becoming outstretched. Slamming onto the mirror behind me, enclosing me in with no escape.

"Yuji… You need to get out. You aren't allowed back here." I gripped the top of my shorts, why did I chose to unbutton them at the moment he came in, feeling them slide down as I was pushed into the mirror fixed onto the back of the dresser. "You are going to get me in trouble!"

"Its fine, no one's coming in here." That is exactly what I'm worried about. Suddenly his hands were all over me, pushing me onto the dresser top itself and knocking off Karma's skype call, making the phone hit the floor and subsequently ending the call. Yuji was so close that the stench of his last cigarette on his teeth burnt at my nostrils. I was close enough to even see the big nicotine patch stuck on his arm. I was cornered. The possibility of escape becoming more futile as he stood directly in between my legs.

I pushed my hands against his chest to keep a more friendly distance between us. Maybe this is a little too late. I am not consenting to this. "Yuji, stop it."

"Nagisa, why are you acting so shy?" He had closed the distance once more despite my objections. He put his hands on my shoulders, keeping a strong grip. There's no way I'm strong enough to get out of this hold. His face seemed to be closing in on mine. I struggled against him in an attempt to shake him off. No! I don't want him touching me like this! This is disgusting.

"Yuji!"

"C'mon…" He slurred, his moist breath disgusting close to my ear. "Let's play nice together."

"Stop-"

He kissed me. He opened his mouth so wide it was like he was trying to eat my face. It was quite slobbery. I didn't appreciate the slobber everywhere, and I didn't like him like that. The flavour of his last pack of cigarettes was making me nauseous. I tried to yank him off, putting my hands on his face, trying to force his head to turn to the side and as far away from me as possible. The back of my head hit the mirror. Uh no. I moved my hand underneath his jaw, hoping his head will just fly off and leave me alone. However, he took that as an invitation for more and shoved his tongue down my throat. I was NOT expecting that. His tongue was exploring around, leaving a weird gritty feel in my mouth. I jolted back but he held onto me, slipping his tongue in and out like a dog licking the inside of my mouth. He was trying to be 'passionate' with my face, the saliva smearing on my cheeks, dripping onto my chin. He tasted like twenty ashtrays, bad mouthwash and maybe some sort of vomit. I pressed my hand against his jaw more forcefully, my eyes wide in panic. He's too strong!

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of Yuji's collar, throwing him off of my face. I gasped, coughing out the horrid taste and wiping his salvia off with the back of my hand. I spat on the ground shamelessly, the taste still lingering in my mouth. Gross. I turned back to Yuji, and saw none other than my own personal saviour.

Karma stood over him menacingly. The look of absolute murder striking his face as he attempted to break Yuji's spin with his own shirt. His eyes scorching as though they would burn holes straight into the side of his head, a sight I have only seen a handful of times before. He twisted his grip, causing Yuji to whince, his collar pinching the back of his neck.

Yuji paled in comparison. He was crippling under his stare. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat. Oh, boy is he in trouble. Karma glowered, a darkness shrouding the tent as Karma's inner rage threatened to lash out. He gritted his teeth.

"I will give you a five second head start." He growled, dropping Yuji onto the floor. He scuttled back, away from the towering figure in front of him. Yuji shook, and to be honest, who wouldn't? I know I didn't like being on the wrong side of Karma, and I'm extremely glad to be way passed that.

"T-to what?"

Silence, to which Karma squatted to get to Yuji's eye level, a dangerous sneer flashing up underneath the mop of red hair.

"Run."

At that, Yuji scrambled and sprinted out the tent.

I sighed in relief, leaning against the dresser. I could do without that kind of stress for the rest of my life. I couldn't quite get that awful cigarette taste out… Surely there is some type mouthwash in this dressing room. I raised my hand to my mouth. I guess it's a first of some sorts…

"Hey, are you alright?" Karma asked, oddly calm after that rather intimidating display. He walked back over to me, his eyes quickly checking me for, I assume, any sort of bruises. I'm pleased, for Yuji's sake, that he didn't leave a bruise. I don't think Karma would have left him with eyes if he had.

"I guess so… A little shaken…" I rubbed my bottom lip "That… That was my first proper kiss."

"What? You've kissed people before." Karma raised an eyebrow, looking a little sceptical. True, I've kissed a few other people before, but…

"Not with them confessing their love to me first…"

Karma paused, the murderous gaze returning. His head whipped around to the tent exit, barely making out the figure of the escaping Yuji. "Excuse me a second." He quickly stormed out of the tent letting me finally get out of the apparently rather enticing slutty Santa outfit. Yuji doesn't stand a chance; Karma is like a bullet train. Rest in pieces.

I set about getting into some more comfortable and modest clothes. I'm on waiting duty for the café itself now. I took out my standard issue tie, looping it around my neck and tucking in my shirt. You know, I swear I heard a scream in the distance. Halloween was ages ago, who is lame enough to be pulling jumpscares now? I sighed, forming a bowtie. Into the realm of customer service I go.

"You know, I'd be shocked if we didn't beat Class A. We must have had the whole town show up to our café. Even if we were at the back of the field." Karma hummed once we finally closed for the day, the pair of us walking along the outskirts of the field to find the walkway which would take us home. I'm glad it's over, I nearly spilt wine on a woman's lap and made a few English social faux paus. Who knew it was so hard to correctly make tea? Koro-sensei was disgusted in my 'Earl Grey' making abilities, and very quickly shooed me out of his containment tent. I was not worthy. Karma piped up again. "I think it was because of that saucy little number you wore earlier."

"What? My Santa outfit?"

"Yeah, I thought it looked great on you."

"Now you are just teasing me." I rolled my eyes, though; I couldn't stop my proud, smug smile forming on my face. Ah, so you like my chicken legs do you? He waved a dismissive hand, before putting it in his coat pocket.

"Actually, I'm complimenting you. I'm just saying, if-"

"NAGISA YOU FOUND ME!" A pair of arms filled my vision… From above me? Both Karma and I looked up in unison, and who do we find but Yuji. Strung up upside down by his ankles, with what looked like his own shoelaces. It's a strong knot, if anything. That's quite impressive. I gave Karma a side eye.

"How did you do that?"

He didn't respond, only grinning cruely up at the slowly reddening face of Yuji. I heard once that if you stay upside down for too long, you'll start bleeding out your ears. Though, I think that was a lie.

"Nagisa, please help me down." Yuji's voice began to strain, the effects of being upside down beginning to set in. Ugh… I don't want to help him down… I could just leave him. But this is making me feel bad.

"Alright, Alright hold on. Let me just-"

"Oh no Nagisa we left the oven on!" Karma looped his arm around mine and hurried me along to the walk way.

"We left the oven on for three hours?!"

"No, I'm lying." He continued to cart me off, creating more distance between me and Yuji. I'm not complaining, but I still feel bad for leaving him hanging there as the shouts of my name could still be heard in the distance. No matter what Karma says, I have a huge, sneaking suspicion that he was behind Yuji's public humiliation.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Don't Rain On My Parade**

Today's the day.

I'm going to do it.

I'm going to confess to Karma.

It's been eating me up inside all damn day. I guess what made me realise that I kind need to tell him how I feel due to the fact it's becoming harder the longer I live with him and of course, I share the same bed as him. It's just becoming frustrating. It's expected that eventually you end up confirming your relationship status. I mean, all the signs are there! He looked after me whilst I've been staying with him, and he has bought me loads of stuff without asking for anything in return. Not to mention that he tried to kiss me! Friends don't kiss other friends foreheads and possible mouths without that meaning anything!

This morning has been great, he's even bothered to make me lunch again today. I guess I kind of woke up late, but still, he thought to make me it! I'm not gonna look at what is it until lunchtime, a small surprise for myself if you will. He smiled at me as I waltz around the house, shaking his head. Ah his smile, it just lights up the whole world. What? I'm getting ready, I'm in a good mood. It's gonna be a good day for you too, idiot. I'm just enjoying the build-up.

We stepped out of his apartment, locking the door behind us and set off for a glorious day at school. Good morning birds! You still appear to be here? Go south, or did you stick around to see what would happen today? The homeless man gave me a toothy grin as we walked past his little cove, I'm glad you're sharing the good mood too! God there's such a great vibe in the air today. It's like the air is a thousand times fresher than normal. If I could, I'd bottle it and sell it… Wait… I swear there is some sort of book about that…? There's a thin sheet of snow and ice on the ground, no way could that deter my good mood. I'm not falling for any slip and slide tricks today! Here comes the sun, hello! I'm glad to see you! Nice of you to impart your warmth on us today. The sun god is smiling on us, it must be a sign!

"What are you so happy about, Nagisa?" Karma raised his eyebrows at me, pulling on a pair of gloves. "You've had a goofy grin on your face all morning."

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just in a good mood is all."

Who knows? Maybe by the end of the day I'll be allowed to hug Karma till we go to sleep. We might actually be able to hold hands on the way back from school! Can you imagine? Us? Planning dates? I wonder where I would take him- NO wait- where he would take me?! I bet it would be somewhere a bit weird, like his favourite mosh pit. Yes hello this is my favourite mosh pit, I wanted to share it with you Naggy, cause I love you. Aww that's so nice of you also I just got hit in the face but that's okay. I lie a little bit, though he tries to give off the impression he's tough, he'd probably take me somewhere cute. Like a café. A cat café.

I don't really know what possessed me to decide to confess whilst we were at school. I think it's because he can't actually kill me if he rejects me. Also, home would be really awkward.

We chatted on our journey up to the old school house, not really about anything in particular, more like what we wanted for dinner or what we are going to watch later. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. I like these conversations, I feel as though we basically are together. Basically. What's not couple about us? Would it really make a difference? I'm not going to not tell him, but…

Even the classroom was buzzing with conversation today. Everyone is really excitable today, damn. It's like they know what I have planned. They don't, but they sure seem excited about something.

"Hey, Nagisa, did you finish the English homework? I got really stuck on question five." Kayano leaned over, prodding my cheek with her pencil.

Today was going to be great.

Bitch-sensei was being an absolute bitch. Hey, let's rapid fire English at these poor Japanese kids who can't really keep up. Bitchy McBitchFace barely let us out for lunch on time, if it wasn't for the fact that Terasaka gets really aggie if he doesn't eat lunch on time. The class what quickly disbanded after Terasaka loudly declared: (may I add, in very sketchy English) that if he didn't eat now, he may have to slam dunk a dog into a river. Something like that. It does seem to be a theme with Terasaka and rivers… And lunch mishaps. I remember once he threatened to eat Koro-sensei, which was a fun day. Poor Koro-sensei, though, I must admit I think he would be delicious. Just put a bit of vinegar on him, a few sesame seeds, et voilà. I can't blame Terasaka, my lunch has been making eyes at me all morning and I don't know how long I could have lasted against its seductive smell. After the customary shuffle of chairs, my little group of friends sat around with me to eat lunch.

You know, I never really gave it much thought as to why Karma doesn't sit with me at lunch. I don't think it's anything personal, I mean, he shares the same friends as me. I just think he likes a bit of time alone, he does tend to join us at the end of lunch instead. Not that I mind, it's hard to try and be cute when your crush cooks you something you'd rather rub all over your body than eat.

The buzz of conversation soon leapt up once again, but I didn't care. I have to eat before my plans. I reached into my bag, pulling out the little blue lunchbox I have grown to love and cherish. Whatever it is, it smells amazing. I need a napkin I am about to drool all over the shop. I carefully open up the lid of the box, I need more napkins. Inside was the mouth-watering lunch which had been flirting with me all morning. Vegetable curry. Oh my god. He is so good to me. I'm not going to ask him out, I'm going to ask for his hand in marriage. I turn to look at him, come on Naggy at least try to subtly hide your smile. He glanced up at me, and we shared a moment of silent thanks. He knows me so well, obviously he would. We've been living together for the past two/three weeks. Unable to contain my joy for much longer, I turned back and tucked in.

God, he's just so good at cooking. It's melting in my mouth in the most beautiful way possible, if it was appropriate to moan in class, no one would be able to stop me. My friends are trying to engage me in conversation, but I don't have time for that. I'm busy making sweet love to this vegetable curry.

Sugino called over Okuda, who ducked in and sat next to me. I think I radiate some sort of good vibe today, as she shared in my smile before turning her attention to the conversation at hand. "Did you hear? They found that rich kid from the island in a tree after the fayre. They found him hanging upside down by his shoelaces."

"Oh really?" Karma called from across the classroom. "How the hickie dickie did that happen?"

I squinted at him, the liar. He totally did it. I don't think he could have been any more obvious. Ah, now is not the time to think about my run in with Yuji. I however, have an important to do list. I neatly clip the lid back onto the now empty box. That was delicious, but, to business. I need to plan my attack. Maybe I should ask him on a date now? I could be like 'Hey Karma, wanna get coffee with me?'

Wait.

I don't like coffee. Does it matter all that much? Erh… What about _Hey Karma, wanna grab a hot chocolate with me?_ Is that too girly? It doesn't have the same ring coffee does. Oh dear, what if he doesn't like hot chocolate?! Juice? _You wanna grab some juice?_ What if it's the wrong type of juice? Then what? Fuck me, what if he only drinks water? What if he gets sustenance from licking trees? Does he photosynthesize? _Hey Karma, wanna photosynthesize with me?_

You know what. Fuck it. I'm doing it.

I'm asking him out now.

I stood up as casually as I could from my seat, and began to stroll over towards Karma's desk with an air of confidence. At least I hope it looked like a confident strut. I'm going to ask him for coffee. Wait, I live with him. He'll just write on the shopping list. I mean, to go out with me, for coffee. Don't fuck it up. This is it Naggy boy. Just do this and we can make out maybe.

I halted in front of his desk. Oh my god Nagisa chill, we are breathing way too hard. Karma looked up. Fuck. Oh, fuck me he noticed I was here. It was my breathing. My eyes immediately flick to those tantalising lips of his. I gulped. Okay, try and be suave. How do I ask him out? Do I just out right confess? _Date me I love you._ No no, that's way too forward… _I know everything about you and all of your dreams for the future, but I just wanted to know… If there is there a chance that I can be part of that dream?_ No, that's no good either, Bitch-sensei suggested the tough guy act, let's try that again. It nearly worked last time.

I smirked, leaning forward to rest a hand on Karma's desk, trying to look as causal as possible. Good so far. Running my other hand through my fringe, I coolly swept it to the side. I gave him the most flirtatious eyes I could muster, causing him to raise his eyebrow, his interest clearly peeked. Yes! I finished my lean, the hand aiming for the corner of the table. You are doing so well Naggy boy, keep going.

My hand caught the edge of the table and slipped, causing me to loose balance. My face plummeted towards the table. The hand I used to flick my fringe slammed onto the desk, creating a loud bang and causing Karma to jump slightly in his seat. It broke my fall, it nearly broke my hand. A pause fled between us, leaving a rather awkward atmosphere. Karma stared, alarmed at my hand on the desk. Oh dear.

ABORT NOW. ABORT. LEAVE THIS PLACE. YOU FUCKED UP.

Karma gave me a confused, yet amused expression. We did not succeed in seducing him. Let's try again tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Fuck me, I didn't think it would be this hard. I'll say something really funny and charming and he'll fall for me instantly.

"Hey, Nagisa." Karma greeted. Have I been staring? I hope I haven't. Shit. Well this has royally fucked up.

"Sup." I squeaked. OKAY NAGGY WOW. 10/10 for seducing him. I nod at him, to which he tilts his head to the side. How can he sit there, being perfect and flawless, and still not noticing my pathetic attempt to confess? You know, there's no point. I'm not worthy to stand there all stuttering and stupid, I stood up straight, turn around and walked shamefully back to my desk.

That wasn't cool or sexy. I missed my chance. We need to actually plan the conversation for tomorrow. How do you start a flirty conversation? Saying hello? Nah. He wouldn't like that. I need something that would make me seem awesome. _Hey baby. Have you seen the thief who stole the stars? Cause I think he put them in your eyes._ Ew. Don't ever ever say that out loud. Just don't talk to another human again.

I sat down at my desk, chewing my lip. Why can I just say what I mean? Maybe I'll put it off a little longer. Maybe we should just ask him to lunch? What if he doesn't eat lunch? Dinner then. Everyone eats dinner. I can't ask him out on a tree licking date, which would be way too weird.

I'm over thinking this, aren't I?

As I was lost in my pit of despair, I didn't notice Rio had been trying to get my attention until she slapped my arm. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I frowned, rubbing my arm. She had a hit on her.

"Look! We sent her off after you, we thought it was a perfect sneak attack on our part." Rio pointed over my shoulder, a gleeful look in her eye. Okuda? She's talking to Karma, probably about that tape assassination mark two Karma has been going on about for days now.

"Erh… I don't understand?"

"Don't be stupid Nagisa, we've been talking about it all lunch time!" She leaned in closer, along with the rest of the group as if they were hushing a secret. If it's the tape assassination, I already know the inside out. Instead of duct tape, they were going to use regular tape. Revolutionary. To be fair, we never even got to set off the gas the tape was meant to be holding back. Though, it did brighten up our late night chat that evening, hearing all of Karma's past experience with tape. Did you know there are apparently more uses for it than just simply wrapping presents and sticking things together? I don't want to go off the topic too much, but he apparently tried to wax some poor middle school girl's legs with tape and it didn't end well for either of them. That's how he got into class D. However, from the way the little group was looking at me, I don't think this is tape related.

Rio grinned excitedly, looking at the other briefly, who all nodded with enthusiasm. Then, in a hurried and hushed whisper, she said the words I really, really didn't want to hear.

"She's going to confess to Karma"

What.

I turned in my seat so quickly my head nearly swivelled on my neck, but Rio was right. There Okuda was, gesturing to Karma to go outside with her. Oh no… I mean, I thought it was just a rumour. Kayano seemed in that moment to realise the implication of that for me. Her face dropped, looking to me worriedly.

"Oh… oh no, Nagisa. Are you alright?" Kayano pressed. No I'm not alright. He's about to be snatched away from me. Okuda smiled nervously at Karma as he slid out of his seat, stuffing his hands in his pockets. No, I'm going to sort this out. The pair had left the classroom.

I stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over my seat, marching towards the classroom door in pursuit. I can't allow this to happen. She can't get in before me. Ugh, if only I hadn't hesitated. I'm so stupid! Why did I have to be such a nervous wreck? I have shouldn't held back those words I've been desperate to say!

I entered the corridor to find it empty. Where could they have gone?

"Nagisa! What are you doing?" Kayano shut the classroom door behind her, having to tug on the sleeve of my jumper to get my attention. I grunted and tried to shrug her off. I needed to find Karma before it's too late.

"Nagisa stop!" Kayano grabbed my arm this time, forcing me to turn and face her.

"No, I need to stop this from happening!" I blurted out "Who told her? Who told her to do it today?"

"Well, most of us girls." You traitors. I was ready to sprint after them but she tightened her grip. "Nagisa… You know he likes her, we may as well put them together!" She gestured to the corridor, as though they went that way. "Look, I know you like him, but he has said that if he had to be with anyone, it would be Okuda. Think about his feelings before you do anything stupid."

"No, that's not true!" I really need to find him. I'm probably too late already. I go to leave again. Maybe they went outside? Kayano stomped in front of me, a scowl on her face as she blocked my path.

"What? How would you know how he feels?" Her words beginning to slither into my mind. "He obviously hasn't confessed to you. I hate to be the one to bring you a reality check, but I don't want you to get hurt when he chooses the person the whole class knows he has a crush on." She spat it out bitterly, spreading sizzling venom on my chest.

"But he-" I threw my hand by my side, trying to express to her my frustration. What's with all these questions?! Just let me pass!

"NO! You listen! Do you not care about Okuda's happiness? She can make Karma just as happy. You better accept it now so you can support your friends. Nagisa, I don't want you to get hurt, please just use your stupid fat head before you do something to hurt both of them." I do care about her happiness. I care about my friends. But I care about Karma far much more. He was the one that liberated me, he was the one that made me feel important for the first time in years. He makes me the most happy I have been in so long. I need to find Karma, I need to tell him now. I should have said something when I had the chance, I need to scrape back whatever chance I have left.

"I do… But…" I looked passed her shoulder. She could have done it by now. I'm running out of time. The longer I stand here trying to argue my case with her, the more time Okuda has to confess. I could have missed out on my chance. I need to find Karma!

"But what!?"

"You don't understand what's happened between us. You don't know what he's done for me. I do care about him. I do care about his happiness." I looked down to the floor, balling my hands into fists.

"You obviously don't. You refuse to let him make his own decision about this. Just let him go!" She put her hands on her hips, leaning forward as she continued angrily. "If he returned your feelings, don't you think he would have done something by now? Karma would never stall over something he wanted, and that something is obviously not you. "

I felt my breath hitch. The venom she spewed was toxic against my veins. Is that true? Does… He not want me? I don't want that. Please don't be in love with someone else. No! I felt a scowl reflecting hers. "No, Kayano, please just shut up and listen!" My hands begin to shake, the frustration of having to explain myself to her drastically cutting into my time to intervene their confession. "I know he likes me. I was too stupid to do anything about it. He tried to kiss me, but I was stupid and I messed up. He isn't the kind of guy to do something like that for it not to mean anything."

Kayano stared at me for a moment, her scowl dropping into a look of surprise. She squinted at me, realisation dawning upon her face as she gasped quietly. "He… He tried to kiss you?" I nodded, feeling panic rise in my throat. I'm running out of time. I need to tell him. Now. She paused for a moment, letting that information sink in. With a new look of determination, she nodded. "Alright, if you really want to do this, I'll help you find him. Come on."

We ran down the steps outside the classroom, stopping to look around. Where could they have gone? Somewhere private… Oh, the vending machines are quieter. Maybe she took him there? Not where I would have personally confessed, but it's a strong contender.

We bolted towards them, finally seeing the two figures appear, standing by the vending machines. Karma was leaning against one, his back to us and hands in his pockets. Okuda was opposite him, looking down at the floor with her hands clutched together in front of her. I could just about hear what they are saying…

"-that's why I think the second attempt will go a lot better than the first, tape really is strong enough to cover the gaps." Karma said causally, pulling out one of his hands and inspecting his fingers. "I don't see why we can tell more people about it. This assassination is meant to be a group thing."

"I guess… I liked planning this with you alone… It… It was nice" Okuda fiddled with the hem of her cardigan. Maybe she isn't confessing? This is downright weird. I'm relieved if anything. We both slowed down catching our breaths and still safely out of their vision. But why bring him outside in the cold if you are only going to discuss the assassination. Karma is right, she should tell the class.

"I've been talking to Nagisa about it. He seems up for another attempt." Me? Well... Only cause he seemed so interested and excited about it.

"I... I didn't bring you out here to just discuss the plan." Oh no… Okuda's voice got quieter as she spoke. I heard though. Move you idiot, stop her. Karma raised an eyebrow, looking slightly confused. Stop her.

"Oh? Then… What's-"

Now! MOVE. STOP HER.

"Karma." She started, her voice sounding forcefully determined. "I- I need to tell you how I feel. I really like you, and working with you to put the plan together has confirmed my feelings for you to be more than friends." Her voice rambled, getting more flustered as she went. She's actually doing it.

"Okuda I-"

"I can't get you out of my head, I wish I could, but I can't!" Her hands shook with her nerves.

Kayano and I were running once more. I knew we should have stopped closer! We wheeled around the corner, before ducking in and hiding once more. What do I do!? I can't lose him. I can't lose another person I love.

"Okuda, I don't understand where you are going with this." Karma's confused tone snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh no. I stepped out closer to holding my hand out to Karma as I opened my mouth to speak.

Okuda, tossing her blush aside, said in a flustered cry. "I like you!"

And just like that, I felt my chance slip out through my fingers.

Her voice painfully echoed in my ear, causing me to halt in my tracks, forced to just wait out for his response. The girl shaking with embarrassment as Karma seemed stared at her in surprise. She kept talking, her confidence completely faltering as her voice fell to a whisper.

She... She did it.

A pleasant smile swept across Karma's features. She continued on, her whispers were now completely inaudible to me. Maybe there's still a chance. Just blurt out my confession too... but that would be awfully unfair to her. Against myself I felt myself move forward. I can still try… Can't I? There's still hope…

She continued on her mutterings. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down. As though they were just pictures flicking in reverse. I was getting flashes of black as I witnessed Karma slipping away. He placed one hand on her shoulder. I felt as though my ribcage was crushing my lungs, cutting into them. The gap between them becoming smaller and smaller. My eyes widened as I was forced to watch him he lean in and… No…

Everything stopped in that moment. Yet, at the same time, everything was spinning chaotically. All the colours seemed to fade into dull smudges around me. The sky slowly clouding over again. I was submerged in my own darkness. What was the point of anything anymore? The stars didn't align for him when he saw me like they did when I saw him. I was stupid for thinking that he'd ever feel the same way as me. Stupid for thinking that I would get to be with him. I was stupid for dreaming that I could. He was all of my dreams I had thought came true.

I didn't want to look anymore. I'm so stupid. The warning signs of tears emerged, causing me to bite my quivering lip and blink back any tears which dare escape.

I was lost. I had lost. I had lost everything.

"Nagisa?" Kayano whispered a hand rested on my arms. "Come on, let's… Let's get out of here." I couldn't take it. My teeth gritted together. I violently shrugged her hand off me. She gasped drawing attention to herself. The two lovers quickly looked up. Karma's eyes widened upon seeing my distraught face. No. I'm in the way. Stop looking at me. Look at her. My vison blurred. I was suffocating here. The storm was consuming me.

I made a break for it. Rushing as fast as I could past Kayano. Despite the cries of my name behind me I didn't stop. My legs straining but I resisted against them, headed down the hill towards the street. Away from them. Out of the way. The storm finally ensnaring me as I felt the tears rush behind me.

I had lost Karma too.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Have You Seen The Thief That Stole The Stars?**

I'm not sure how long I can run for. The life-sucking truth sinking deep into my mind. Eating away at my brain, eroding me, but yet making my legs run faster.

The absolute horror of losing my best friend because I was stupid enough to fall in love with him.

I had completely exhausted myself; the muscles in my legs were tense and sore, as though I had been running for hours, the sun even appeared to be sitting upon the horizon and all the streets around me naturally darkened. I reduced my pace before finally stopping; rubbing harshly out my dampened eyelashes and breathing in much needed air for my ravenous lungs.

I had lost him. They've got each other now. I just wish he knew that I'm so in love with him. That I had actually managed to tell him that I know I'll find deep inside me I could be the one. But it was all too little too late. Please, please forgive me, Karma.

I won't be home again.

I can't stay with him anymore… Not now. How can I share a bed with someone who is in a relationship? Let alone, share a home with my crush. I'm doing the right thing. Morally, I'm doing the right thing.

But… Why does it have to hurt this much?

I bitterly began walking again, the harsh wind relentless on my arms as I wasn't clever enough to take either my coat or jumper that I had left on the back of my classroom chair with me. A unsympathetic pain in my chest didn't help matters when I tried to hug myself with shivering arms in an attempt to keep warm. I'll have to work out a way to get all my stuff out of his room without bumping into him, more for my own sanity. I'll have to beg on my hands in knees for forgiveness from my mother if I wanted a roof over my head. He won't cry for my absence or anything of the sort, I know that. He may be too distracted now with his new girlfriend to ever even realise I was gone. Maybe someday he'll notice and, barely conscious with his new love by his side, will look around wondering if something was missing.

Am I… Really that unimportant to him?

The sun in that moment seemed to completely vanish, delivering the dark shadows to me and the cold, unfeeling glare of the flickering streetlights. The temperature around me seemed to drop causing my teeth to chatter brutally against each other. The entire street was isolating me to walk alone with my own sick head.

Nothing's going right for me… Everything's an utter mess now. The city had entirely transformed for the evening, the sky darkening away from soft reds to inky blues in between the clouds. But the colours meant nothing to me; I could only see the sky in monochrome, my life just seeming like flickers of black and white photographs. Not any real movement. Just trapped in still frames. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Was I stuck an inescapable photo album of everything I had experience? Watching on as others' dreams and wishes came true allowing them to soar. Leaving me on the unnerving ground to just to watch them and everything I ever wanted fly by. Unable to reach me as I was too grounded for them to take notice.

Am I so insignificant...?

The next part of my journey was probably quite an unimpressive sight. The grips on my shoes were defenceless to a patch of wet mud on the pavement, ruining my footing and sending me to fall into the vacant road. I groaned into the concrete, spitting out the mud clogged water from my mouth. I hoisted myself up so I was in a sitting position, water already absorbed into the front of my trousers. I extended a leg out to examine where the stinging was only to find the material was sliced open, revealing multiple little cuts I had gained from the fall, pulling away at layers of skin on my knee letting many pinprick holes ooze with blood. A sigh shuddered through me and I let myself just lie back onto the road despite the rain from earlier leaving it wet. I didn't want the world to see me but I was overwhelmed by a lack of caring for minimal things like where I should lie down.

I think falling in love should come with a warning label: CAUTION—side effects may include breaking up, or never getting to have your feelings returned, accompanied by heartache, severe mood swings, withdrawal from people and life itself, wasted hours obsessing over bitter reflections, a need to destroy something (preferably something expensive that shatters), uncontrollable tear ducts, stress, a loss of appetite, a bleak and narrow outlook on the future, an overall hatred of everyone and everything and perhaps a bloody knee.

I felt myself laugh, though it didn't seem to click that it was me, as if I could merely hear someone else laugh in the far distance. I couldn't register it was being emitted from my mouth at all. I didn't seem possible. I could feel the stormy tears continuously run down the side of my face despite how much I was chuckling. I must have looked like a mess. Lying in the middle of the road in a devastated hysteria.

I guess I should be happy. I should be happy. She's going to be going out with her crush… That was my goal too, right? She's been after him for months, he's accepted her. My hand fell to my side in defeat, the noise of protest and cackles dying in my throat. He said he likes her. He said he likes… Her. My friends support them. I should too. Karma's happiness comes before mine, and if this is what he wants then so be it. He's my best friend. And it's sad because I don't think he can see how beautiful he is to me.

"Karma…"

My hand involuntarily clasped my mouth silent. Vanquishing my previous bubbles of laughter into muffled sobs as I laid there, my eyes screwing shut to the new onslaught of tears. Saying his name aloud gouged my heart, like someone had ripped through my once carefully stitched up world and exposed the infected, pulsing red tissue that I thought was healing. My heart had been torn wide open, just like I feared it would be, and I have no willpower to close it back up.

And if I am to bleed in some muddy road, I'll just have to bleed. Knowing he doesn't care.

It was almost tempting to just sleep here forever. The cold water seeping through the clothes underneath my back was acting as an odd comfort, cooling the stress of the past few hours that screeched through my head and eyelids. Though if I was to sleep just to dream of him, I guess I'll have to wake up without him there. The road didn't even compare to him being by my side. I'm going to miss that dreadfully. That thought alone made this concrete bed far less appealing, happily letting the sogginess of my clothes be a discomfort to me like it should have been originally. No, I can't sleep. There were too many sweet words that I wanted to give him before I drifted off. I need to tell him 'Goodnight' or something silly like that before I could even think of trying. Yet, what could I do now? Though I'd die to know he loves me…

I'm still all alone.

I struggled to get up, my clothing heavy and stiff from the puddles, and tried walking again, each step a strain, the material rubbing and chafing against my legs as I fought my way back onto the pavement.

It's a damn cold night, though usually on walks with Karma I had felt fine in this sort of weather. I should have known that I'd feel colder when I would walk by myself. I continued pacing through each road for what seemed like forever. I found I was suddenly recognising the same street names, realising I was going in circles. I need to sit down, maybe that would clear my thoughts. I bee-lined for the park hoping that becoming one with nature would liberate me a bit. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand; trees lined the brick trail, their branches hanging overhead making the streetlights' purpose mute as I paced into the darkness of the park. I felt the branches looking at me, their long, spindly limbs beckoning me to come closer. The shadows made every fibre of my being want to run, but the trees knew full well I had nowhere else to go.

Upon the arriving at the clearing the small kid's area unveiled itself to me. The park hauntingly eerie as seesaws and swings gently moved in the wind due to the vacancy of children. I sat on one of the swings and softly pushed my feet off the ground, letting myself sway slowly and hopefully sway away my heartache. I waited in the dark, letting time drift past as the sky blackened. The absence of people rang in my ears, I really don't like to be alone. I felt as though I was being watched, observed by the nothingness like an animal trapped in a cage. I was listening but no sound could be heard. It was deafening.

I had almost persuaded myself into thinking Karma would heroically save me, my knight in shining armour sweeping in to rescue me from my internal hardships. Though I can't keep deluding myself like this. Perhaps, I have been overthinking his affections towards me. Like Kayano said, if he did want me, he would have done something. Obviously he just wanted to stick his tongue down Okuda's throat. No, stop it. I am happy for them. They both got what they wanted. I am the problem here; neither of them is at fault. I was the one who read too far into his kind gestures when I needed help. I was the one who thought that his wanting to cheer me up; buying me all those clothes, cooking all those dinners and lunches, drawing baths, letting in stay in his home, making memorials with me, holding me when I was upset, was a sign of love. Maybe it was all just pity. I'm pitiful. I'm pathetic. I was the one who thought he loved me by wanting to learn how to make paper stars with such interest rather than dismissing it as sheer curiosity. I thought he wanted to give me the universe. I was foolish to think that, stupid, needy, insane, delusional, lonely, lovesick. If he was to come find me he'd be here by now. He's not coming. He won't come here. He wouldn't come here. I couldn't see how my situation could possibly get any worse.

As if on cue, I felt a fat raindrop fall on my head. Looking up with the wish God wasn't playing some sick joke I saw swollen, grey clouds circle dangerously above me, letting other drops of rain quickly follow the first.

Oh.

I let go of the metal chains holding up the swing, embracing myself once again as a chorus of rain poured over me. So to top of my day I was muddy, I was wet, I was cold, so cold. Freezing. I was heartbroken.

I just wanted to go home.

"Nagisa!"

The sound pieced through the park, the familiar voice sending out sparks to me. There, at the edge of the clearing on the other side of the field, Karma was running, frantically looking around, desperately searching.

I went to call him, but recoiled quickly. His face was the light that chased away the shadows, every nightmare, every fear. But he had burned out, and started blurring within the darkness my world had become as I remembered.

I went to stand. Maybe if I got away now he'd give up. I could see a clear escape root, along the tree line to my left. I can head there undetected, letting him start his new life like he already should have done. Though upon standing the swing had other ideas, having the chains rattle and squeak revealing my location as I attempted to be quiet.

Karma's head snapped in my direction. Well that plan failed. A look of relief washed away his worried expression and he rushed towards me.

"Nagisa!" Karma panted, stopping a few metres in front of the swings. "Thank God." He was drenched, his clothes darkened from the downpour not taking too kindly to him either. "I was so worried." He reached forward, perhaps to catch me into a hug, his hand was alarmingly close to my face.

I flinched away, moving back into the swing set. All I saw around him was a buzzing cloud. Consuming and engulfing the sky. Watching the light vanishing from his presence. I feared it. I was learning to be afraid of the dark once again. "S-stay away from me, Karma."

"What? What's wrong?" His hand was still held up in the air, a look of utter bewilderment graced his face.

"Just stay away. Please… I can't take it." I stepped further back. The swing hit the back of my thigh and rattled loudly, letting out an erupting sound mimicking the thunder of the storm that evaded my vision, making me jump.

"Nagisa…?"

"Leave me alone!" My breathing had become laboured. I needed to get out of here. I was suffocating. I rushed to the side headed for the path I had originally walked from, only to have Karma stomped after me, following right at my heels. "You don't need me. I've caused nothing but trouble for you. I'm trying to fix it. What else can I do?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He seized my wrist, an excruciatingly tight grip keeping me from walking further into the park, holding me in place in an attempt to force me to explain myself.

"Just let me get out of the way."

"Out of the way?"

"I'm just in the way… You don't have to worry about pitiful old me, I'll leave, I'll get my stuff and be out of your hair, and you don't have to bother with me anymore, let you focus on things you really care about."

"Do you think I would even bother? If I didn't care? If I didn't need you? You think I don't care about you?"

I stammered, unable to find my voice. I wasn't expecting that sort of reply.

He continued, his voice becoming faster and increased in volume. "What do you take me for? Some chump who just dispenses charity for any person who has issues?!"

"I-"

"That hurts. I can't believe you think that little of me. I care about you more than anyone else."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "You're lying." I scowled at him, ripping my wrist away from his grasp, my balled fists now shaking at my sides. "You're lying! I saw you kiss her! I heard what she said!"

"What?"

"You never noticed me. I was always right here and you just… Didn't."

"What are you-"

"I can never think of you as just a friend! Don't you get that?!" I felt my lip quiver at the last word. Had I just confessed to him? I never wanted to do it like this. Boiling tears started to overflow down my cheeks. "You can do without one friend."

"Don't do this." He warned, his voice hoarse with angry desperation as he realised he was losing me.

"I can't do this anymore, please."

He grabbed both my arms, his fingertips pressing into my wet clothing as though he was resisting the urge to shake me senseless. His eyes were brimming with tears themselves, trembling with denial. "No. Not again. I don't want to ruin whatever the fuck we have because of another misunderstanding. Not another three years. We aren't doing that again."

"There's nothing to misunderstand. I saw. I get it. Look, you'd be happier with her." I wiggled out of his grip, clamping my eyes shut to control some of the tears. I bit my lip hard. "I'm happy for you."

"Do I look like I'm happy right now?!" He clasped my face in both hands, the gesture demanding me I look at him. He jaw was uncomfortably clenched; it was almost easy to hear his teeth grinding together. His eyes never being rid of that wildness. "I didn't sprint after you, knock on every possible door, stop every person, and search the whole fucking town just for you to tell me you're going to piss off again!" After that he did shake me a little, frustration shaking through his entire form, sanding down his molars. "Christ sake, I thought you were dead."

"Stop it!" I slapped his arms away from my face, taking three steps back. "You don't want me! That's fine!" I turned my body to a new escape route. I needed to scream, to break something. He's not letting me. "I couldn't be happier for you."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?! If you would just let me-"

"Oh no, I don't want to hear it. Please." I covered my ears, angry tears unstoppable despite my eyes being clamped shut. "Just leave me alone."

He had managed to get close to me again without me noticing, pulling from hands away from my ears, before I could protest or scramble away he stated, "I didn't kiss her."

"But I-"

"I. Didn't. Kiss. Her."

"But she-"

"Just because she confessed doesn't mean I returned her feelings. I'm allowed to choose whoever I want. I don't have to say yes just because someone confessed to me."

"But-"

"I'm not with her. I don't plan on being with her. You just snuck up behind me and assumed the worst. Do you know how quietly she talks? I can barely hear her half the time. All I did was lean down to hear her. I don't see her than anything more a good friend. Why can't you accept that?!"

"Surely you'd want someone who can make you the happiest?! She can! She's got everything! She's pretty, she's smart, she's completely and utterly perfect!" I screamed, blinking through stinging tears. My head was throbbing. He was making a mistake. Why couldn't he see that she was the one for him?

He paused, the silence pounding at my eardrums more than his yelling did prior. He stared me down, he's eyes were fixated on me, unyielding. "She's not you."

I froze. The sentence had me rooted to the ground, immobilising me. I couldn't stop gawking; my eyes were locked on him and were gigantic, my mouth hanging embarrassingly ajar, my heart pulsing loudly and pounding against the walls of my brain.

"I can't lose you. Not again. I'm… I'm not strong enough." He whispered, his face softening.

"Karma?"

"I'd rather be… With my best friend."

All I remember was that he unexpectedly grabbed my waist and without warning; kissed me. At the first precise moment of contact my world stopped spinning. I was so taken off guard. The smooth warmth of his lips enveloped mine. I was simply lost in the fabric of time; it seemed like an eternity and infinity stood still at that moment. Suddenly all my doubts were swept away with multitudes of colours that swarmed across the monochrome, like a supernova had combusted in the back of my mind.

He held my head in the palm of his hand, the other arm wrapped around me, edging me closer so he could feel the warmth of all of me. The feelings went far beyond my lips. It was like our souls had entwined, that we are one for a few moments. The kiss caressed and pressed my lips in such a sweet, tender touch that I felt weak from Karma, though he held me in his hands, to keep me from falling. It was as though we were just floating between galaxies, letting universe after universe pass us by. He won't let me fall.

Despite the sun setting and enclosing me in complete darkness I suddenly knew everything would be okay. Karma had calmed the storms, gently lacing his fingers through my hair as he continued to kiss me, dusting away all the clouds, letting me see that it didn't matter that the sun had gone; I was able to see the stars.

He took my breath away.

He slowly moved away, our lips lingering close to each other. I didn't want to open my eyes as if it would break the spell, even though it was over.

I opened my eyes hesitantly, entirely wrapped up in Karma's embrace. I brought my fingers to my mouth. My lips felt tingly, feeling as though they were pulsing and red. I couldn't help but stare at him with curious interest, and a smile of wonder towards him. I felt his breath on my chin. I just saw his lips, also swollen and rosy, nothing else. And then, in that magical moment, I leaned up once more. My nervousness seemed to only making the second kiss very slow and very tender, but it was undoubtedly well received as I felt one of the corners of Karma's mouth twitch into a smile before passionately making the world our own and no one else's by deepening the kiss. His smile made everything seem clearer, blessing me with the overwhelming feeling that I'd no longer be falling right behind him, just out of reach of him flooded all of my thoughts. Now I'll always be right beside him.

It was as if his lips were saying he loves me, not spilling words, but keeping me silent as they sealed mine.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Why Am I Such A Tyrannosaurus Wreck?**

Soaking wet and freezing, we hurried back home. Both of us with our arms tucked around ourselves, stumbling through the door way with our eyes squinting to see through the dregs of water dripping down our faces. I kicked off my water logged shoes, sitting down and peeling off my socks; my feet feeling slightly better but still just as pruny.

Karma swiftly bolted the front door, turning the last lock shut, and shrugging off his coat with a sigh, "I don't think I could stand another minute of rain."

"It's literally raining cats and dogs." I shook my head, spraying water out of it and onto the walls.

"Yeah, I think I stepped in a poodle." He muttered, turning around to face me. "Aw man, you're shaking!"

It was when he said that I too noticed the quivers I emitted, all the Goosebumps along my arm fully visible. The water clogged clothes making themselves known once again by rubbing stiffly against my skin, I must of look like a drowned rat. Hopefully, an attractive drowned rat that he would want to kiss again. Kiss again… Now that sounds something that a drowned rat would be incapable of doing. Maybe I'm a wet rat. That's slightly better.

"I'll get you a towel, hold on."

He quickly rushed to the airing cupboard, grabbing an array of towels. He plopped one on my head and began to rub the water away from my hair, playfully rubbing my head roughly once to ease this weird tension that appears to be growing. I don't think its bad tension. Maybe tension is the wrong word. How does, like, anticipation sound. He ended up massaging my head, the other towels tucked under his arm.

I reached out to take a towel from him, making him pause in his massage. "Hey, you're still wet as well." I unravelled the towel, looking up at him feeling just a little embarrassed, leaning up to gently wipe away drops of water from his fringe. He looked a little surprised at first, as I softly moved the towel to the side of his face to wipe away the droplets creating streaks. He shut his eyes happily, leaning down just a little to let me rub his hair dry too. It's silly this, we can both dry our own hair.

Wait. I have a question. Just because we kissed, does that mean we are together now? I mean, loads of people kiss and don't get together. I swear confessions are mean to have the whole: 'Do you want to be my boyfriend?' thing. A kiss doesn't equal a relationship. Though, I am ninety-nine percent sure he has now upped on the relationship scale, I have no idea if it is an official thing. So, as Karma took the towel off me and put it around his shoulders to let the rest of his hair drip, I set myself on wracking my brains to figure this out .

I once again call on my reliable relationship adviser Kayano and her bible 'Girls Gossip'. Maybe I should get a copy of it one week, it seems to know its stuff, and I personally have no clue what on earth I am meant to do in the event of Karma being my new confirmed boyfriend. I did read an article about 'pleasing your man' but a handful of words which are not PG came up and I swiftly legged it and left Kayano to it.

Anyway.

There is a scale, for dating and romantic interest, which is a popular thing for teens to rate themselves on. I sound like I'm eighty, I'm a teen myself. Oh dear. Anyhow, it starts off with stuff like talking. I know crazy right? Then you have a step called 'seeing', where you aren't together, but you kind of are, in the sense of the couple being really couply when they're together, even though they're not. I wonder if that what we are. Are we just seeing? Or are we actually together? So many questions…

"We need to change, I don't wanna get sick." He said, plopping the towel he used to dry my hair on my head as he walked passed me. Nice.

Like a loyal hound, I followed him into his room. Of course, it looked like I had already moved in permanently. My clothes had finally began to take up space in his drawers, even taking up a small amount of space in his wardrobe. I betcha if anyone came in here they would suspect that we are together. Wait. Duh. Obviously we are… Right?

I shook the last of the water from my hair, glancing over to Karma who had begun to undress. Am I allowed to actually stare now I am his boyfriend? Manfriend… Friend friend… Best friend. Roomie friend. Bromies.

"You can get changed too, you know?"

I flinched, his voice interrupting my thought process. I nodded heading closer to the desk so I had somewhere to hang my disgustingly wet clothes on. The waistcoat as always was easy to remove but the shirt this time was far trickier. The material was soaked, clinging for dear life onto my arm and rubbing awkwardly against my skin. The hairs along my arm stood up on end as they made contact with the air though the relief from the chafing shirt was blissful. Then I remembered I was undressing in front of my possible new boyfriend. I felt self-conscious, was he looking at me? I mean I know he's seen me and in fact told me to undress before but why do I feel so… I dared myself to look over.

Karma seemed to have the idea as me to remove the shirt first, though in a much more appealing way. His back muscles flexed as he shrugged the material off his arms. Little droplets trickled down each muscle leaving a desirable shine on each high point of his back as if the porcelain skin had been polished to gleam like marble, forever permanent and constant. He pulled out his belt allowing it to slither out of the trouser loops, causing his underwear and his v-line to become suggestively visible as his trousers hung onto his hips. The water was just making his skin more irresistible, the sharp edges of his muscles were almost making me drool. He could cut diamonds with those. Diamonds so finely cut even light would stain them.

I speedily looked back to the desk as he turned round; hopefully hiding the fact I was peeping and the serious heat that had now rushed to my face. Now I'm undressing rather quickly to hide my blatant peeping. As I removed my trousers horrid reality struck me. The water had completely soaked through to my underwear, I had to change everything. Is it too late to evacuate into the bathroom? I wonder if he's ever accidentally seen my butt. Then I wouldn't have to scurry away as he would have already seen it. I haven't seen his, but like, I have the general idea of the shape of his arse. Its round and you just wanna squeeze it. I wonder if he wants to squeeze my bum. Wait. Now he might be my boyfriend, maybe butt touching is acceptable? Oh god. Maybe my arse isn't the perfect shape. I knew I should have got into shape. My arse is massive, I personally blame my hips. Now I have an arse the size of Neptune that needs constant working out. I mean, I considered squatting but that took time. Now I wish I had. I wonder how many bums he's actually seen. If he's seen his ex-girlfriend's bum, then he totally has something to compare mine to. Oh man. Do I need to stick it out a little? Where is Ritsu when you need her?!

I quickly striped of my briefs, the roughness of the material being pulled off my skin made me flinch and an inaudible noise to come from the back of my throat. Karma coughed.

Oh my god.

Is he looking at me right now?

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

SOS my leg is getting stuck in the hole of my dry underwear.

After much struggle due to my limbs retaining the consistency of jelly, as apparently your entire body can get stage fright, I finally managed to get my briefs successfully on. My chest deflated with a sigh, allowing me to do the less scary task of actually putting clothes on. I went to the bedside drawers and grabbed some pyjama bottoms from its contents.

"What happened to your knee?" Karma questioned, revealing that, what a minx, he had in fact been staring the whole time and wasn't getting a sore throat.

"Oh, I- Erh… Slipped over… Earlier."

"Why didn't you say anything? It could get infected."

"Sorry."

He pulled on my arm and dragged me into the living room, me desperately trying to get my legs in the pj's in tow. Sitting me on the sofa, he went to one of many kitchen cupboards to get a first-aid kit before plopping himself on the floor in front of me, and began to inspect my knee, taking out a suspiciously evil looking spray bottle out of the box.

"Now this may sting a little…"

Yeah right. Like something like that would hurt. He aimed the bottle over my knee. Nah, it wouldn't hurt at all. It's only a little spray. What could it possibly-

Fuck.

Now I'm not going to show it in my face to Karma but MY GOD A SWARM OF BEES, WASPS AND HORNETS PUMPED UP ON STERIODS AND ENERGY DRINKS IS ATTACKING MY KNEE. I CAN SEE THE LIGHT CLOSING IN ON ME. OH GOD IN HEAVEN IS THAT YOU?

Karma gently put an alcohol free wipe over the wound, instantly cooling it.

Oh pfft, that wasn't so bad. That was fine what even is the issue? I could do that again. If that is what a piecing is like I am all over it. I am a man. The manliest of men. Give me a hundred more of those. Bring it on!

"Nagisa, can you rub the tears out of your eyes so you can see whether you want a dinosaur or a robot on your plaster."

Oh.

So ten minutes later Karma had begun to prepare dinner while I waited for him to return in the lounge, fashioned with a rather stylish stegosaurus on my knee.

The tension between as had suddenly risen to a humongous scale. I'm wondering how long I can just keep glancing at him like this for. I found it hard to negate my staring, even once he had moved into the living room and he had turned on that shitty fire thing. It seems rather strange, the two of us sort of stiffly sitting on the sofa, staring intently, with a more than usual keen interest, at the coffee table, each on the furthest possible side, awkwardly catching the others' eye while trying to steal glances before quickly finding bashful interest with the coffee table once more. I'm not sure how long I could keep on going on like this. How much eye contact can we bust out before it's considered sinful? I tried to glance up to him once more; in hopes that he'd get the really obvious hint that he needed to start a conversation as the awkwardness in the air has literally got me to stop breathing. He attempted to steal a glance but the same process happened again. Fuck, just look at the floor. You can only work out what shapes you can see in the wood of the table for so long. Oh look. A dog. How nice. This is too awkward. You know, for the exceptional amount of passion he showed me earlier you'd think there'd be more fireworks when we arrived home. But no, just two awkward, rigid, blushing messes, in complete silence, unable to start a conversation, trying their best.

"Erh… Karma…"

"Yes?" He answered a little too quickly, making my heart leap. Oh, he's as anxious as me? Who would have guessed…

"I just… I just wanted to double check…" I swallowed thickly, a nervous smile spiking at the corner of my mouth. "We are like, together now, right?" He blinked at me, as though he didn't quite understand what I had just said.

"Um… I thought that I had made… I mean… I thought the kiss was kind of..."

"So, that's a yes?"

"I'm confused, are you asking me out?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean-"

"I thought we were already going out"

"Oh. There was a serious miscommunication"

"Miscommunication? I literally kissed and confessed my feelings to you"

"I wasn't sure"

"Oh my god Nagisa" He shook his head, a blush prominent on his face. What does this even mean? A pause fled between us. Or at least, I wish it fled. I think it's more accurately described that an asthmatic penguin enduring a two hundred metre sprint through a fog. Lost, confused and kinda hot. Penguins don't even sprint. Maybe it's some weird jog. Jog through the fog.

"So… Does this mean we are together?"

"I suppose" He rubbed his cheeks in embarrassment. "Yes. Yes we are…"

Ah, finally. A clear answer. Glad that's over with. Well, not over with. Ah! I just got a weird feeling in my belly, like a warm rosy glow.

Though the tension was still so thick, it was like breathing in porridge. What does this development in our relationship mean? Do we get to hold hands? Do we cuddle? Do we kiss more? Do we go parading on dates? Do we finally get to-

BING!

Karma shot up from his seat. "Ah! Thank God! Dinner is ready! I'll dish it up! Heh…" He quickly scuttled away probably with the sheer relief that the tension had finally been cut.

I slowly followed him out the living room, perching down on one of the chairs at the dinner table; the tension being relived was rather short lived as we ended up eating in silence.

Afterwards, we both cleaned up the kitchen, spending the time carefully bumping shoulders and pretending it was accidentally.

Eventually every last plate and cup was in its proper place. Allowing me to finally come back to my thoughts, against everything that made the evening so excruciatingly awkward, it the thought kept nagging at me, I couldn't shake it.

I wanted to kiss him again.

It was undeniable. Despite the tension between us, I couldn't stop staring at his lips.

"K-Karma?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

I sucked in a deep breath, puffing out my chest as I filled my lungs with air and much needed confidence. The gravity of his lips was inescapable. "Can… Can I kiss you again?"

Karma stopped in his tracks. Perhaps pausing in thought before he quickly turned round. I was able to see his dreamy eyes gaze at my own, and noticed them slowly lower and fix on my lips. As though he was thinking the exact same thoughts as I was.

I loved that look

He was looking at me with such intent. He quickly glanced back up, in hopes of recovering from giving anything away. A look of vulnerability. As hard as he tried to keep his eyes off my lips, he couldn't, which fully exposed how he was feeling and what he was planning to do. His eyes were saying what his mouth wasn't and in that moment I just knew. He brought his hands up to cup my face, his fingers giving away his nervousness as he slowly trailed his fingertips across my cheeks and smooth back some of my hair, his hands coming to cup my jawline. He slowly started to glance up and down, eyes to lips, and doing so it seemed that he couldn't help but slowly and patiently fall closer and closer to me. It was special. It was incredible. Exhilarating. In that moment it seemed as though I the only thing that mattered in the entire world to him. I felt myself fall to him, letting our lips lock for what seemed like an eternity. I wonder why everything seemed to fall perfectly into place when this happened; feeling his arms drop to hold me around my waist, encouraging to raise myself onto my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck. Suddenly I find myself struggling to hide a smile from him, yet somehow, I feel as though he's struggling with the exact same problem.

We spent the rest of the evening in our own suspended reality. Though the TV played softly in the background with a film we had both vaguely lost interest in and we found ourselves in a bundle of blankets, trying to subtly curl up to each other without alerting the other. I even plucked up the courage to rest my head on his shoulder as we pretended to watch what I assume was some weird documentary.

This does seem… I don't know… Too good. After these last few weeks of hell, who would have thought it would have ended up this way? I wonder what would have happened if I had never run away, or if I didn't show up on Karma's doorstep at midnight in floods of tears. I struggle to believe that this all started because of a fall up a hill. It seemed like it was so long ago, and I would not have predicted that it would have ended in this relationship blossoming. I guess what makes this relationship perfect is that the winter break begins tomorrow, so we have an entire holiday to learn more about each other. And here I am sitting next to him, curling my little finger around his and tucking myself closer to his side. I looked up to him from my cosy spot; he smiled, knowing that I was obviously admiring him. Maybe I'm inflating his ego a little too much. Maybe I should knock him down a few pegs.

"You have sauce on your face."

"I'm saving it for later."

"On your cheek?"

"You don't know how long my tongue is," he fluffed his fringe over to the side "Maybe one day I'll show you."

And in that embarrassed silence, a thought dawned on me. If the relationship does get to… You know, that stage... Am I gonna have to, you know…

Never mind. I don't even want to think about that. I know it's an matter I'll have to confront at some point. Ah well.

Karma wrapped an arm around me, a confident smirk suddenly appearing on his face. "We should get to bed."

I coughed.

Shit. Already?! OH fuck. FUCK. Okay, Calm down Naggy. We aren't ready as we have no idea what we are doing, so what do we do? I think I should keep quiet. Yeah. I don't want him to hate me or break up with me for not doing what he wants. We've only been together for three hours. That would be even more embarrassing to break up. I've never done anything before though, so what am I meant to do? Do I just strip and hope he knows what to do? He definitely had a girlfriend. But I'm not a girl. My body wouldn't be the same. Maybe he's had a secret boyfriend, that way, he would know what to do and that's why he's asking now. Well. He didn't ask, more like; 'Yes and now we commence in the banging'. Oh no. Oh no. Do I just tell him I'm a virgin?

"Are you alright? You've gone completely white?" He gently move my chin towards him, to which I unwittingly moved my head back. He raised an eyebrow. "You aren't sick right?"

"Oh, erh, no. But don't you think it's a little early to 'go to bed'?"

"No? It's the normal time people tend to go to bed."

There's a normal time for people to go and sleep together? That's news to me. Does that make me abnormal? I guess if it's normal that he wants to go and do the bad thing, so I guess I have to go along with it. I bit my lip, averting my eyes. "I didn't realise that it was time."

He moved his hand away from my face and kicked off the blanket. "I know what you mean, it feels like it should be much later, but I'm ready now." He stated, standing up and stretching, before turning to me and offering his hand. "Are you?"

My cheeks flushed, my stomach did a hundred backflips and a pike in mid-air, nervousness trembled through my arm and pooled into my fingertips, making them shake like a jelly at a children's party. "I-I…" I should just say it. Get it out the way. "Karma, you know I'm a virgin, right?"

That's when he gave me a look. As if he hadn't quite caught what I said. He blinked at me. Slowly opening and closing his mouth as if to say something but his brain was still articulating it, you could almost hear the gears turning. "…Yeah? But what does that have to go with going to bed?"

"You know… The erm…"

A pause, in which I realised my mistake and Karma realised his implication.

"Jesus Christ! No! I mean- not that I wouldn't want to at some stage but- gah! Oh my god Nagisa!" He smacked his forehead, turning on his heel and pacing the entire floor plan of the living room "We haven't even dated for a day! I- no!"

It seemed to be a common theme for both of us to blush at each other for a ridiculous amount of time this evening.

Never mind.

I awkwardly got up and walked out of the living room with Karma leading the way. Already suited and booted for bed, we clambered in under the covers. I felt as though Karma has been worried about another Sir Snuffles incident, as he has now been demoted to the chest of drawers for the foreseeable future. Ha, I am now the replacement. I'm feeling rather smug.

Once the lights went off however, the tension wormed its way back in considering my misunderstanding. It needs to stop doing that. We both laid there for a while, unsure how to cuddle. I hope he isn't actively not trying to cuddle me and that it's just the awkwardness. Oh no, I hope I don't feel really bony. Maybe I could cuddle him a way he doesn't get the discomfort of my bony self? Though I'm too nervous to make the move. Sometimes we shifted so we could either stare at the chest of drawers or the ceiling. Both of us very much awake.

Though, there was this feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away but seemed undeniably pleasant. As though I had way too much chocolate cake but it was completely worth it. I was in bed next to my… Boyfriend. My God I could squeal. A large grin involuntarily appeared on my face. Happily dusting my cheeks along with it. I couldn't help feel a little smugger at gaining Sir Snuffles usual spot. I rolled over, getting a good view of the nape of his neck. "Hey Karma?"

"Yeah?" He too moved over, now facing me with a keen interest and perhaps relief that I started speaking.

"Do you feel like a weird feeling like… here?" I asked him, placing my thumb at the top of my stomach. He raised his eyebrow at me, moving his hand to the top of his own and pressing on it lightly.

"A little, but… No yeah, I know what you mean." His eyes sparkled, fireworks dancing and swirling and leaving me lost in them. Karma pulled me into his arms, letting my forehead rest against his. It's a strange feeling. I feel completely and utterly safe in his arms. It was as though I were sailor lost at sea for years, the storm forever keeping me in unsafe water and finally the night sky cleared. After so long I saw the bright North Star, regardless of warnings of harsher seas and storms, the future doesn't scare me at all. As though my heart were a compass and Karma was north, leading me to tranquillity.

I snuggled up closer to him; the warmth radiated me into a new safe horizon. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy as he softly let his lips press against my forehead.

I guess whatever lies beyond tomorrow's morning, with Karma holding me, is just a little later on.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty – Give Me A Whirl**

When I imagined what it was like to wake up next to your boyfriend, I expected it to be surreal. I mean, sure, I woke up next to him when we weren't a thing, but I would still find him enchanting. Despite the weird quirk of his hair, his mouth lolled open a little as he began to stir, and his squashed face against the pillow. Hey, I never said he was perfect; he's just as stupid and human as the rest of us, apart from the fact he is so much prettier. It was extremely cosy in the bed, being tangled up in his arms and leg. I wasn't entirely sure where he stopped and I began. It's weird how 'one' we had become. It's crazy.

I poked his chin with my nose, obviously that would help him wake up.

When his eyes did flicker open, with misty sleep still sugar coating his butterscotch eyes, the corner of them softly creased in contentment. A finger traced along my side, causing me to fidget and tuck myself closer into him, much to his delight. Karma's smooth, sleepy chuckle swirled into my hair, almost tickling like rich honey down the side of my neck making me shiver slightly and tempt to cover the sweetened skin.

"Good morning." He mumbled tenderly, wrapping his arm around me tightly for a moment.

"Good morning." I muffled into his chest.

Karma raised a hand to my face, gently lifting it so I was facing him. Incredibly softly, like sprinkling icing sugar, he pressed his lips onto mine.

A happy bubble burst in my chest, falling instantly for the creamy smoothness of the kiss. I gave him a warm smile, trying my best to ignore the heat in my face, switching the apples of my cheeks to royal galas.

"Ah good, so I didn't dream yesterday." Karma sighed with relief. He got up from the bed, off to start breakfast and leaving me to ponder in the bed. What… What?

"Wait… Karma? Did you just test to see if we were dating?!"

So, this makes day two. Karma and I have been an item for all of two days. I know. TWO DAYS. I'm still in shock, and I am pleased to say that this is longest relationship I have ever been in. I feel like I've smashed a world record. I'm going for gold. I want the record books to scream _Nagisa Shiota, best in relationship to Karma Akabane._

To say I was in an unshakably good mood is almost the largest understatement of the decade. I mean, we haven't really done much more kissing since he confessed to me, but can you believe it, _he_ let _me_ cuddle up to him all night. I'm glad it's winter, that way we don't get too hot. Do I seem excited about this? I really would love another kiss, but is it weird to just ask? Maybe I should just do it on the casual; you know, go up to his face, kiss it and leave. Yes.

Whilst Karma made himself busy with chores, as per his Saturday ritual, I made myself busy with the TV. Not that I'm lazy and unhelpful, I've just been shooed away. Well, he actually just kissed my head and told me to relax, since there's not much for me to actually do. Apparently, Karma's parents are thinking about coming home in time for Karma's birthday. I have met them once before. Karma's mum is a riot, she is always busy doing something. Very similar to Karma actually, now that I think about it. Anyway, Karma has already been thinking about buying a tree for the living room. He said that he wouldn't usually bother, since his parents never really came back in time for his birthday; but since I'm here too he thought to put the effort in. I'm excited. You know, now that I think about I've only met his mum; I don't think I've met his dad. Odd huh?

The TV was playing some music videos, mostly couplie Christmas songs. On screen were a couple signing Christmas cards together, under one family surname. Nothing seems cuter to me than that. Though I'd probably go for more fashionably matching jumpers. What is that on his? Are those lights?

I have been tempted on a number of occasions to practise writing his surname next to mine, but I'd be mortified if he found it. Yet… He never looks through my notebook. Maybe I'll just give it a trial. So, I did, flipping the book open and taking out my nicest pen. Only the finest pen will do. I glanced around the living room, he's nowhere in sight. Perfect. I lovingly put my pen to paper and elaborately drew the characters for both my forename and his surname. Is it too girly? Nah…

Was I so willing to give up my surname though? I mean it is my dad's. I don't think Karma would take mine his just… Sounds cooler. Far less common as well. Maybe I'd combine them so have his then mine. But then it's really long. Urgh, why is this such a task?

It was in that moment that Karma appeared at the door, making me jump out of my skin and shove the notebook under my jumper. He totally didn't notice.

"What are you doing?"

"Erm…"

"Actually, I changed my mind, I don't wanna know. I'm more interested to know if you wanted to go on a date today." He ran his hand through his hair, tossing himself onto the couch and sank into the old cushions. I tilted my head, eh?

"A date? What… Like a real date?"

"No, I lied, I meant like a fake date. We're only going to pretend to be together. Pretend to hold hands and stuff. Of course a real date, doofus." He threw a couch pillow at me, boofing me in the face and knocking me back a little. I took the pillow off, peering around its edge.

"What do you mean 'and stuff'?"

"Do you want to go or not?" Karma said quickly, scatching his cheek a little.

Yes, oh my god, yes.

Our first date was… I guess a bit of a weird choice. Since, as I'm sure it's obvious, Christmas is sometime next week, the fayre we helped host the opening night for was still in full swing. After the school stalls were shut up and packed away, more rides and amusements have been added in their place. So I was pretty surprised that we were back again. It was a very sweet idea, to be honest.

"See? I heard they added loads more coasters and even opened up the Ferris wheel!"

"Really? That old, rickety thing?"

"Maybe they did some work to it. I thought we could end the date on that, its romantic right?" He raised an eyebrow in my direction, awaiting praise on his date idea.

"Sure, sounds sweet. We never really got to look around this place earlier did we?"

He took hold of my hand, and together we walked into the fayre once more. With not a Yuji in sight. Perfect.

I felt like skipping, and feeling a little braver, I pulled him forward excitedly. He was trying to act all cool and calm, his other hand in his pocket and a cool expression lazily drifting in his eyes. No way was he going to act like this for the whole date; I don't want him to try and act all casual. I grinned, my eyes searching through the sea of tinsel, trees and fairy lights for something to spark his interest. Food stalls? We really should visit them later… Oooo~, a prize corner! Nah… Something that just screams Karma…

"Hey, we should try out some of the new rides!"

That got his attention, the attitude dropping and his eyes lighting up as though someone had set of a million fireworks. He looked around, before pointing to the largest, tallest, fastest and probably the most dangerous rollercoaster in the entire park.

"That one."

I am not one to back down from a challenge. So, taking a confident stride towards the roller coaster, I take Karma along with me into the line. He seemed confused. Like it was as if he picked it to deliberately frighten me. Psh, it's not like we are going to space or anything, this is a piece of cake. As I strutted with my head held high passed the height restrictions, sailed past them, if you will. No staff member had to stop me to measure my height while Karma laughed and took pictures. Nope. That didn't happen. Not at all. Bitch please I can handle danger. I recalled that Karma wasn't there for the first day of school where I tried to blow myself up. Well, I was aiming for Koro-sensei, but you know, he sheds. Karma followed me onto the ride, bumping our shoulders together as the nice attendant man lowered the metal bar. Now, I don't like the ascent, but after that, it's fine. The track seemed to climb quite high, but I couldn't tell you how many feet it went. It's probably twenty Karmas tall. The roller coaster jostled us around in our seats, firing itself up to begin its climb to the sky. Karma lifted his arms up, howling in excitement as we rattled our way up the very, very steep track. Karma probably gets off on this kind of excitement. My type of excitement is when a café actually gets my hot chocolate right. You don't even understand the thrill of seeing a mountainous stack of whipped cream on top of a deliciously chocolatey hot chocolate.

Oh arse.

The carriage stopped at the peak of the climb, teetering over the edge of what I can only describe as a 'Nagisa is about to die' drop. Against my better judgement, and probably peer pressure, I raised my hands above my head. Opened my mouth.

And screamed like the wuss I was.

We plummeted down, the air being ripped from my lungs and forcing my cheek fat to move at least five inches off my jaw. Karma's hellish screech of delight penetrated my ears, drowning out my own horrified screams as we were thrown to the side. The cart felt like it was about to topple off the track, Karma slamming into my side in a less than pleasant manner, nearly smashing my hips and probably bruising my thighs. If only it was in a more pleasurable setting. Jesus Naggy, this isn't the time to think about that. Oop, another corner, and my turn to bang into Karma. Three, four, five more corners and a hair raising loop de loop and all of a sudden we were thrown forward, back into the starting platform. My chest collided with the metal safety bar, winding me for the third time before screeching to a halt. Karma threw his arms to the side, laughing breathlessly.

"That was great! You should have seen your face!"

"You are so supportive, I'm so blessed…" I moved my arms back to let the metal bar lift up. I didn't realise how jittery my legs were until I gracefully stumbled out of the carriage and learned that I had eels dangling there and staggered to the turnstile.

Karma thought that was hilarious. "Ah! Nagisa, you could have pulled that off if it wasn't for the fact that the exit is over here." He sneakily used my flip floppiness as an advantage point, sliding his arm around my waist and walked me over to the edge. Even as my legs relearned how to function, Karma's hold never faltered.

"Karma, I can walk now."

"Oh…" He let go of my side, pausing awkwardly outside of the coaster exit. I felt kind of bad realising my mistake, missing the feeling of his arm around me. He must have been feeling as nervous as I was. He quickly looked around. "Look, a prize stall, let's go have a look!"

DING DING DING DING!

Our attention was brought to a stall to our left. A huge bell on top of a meter rang out loudly and proudly, just like the man who had hit the pad at the bottom of it with a hammer. His friends threw their arms around him, jostling him around before heading off to the next stall. Karma and I looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement. We moozied over, peering at the stall. A large, heavy looking hammer rested against the wooden structure.

"Hey there squirt, you wanna try out the Hammer?" The young, muscly man leaning against the frame said, his eyes sparkling with a tease. Me?

"Sure, I guess…" I walked forward, leaving Karma's side. Karma couldn't hold back his snort of laughter, prodding me forward as I walked.

The man tending the stall never took his eyes off me, watching me carefully as I wrapped my hand around the handle of the hammer. I had to stick my butt out a bit as I tried to lift it.

"You gotta get a good strong grip with both hands. Your slender wrists don't look strong enough for one hand." He spoke again, making me jump a little. I glanced up to him, was he standing a little closer?

"Oh, right… Yeah." I shuffled my hands to use both. My hands slid down the handle, before tightening underneath the head of the hammer. I looked over to Karma, who just smirked at me, his phone in hand. I bet this is some serious blackmail. I sneered back, lifting the hammer up.

"Oh, no no no. You're doing it all wrong. You'll put your back out like that!" The man came around behind me, sliding his arms around mine and aiding in me taking the weight of the hammer. His breath heavy on my neck as he murmured; "There… Much better posture."

"You don't have to get that close you know." Karma's voice rang out, keeping an unusually calm voice. "I think he is strong enough to hold it."

The man's hold faltered, slacking as his hands retraced their way up my arms and on my side. Karma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance; as if many people dressed in elf costumes ambushed him with speakers blaring out Christmas songs, the grip on his phone tightened very slightly. The man took a step back, leaving me with the strangely dirty hammer in my hand.

"Alright. Just making sure." He nodded to me, an odd look in his eye and a rather forced looking smile on his face. "Whenever you're ready. Go for it"

Of course, when I lifted the hammer, I really wished I did have someone helping me. I staggered back, more so before I moved forward. My arms wobbled pathetically, before swinging forward and slamming the hammer onto the pad on the floor. The dinger moved up the woodened measuring scale… Disappointingly slowly. I scowled as it went up a third of the board and zoomed back down to the bottom.

"Nice try little man, maybe come back when you actually gain muscle."

I ignored the perverted stall man, and stalked off in embarrassment, standing next to once again a snorting Karma.

He strolled forward, gracefully grasping the handle of the hammer for his turn. "Now, don't get all cosy with me." He chuckled to the stall man, a glare piecing through his smiling façade. He seemed to lift it with ease much to my annoyance. I was quite ready to leave and go to another stall. The man's gaze on me never seemed to cease. Maybe I do still look a little feminine. All well, we can leave in a bit, Karma probably won't do much better than me. Anything else was better than this. Though as the thought entered my mind with little effort the head of the hammer smashed onto the pad sending the dinger with a loud f'taaang at the bell.

I blinked. Staring down Karma as he happily received some keychains and a small bear.

He took my hand, moving on finally, jangling his new keychains and bounced on over to the shooting targets stall. Of course he's going to pick that one. It's not like we haven't developed pretty much spot on aim after trying to hit something that travels at Mach 20. Well. We've never actually hit him, Koro-sensei, I mean. Could you? I doubt it. What I mean to say, is that after a solid ten months of fighting with him, our aim has improved well enough to bullseye nearly every other target. I could easily shoot a man in between the eyes from a distance if I wanted to. Not that I would want to, I don't really think I could actually kill another human. Good thing Koro-sensei doesn't look human, ey?

We approached the shooting stall, all lit up and looking a little… I dunno… Cowboy like, Western-esque if you'd rather, with some weird banjo playing the background. The large man with droopy cheeks behind the bench shouted out to the crowds; "185 yen for four rounds! Four bullseyes and the grand prize is all yours!"

The rather enthusiastic stall caller gestured to an enormous panda bear, so ugly in looks with too big and detailed eyes I threw up a bit in my mouth.

Karma bent down to my ear, a huge catty grin plastered on his face. "Wanna make this interesting?"

"Shoot."

"That was the plan. Nah, I mean, we'll race. First to four bullseyes wins"

"You're on."

So, Karma put the money down for both of us, the large man holding up our toy guns and handed them over. The plastic unsurprisingly lighter than the stuff we are usually used to. It's weird to say that. Fifteen and shooting guns.

"Good luck kids." He said, side stepping out of the way to reveal eight targets. Karma's on the left, mine on the right.

Karma twirled his gun around on his finger. "Don't miss, Nagisa. It would be so embarrassing." he teased, setting into his firing stance, holding the gun with an expert grip. The confidence of a man who was obviously no novice in the art of firing arms shining through. The stall man looked a little concerned. Oh well.

"Right back at cha."

"Alrighty boys, careful with those! They might look silly but they have a whole load a power in 'em!" He nodded at me with a critical look. "Low'r ya stance kid, the recoil might knock ya back."

How dare he.

Karma snotted, oh if only the greasy man knew that we might one day save his life. Oh well. I begrudgingly lowered my stance. My finger curling around the trigger in annoyance.

"Relax ya wrist, don' want 'em ta break do ya? Get it together shorty."

Who does he think he is calling me shorty?! That Panda is mine.

"Alrighty then, don't jump the gun! On my count!"

Exhale.

"One!"

Focus.

"Two!"

Silence.

"Three!"

 **Fire.**

A barrage of bullets fired out of our guns at an alarming rate, tearing through the air and pinpricking the targets. Bullet through cloth, both of us calm and collected with our eyes dead focused on each bullseyes. Tunnel vision. Barely able to see anything but the red circles. The plastic trigger was incredibly flimsy, feeling as though it could snap in a moment. It's front heavy, forcing the bullets to move down. I suppose that's how most people lose. But we knew. Moving the angle slightly further up to counteract this. These bullets are so much slower than the ones we need. This is almost a child's toy. You'd never be able to take Koro-sensei down in this.

Without even the satisfaction of smoke from the end of the barrel to confirm a job well done, all the targets where hit with a perfect bullseye. Easy as pie.

"Holy Mary mother of God!" The man wiped his brow, eying the pair of us with extreme fear. Oh yeah. We are innocent kids who don't know anything about guns. Oops. "I-I think you missed by like an inch…O-on one of the t-targets" He stammered.

"I don't think so. Hand over the Panda." Karma put his hand on the counter with his gun, a sweet smile on his face with an almost dangerous look in his eye.

"I think you better do as he says." I too placed my gun neatly on the counter, smiling at him. The clerk stammered inaudibly, fumbling with the ropes on the grand prize above his stall, making a right pig's ear out of the knot. He jumped as Karma spoke up again.

"Actually, I'm interested. What was the runner up prize?"

"It's a fish. A real fish." We followed the direction of the man's hand, there on the little prize table was a bag filled with water, a little black and orange goldfish with a huge tail swimming around inside. Why was the grand prize the world's ugliest Panda toy if we could have a fish instead? Karma seemed to be in the same line of thought, his eyes carefully observing the little fish with a smile before turning to the man as he nearly ripped one of the ears of the stupid toy trying to get it down. He leaned over the counter, looking up to us both, holding the Panda out to us.

Karma held up his hand, and shook his head, dismissing the panda. "We want the fish."

After a few more stalls and food, Karma curled his pinkie finger around mine, holding it loosely as we made our way over to our final ride for the day. The Ferris wheel. New fish in hand and a triumphant smile on my face, I was very much enjoying the date.

It was huge in comparison to the other rides, surpassing the roller coasters by a long shot. I mean the Ferris wheel, oh my god. It was crudely painted white, though the paint was peeling off the metal as the years eroded it away. Each carriage was like a bird cage with stupidly bold, primary coloured roofs. They should have fitted about eight people maximum as it had seats all around the inside of the carriage and a floor to put your feet, but the queue wasn't even long due to the introduction of the new rides, I took extra care to not jostle my new friend and we boarded, getting a human sized bird prison all to ourselves. I think this one was the only ride I didn't trust. It's old age threatening to shake itself into dust at any minute. I was quite thankful this ride was slow. I wouldn't want to accidently shake Karma or the fish to death.

You know, these are actually quite pleasant. I could see almost the entire town from up here. More so as the ride descended as higher. The sun still high in the sky giving all the orange hues of trees which hadn't yet shredded their leaves a burst of light. The colours felt so warm, distracting me from the earlier fear of crumbling metal, it was ultimately very calming. The seasonal colours actually reminded me of Karma quite a lot. He was looking towards the boardwalk on the other side of town. Something about Karma was far more warming then the view. The smooth curve of his mouth as elegant as a leaf finally dancing across the wind when he lifted it into a smile, or the rosy colour on his cheeks and the tip of his nose from the cold was a sunset setting across his skin. Instead of just feeling the light and warmth in my eyes, Karma made me feel safe and warm in my hands, my face, deep with my chest.

Then like always fate liked to play cruel tricks on me.

The ride stopped.

Due to the sudden break the cages started to swing violently from left to right. Seeing as the silly thing was meant to go swiftly round about three times it was definitely a surprise. A few screams from other passengers could be heard as they thrown off the seats.

Karma and I among them.

We both landed on the floor of the carriage, Karma being a bean pole was now tucked in a very uncomfortable looking position, his head and back were wedged on the floor as his long legs shot over the seats, leaving him very much stuck with everyone being able to see his superb cheetah socks. You could probably see them from miles away. They were so damn spotty. Karma's socks making their big debut. Showing themselves to the world. Beacon to the world. I couldn't help but laugh.

We continued to swing, though I was in fits of giggles, my balance was completely muddled. Karma taking up most of the floor space did not help. I tripped over his arm, falling face first onto a stunned –and now very much winded- Karma. My nose firmly buried in the middle of Karma's pecks. Fantastic. "Are you alright Karma?" I asked, lifting myself awkwardly off his chest.

"Yeah… Jesus what was that?"

"I've got no idea." I leaned over the side of the Ferris wheel, a large commotion happening on the ground, staff running around like crazy. I sighed, gently placing the fish on one of the chairs. Luckily it was fine. I then sunk back onto the floor. Nothing I can do about this now. Wait.

Is that what I think I see?

There, poking out from Karma's belt line was a pair of leopard print boxer shorts. My, oh my, I didn't realise Karma's boxers had a fierce follow-up act in mind. I covered my mouth, feeling a grin coming on. "Were… Were you going for a theme Karma?"

All the blood in his body went straight into his cheeks. Quickly breaking eye contact he grumbled; "Shut up."

"No need to be catty."

Karma shot me a glare as he struggled to detangle himself from the floor.

"Attention!" A loud voice echoed out of a foghorn from the floor below. "We are sorry for the inconvenience. The Ferris wheel has experienced some technical difficulties. Don't worry we have got the ride stabilised, we will try and resolve the problem presently."

"So that's why." I sighed, pulling Karma up and leaning back onto one of the proper seats.

Karma peered through the bars to the ground. "They're getting some of the passengers off."

"Do you think they'll get us down?"

"Considering we're basically at the top our chances are pretty slim." Karma sat upright, hiding his stupid underwear and pulling his trousers back down over his ankles. We shared a moment of silent eye contact. Now what?

We went through a variety of activities in the first hour of being suspended in the carriage. We played cards, which he found in his bag. I don't know why he needs them in his bag all the time. Probably for situations such as this. So we played sevens. Fun. So fun. Wow. Then we moved on to a game of thumb wars. Then another staring contest. Then a 'how many bars are there on this carriage' game.

Then, things began to heat up. We watched the newly acquired fish swim around and around and around and around and around and around and around.

"Do you reckon he knows how high he is?"

"Nagisa, I don't think he even knows that he is a fish."

"He might."

And around and around and around and around.

"What are we gonna call him?"

And around and around and around and around.

"Jessica."

And around and around and around and around.

"Nice."

Then. Hour two struck us. It was getting exciting. We had some biscuits which I found in my bag, and I finished off the end of my water bottle. Hey we could play spin the bottle. Get to know each other a little better with truths or just dare each other yell stupid things to the people walking round and still able to enjoy the fayre. I'm getting a bit of cabin fever here. What if we have to live here forever? Wouldn't it be awkward if we broke up and we had to live the rest of our lives in this cage? I don't think I could function.

"Wanna play spin the bottle?" I ask, placing the bottle on the floor, moving Jessica to the side, so he can join in.

Karma had his head rested against the wall of the carriage, his legs stretched out over the floor. "I guess so. Are we playing the kissing version?" He queried.

I paused for a moment. Obviously forgetting the more common rules of the game. "I… I guess so…?"

We both looked at Jessica. Who swam around. And around. He doesn't really do much. Ah… And around. Well, this is going to be awkward. Of course the first spin of the bottle landed on me kissing Jessica. In all of his plastic bag glory. The flash of a camera went off in my eyes, with Karma laughing his head off.

"Caught you cheating on me." He winked, saving the photo.

"Pfft, yeah of course. Go on then, give the bottle a spin."

The bottle eventually pointed to me. Karma gasped with mock surprise. "My God, what are the chances?!"

"Well, it could have been your side girl." I remarked, raising my eyebrows and nodding in Jessica's direction.

"Excuse me; you were the one who kissed it."

"You were the one who made googly eyes with it at the stall." I accused with the most serious expression possible, resisting the urge to burst into fits of laughter. "Don't lie, I saw."

"I never!"

"Please, that's why you picked it."

Karma dramatically placed a hand on his chest, bending his back slightly as he swept the other hand onto his forehead with an exhale of breath. "Well, I just wanted the best for you, only the finest fish will do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" He leaned forward again, though he had managed to shuffle much closer to me, his face only several teasing inches away from my own. "Plus, I picked it cause the panda was the weirdest looking thing in existence and you know it."

I couldn't help it after that; a laugh erupted from my throat. It really was an odd looking panda.

He smiled moderately at the sudden reaction and tucked some hair behind my ear. I stopped for a moment to look at him only for my face to be held up with both of his hands, easily letting me look in his direction, his thumb delicately caressing my cheekbone.

"Well, I dunno, you're pretty weird looking yourself."

"Oh shut up." Karma then pressed his lips to mine. Everything from the conversation before drifted away, my thoughts overlaid with Karma. His scent lavishing me and muddling my senses, my ears only filled with my thumping heartbeat and the petals of each breath he took tracing my skin. The kiss felt hot, even hotter when Karma applied more pressure. Iron lips that were white hot, moulding together to create something beautiful that only we could experience. He moved his hands, tangling them up in my hair, pulling me closer still, letting ourselves linger more between each kiss.

I felt braver, lacing my arms around his neck. His soft skin felt as fine as velvet underneath my fingertips. Everything about him was extremely precious as though it was the only time I could ever get to be this close to him. To truly experience how exquisite he was. Nothing could have distracted us up there, as though the wobbly metal had become coated in gold around us and all the other sounds of the world went silent. Not that it mattered as we were too absorbed in each other.

In between kisses we stopped for a barely a moment when he got my lower lip between his teeth. Carefully cut diamonds with a master's skill soothingly grazed my lip as he pulled away.

A small mewl escaped from my mouth. I clamped my hands to my mouth, looking at Karma with surprise.

He smiled at me, trailing feather kisses along my knuckles to tempt my hand down. Kisses so soft and unworldly they could have been made of bee's fur.

I lowered my hand and quickly leaned up to take some control. His lips resisted at first from surprise and then I felt them melt into mine. I felt the rumble of a soft moan as he let his instincts take over. One rugged, strong hand reached up and interwove in my hair, his other arm wrapped sturdily around my waist. Protectively holding me close to him.

Tilting my head, I deepened the kiss and traced my tongue against the contour of his tender lips. Their taste as tantalising as nectar. He kissed me gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness I wanted, not now, not after all this time, and I knotted my fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against me. He groaned softly, low in his throat. Karma's lips parted then and I could taste his sweet tongue as he ran in across mine.

Pulling away, he moved the kisses along the edge of my jaw, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through my nerves, shivers that made my whole body tremble.

Suddenly his tongue slowly trailed down the side of my neck, like the feeling of silk against my skin.

I felt myself shudder, the new sensation leaving Goosebumps across my neck. A rush of heat started in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching every last limb. I lost feeling of my individual and felt I was a part of him, he a part of me. We were one.

He kept going until he reached my collarbone, probably thankful for such easy access thanks to the low collar of my shirt; he lingered there, sucking gently then roughly before he nibbled it with his teeth.

A loud moan shuddered out of me. Embarrassment going as quickly as it came when I felt Karma smile against my sensitive, tracing gentle bites back up my neck again.

Suddenly, the carriage began to move again. We both stopped in surprise, looking around us in mildly confusion.

"What's going on?" Karma muttered more to himself in annoyance of being interrupted.

"Oh, I think they got the ride working again."

After a chorus of universal sighs and a piecing 'NO!' from a wide-eyed Karma, the Ferris wheel was back in full motion. Likewise as we began our descent back down from the clouds so did most of the contents in my bag. This was due to Karma relentlessly throwing them down with a clear target: the ride's turbines, with the full intent of jamming it once more. Bottles, empty lunch boxes, hard-earned keychains and even the deck of cards was thrown to try and lodge the items in between the gears, though most seemed a bit too shy of causing any damage or just bounced off missing the target completely.

"Fuck! Why is nothing jamming it?!" Karma grunted, flopping back into the seat. Suddenly, an idea glimmered across his irises and he glanced inquisitively at the bag of water on my lap.

"Don't even think about it."

"What? You don't even know my idea yet."

"I don't need to."

"But Nagisa!" he whined, his hand pathetically reaching out for the fish. I held it more protectively to my lap.

"Don't you dare touch the brand new goldfish Karma."

"But it's important!" He whined, dramatically flinging himself closer to me which I happily responded to by shuffling away. "Come on, it's the right size and everything! If I just aim it righ-"

"Stay away from my fish."

After much arguing on whether or not to sacrifice the precious goldfish into the metal death trap just to snog more the Ferris wheel finally got us back to the less confined, spacious, totally fish friendly place that was the ground. Thus, we decided to go home together after being stuck on that thing for a good three hours, the sun had almost finished setting it was that long. Though I say walk home together, Karma was more sulking a few steps behind me, muttering things like 'we should have done it', 'we should have thrown the fish', 'it's sacrifice would have been for a greater cause'. It was once these whispered rambles hit the fifteen minute mark that I had enough.

"Stop being so bitter Karma. You know we still have your house, right?"

"My house?" His pace slowed as realisation hit him like a plastic bottle bouncing off the turbines of a carnival ride. The joy of a child lighting up in his eyes.

"Did you actually forget that? I mean… We have all evening… All night even." You know what. I'll throw him a wink. Ah, that wink was very well received.

Karma had become much less reluctant to sulk; he grabbed my hand and picked up the pace. He was practically running to get home as quickly as possible while I scampered behind him trying to make sure the fish didn't get land sick.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One – Getting Morning Wood

I regret my decision. I really wasn't ready. I know they go on and on about making sure you are absolutely prepared for this, but you know, my nerves get the better of me.

Shit. Karma's eyes flicked up to meet mine, the half lidded stare was almost too much for my crippling anticipation. He breathed out slowly, a slightly cocky smile set me at ease, leaning towards me as he whispered; "Relax, Nagisa. I'll be careful."

My stomach knotted, I had to watch, though the temptation to look away was sounding ever so nice right now. I wonder if I could pick up a few tips for when it is my turn to do the same thing. "Don't stick it in there!"

"You should've told me earlier before I grabbed it!" Karma clicked his tongue. He took that moment to press his fingers against the wood.

A pause fell between us, than slicing through the silence was an undeniable; "Yes!"

More time passed. I felt like my vision was blurring. My concentration was fleeting from how hard it is.

His fingers stroked their way down to the base, teasing me and forcing me to wait. He worked his way back up, every so often pressing it, gauging my reaction.

"Karma, don't take it out."

"I can't now it's stuck!" He almost shouted, his fingers touching upon a certain spot. Prying it out of its cavern with extreme caution.

I feel like tearing my hair out, it's so unstable. I accidently released a small sound.

Karma knew.

With a crash, all of the Jenga pieces splayed on the floor. The piece that Karma was holding had lost all purpose, so he let it drop with the others.

"Hah! I win! Well done Karma!"

"Shut your clam."

I feel rather smug. It's not often I beat Karma, so I shall relish in this moment as much as I can. My shining arrogant expression appeared to be pissing him off. Good, just because we are together doesn't mean I'm going to do your bidding. Lesson One of dating: Don't let them walk all over you. And look, here I am enforcing that rule in its full glory. Ah...

"Oh Nagisa?" I could barely conceal my pride. Yes, loser baby the third

"Yeah?"

"I'll give you a kiss if you help me clean these all up."

A kiss? I have long since abandoned my tally chart of Karma kisses, but the last time I left it there was at least five kisses on it. I can't remember when I stopped filling it in but I am ninety-nine per cent sure there have been more than five. I can't even remember how long it's been since my last kiss... Well, I know it was this morning... It's been so long...

No wait Naggy, remember lesson one: Do not be walked over.

I turned my nose up. "I won. The winner never has to clean up. It's actually in the official rules."

"Eh? I don't recall Jenga having such strict rules. I thought it was a pretty straight forward game."

"Ah, then you should have read the instructions, its actually very clear."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "That's sad... You actually sat down and read the rules for Jenga?"

"No…"

God dammit he got me there.

"Well then, since it's not a real rule, I suppose you'll just have to help out."

"But-"

"The longer it takes to clean up, the longer it will be before another kiss."

My smile was unsure if it wanted to be on my face. Yes, I had won. Yes, I was due another kiss. My smile didn't like the sound of clearing up the gazillion blocks now littered around the room. I could think of at least four different things I would rather be doing... Three of them involving Karma and another involving my lunch and eating it. My grin resigned itself to the background of my face, instead, letting its uglier, fake cousin take reign on my face. It's just picking up wood Nagisa. Embrace your lumberjack ancestors. They did this for weeks at a time, and they probably never complained. "Sure thing."

"Nagisa, if you are going to smile like that then at least put some effort into it."

"Shut YOUR clam!"

Eventually, after our dispute over some wooden blocks, we decided that Karma's apartment was seemingly vacant of any forced Christmas joy. So, we brought out his family supply of Christmas decorations.

We had sorted out all the decorations into different piles. His family literally having the world's biggest supply of tinsel that was beyond anything I could ever imagine. There were the living room decorations, the tree decorations, the door wreath and the fairy lights to go up in the hall. Karma had also amassed some candy canes and other sweet treats. I think they have a theme; most of the decorations are red and gold. That's rather nice. Christmas back at mum's house was completely different. It wasn't unpleasant, just a bit duller. We had this very small tree with clinical white lights surrounding it, the bottom covered in silver tinsel.

I thought to myself, as I untangled the fairy lights, that the Christmas I used to have is no more. No more awkward meals in dresses with her co-workers. I still find that part of my old life weird. Sitting around the table with a nicely presented, yet loveless dinner. Small portions for me, forced smiles and the slightly creepy stares from the men around me. The gifts were lavish, yet the reception of them was frosty from my mother. I wonder if those men are going to come over again? I wonder what mum is going to say to them about me?

I wonder what Christmas would have been like with dad…

"Hey, Nagisa?"

"Oh… Yeah?"

Karma turned his back to me, revealing a piece of mistletoe strapped to his arse. "Kiss my ass."

"No."

He threw his arms down childishly to his hips, 'tsking' as he did so. "Aw come on Nagisa play the game!"

"No."

"But it's tradition!"

"Karma!"

He turned around to face me, mistletoe swinging around on his forehead. "So, how about now?" He asked, a cheeky grin shining on his face.

He got me there. It was as though his smile was gently tugging on my mouth to do the same. How could I resist? I came closer, leaning up to reach his lips.

Karma's grin grew, and he showered my face in a load of woodpecker kisses. Playfully sending a rapid fire of pecks wherever he could, the hot breath of his laughter tickling my cheeks.

My original confusion briskly dusted away with each little kiss. It really tickled! I have to keep my composure. I- GAH! This is not a place a professional assassin such as myself should be in! I was in hysterics trying to get away from the onslaughts of nips across my neck, though his hold on me was good leaving me in a bubbly laughter until he stopped. I struggled to get my breath back, little grins lighting up both of our faces like we had some little secret.

I think I'll just finish putting up all the decorations now. I don't remember if I mentioned it, but my bruise has healed up really well! It's like it was never there, much to my relief. It had stopped hurting ages before then, so all was well. Until I discovered another, much smaller bruise. This time, Karma had been delighted. You see, there was that one incident on the Ferris wheel where _someone_ got well aquatinted with my neck, and let's just say I bruise like a peach. He's not been smug about that every time my shirt collar moves a little to the left, not at all. I sighed, putting up the last bauble on the tree. Well. I just thought I'd mention my first ever hickey. Love bite. Whatever.

Sitting down, now surrounded by the Christmas spirit, I decided that it was indeed time to begin the Christmas movies. I flicked through the selection. What better movie to start off with than the Grinch, since Karma seemed pretty bah humbug about this time of the year. I can see why, with him sharing his birthday with the holiday, but you'd think that would make you look forward to it all. I really like the Grinch. Maybe I should hide the remote.

I felt rather pleased, the movie fully loaded, the remote well hidden, and myself being rather comfortable, curling under the throw on the couch. The warmth of the crappy electric fire at my toes, my butt extremely comfortable.

"So, what are we going to watch my darling Nagisa?" Karma queried with a bright smile, holding an empty box to start putting away the extra decorations.

I pulled a face. "Darling?" I scoffed. "That sounds so wrong coming from your mouth."

Abandoning his box, he plopped next to me, curling his long legs under the blanket. He shrugged, gave a distasteful look towards the television screen and rummaged around for the remote which I had just hid in the Christmas tree to avoid him changing the channel. "Well, I have to find something, aren't couples meant to have cute names for each other, hmm? Sugar plum?"

"Karma, please stop."

"Honey bear."

"Karma."

"Cupcake."

"Karma, I refuse to be one of those couples."

"One of those? I don't know what you mean, beach bomb."

"Is beach bomb even a pet name?"

"I'll make it one, sugar tits."

"Now that's just rude."

"Pumpkin."

"Stop."

"The apple of my eye."

"Oh my god."

"Snugglebun."

"Karma."

"Exhaust pipe."

"You're not even trying anymore."

"Aw, come on Nagisa, you know I'm not like that." He miraculously found the remote, his teasing side eye beginning to annoy me just a little.

I crossed my arms and turned away from him, puffing out my cheeks. I refuse to be called such girly nicknames.

"Though I love how annoyed you're getting, mon petite baguette." He slurred in a poor French accent, leaning closer to me.

"Excuse me. I think you'll find my baguette rather sizeable."

"Prove it."

I coughed.

Luckily, the phone buzzed. Thank goodness for that, the tension broke. I pushed Karma away me, picking up my phone much to his displeasure. I looked down at my phone. Oh, Kayano again. I do have more than one friend I promise.

 _Hiya Gisa! I'm totally stuck for ideas of a dress for the ball! You gotta help a girl out!_

Ugh god, that nickname again. I feel bile rise in my throat. Why do people insist on calling me 'Gisa'? I'm not a 'Gisa', I much prefer when people use my full name. If I needed a nickname I wish it could be something cool. Like 'The Blue Mist' or 'The Blue Snake' or 'The most amazing assassin guy that is totally better than Asano in every way possible, because he's cuter and more talented. Also, he can nearly do the splits. Can Asano nearly do the splits? I didn't think so. That's why Nagisa is the best'… Maybe that last one is a bit too long. Maybe 'Nagisa' is for the best. Hold up. I squinted at the screen, what's this ball business? We are going to the ball? When did we find out about this? I turned to Karma, bemused by the whole situation.

"Hey Karma, did you know we were going to the ball? You know, the school one?"

Karma looked at me strangely. "I worry about you sometimes. It's like you just forget the things you've been involved in."

"Eh?"

"Nagisa, we talked about this a few days ago? I said; 'Hey, we beat Class A in the fayre, now we can go to the ball,' and you was all; 'Wow really? What am I going to wear'?" Karma explained, bending over the side of the sofa to pick up a runaway bauble. "And I said; 'How about something that shows off that cute butt of yours?' and you said; 'Yes, I'll wear those shorts I wore at the fayre just for you Karma!'" He threw me a mischievous wink. "And I said 'I think the ground around your feet would wear them better."'

"You didn't say that?"

"Oh so now you remember, oh wise one?"

I think I did. I vaguely recall a text from Kayano freaking out because we beat Class A in profits by about like, 300 yen. Not a lot, but enough to do the job. So we're in. I heard it was going to be in this big fancy manor in the city, swish as anything, if you can believe. I do hope I'll look like an actual teenager when I go. I want to look so handsome no one would believe it's me. A new me. The pigs at school should have theirs heads turning towards me. Oh right, reply reply.

 _Sure! I'm not too good with dresses and stuff, but I'll give it a go!_

Bleep bleep. Jesus she doesn't take long to reply.

 _OMIGAISH YOU IS A LIFE SAVERRRRRR 3 3 Okie Shopping on like, Friday. Dunno what time. Tell ya soon Naggs, LOVE YA (pls don't tell karma ;) ;) )_

I sighed. It' 'Naggs' now? I'll never get to be called 'The most amazing assassin guy that is totally better than Asano in every way possible, because he's cuter and more talented. Also, he can nearly do the splits. Can Asano nearly do the splits? I didn't think so. That's why Nagisa is the best'. Gosh I really really hate my nicknames. Nagisa is just fine really. Anyway, her knowledge on Karma and I is far too powerful. Dress shopping with her might actually be fun though. Before, I felt like there was a whole load of distance between us, but now? It's nice. I guess if I had a list of all of my friends, and Karma was the top, she would definitely be the second. I know you shouldn't list your friends like that, but I can't help it.

I need a drink. I think some tea would be really nice right now. You know, since Karma assumes I'm just staying here forever, he's adding more and more food I like to the shopping list. He found a tea brand similar to the one we got when we went shopping, and he's been buying it by the wheelbarrow-ful. Wheelbarrow? What a weird analogy. Anyway. Tea. Tea.

"I'm going to make some tea, you want anything?" I say, as I stand and bush off my trousers.

"Sure, I'll have a coffee thanks," He hummed, getting up to pack up any stray baubles we left lying around. I guess the movie will have to wait a little longer

So, leaving Karma to put the remaining decorations back into their box, I meandered in to the kitchen and flick on the kettle.

You know, now that I'm on my own, in the kitchen, on coffee duty, a thought strikes me. Karma always plays an awfully large amount of pranks on me. I think I've had about enough of that, with him being more dominant than me. Not like that. I just mean in general. I recall a time where a certain red head teased me into thinking he was going to kiss me, only to lick my face. And the time he put moth dust on my face. And the time he mixed his reds with my whites. Oh, and this one time where we got a takeout and I absolutely asked for a mild curry but somehow that got translated as 'please make this curry extremely spicy thanks love from Karma'. So anyway, I had sat down to enjoy my totally mild curry, which it wasn't. I felt like a dragon. Fire was brewing in the back of my throat, up my nose, in my eyes. It would have been empowering if it wasn't insanely painful. It was just a generally bad time for everyone involved, which was me. I was the only one involved.

I'm sure there have been many more times, but this isn't the time to recount everything, the kettle had nearly boiled. I wonder. What is a suitable prank to play on him? Hmm, I mean, I could turn all the jars in his cupboard to have the label facing the wrong way… Or, hide the emergency chocolate…. No that would definitely cause us to break up. Lesson Nine at Karma's house: never ever touch the emergency chocolate unless it is an emergency. I'm not quite sure what counts as an emergency in Karma's house, so I think I'd leave the chocolate distributing to Karma. My eyes wondered to the sugar pot. Ah… What about…

The kettle flicked. I grabbed the nearest tub of salt I could find, shoving heaps upon heaps of it into his coffee. I couldn't help but snicker. It was basically undrinkable. He's going to like, throw up, and I'll act as a hero and tend to him, and he'll like me even more. Good plan. Wait. He probably wouldn't like me more, but maybe he'll say something like; 'Ah, you got me Nagisa. That was a good laugh. Ahaha.' I dunno. By the time the eighth spoonful rocked up, I felt like it was starting to get excessive. I'll just make sure it's all dissolved, and then bring it out to him. I quickly made mine, picked up both our mugs and glided back into the lounge. I found my prey sitting surrounded by some boxes, once again filled with the unused Christmas decorations.

"Here Karma, black coffee," I smiled sweetly, handing over to Karma his mug. It was hard to stop my hand shaking, partly because of the salty surprise he's about to experience. I'm excited.

"Thanks, hey, you don't mind looking for the Star? It's completely disappeared in one of these boxes."

"Yeah no problem."

He hovered the mug close to his lips.

I dug through the boxes, attempting to hide the grin that was itching the corners of my mouth. I waited. Waited for the sound of pure disgust to erupt from his mouth.

I was only met with silence.

I quickly looked up, confused as to why my prey wasn't spitting any of the coffee out.

Karma was sitting tremendously still. Looking down at the liquid, letting it swirl a little in the mug with the movement of his wrist.

What was he? A bloodhound or something? A salthound? Can he smell the salt there? Maybe I did put far too much in. Is some floating on the top… How embarrassing…Or perhaps he's is just all knowing. Could he literally sense its presence? Nah, I'm being silly.

His gaze flickered to meet mine, like a million lights all switching on at once in his head.

Wait… Does he know I pranked him?

He stood up at an agonisingly slow speed, and paced round the settee to face me.

"You know, Nagisa…."

It was as though time had completely slowed down. I had met my match. The true prankster standing before me like a teacher does with a small, misbehaving child. I knew he'd probably make me try it. I'll probably be violently sick with the amount of salt I put in. A just punishment for treason against the Master of Pranks. The lump in my throat growing uncomfortably large alongside my quickened heartbeat. I desperately tried to swallow it. "Y-yes?"

"You're so good to me. Making me coffee and all."

Oh god…

"You made it just how I like it too…" He chimed, smiling with such affection at the mug of undrinkable, murky liquid.

I changed my mind…

"Made by my own boyfriend's fair hands, I'm so lucky to have you."

Wait…

"I'm _really_ going to enjoy this."

He isn't…?

And then he looked me, dead in the eye.

And downed the whole thing.

There were no smiles.

Only my fear remained.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two – Alright, Everyone! Chill!

"GWAHHHHH! GET OUT!"

"I'M SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO GO ON A DATE LATER?!"

"YES THAT WOULD BE LOVELY BUT OH MY GOD GET OUT!"

"I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY!"

"YET, HERE YOU STILL ARE!"

"NAGISA I-"

"OUUUUTTTT!"

He opened the door on me.

I was wearing nothing but a towel.

He just stood there and blinked at me.

As if, you know, nothing had been wrong. I was only just wrapping a towel around myself. No biggie.

He nearly saw… _me._ Little Nagisa… Medium Nagisa… You know.

No. If I hadn't just tied a knot in the towel, he would have definitely got an eyeful. I'm so embarrassed. I kinda know how he felt that one time I saw him in the nude. Awkward. It's not like one day he won't see me in return but I wasn't ready to be suddenly summoned to the catwalk and strut my stuff on such a short notice. I wonder actually. Do I need to do some sort of toning up? I mean, I want him to be impressed by my physique. I think about that a lot actually, as I shall pat my leg dry I shall think about it more. I heard that loads of people end up breaking up after seeing their partner nude for the first time. I would hate for Karma to say to me; 'Hey, nice flab' and then dump me. I poked my stomach. I guess I have put on a tiny bit of weight since being off mum's cooking regime. She cut loads of things out of my diet. Cake, sweets, larger portions, and now I've been indulging in the very things she forbade.

I don't think I deserve to be dumped because his kindness made me swell. Some people think it's cute. I can be cute.

I won't resolve to not eat, mind. That's not healthy. I guess it is good I gained a little weight… I could be what you crazy kids call 'a stick'. I know, I'll ask him politely if he could reduce my portion sizes. I don't know how he himself isn't some big lard arse with the amount he eats. I doubt he'd do that actually…

I heard a soft knocking at the door, followed by an awkward clearing of a throat.

"Um, Nagisa, about that date? I kind of need to know if you want to go on it now?" The door asked. "I have to book tickets for it and I don't want them to be sold out by the time you got dressed."

"Oh! Right, erm… Sure? It's not too expensive is it?"

"Oh, no, no, no, it's just a little thing in the main city square." A little thing in the main city square? That doesn't sound so little. The door continued, "It's meant to be festive. I thought, since we have the decorations up an all, we may as well get a little more into the spirit of things."

My mouth went a little ajar. Festive? Who is that out there? What have you done with Karma? I put my hands on my naked hips and squinted at the oak wood that blocked the view into the hall. Maybe I was speaking to the door. How nice of it to be so anxious to go on a date with me. I'm so flattered. Well… Festive isn't really Karma's thing, but it looks like he is really trying. Why not.

"Go for it, it sounds like it'll be cute!"

"Well thank God you seem so up for it, I already bought the tickets as soon as you said sure."

You sneaky devil.

After that all there was behind the door was silence. But you know when you can almost sixth sense that someone is behind the door and that they are, but they aren't really doing anything in particular? That's what I believe Karma is doing. Loitering, I think is the appropriate word. I hear him shuffling, his laptop tapping the door as he moved.

I wonder what our date would like. In fact, I wonder what the hell you have to book in the city centre in order to even get a chance to go on it. I grabbed the clothes that I had neatly folded on the side, dressing as quickly as possible. This could be a trap… He could be seeking revenge… I should keep an eye out after the incident yesterday. Karma could pounce back at me at any moment. I'll have to keep my senses keen. I had felt so, so, so bad about the coffee I had made him, he didn't deserve that at all! He was just trying to make the house nice for us two and I had the nerve to poison him. I had panicked so much I forced down him about eight pints of water just to match the amount of salt I poured into his drink! Eight. Pints. He needed to pee so badly but I was so scared it was going to be just a stream of salt grains. And whilst I was saving his life, Karma was in fits of laughter at my display of running, yelling, and genuinely thinking he was going to have to get his stomach pumped otherwise he would shrivel up like a raisin from the salt intake or generally just be hospitalised from severe diarrhoea. Though all of this was a message. A message that rang loud and clear:

 _Nagisa, what the hell are you doing with your lame arse prank? Who do you think you're dealing with? It's a good thing you're cute. Try better next time._

 _-Love Karma_

I guess I should have known the Master of Pranks would have considered my salt stunt no match to him. It didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. Might as well face the consequences of him doing a far better, and far, far worse prank to me sooner or later. I have some evidence to suggest he may or may not be slowing swapping out the toothpaste for mayonnaise.

Once fully dressed I opened the door with the intention of finding Karma somewhere in the lounge or kitchen. Instead, I found him precisely where I left him. He had decided not to move from his position on the floor outside of the bathroom. Like the graceful swan that I am, I tumbled over him. Launching him and his laptop face/screen first into the carpet. I elegantly nosedived like some rampaging tumble wheel with a cat trapped inside, making a noise akin to the said cat, and summersaulting into the bedroom on the other side of the corridor.

"Jesus!" I cried out in pain as my back slammed into the dresser, my legs flopping over my head. Why am I calling out to the heavenly son? He got too embarrassed with me and abandoned me a loooong time ago. I shook my butt to the side, attempting to untangle myself as though all my limbs had decided to tie themselves together.

"Ugh, Nagisa?"

"Yes Karma?"

"You- Ugh ow… You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I think you broke my neck."

"I think you wouldn't be 'thinking' I broke your neck if I did."

"Never mind." He cleared his throat, lifting himself off the ground, and then entering the bedroom to retrieve me. Please save me Karma my arm is infatuated with my ankle. "Don't worry about dinner later on; we'll get some when we are out."

And boy, did the day fly.

Before I knew it, I was getting off the busy train and onto an even busier platform. Interlocking my little finger with Karma's, we shuffled our way through the overly crowded station, and barely made it out of the underground without being squeezed to death. I adjusted my bobble hat, looking around at the winter wonderland surrounding us.

It most certainly was not 'A small thing in the main city square'.

It was like an A-List celebrity had showed up to an underprivileged town and even the farm animals came to show their support. People were everywhere, I don't think I've seen this many people in my entire life. I've spent most of it in the small town both Karma and I grew up in. This was just insane. I'm not afraid of crowds or anything, but man. I didn't fancy loosing Karma. I decided, because I am so small and no amount of sparkly personality would stop me from getting lost, to hold onto Karma's hand.

"I wasn't expecting it to be so busy." Karma huffed, frowning for a moment, readjusting his grip on my hand when he felt me trying to secure the rest of his fingers and began walking purposefully through the crowd. Though our gloved hands made the action go from pleasantly warm to a furnace lighting up between our palms in seconds, he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

If my teeth weren't chattering from the cold, my jaw would have dropped. "It's not like it's a city wide event or anything, huh Karma?"

"Oh hush."

He strode forward, almost tugging me along with him. "If you want to survive in this crowd, push your chest forward and think murder."

Well, thinking murder just happened to be something I was actually quite good at. Now, you'd think a short boy in a striped bobble hat and matching scarf wouldn't be very intimidating, but you'd be wrong. Let's just say the red sea of people parted quickly enough for us to find the city square in record time.

Karma proudly walked into the centre, a hint of excitement lighting up his eyes. Once again, we found ourselves surrounded by Christmas stalls and general merriment. Lights twinkling every time they caught my eye, seasonal smells drifting among the air instantly uplifting me. There was a mulled wine stall, which I had to try to deter Karma from buying some. I don't mean to seem like a kill joy, but we are far too young to be drinking. Well. Fifteen. Whatever. There is no parental supervision. I guess we could lie but to be honest, I have watched far too many television documentaries about teenagers getting drunk and ending up pregnant. And before you go off on a; 'But boys can't be pregnant', imagine if we adopted a baby online. Huh? Betcha no one ever thought of that now did they? I can't handle that responsibility. I can't go off the rails! I know he is six years too young but he can be extremely charming. However, I don't know if I can tell him what to do now, since the coffee incident. He had seen right through me, swallowed the coffee and now keeps me in constant fear of any future occurrences.

"Karma, no!"

"Why not?"

"We are not of legal age!"

"So?"

"I don't want to be criminal!"

"You wanted to be a hitman?"

"That's not the point; I'm dedicating my life to teaching now!"

"Nagisa, you are way too bipolar with your career choices."

After much arguing, we continued our date. Karma walking on ahead of me while I was a slow, sour puss behind him, stuck with a cup of mulled wine. Which actually was rather fruity. Not the point. I am not a push over.

The main attraction of the site was a giant ice rink, with people all crowded onto the ice, holding hands, laughing and falling over. The fayre had a better turn out than this, but it just made it that much more endearing. It looked so lovely, the ice rink being surrounded by white fairy lights, people with bobble hats similar to mine, skating (un)gracefully around the rink. The smells of cinnamon, apple, and hot wine filled my nose…

"So, what do you think?" Karma nudged me, a delighted smile adorning his features.

"It's very sweet- Wait… Are we actually going on the ice?!" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up, just in case. It is very lovely, and probably very expensive to get on.

He turned his gaze back to me, a leaned down, pressing a quick, yet sweet kiss on my cheek. "Of course, only the best activity in the city is good enough for our second date."

I couldn't help myself blushing, yet still found my inner sass. "What about our first?"

"Situational. The rink wasn't there at the time." He turned to lead the way to the ice skate rental.

Nice save, but I found myself giggling. Crikey. This date must be going well! Another thing ticked off the checklist of romance.

Unfortunately, we had to queue. That wasn't too bad; we chatted and listened to the Christmas music, which was nice. But there was something else that was bothering me. I dunno what it was, but something began to feel… Off.

We held hands in the queue, Karma stuffing both my hand and his into the same pocket. It made my belly do little flip flops and, in all honesty, a heart-warming moment. Yet… Something just wasn't right.

Karma seemed normal, poking his head above the people in front to see how long it was going to take. So it can't be him… I mean, we were just comfortable listening to the crowd around us… Oh.

That's the thing when you accidentally tune in to other people's conversations. You start to hear them. You start to hear what they are talking about.

It just so happened they were talking about us.

"Oh darling look! Do you think it's their first date? Oh, what a lovely choice! How romantic!"

"Dear, do you even know what you're looking at?"

"Pardon?"

"They're you know… _you know._ "

"I don't get what you- Oh! Oh my…"

It never really dawned on me the circumstances of my relationship. I hid my face in my scarf. I don't want to cause any trouble. Karma and I… We never really thought anything of it. We never even thought this was an issue. I mean, love is love… Right? I never even questioned the idea of our same genders being an issue. I suppose, in a new world where love is slowly being accepted and redefined, somewhere has to be slower than others. Why does it have to be here? It's only our second date. I don't want it spoiled by other people who aren't even involved with us. How come being gay is on the same line as being involved in some deeply tabooed lifestyle.

Their eyes bored into the back of my head, making me gulp. Their whispers of unsavoury things against Karma and I left a weird taste on the back of my tongue. Fighting bad guys is one thing, and a heck of a lot less scary than fighting socially acceptable behaviour. Maybe I should let go of Karma's hand. I'll pretend I'm adjusting my scarf until we have to go on the ice. Or… Until we are alone again. I don't want this to be spoilt. This is meant to be a nice date. Just for me and Karma.

Karma wanted it so much to be perfect. It's got to be perfect… He didn't seem to notice their voices.

"I wouldn't want _my_ son to be gay, I want grandkids! Why would you choose that for yourself and disappoint your parents?"

"Probably is a disappointment. She must be simply heartbroken…"

"They're might be from one of those families… You know… The ones with divorced parents."

"I know what you mean; they probably never had a father around in the first place."

Without thinking I wrenched my hand out of Karma's, and regretted it immediately.

He looked at me, with an expression that made his features drop. He had been listening too. Oh Christ I messed up.

Yet, he did something that surprised me. He looked up at the couple who had been talking us in line. He waited before they noticed his stare, before pulling his eye down and sticking his tongue out at them. Once he was quite satisfied with their insulted expressions he retook my hand, holding it fearlessly, locking our fingers together, and turned his attention back to the lady on the counter, placing his pre-bought tickets on the desk and pushed me through the turnstiles into the shoe collection area.

I felt very funny after that. I could really taste the blame those people discharged on the back my tongue. It was irritating. The flavour reminded me of guilt. The guilt I felt for hurting Karma and the guilt of causing a blunder to my family name. But that's not my fault… Is it? I- I can't help the way I am… I mean those people were delusional it's not a choice. I'm pretty sure it's determined in genetics. Just like how I choose to have dimples or blue eyes. I can't blame my father for why I'm like this. No one can… Right? That made the flavour of guilt have an acidic taste, burning at the raw tissue of my throat. It's not his fault I'm…Is it? I can't help that I defied the rules… Mum just wanted what was best… Wow. I've never felt my head go as heavy as it has now.

I felt a strong sense that I had tarnished his name. Shiota… And it's to end with me, his gay son. His only son.

Fingers snapped between my eyes. "Oi! Snap out of it." Karma stood in front of me, dangling a pair of ice skates in front of my face.

"Oh! Erh… Sorry." I lightly lifted the skates from his grasp, placing them on the floor. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah!" I gave him a small smile, though I felt it falter slightly at the corners.

He noticed too.

"Well, maybe the ice will take your mind off whatever's troubling you. Right, Nagisa?" He murmured with the upmost softness, before leading the way to the rink.

I nodded feverishly, quickly attempting to tie my laces only having to redo them three or four times. I stood up, experiencing the worst head rush of my life. I didn't realise that the skates gave me a lot more height. At least four and half inches. I probably would have felt powerful, if it wasn't for the fact standing triumphantly was a very hard task. All the wrong muscles in my legs tensed up, desperately trying to keep me balanced; I still swayed from side to side like a drunken monkey who found a pair of heels. I began to woddle over to where Karma went. He was much quicker. Damn his long legs, they alone gave him a much higher advantage.

Finally the edge of the ice rink was in sight. The sides of my calves straining as I attempted to pick up speed to catch up to Karma.

"Come on, Nagisa!" He yelled from ahead, jumping down into the rink and seamlessly circling around the other skaters.

His excitement filled me with great determination, and I hurried forward as fast as the big chunks of metal stuck to my foot would allow me. Suddenly, I stopped. Oh fuck. My foot just hovering over the ice by a centimetre. The rink seemed to glare at me. Ice clogged air swirling around the entrance, as though it was the exhale of a slumbering dragon. Prickling my skin like scales being scraped across my cheeks. My thoughts scrambling into a mess of nauseating nervousness. I had never been ice skating before. Why did I not see this as a potential problem in my 'Nagisa Risk Assessment' test? I'm sure ice skating is a very high warning score for death. What are you even meant to do? How do you move? Dread fell on my features as the dragon seemed to awaken as more people got onto the rink. Many of those more skilled than others letting the dragon breathe more regularly, more lively, making it that much more terrifying.

"Hey! What are you waiting for?" Karma called, coming back round to see me still perched by the entrance of the rink.

I tore away from the dragon's gaze. Karma seemed fine. How hard could it be? I'm Nagisa Shiota. I can do most things.

With an extra dose of confidence I placed both my feet on the ice. I tried to move, and my entire nervous system just stopped working. Every muscle in my body went rigid, fearful that one slight movement would send me tumbling to my inevitable icy death within the dragon's snare. I attempted to get to the safety of the wall about a foot away from me. Though it seemed far harder than I had anticipated. I started to panic; I was stuck in the same spot. People zipping and darting past me making the beast's breath that much angrier. Daring me to move. It was as though my feet were bolted to the floor and yet they jiggled in place, giving me mini heart attacks each time they went a bit too far and I thought I was going to slip into the glistening metal teeth of the dragon that rushed past me in a circuit around the rink. I reached my hands out for the edge. I held my breath in and leaned forward to reach the wall. I regretted it immediately as I shot forward, going far faster than I intended. My legs scissoring past each other as they frantically tried to gather some fiction to help me get to the wall. I elegantly crashed like a kamikaze starfish into the glass panels lining the rink. This was a bad idea. Ice skating is dangerous. I could easily die or worse, fall over!

"What are you doing?"  
Peeling my face off the glass to get a better look I awkwardly glanced up. "Oh, hello."  
Karma tried to stifle a laugh as he skated over to me. "Do you need some help there?" He asked, touching my arm.

The dragon's hot breath sent alarm bells through my skull. "No wait!" I tugged myself away. I could feel it. The inexistent, watchful eyes around us. I could feel the dragon pounce on me. Eating away at my brain. It must have been starving.

I swallowed a big lump in my throat. Quickly trying to recover myself before whispering in his ear; "What if people see us? You don't want those judgemental people gossiping about us, right?"

"Of course I don't." Karma asserted, continuing to help me stand. "But you know… I don't really see any downsides to us. That guy will have to put up with her, a crazy, greying hag, who has an incredibly poisonous, bitchy personality. And she'll have to put up with his toss pot, middle aged thinking until he dribbles and drools in a retirement home. I, however, get to date my best friend, and I gotta say; he's not a bitchy hag."

Any words I had planned to say became fickle before finally fading into the air. I wasn't expecting such a response from him. I felt silly. "I'm not a bitchy hag _yet_." I smiled up at him a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it; just let me help you learn how to skate, yeah?"

I nodded, letting him take my hand.

He was cautious at first but then everything felt normal again. Good, once again. "Start slow. It won't feel natural at first, but take things slow and move fluidly. It's not like you're not going to win any speed contests the first couple times on skates. So avoid jerky movements and just go with it."

Eventually, I got the hang of it. It started to become fun even. I did fall a couple of times. But Karma made it a lot easy to get back up, brush it off, and go back at it. It's not like Rome wasn't conquered in a day. I felt completely relaxed, at home in myself. We skated like no one is watching, and I didn't care if they did, despite me being in the open with Karma. My nerves had settled as I improved my skating and the ice seemed to turn to an angelic shade of white, contrasting Karma with it, giving me the greatest of pleasures to see him in grander clarity and allowing me to truly appreciate the warmth of his hand.

He gently placed his arm across my shoulders, holding me in a half hug as we continued around the rink. "Don't let those people in; don't listen to them, alright? Just keep your eyes on me." He whispered in my ear. His hold around my shoulders getting reassuringly tighter.

"Karma…"

"Besides, why did you think I picked somewhere like this for a date?"

"Wha-"

Then it finally hit me. I've never felt like more of a fool.

Karma was a genius.

He had planned it all out. The entire thing. He knew that if people saw us out in the open they may judge us. He knew how society would treat us in Japan. He knew how we could go out into the public, and be subtle. Camouflage in plain sight.

Ice skating was the perfect date.

The nature of it alone allowed us to be ourselves around each other. Even if we were good or bad at it there was always the constant risk of the slippery floor. People expected you to cling to the person you were with. To keep your balance. You could hold your lover's hand and none would be the wiser, they'd just thinking you would need a little extra help skating around the rink. It's the perfect plan.

It was as though Karma had gone to the skies themselves, feeding it rain with his sheer intellect. Allowing the comforting shower to wash over us, cooling the dragon's heated attack. Letting it breathe more softly once again, as though each drop of Karma's words was like a calming lullaby to it's ears. The crowd no longer disturbing it but rather tenderly stroking along it's scales with their skates. Relaxing it. Soothing it. Until it drifted off once again.

In the end, I didn't mind ice skating at all!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three – What the Fudge**

There is something weird about crowds, how they just sort of gobble up your easily distracted date. One moment Karma was there. The next he was about at least a mile away looking at a stall which sold premium clementines and cloves. I am too small to be abandoned in the stampede that probably killed Mufasa and trampled to death just because Karma is some slut for spices.

When we left the ice rink I had lost him due to my balance being completely out of whack. How come whenever you do anything like ice skating you need to break your feet in order to make them seem normal again. You know what I mean? It's like you have to force your foot down in order to get gravity to understand how your wobbly body is meant to balance as I'm pretty sure it's not meant to resemble boiled spaghetti. As delicious as spaghetti is, I feel as though they would be quite useless as legs. I replaced my boots, the insides of my shoes now cold from being off my feet for so long. You would have thought that the cloak room would have been heated, but you'd be wrong. I rewrapped my scarf, fixed my hat and pulled out the bit of fringe to make it look like I do actually have hair. Then I realised. Puff! Karma was gone.

Eh. Where is Karma? Did he say he was leaving? Maybe he mentioned he was going to be by the toilets, I don't remember. I wasn't really paying attention to the layout out of the ice rink when I was soaking in the festive joy of the Christmas atmosphere. I am rather fond of that Christmas song that was on the speakers, hum te hum. It goes something like 'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…" Then like there's a bit after that but I can never remember where the drop is. Then again, I don't think you can say that Christmas songs have a 'drop' as such. Drop the bells. Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell drop.

With a song in my heart and the bass in my feet, I began to jog in hopes of covering more ground. Dashing through the crowd, with my fringe stuck in my eyes. My fringe got into my eyes a few more times than I would have liked. I don't think I have enough verses to complain. _I need to get another haircut_ , methinks, as I continued my search for Karma. Maybe I should go for something more extreme. A Mohawk, maybe? Nah, that's not in my character type. I mean, I like what I have now but I never really had the sassy finesse for it. Nor am I the heir to a multi-billion Yen company. Nor am I blonde. Hmm, maybe my next haircut endeavour could be blonde. That would make me and Karma a hot dog couple, ya know? Ketchup and mustard. Although, with blue hair, you don't clash with anyone. I had a wander around, looking for my mischievous red headed elf. That sounds a little sexy if ya think about it. Why are elves sexy?

Oh there's Karma.

He waved me over, as if I hadn't see him. He sticks out like Rudolf did in the clouds, leading his bullies into the night. To be honest, if I was the other reindeers I wouldn't follow Rudolf so blindly. Revenge must have been in the back of his mind, because we all know revenge is best served cold. As cold as a five hundred feet drop into the North Pole. That shady reindeer. Punk ass reindeer. I waved back and strolled over.

"Nagisa! Look at how good quality this saffron is!"

"Hi to you too."

"Oh and they have nutmeg as well!"

"Why did you run off without me?"

"Could I get three bags of this, please?" He handed money over to the vendor. "What? I didn't leave you?"

"I was still getting my shoes when you suddenly vanished."

"Nope." I watched the man bag the goods. I feel a bit like a melted snowman. Melted from heartbreak.

"Well done. You literally can't miss me in crowds cause of my hair and you still managed to lose me."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're wearing a hat."

"That's blue too. Anyway, what are you looking at?"

"Ah, all these stores round here have fresh ingredients! Some of these spices would taste really good in cookies."

"You left me for hypothetical cookies?"

"In my defence, I didn't know I had left you."

"Wow…"

"Well, if you gonna be like that I won't tell you about all the new recipes I have in mind especially for you."

"New recipes? For me?" Oh wow… if these cookies are going to be anything like the ones he made for the fayre, I think I can excuse him for abandoning me to the masses.

"It's not important; you have other things on your mind." He took the bags of spices from the vendor, handing over a couple more yen and nodded to the man politely. He turned on his heel and began to causally walk away.

I jumped with a start, my mouth salivating at the possibility of more cookies. "Wait, I want to know!"

"Well, if you _really_ want to know, shall we..?"

He gestured to the boardwalk, to which I decided that I did indeed want to have a stroll through the city and all it had to offer. They really had decorated everything beautifully. Each market stall was made out of wood, with fake holly and canned snow across the tops of the hatches which hung over all of their products. All of them had signs depicting what they were selling scratched onto wood in fancy calligraphy. Behind each one were tent-like things to keep spare stock, seeing as the market was going to be open until Boxing Day.

Karma riddled with me with all his new culinary exploits as we walked. Unable to hold hands, we just walked that little bit closer, as if it had been really noisy and we couldn't hear each other as we ambled along, when in reality we were just enjoying the closeness. I would prefer to hold his hand, but what can you do. I don't really fancy causing an uproar on the boardwalk. Karma chattered away excitedly, describing his various cookie combinations so well I could almost taste them now. Get them inside me. And my belly. His ideas were making me drool, each one sounding more delicious then the last. I could literally feel my mouth salivating. SOS. Napkin needed on boardwalk two.

However, despite the tantalising prospect of treats I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head. I'm sure there was something about the boardwalk which was ringing some bells. The thing? I dunno. If it was important I'd remember I guess. Oh well.

More big crowds began to emerge; you didn't have to pay to get into the market like you did the ice rink so separate flocks of people formed. Subtle hand holding was still not an option and yet… Oh, here comes that nagging feeling in my head again. Oh man oh man, what was it? Something is up. I don't have any troubles currently; I'm in a pretty good spot. Had I left my wallet back at the rink? I patted my pockets. Nope. All of my small change and my student ID. I've got my keys…. My battered phone… Spare pair of gloves… Train ticket… Erm… Empty packet of gum… And a small, half-filled bag of almonds. Half full. Some may say, half empty. Others would just eat the almonds. How delightful to find such a wondrous bag in my grasp. I hold my almonds close. What was the thing?

"Is it anyone's birthday?" I looked up at Karma, who was making some small talk with the lady running yet another spice stall.

"Nutmeg? Sure it's- huh? No, I don't think so. Anyway, I think cinnamon is a little better on top of drinks, it's just that little-" There's no point stopping Karma when he's chiming on about food. Little chef he is. Karma the red haired Rein-chef. So what was bothering me…? Oh. Karma had stopped a couple feet behind me. His eyes sharp and trained onto something on top of a stall. Squinting suspiciously. A mega deal? I do not understand how someone could be so engaged by rosemary.

I looked down at a few cute Christmas keychains at another stall nearby. I just couldn't place my finger on what was up. I looked out into the mass of people. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary… I peered out of the corner of my eye. The crowd was thick with scarfs, hats, gloves, and bodies. I suppose nothing was wrong. Women clinging to their lover's arms. Children eating sticky sweets and rubbing their red noses warm. Men in heavy set coats rubbing the palm of their hands together, walking briskly through the crowd and right past me, smelling of sweat and maybe cider? I guess there's that one guy. I don't think I've seen a man so big, I mean that guy is way taller-

Oh…

OH!

That.

That was the thing.

I quickly turned back to inspect the Rudolph keychain once more. I didn't turn around to the crowd again, instead just peered around my hat and scarf. Heart thumping. Arms like spaghetti, holding my almonds closer.

Something big, literally looming over everyone around was holding a bag of sweets. My almonds trembled in my pockets. Koro-sensei. Of course he would be here.

Oh dear. Now this is becoming quite an issue, hopefully he's not on the prowl for class gossip. I looked at Karma, hoping he had seen and had thought of a solution. He had not. He had bought some cinnamon instead of noticing the security breach we were currently experiencing. BEEP BEEP GROUND CONTROL TO KARMA WE ARE EXPERIENCING A MELTDOWN. It seemed as though Koro-sensei hadn't noticed us yet, he had just found the Christmas Kiss stall and was ogling at all the chocolates available… And the pretty lady behind the counter. He needs to get a better social life really. He was pretty entranced by all the treats displayed. We can't let him know what's going on between Karma and I, not yet anyway. The class would go mental. I remember last time. Where are rubbish bins when you need them? This was probably the best time to get away while Koro-sensei's distracted. Kinda like how Karma is when he is inspecting spice stalls. I'll just have to grab him and then we can ge-

Speaking of Karma, he's only gone and disappeared. For all that is good and holy. Arsing hell. Bugger. He's going to receive such a bollocking for this, and I don't mean in a pleasant way.

"Karma?"

"Oh Nagisa!"

I leapt out of my skin. The breath sucked right out of me as I snapped my head to my right only to be met with the big smile I had gotten to know for the last year. Koro-sensei was literally right next to me.

Bollocks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Sensei. Not much, me and Karm-"

"What? You and Karma are here? Together?"

"Well, I-"

Koro-sensei went all stripy behind his disguise. His nose no longer a seamless blend on his skin due to the new, additional green colour as he smiled down at me. All of his gossipy fantasies coming true before his eyes. Are you even kidding me. Even on my Christmas holidays, my life is plagued by this yellow, smug faced, tentacle pervert who wants nothing more than to collect gossip on me and my sad excuse for existing. What is the point of going outside. I hate fresh air.

"No! No, Karma likes to take advantage of all the ingredients they sell here for his cooking! I'm just here as a pack mule!" I wave my hands in front of me, trying to play it cool but failing for my arms turned my hands into windmills.

"Uh huh…"

"No, seriously! We are literally not up to no good! None what-so-ever!"

"Riiiight…"

"Now, listen here-"

"Hey Nagisa!" Karma's voice rang from across the square, followed by him running to meet me, interrupting all my very honest, and very hard to deny reasoning about how we weren't up to anything to Koro-sensei. "I just got bought four bottles of that wine we had! I was thinking, we could put half in a cookie batch, and half in our cups! Now I'm no wine expert but I'm sure that it's going to knock your socks off in a-"

Koro-sensei and I coughed.

There was a long silence between all three of us, an agonising wait for the inevitable to happen. Dot dot dot. Before finally, Koro-sensei blew a gasket.

"I can't _believe_ how irresponsible you two are being! You two are in so much trouble! Alcohol in the _possession_ of minors?! I can't believe this! Once you two are back in my classroom you can stay behind and clean the classroom for a month! And you will write a fourteen page essay each break time about what you did wrong and how you'll never do it again! For God's sake Karma! How many detentions does it take to make you understand that this life of crime and delinquency isn't good?! Your life will tumble around you eventually. Sure at first it'll be great, you'll have all the money and get drunk every night, but then life will hit you in the face, you'll meet some pretty girl whose way out of your league but luckily for you has low standards."

He flung his tentacles in wild gestures of anger, puffing smoke from his nose and stomping his suckers on the floor.

"Erm… Koro-sensei…?"

He turned, jabbing Karma with a slimy sucker pad of rage. "-And you –blatantly ignoring my wondrous teaching on birth control- go and knock her up before either of your lives can really begin! Gosh, how could you not remember my sex ed class? I had a full presentation on the matter with _visual aids_ , how could that just go over your head?! You will struggle with the bills, scraping every yen you can to make sure you can feed your family, and your wife wonders whether or not her mother was right about you. Then the police catch you and charge you for that drug smuggling heist you were involved with two months prior because of those thugs you had met at the local booze up one night, people you thought were your friends, people you trusted, but alas you were betrayed! Did my anti-drug workshop mean nothing to you?! It took me hours to set up, and so you decide to just ignore it all? Did I only impart on you the ways to misbehave and get away with it?! Well, eventually you won't get away with it! Then suddenly you're off your high horse and stuck in a cell, and your only salvations would be when you get to play chess once a week and when your wife sends you letters before she finally becomes tired and is forced to move on. She has your kid to feed you know! She can't wait forever! Before you know it you'll be stuck with an ex-wife who has all your money cause she couldn't see earlier that she deserved better and a child who resents everything you stand for! They're dreams of becoming a professional doctor may never come to be! Cause you have tarnished the family name they are now stuck with! You'll be sitting there, on the side of the street, wondering…" Koro-sensei clenched his tentacles into a fist and stared up into the sky, his voice switched to a strangely accurate impression of Karma; "'Where did it all go wrong?' 'Why didn't I listen to my super incredible and handsome teacher back in middle school?' 'Gosh I am such a fool!' Then what will happen? How will you be able to afford to eat each day of your life on minimum wage? At a part-time job that keeps threatening to replace you? Who will pay for your retirement home when you are old? Who will pay for your funeral? Who will buy you all your SWEETS?! Oh my goodness Karma! Why would you do that to yourself?!"

That was the moment when Koro-sensei started wailing in despair, drawing all eyes towards us from his display of ultimate sorrow, one tentacle offering a handkerchief in solace. With his other, he attempted to wrestle the wine bottle out of Karma's hands, still crying. "You are setting a bad example to your peers, Karma!" Koro-sensei squealed, tugging on the bottle, though his soft, squidgy hands just slipped off the glass in his haste. Wow. I mean I know he's hella fast but he just couldn't whip the bottle out of his hands fast enough.

Koro-sensei weakness #XX: Even though his morals are strong, his grip is not.

"Erh… Nagisa?"

"Yes Nagisa! What happened about you being the good influence?!"

"He's hard to control, Sir." I nodded solemnly, pretending that I am the victim in all of this. I am too small to have any blame placed on me. Any more weight on my shoulders would surely hinder my growth.

Koro-sensei pressed a tentacle onto his temple. Clearly having enough of our antics. He turned his attention back to Karma. "Not only are you ruining his moral compass, but Nagisa drinking doesn't suit his character type!-"

My character type? The cool type? I am cool…. Why can't I have anything cool?

"-Besides, I cannot allow students to be drinking at this young age! I think if you'll remember our citizenship lesson where I outlined the legal age for drinking? Hmm? Nagisa?"

"Twenty in Japan."

"Exactly, that's a case and point example of how well Nagisa listens! A model student!"

"What? I scored the highest in the school exams?"

"Look, I know you are a great student Karma-kun; I'm not trying to cause any offense. I'm just saying, as an educator I cannot ignore this! I have to take the appropriate steps to protect you both."

"Sensei, you know the youngest age people are allowed to drink is eighteen in some countries." Karma smiled politely.

"That's still not Japan."

"And most people ignore that fact. I heard rumours of Asuno drinking in one of the back playing fields."

That peeked Koro-sensei's attention.

"Asuno? Drinking? In a field?" His gossip mode had engaged. He was already slowing taking out his gossip notepad and pen.

"Yeah… Himself and some others thought it would be a great idea!" Karma side eyed me. Ah. Escape. "I thought just now, since you are such a great teacher and enforcer of morals, you might be able to deter them from the path of alcoholism forever. Such as the horror stories you just told us or whatever."

"Where might this field be?"

"Well, I don't go. Since Nagisa and I are model students after all, trying tirelessly to set an example to our peers on how to properly act around alcohol, we just thought to let you know."

"Where's the field?!"

"I'm no rat ,Sensei."

"Wait… Where's Nagisa gone?"

I being the sneaky sneak I am, made it round the corner with the loot undetected. Jesus, I feel like such a delinquent, how good must this wine be that Karma would lead me astray to a life of crime for? That epic tale Koro-sensei told us was a roller coaster. One I do not wish to ride. This braised seitan cutlets in mushroom and red wine sauce Karma is planning on making better be food orgasmic delicious. I better be seeing stars or something damnit.

"What? Oh my goodness!" Karma fussed with superb, over the top surprise as he looked around the market. Both hands pressed to his face. Quite clearly no longer possessing any of the items he had bought previously. "Where could he have gone? Golly gosh he was here just a darn second ag- OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ohlookatthetimewemustleavebye."

Karma successfully scuttled away, joining me by behind the corner before Koro-sensei had turned around.

"So… What now then?"

"We need to get away. He'll smell us before he sees us." Karma grabbed me by the hand and started running through the market. Luckily for us, the people organising the event didn't know how to arrange stalls properly and so the entire thing was like a labyrinth between the tall business buildings that lined the town centre.

However, see us he did. A large inhalation of breath spooked me, my hand crushing my almonds. Damn it.

I choked on my phlegm in fear, spurting out a; "I think we are too late…"

Koro-sensei blinked slowly, tasting the air, licking it with his nostrils and seemingly enjoying the scent of fear he had installed into his students. His head snapped towards us, his eyes as big as his cold smile. He lifted a tentacle. Waving it in a small gesture of 'Hi there, got you now. Did you forget I can move at Mach 20? You have a two second head start, dickheads'.

Karma seized my coat sleeve, taking the initiative to use two second head start. He tugged my almond arm, sending my little packet of almonds everywhere. A little bit of me died. My sweet babies. They fell like snowflakes and hail onto the ground. My friends. My dreams.

So, now we had a large tentacle monster on our trail. We had the advantage of the place being busy meaning he'd have to keep his disguise to avoid suspicion as he had already made quite the spectacle with his rant on underage drinking. Add us weaving in and out of all the different stalls probably would have made it harder to go all Mach 20 on our arses without slamming into one of the temporary wooden, and probably malleable, stalls.

I turned back for one second, and Koro-sensei had disappeared out of sight. Oh no.

Karma gasped, picking up the pace as he dragged me to the left, nearly making me trip over my own feet.

"Nagisa, please start acting like you have been having assassination training for the last year."

"I'm trying!"

I let go of his hand, so I could run away at my full potential. The swing of my arms allowed me to be more stream line. Quickly dodging and dashing through each stall. We wouldn't have to endure the wrath of our teacher. We were going to make it out of this Christmas market. I will be able to have the braised seitan cutlets. We were going to make it. We were-

"Oh my god ginger."

Wait what.

I drag my heels into the ground, swerving into a halt.

What.

In.

The.

Fuck.

Karma.

He was a good ten metres behind me, ambling over a few more Christmas spice stalls. Ginger?!

I exhaled through my nostrils. Keep it together Naggy. Maybe Karma wants to get caught because now is not the bloody time to be making pit stops for cooking ingredients when you have a crazy arse tentacle monster with high principles chasing you. I stomped over, snatching his sleeve and hauling him away from the displeased stall owner since I just snuffed them of a sale. "Do you want us to get caught?" I hissed, finding it difficult to drag the resisting hindrance. "Move!"

"But Nagisa! They had a deal on cardamom!"

"Karma, I swear to-!" I pulled his arm back, desperately trying to get him to comply, my eyes searching for a good spot to hide in. I didn't want to have to bump into a certain teacher, now I know he's probably a lot closer then I'd like him to be and sulking around. A flash of yellow. Another corner turned. Stall. Stall. Corner. Turn. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Isogai. Yellow. Yellow. Woah Nelly, that's a lot of yellow, tuuuurn!

Suddenly, I noticed one of the tents behind a stall was slightly opened. Bingo! In a matter of seconds with my quick thinking, I glanced all around me. Then shoved Karma and myself into the tent.

The tent was lined from floor to ceiling in rows and rows of wooden crates. Tonnes of makeshift hallways made from boxes. There were a few gaps we could easily duck into, securing us a safe hiding spot. In the back of this particular stall, there were many boxes of fudge to last for the entire season the market was running for. The alluring smells of the different fudges completely fogged our senses the moment we had entered.

"He shouldn't be able to find us with all the scents around here. We should be safe."

"Phew." Karma slumped against one of the crates.

"Hmm… That went well I guess."

"Are you kidding? That stall had a three for two bundle on fresh ginger!"

"Ah come on, it's not that bad, right?" I plonked myself beside him, and with the gentleness of a breath brushed my lips across his cheek. "Is that better?"

"But think of all the ginger bread I could have made!"

"Haven't you gotten enough spices for one day?"

"Don't get between a man and his spices, Nagisa."

"I'll try to hold my tongue then."

"Or I could for you."

"What?"

"I reckon you owe me for all the ingredients I missed out on." Karma wiggled his brows at me, I wasn't sure what that cheeky smirk he had going on was suggesting, but I knew it meant something.

I scoffed. "I gave you a kiss!"

"Well, one isn't enough."

"Is it not now?"

"Three for two Nagisa."

I rolled my eyes at him, only to receive a cocky grin in return. I leaned over to kiss him once more. Perhaps on the lips would fill the gaping hole in his heart from his lack of festive seasoning.

He nudged his nose against mine, making me stop in my tracks. For some reason, the brush of skin had startled me. I suddenly found I could not breathe. I absorbed all of his features, the soft arch of his brow, the shape of his nose, the way his hair lazily hung over his face that created soft shadows upon his skin, and his eyes. My God. I couldn't turn away from the eyes that held me. Eyes as mysterious, as enchanting as the night, yet there was something that sparked with warmth, that kept those eyes from being cold.

What the hell has gotten into me?

I hadn't realised how close I had gotten to him. I was practically straddling him, my hands resting upon his shoulders keeping him in place as though my legs which caged his weren't enough. Now I really can't breathe. This had become a situation that would only worsen by the lips that had the potential to suddenly press onto mine.

Everything went oddly quiet, like that moment of silence between thunder and lightning. Until after much anticipation, he finally he kissed me, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made me cling to him as if he were the only solid thing in a shaky, swaying sky. Once, twice, he kept coming back for more until I'd had a taste, to make me realise I'd never have enough. Karma's soft lips were so sweet against the bite of the liquor and sugary fudge that lingered in the air, their flavours rocketing along our taste buds, venturing like shooting stars over our tongues. I felt him, all of him, pressed against me, and I inhaled his aftershave, his shampoo, all those hallucinogenic bursts of scents had the intense glow of a thousand solar systems which lazily floated in this universe of wooden boxes and deluxe treats. The most delicious smells I could ever imagine. His fingers were first tangled in my hair, and then his hands ran down the small of my back, reaching lower until he was twisting the hem of my shirt between his fingers. He let his hands slid under my shirt, exploring the heat of my skin with an eager and cold touch. The iciness of his hands against my back left my in shudders akin to a sugar-high. Something about the temperature of his hands made everything even more exciting, like there was a mutual want between us that just couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to lick him, eat him, drink him, breathe him. He was everywhere up my back and suddenly he was kissing me harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need I've never known before. I wanted him closer, even closer, closer still, forever getting closer.

"Hello, boys!"

Our teeth bashed together, the friendly voice made us both jump. We parted, groaning and holding our mouths in pain.

Suddenly, our cosy, secret hideaway for two had an unexpected third occupant, a fragile looking little old women scuttled along the tent, rampaging through certain crates looking for a type of fudge. We stared at this intruder, unable to make any sense of what's going on.

I don't think Karma and I have ever had our backs that straight before in our entire lives.

"Ah, there it is; orange zest! Sorry boys, I'm going to have to get to that box behind you."

"We are very sorry."

"No, no, you do you, I'll just move the wreath."

"It-it's fine, we'll get out of here. So sor-"

"Nonsense! Don't mind me; I know what it's like to be young and frisky!"

"We- wait what?"

"That's what I always say to my dear grandson Isogai, be young, sow seeds."

We glanced at each other. Of course Isogai would be involved. He just had to butt into our story with his grandma. Honestly.

"Erm… well then, thank you, thank you very much but we'll just be heading off."

"Oh no, just carry on, pretend I was never here." She hurried out to her stall again, happily humming to the ringing in my dumbfounded head.

"Well…" Karma rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a low whistle so he could smother an awkward laugh. "If she said we could…"

"Karma now is not the time to continue, we must flee!"

After much debating on the possibilities of continuing our antics I somehow won, and we left the embarrassing tent with our heads bowed in shame. Well, I say 'our', apparently Karma already found the entire situation amusing, he sniggered the moment we were out in the square again until he couldn't help himself and sounded like a goose that had drunk far too much mulled wine.

"At least we know now why Isogai has such nice skin; a grandmother's influence!"

"Karma I swear to the Holy Lord up high."

"Aw come on, it's funny!"

"It's awful."

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"I have never felt guiltier in my life."

"Nagisa-"

"I need to atone for my sins."

"That's a bit dramatic."

"Is it? Is it really? Would Jesus make-out in the back of a fudge stall?"

"You don't know, he may do."

"Did they even have fudge In Jerusalem? No."

So, in the end, to make right of the situation I went back to the fudge stall and bought one of each kind of fudge from the sweet, and a bit _too_ carefree, lady. The fact she didn't yell the entire market down when she caught us somehow made me feel worse. I bought everything I could. With each purchase I felt my guilty conscience ease up a bit. Hell, I don't even like hazelnut. However, good things had to end and I was left with no clear head and no money. I wasn't able to feel better yet. It was most definitely time to go home.

And so I promptly ran, with Karma in tow; arms filled with so much guilt and so much fudge.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Time to Wine Down**

I wouldn't ever call myself the rebel of the playground, but by God Almighty I felt like I was. Like a smuggler leaping from pirate ship to pier, I flung myself into Karma's living room; the bottle of wine tucked into my coat, bundled in my cardigan and freezing my shirt.

Karma didn't really see the need to fling himself into the house, since he just calmly locked the door and shrugged his coat off. "You know you don't have to hide it anymore right?" He called after my galloping self, dusting off nothing from his coat, and then hanging it up on the coat rack.

"You obviously don't know Koro-sensei." I poked my head around the living room sliding door. "Ritzu and I spent an entire afternoon trying to figure out exactly how large of a range his sense of smell covers." I quirked a smile, to which Karma tilted his head. "She guessed around a hundred kilometres."

"Oh? Was she right?" He queried quietly while holding out his hand, silently asking for my coat.

"I dunno, I don't know how big the town is in kilometres." I unbuttoned my coat, taking the wine out of the sling it had made for itself in my cardigan and put it snuggly on a settee cushion; before chucking the coat over to Karma.

"All well, at least we can probably guess how many kilometres you run per hour considering the speed you legged it from that little old lady."

"We don't have to talk about that, if we don't mention it again, hopefully Isogai's nana won't mention either." I tucked my legs underneath myself in a kind of cross legged position, cradling the wine in the gap my legs had created. I think my logic made sense. "I think I'd die of embarrassment if Isogai found out."

"Aww, but then you won't be around anymore." Karma teased, kicking off his shoes and plopping himself next to me on the settee.

"I could just haunt you."

"What? As a ghost?"

"Yeah exactly! You know, rattle some furniture, write creepy messages on the wall… Forever singing Christmas songs in your ear while you try to sleep."

Karma cringed at that, looking at me with disgust. "Oh God no."

"Its fine then, I'll just haunt you so you won't be lonely."

"If you say so, but if you even think of rearranging the kitchen, I'm vacuuming your arse Ghost Buster style." Karma threatened with a dead serious face. Dead serious.

"Rude, I think I would be a good ghost of Christmas past."

Karma seemed to actually be considering the concept. "Yeah, you actually would."

"What."

"Well, the ghost of embarrassments past." He gave me a sly look. "Cause you have more embarrassing moments then I can count. This afternoon being one of them… Hey, Nagisa, remember that time you choked on jelly in front of the whole class at the Christmas dinner?"

"You still remember that?!"

"Who doesn't?! Or when you puked in that bush because someone from Class C spiked the punch bowl at that school disco last year and you were the only one who didn't realise."

"That punch was spiked?!"

"It literally tasted like nail polish remover how did you not know?"

No I did not know, I just through punch was that gross. Punch doesn't have alcohol in it right? I glanced at the wine bottle. Maybe not…"Surely I would have clocked on if there was anything off with it. I don't drink, I would have noticed if it was spiked." I reassured myself. "Though I don't really remember much of that night."

"You got into a tangle with spiked punch, I don't blame you."

"Shit."

"Or…" Karma paused, tapping a finger against his lips, trying to recall the details of another 'Nagisa isn't fit to be human scenario'. "That time you put on eye shadow to prove a point to Rio but forgot that you had to take a Skype call immediately after."

"Karma, stop."

"A parent-teacher conference with the headmaster no less!"

"Karma… No." I had repressed that, please no.

"Your eyeliner _was_ on point though."

"I will fill your bed with _bees_."

He barked out a laugh, shaking his head at my little fit of anger. "Or when you gave me that notebook with like… Our names written together in it and didn't realise I still had it instead of your English book."

Eh.

My heart thumped in my chest. Deny it. Deny it all.

"What notebook?"

I think Karma realised what he had just said. Oh dear. A blush stamped itself onto my face.

"That notebook with the Koro-sensei weaknesses at the front, and our names in the back? Nagisa Akabane?" He grinned just a little too much there; I think he's proud of himself.

I on the other hand feel utterly ashamed. I fumbled with my sleeve sheepishly, unable to find any words to help my situation.

"Hey…" He said, standing up off the settee. "It's cute."

No its not oh my god. It's so gut wrenchingly awkward. I don't intend on marrying you right now. What the hell were you thinking writing that down Nagisa?!

"Though I don't think I deserved the knife you threw at the back of my head so I'd come back with it."

"What? Come on, the knife was nowhere near you."

"You cut a bit of my hair off."

"Oh, I just skimmed you a little."

"Well besides that, it's adorable."

I groaned and flung my head back to lean on the top of the sofa, just waiting for it to completely absorb me for being the scum I am. It just needs to imagine I'm spare change or something. Come on! You can do it! Take me away from this realm where I'm just an embarrassment.

"Nagisa? Hey… Hey Nagisa?" Karma's excitable voice tearing my attention away from convincing the furniture to let me sink out of existence.

"Yes, Karma?" Now, I don't know how to feel about that Cheshire cat grin he was pulling. Since becoming his boyfriend, he had made it very clear that this particular grin meant whatever it was he was up to would either end very well for me, or very, very badly for me.

He walked off into the kitchen, humming to himself along the way, a little off key to what I think was meant to be some shitty pop song currently on the charts. Before long he returned with two wine glasses, placing them on the coffee table and took the wine out of my leg hold.

"I-I didn't think we were going to drink it now?"

"Well, how do you feel about drinking a little in celebration of the Christmas spirit?" He held up the bottle from the neck and wiggled it in front of my vision as if to entice me.

"You're kidding."

"Nagisa, when do I ever kid?"

My moral compass kicked in. I stuck my bottom lip out and squinted at him as if he were stupid. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we are underage and aren't allowed to drink until we're twenty."

Karma scoffed in response, looking around the room as if he was searching for something, and snapped his fingers sarcastically. "Ah yeah, the fox is gonna tell on us, isn't she?" He gasped in fake surprise before squatting next to the coffee table to pour. She? Huh. I just assumed it was a 'he'. Then again I referred to it more as 'it' or 'that thing that is about to rip our faces off' as it nearly did. On several occasions. To be honest, I never really look at foxes and wonder what their genders are. Never mind. "Besides, we didn't have a high speed chase with an octopus just so the wine could look pretty in a cabinet did we?" He pulled a stupid face at me.

I, to gratefully applaud his performance, aimed a kick to his butt.

Karma paused; did I just kick some sense into him? That would have been a first. "I thought it might end the night on a nice note…" Suddenly he seemed a little uncertain but at the same time Karma seemed very… Excuse the wine pun, bubbly... "It's no problem if you don't want to try a little bit, I can use this in a curry later, although…" His eyes flashed that wonderfully impish glint, his trademark smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "We aren't in the classroom at the moment… We could pretend to not be model students?"

I couldn't help but cough out a laugh. "You mean me. I should stop being a model student."

"Hey now, that was mean. I am a model student!"

"Says the guy who pulls off pranks on a day to day basis."

"That's rich coming from the kid who gets wasted at school discos."

"Hey! I didn't know!"

"Again. Nail polish remover."

I bite the inside of my cheek. "Well… I help after class all the time!" I put my hands on my hips. My victory was assured. It was undoubtedly clear that I am the superior modal stu-

"My grades are better." Damnit, he got me there. He swung his arm out in a gesture of grandeur, eyeing me up as he was trying to push my buttons. But alas! No buttons pushed babe.

"Low blow." I sniffed, mocking hurt.

"I have to aim low, you are rather short." He shrugged, trying to keep his cocky smirk on the down low but that really wasn't happening.

"Now I'm offended. So rude. I should punch you in the face or something."

"Come at me! I have plenty of time to wait for you to go grab a stool so you can reach me."

"Are you going to pour me a glass of wine or am I going to have to make you get me a hot chocolate instead?"

"You wish, you've already drank all of the mix." He poured, a rather unexpectedly large glass of wine. How much of the red sea did he intend to put in my glass?

"Jesus, Karma." I took it from him cautiously, not wanting to get it on the fabric of the old couch. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No… I just thought it would be funny to accurately measure how many it'll take you to get smashed."

"Smashed?"

"Yup."

"What kind of experiment is that supposed to be?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

What was so interesting about the rate of my alcohol intake? I did not know, but what I did know, is that this wine smelt strong, I hadn't even reached for my glass yet and its overwhelming fragrance was literally burning my nostril hairs off. This was going to be a task to get through. I picked up the glass, and examined the liquid. It was quite a pretty shade of red, if only its appearance matched its scent. With some hesitance I brought the glass to my lips and let the drink coat my tongue.

He was trying to poison me.

The vile thing burnt my throat upon me swallowing a mouthful. I could feel the tears peeking out from the corners of my squinted eyes. The taste was indescribable. I resisted the best I could not to cough, which nearly caused me to drop the wine on the floor.

Karma snorted at me, taking an sophisticated sip, then swirling the glass in his hand. "You're gonna have to try harder than that Nagisa."

I sputtered. "I don't drunk"

"Or speak good English apparently. Did the smell of the wine get to you? Maybe a sip is too much." He snickered, settling himself on the settee next to me, stretching his legs out onto my lap.

"Japanese, I speak Japanese." I pinched his toe, meanie head. "Are you forgetting your own mother tongue?" I winked, taking a sip and pretending that as if it didn't incinerating the back of my throat to resemble the fiery gates of hell. How the hell do adults drink this?

"Oh? I must be, I think I'm hallucinating too because I swear I just saw you wink at me. Gosh, this must be a strong one."

I grumbled into my glass and tried to mimic his swirl and drink. I took yet another tiny sip of the devil juice and tried to pull a face which would make it seem like I was enjoying it. You know, once the shock of drinking something akin to bleach fades away, there's this strange fruity aftertaste which I just couldn't put my finger on… That part was actually rather pleasant.

Karma poked me gently in the tummy with his pinkie finger, careful not to knock my glass. He took another big mouthful of his own wine and spoke with a slightly husker voice, slumping back into his seat. Tempting me ever so slightly. "Just let your hair down for the evening."

I guess I can never get away from the long haired jokes… So I tucked my slowly growing hair behind my ear, thinking of when I can get Koro-sensei to cut it once again, and took another sip figuring one more wouldn't hurt.

One more turned into two.

Then three.

Then four.

Then sip turned into mouthful

Mouthful turned into… A… Bigger mouthful?

I don't really know what happened, but once my glass had been emptied it became heavy once more. The volume of the bottled wine drastically decreased between us as the evening progressed. One moment I was on the couch, the next I was bundled into Karma's sides. My eyes seemed to want to close every few seconds but I'm not really about that so I tried to keep them open and focus on my drinking buddy.

Karma was a champ at drinking; though it was evident it was getting to him a bit, his cheeks were a much healthier shade of red. He moves his head so much when he talks. How can you gesture that much with your head without it falling off. I swear it's gonna fall off. No, no Karma, you can't move your head anymore it's gonna fall off.

A surge of panic swept through me, and my hand steadied itself on the base of Karma's neck, my fingertips tickling the hair that fluttered around his collar. I helped to hold onto his head, accidently finding myself playing with the ends of his hair instead. Oops. What's a small boy to do? But it's just so soft. So soft. I literally cannot handle how soft his hair was. It's so silky. Like it was made by actual silk worms. Aren't silk worms caterpillars? I'm pretty sure they are. I hope they are. I don't want a hoard of angry silk caterpillars coming up to my face with angry signs shouting 'We are the caterpillars'. That's how'd it go right? Or they just you know won't give a shit seeing as they are silk worms, but who can say? I'd be offended if I were a silk caterpillar.

"Nagisa, are you pissed?" Karma… I wanna say giggled, though it was probably more of a snigger. I kind of like him like this, he seemed so jolly. Everything was amusing to him now. Plus he had become a lot more affectionate, gently poking my cheek every so often or playing with the material of my sleeve or finding my thigh a nice thing to trace the tips of his fingers on. Yeah, I like my thigh too. Looks great when I wear shorts. I could be a model. Not the point though. It's cute. He's cute. Maybe we should drink like this more often, I could honestly get used to having a glass of wine a night. You know, for the health benefits of course. The other glasses will be for my witty comebacks and absolutely flawless dance moves. Anyway, Karma moved his head to bump against mine lightly, the smell of fruit and maybe oak on his breath. Why is wine always fruit and oak? Do they actual crumble up bits of wood and put it in wine? That's gross.

"Karma." I breathed, lifting my leg over to straddle him, moving my wine glass hand over the back of his head.

"Y-yeah?" He appeared rather thunderstruck but still nonetheless shuffled my legs so they looped around his back. His eyelids seemed slightly heavy from the drinks though it just made his glances much more suggestive, his nose moved to trace my cheek encouraging me to continue speaking.

"I just- I wanna ask ya something."

His nose trailed down my jawline and soon enough his face burrowed into the curve connecting my neck and shoulder. I think he put butterflies, or some sort of pop rocks in my belly, cause the path he created along my face left a fizzy sensation whenever he came into contact with my bare skin. Abruptly, he had taken to nipping along my neck with his teeth and in a low voice replied, pretty much purring as his lips vibrated slightly against the tender skin; "Go ahead." He dawdled back up my jawline slowly; his free fingertips traced just under the hem of my shirt, happily wandering up to explore a bit more, the tips of his fingers trailed up my stomach. Soon enough, he decided I wasn't close enough and so placed his hands on my butt, shuffling me forward into his lap. Once he was satisfied with my positioning he found himself well acquainted with my neck once more. He was completely captivated.

"Do they blend wood?"

"What?"

"Do they blend wood."

"Erm…" He stopped in his tracks. Releasing the skin of my neck from his teeth. I felt the soft hairs of his eyebrows lift against my cheek in confusion. He was rather speechless for quite a few seconds. "Probably…?"

"To make wine oaky?"

"I don't see why not?"

I squirmed a little, took another gulp of wine, the fire in my throat fuelling my interest, and then reached behind me to sloppily put my glass on the coffee table without an incident. I think to return his affection, placing poorly aimed kisses on Karma's cheek and maybe ear in a bid to get his attention back onto the topic at hand, not realising I already had his full attention, he was bamboozled. "But then what about paper?"

"They have paper mills don't they?"

I took a deep breath, or a sigh. "That can't be real. You can't mill paper. Not like flour." I leaned back to look him back in the face.

Wow... His eyes are so pretty.

All three of them.

Or four. How many eyes am I meant to have? I feel like I have one great big eye, cause otherwise I'd see my nose all the time. Or maybe I can see my nose all the time, but it's just really, really small. Karma hasn't got a small nose. He's got like a medium nose. Imagine if he had a big nose. Karma big nose. Akabanose. Aknose. Asano would definitely look funny with a big nose. Asanose.

"Hey Karma, what if, right. No-no listen! What if, right? What if we had flour paper. We have that right? You can get that."

"Sugar paper?" He gave me a funny look, a realisation dawning on his face. Of what? Hopefully sugar paper.

"Yeah, sugar paper. But with flour." I gripped onto Karma's shoulder with a free hand. "Screw killing Koro-sensei. We could be billionaires with flour paper."

"We'll be billionaires one day anyway." He snorted. "Yeah, I think we'll stop here for now."

"Stop? What did we start?" I swayed a little, I swear Karma is literally one of those mechanical bull rides that they have at festival that like throw you around till you; fall off, break your spine, or get whiplash. I guess one reason why Karma isn't a bull is because he isn't moving right now, and is also real.

"Exactly." He said simply, he leaned forward carefully placing his wine glass on the table to join mine. "We should call it quits with the drinking for one night. I wouldn't want you to do something if you haven't quite understood the signs. We'll just put a film on instead."

I have no idea what he is going on about. I slide down to Karma's side, making a desperate attempt to grab my glass, to which he picked it up off the table before I got my mitts on it. Rude. I won't stand for such blasphemy. In the most elegant way possible I stumbled out of my seat. "I'm going in the garden now."

"What why?"

"To be free."

"From what?"

And then I shut the door and went downstairs and nearly fell over my super soft and cosy slipper top but I have amazing balance, did I tell anyone that I'm going to be an assassin? Oh my god I would be a great assassin, look at how elegantly I can walk down these stairs, I could literally be a princess. Just ignore those three potted plants they were on the floor when I got here. Yes, I would be an amazing princess. Or a prince. Or a frog. Who can say? Endless possibilities. The world is my oyster and such. I could be an oyster. Or the pearl in the oyster. I'm pretty pale, pearly whites. When was the last time I went to the dentist? What if something is really wrong and I don't know cause I haven't gone to a professional early enough?! My mouth has been in so many places. I should get it checked out.

I wobbled down the many, many, many flights of stairs, the banister seemed to worm all the way down. How do they make a banister without falling down all these stairs? Goodness. Sounds dangerous. I don't have dangerous things. I did many things. I barely dangerous. I'm not proud of that. I can't change the past. You don't know me, I have secrets. But I do need to live my life more dangerously. Oh look a garden, how lovely.

So I went there and that was nice. There was something stuck on my foot and it kinda hurt but it's wasn't too bad. I'm brave. So small, but had so much determination to succeed. I'm gonna climb this lump thing in the garden. I am a strong, independent toad, who don't need to man. Speaking of men, here's a rather handsome one coming up here now.

"Nagisa!" Karma huffed, panting as though he had just legged it down the stairs. That's silly. One can never become a princess if one does not know how to go down stairs. See, this is why I'm pro. Pro princess. Top bitch. "Oh Jesus… what are you doing?"

"Welcome to my palace."

"Excuse me?"

"I am a humble frog. This is my kingdom!" The gestured grandly from atop the lump, displaying to Karma the magnitude of my beautiful palace. My pride and joy.

"What my boat?"

"I think you'll find if you look hard enough, it's a castle." This here is my mound. Love this mound.

"Alright, I think it's time we went back inside."

"You gotta kiss me to break the spell!"

"Nagisa..."

"No."

"You do realise I have neighbours? I'm taking you back inside."

"No, slave. Fan me!"

"Slave?"

"Bring me grapes! Treat me right. Be gentle." Karma was resisting my role as king. I will not stand for such treason. I shall have to send him out the door for such. The door would never treat me like this. He would treat me right.

Karma reached up and pulled me down, restraining me in his arms.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BE A PRISONER OF WAR!" I wiggled fiercely, thrashing my arms and legs sporadically until I was realised from my captivity.

He dropped me, letting my wild heart be free. Don't worry, one day I shall return. When I regain my honour. But first I gotta get outta here. Where's the nearest escape route? Oh wow, a wall! I've never climbed a wall that high before!

And then I woke up in bed.

Surrounded by pillows, I found myself dressed in my shirt and briefs, but not much more. I raised my head off the pillow, in the search for my trousers. My head did not agree, swirling my brain around in my head like wine in a glass. Ughh… Thar was a bad idea… I plunked by head back into my pillow with a tired groan.

"So… Did you regain your honour?"

I feebly moved my blood shot eyes to Karma, who stood at the side of my bed. Holding a bottle of water and some painkillers. My saviour.

"No…" I muttered, slowly reaching out a hand for the goods. Karma leaned over, pretending to care about me.

"What did you get instead?" He said a little louder, hurting my little ears, my forehead thudding to each syllable of his words. I felt rather embarrassed. I don't deserve all this questioning. He kissed my cheek, hopefully realising how mean he was being.

"A headache." The room making me feel just a little sea sick. I had drunk way too much. All there is now is regret.

"And why is that?" He chuckled, popping himself next to me on the bed. His arm cradled around me so I could sit up properly, before he finally handed me the long awaited painkillers.

"Because I forgot to jump and smashed my face into a concrete wall?"

"Exactly."


End file.
